YuYuGiDigiMoon OVA: Summer Diaries Special Edition
by Kanius
Summary: It's Summer Diaries OVA all over again, but in chronological order. Extras include exclusive 'DVD' commentary by me and LazerWulf. Plus, new exclusive chapters not tied to the main story will be featured. Please read and get insight on the series.
1. Kuwabara

**A/N: **Welcome to the Special Edition of _Summer Diaries_. Like the first season of _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_, this story was originally broadcast out of chronological order. Also like _Haruhi_, it is now presented to you in the order in which the stories take place. If you have not read the original, chrono-_il_logical version, I suggest you read that one first. For those of you that have, there is still plenty to look forward to in this version, such as DVD Commentary by the Beta-reader, LazerWulf, and several Bonus Gaiden chapters, which took place during the timeframe of the story, but did not have direct influence on the main plot.

The following chapter is chronologically first, yet was posted ninth.

xxxxx

_**Kuwabara**_

xxxxx

I'm getting ready to go to work soon, but before I do, a man should be lucky enough to have their girl fix them something delicious in the morning!

I, Kazuma Kuwabara, am a man who daily gets his healthy breakfast before a long day of construction work. And who is that lucky lady to greet me every morning in bed and in the kitchen?

"Good morning, Kazuma," Yukina greeted me with a genuine and high-spirited smile as I walked right into the kitchen. I greeted her with a kiss and sat down on a chair near a dining table with an American-style breakfast set out. "I fixed you your favorites. I hope you like it." The plate consisted of some delicious-looking scrambled eggs, two slices of buttered toast, and some bacon. Oh, and a cup of orange juice to go along with the set-up. Coffee's too bitter for a sweet soul like me.

I picked up my fork as I ate some of the scrambled egg. "Wow, Yukina! Your cooking is always second to none!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Kazuma. Now hurry up and finish or you'll be late for work again!" Yukina playfully scolded me.

"Yeah! Chow time!" I quickly wolfed down the rest of my breakfast in less than 10 minutes. It's true I've been late getting to my work lately, but that's because I've been getting that _funny feeling _again. My spiritual awareness, much more sensitive than Urameshi's, has picked up on some odd activity. I can't really explain it, but it's been making me get an itch in the back of my head. "Thanks, Yukina-chan. I've gotta run."

"Right and here's your lunch!" She handed me my lunch box. I leaned over and kissed my beautiful snow goddess before heading out our apartment door.

After graduating from High School (barely), I decided not to go to college. Instead, I joined the work force, starting out as a construction worker before eventually moving up to foreman, and now I actually own my own company, Double-K Construction. My latest job is for some friends who want to renovate their arcade on the other side of town, so I have to take a train from here in Sarayashiki all the way to Domino.

Yeah, I'm talking about the Royal Flush Arcade, run by two well-known Domino City's Duelists, Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. I've been going in for almost a month trying to get the place ready for their planned Grand Reopening just before school lets out for the summer.

Once I got off the train, I felt that weird vibe hit me again. Was something in the works? Demon activity? A Digimon breaking through from the Digital World? Some new kind of trouble I'm not aware of? I can't tell, but I've got work to get done! I walked right into the Royal Flush Arcade with my head held high, and beckoned a loud whistle to get my friends' attention.

"_**HEY! THE MAN HIMSELF, KUWABARA, HAS ARRIVED!**_"

As I walked up to a stack of boards set against a counter, I put my lunch box down and hefted a few boards over my right shoulder. I turned and noticed Joey Wheeler bolting down a stairway with his girlfriend and business partner Mai Valentine strutting behind him.

"Sheesh, couldn't you just knock?" I heard Mai hide a giggle behind her fake irritated tone. She winked to me. "Nice to you see you, hon."

"Yo, Kuwabara!" Joey walked up as he gave each a firm manly handshake followed by a tight hug. I used my free hand to embrace him into a manly hug. "So, how much longer do you think it'll take here?"

I resisted the urge to chortle. "Well, the electrician says he's finished rewiring the electrical systems for all the new games, so all that's left is just a few finishing touches. Should only be a day or two more, at most."

"We should hang out more after this," Joey added, nodding. "We like having ya around and we appreciate all your hard work."

"No need thank me, guys," I gave them a modest grin and snickered. "Really, guys. I'm glad I'm able to work and hang out."

"So, how's your dear Yukina been doing, Kazuma?" Mai smirked as she walked up behind Joey and folded her arms around him. "Did she make you lunch again?"

"Yeah, and the best breakfast a man like me could ask for!"

"Aw, how sweet." She sighed and lightly bonked her lover's head. "Joey never makes me breakfast. He's such a lazy bum in the morning."

"Look who's talking? I have to make breakfast 'cause you like sleepin' in until one!"

"That's only on our 'special' nights. We have to entertain ourselves while Yugi and Morpheous are off with Tea and Serenity!"

"Yeah, I know..."

"Usually, you're the one who sleeps in until after noon anyway, Joseph," she flickered his forehead and turned her back to Joey. "I'm up first thing before nine to open up shop."

"Feh, I could use some breakfast now."

"Go make something yourself then, lazy bum," Mai scoffed.

Looking at these two, their heated exchange really shows the passion of their relationship. Although they're not lovey-dovey like me and Yukina, these two show their love with this antagonism. Joey and Mai really are meant for each other.

"Guys, if you wanna make breakfast, help yourselves. I'm off to work!" I announced.

"Right. Do your best, Kuwabara! We'll come back and check on ya after I get something into my stomach!"

Mai brushed her hair back and gave me a clever smirk. "Work hard, Kazuma. I'll make sure Joey gets his breakfast fix."

"I'm gonna try and finish up all I can," I offered an assuring nod and walked off to carry the boards to another end of the room. Seeing those two argue one minute and then coddle the next always brings a tear to my eye. They're a good couple. Normally Yugi would be here, but Joey told said Yugi's in New York spending time with Tea. Tea's taking some dance classes and trying to break into theater from what I know. Yugi's there to support her and I'm glad he is. Every guy should be supporting what their girlfriends do. I mean, I support Yukina's choice to be a homemaker, but if she wanted to get a job, then I'd support that as well!

As I placed the load down, I drew out a hammer from my tool belt and prepared hammering down a section with missing floor boards, where the electrician had run his wires. I need to nail down this last section near the new game stations and cover it with tile. After that, I need to finish painting a few walls and rearrange a few game machines away from the entrance. Joey told me he got a good deal on some of Seto Kaiba's virtual world simulator things. Sounds pretty neat.

Yep, all in a day's work. Kuwabara's a man you can count on to get the job done!

While laying down the floor boards, I heard Joey and Mai's erratic commotion coming from the stairway again. I quickly tuned them out and continued going to work hammering done another board to the ground. I wiped sweat from my forehead and turned to see Joey sitting on a stool and placing a token bag on a counter.

"Sheesh, why do ya always get on my case for the littlest things, Mai?"

"To show my affection. How else, silly?" I turned and saw her scratching the side of her nose, giggling a subtly evil snicker. "Make sure and get all those tokens into those machines, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's my turn to do it anyway."

I dropped my hammer and turned toward Joey, offering to help him. "Need any...?"

"Nah, I've got this one, Kuwabara. Why don't you take a break?"

"Hey, thanks for reminding me. I lost track of time there!" I picked myself off the floor and looked at my watch. "I've been working a good four hours. Time to see what Yukina-chan packed for me!"

I opened my lunch box to find a triple-decker ham and turkey sandwich, a bag of wasabi-flavored potato chips, and an apple. After grabbing a soda from the vending machine, I sat down on one of the stools at the snack bar and proceeded to chow down. Mai walked over to one of the giant pods and ran her hand along side of it, almost nostalgically.

"You know, these aren't too different from the pods we used that one time..." she mused.

"What time was that?" I asked. 

"Oh, it wasn't too long after Duelist Kingdom. I was approached by some bigwigs at Kaiba Corp. who wanted me to test their new virtual reality program. It wasn't until I ran into Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba that I found out that those bigwigs, 'affectionately' known as the Big 5, had used the program to trap Kaiba within the game and rule Kaiba Corp. in his absence. That scheme didn't turn out too well for them." Mai opened the pod and lowered herself in. "Ooh, I take that back. These pods are MUCH more comfortable!"

Suddenly, Joey burst out of the back room carrying a sack of tokens. Being his usual clumsy self, his foot stepped in one of the open floor holes, tripping him. The sack of tokens went flying out of his hand and slammed into the back of the pod causing the lid of the pod to close and the machinery to activate. There was a low hum, then electricity started to arc inside the pod, and Mai screamed.

"MAI!" Joey cried out, pulling his foot free from the hole.

"It's electrocuting her!" I yelled. "Quick! Cut the power!"

"That won't work. These things have an internal power supply, to keep people from getting trapped inside the virtual world in case of a power outage."

"That's great and all, but how do we keep her from getting trapped in the pod itself?"

"Just shut up and help me pry the top open!" Joey shouted as he grabbed a crowbar from my tool box and jammed it underneath the lid of the pod.

"JOEY, WAIT!" I warned, but it was too late. As soon as the metal crowbar came in contact with the pod, electricity arced across it to Joey and threw him back several feet.

"Metal and electricity don't go well together, Einstein. Look, where's the locking mechanism on these things?"

"In the front, but how does that help us?"

"Because I got the master lock pick, right here." With that, I summoned my every-trusty Dimension Sword and lunged forward, slicing the front of the pod right under where the lid connects. The pod popped open and Joey pulled Mai out before she was fried to a crisp.

"_**MAI!**_" I heard Joey yell, checking over his girl. "_**ARE YA OKAY?**_"

"Joseph... I'm ok. Just..." She stuttered. "Just got a few shocks."

"Damn! That was stupid of me!" Joey blamed himself. "I should've watched where I was going! Stupid me!"

"Guys! Quiet! I'm feeling some strange vibe... it's not good..." I quietly murmured, drawing the couple's attention away from each other.

My keen instincts drew my eyes to the slash I made through the pod, or, rather, the slash I made through space-time, which was growing wider as what looked like a couple of freaks dressed in otherworldly gear stepped through the rift. I didn't sense any Youki from the guys and quickly surmised that they weren't demons. Whoever they were, they still gave me a bad vibe. There were four guys wearing purple-and-black body suits with weird metal masks.

"Kuwabara, I think you just opened a door for them..."

"No duh, Joey. I know," I scowled, staring intently at the weird otherworlder guys.

One of the masked guys pulled out some kind of device and read something on the display. "Dimensional coordinates confirmed: Yankee Yankee Golf Delta Mike Dash Zero One. Primary planet: _Earth_." He put the device away, took a bow and addressed us. "Greetings, native _Earthers_. We were just patrolling the Æther Sea when we noticed a disturbance. We'd like to thank you for opening a rift into your world for us."

"Yeah, well whoever you are, you're not welcome here!" I angrily protested. "I already don't like your company here. So, leave!"

The freak at least acknowledge me and chuckled. "Are you always this rude to your guests of honor? What if we choose to refuse?"

"Then, I'll send you back where ya'll belong!" I defiantly roared and charged forward, Dimension Sword raised high.

"Wait, Kuwabara!" Joey and Mai called out.

Before long, I saw Joey and Mai activate their Spirit Fusion powers. Joey turned into the Flame Swordsman and Mai became the Cyber Harpie. The four masked guys bolted towards us and opened fire, shooting rapid beams from strange-looking laser guns. I blocked their shots with my sword. One of them got up close and opened fire on Joey, who forced himself to retreat back. Mai evaded most of the barrage, but the after effects from the shock made her lose some of her agility. One shot closed in and burned through one of her Harpie wing feathers. Alarmed, I saw Mai regain control and whirl her whip around. Joey charged forward and swung his sword, sending one masked guy back through a wall. I turned and punched another of those masked creeps. Mai flew up into the air and threw her whip, yanking a gun from one of the other freaks and giving Joey an open shot to nail him with his sword. I swung my sword and batted the fourth masked guy into submission.

"Yeah, that ought to take care of them!" I heard Joey laughing.

Mai dropped down near us. "Well, that wasn't too tough."

"No, but I'm gonna get some answers from these guys," I proclaimed, lifting the invader I had felled by the front of his uniform.

"That won't be necessary."

Suddenly, we heard a soft and devilish chuckle come from the portal. We all turned as someone stepped through the portal and making grand entrance. Standing at the front was some short, built gray-skinned, pointy-eared freak wearing a silver turban, a black shirt covering his body, white baggy pants, and purple pointy shoes. He looked like some weird Arabian genie.

The weird turban guy noticed us at the front facing him and smiled devilishly. As his eyes suddenly flared, the four bodies of those weird masked guys floated on their own and went through the portal behind this freak. Man, I sense a strange psychic power from this guy. I don't know how he managed to do it, but his psychic power is something beyond my understanding!

Firmly holding my sword, I bellowed toward this weird-looking genie guy. "Who the hell are you?" Most of the bad vibes was coming from this guy. He's definitely on a notch above these supposed flunkies of his.

"Greetings, Earthers. I am Yyenesa," the creature introduced himself, speaking with a thick and mild-mannered tone. "You saw nothing here."

"Saw _nothing_ my ass!" I angrily protested as I charged forward and went to cut him down with my sword, until my whole body became paralyzed. I watched as my whole body hovered into the air on its own. It's that weird psychic power he used to pull his crew away! "Hey, let me go!" I noticed there were threads attached to my body and noticed them attached this Yyenesa's fingertips. "Threads?"

"Let our friend go, ya freak!" I watched Joey lunge forward and cut through the threads with his fire-imbued sword. After cutting the threads, I dropped to the floor and steadily picked myself up with the Dimension Sword in hand. I turned the other corner as Mai threw her whip at the turban guy. I watched as he used his own threads to ensnare the whip and pull it from Mai's hands, sending it across the room. I sprang up and bolted toward the freak and threw a punch with a free hand. That Yyenesa guy disappeared, then reappeared right behind me. I turned and swung my sword, only to cut through an after image of that guy! Just as he was about to catch me from behind, Joey blasted him back with a fiery blast from his sword. I pivoted my view and saw Mai striking the freak with her recovered whip. There was a sudden chirping noise, and Yyenesa jumped back near the portal as activated what looked like some kind of communicator device on his left wrist, which he used to speak with a blue holographic image appearing over it.

The figure spoke, her voice sounding remotely feminine yet distorted. "You and your men disappeared from the grid. Report."

"My men found a portal in the Æther Sea, and went to scout the new dimension. As soon as I received their notice, I followed, only to find them defeated by three beings with... interesting powers. One of whom seems to be the one who opened the rift."

"You and your troops pull back. That is my order."

"But..."

"Don't question me, Yyenesa. You must report in on this new dimension."

"Understood, Mistress Angelia." Turning off the device, the freak pivoted his view toward us. He said nothing and hovered backward near the portal.

I should mention that as he was having this conversation, he was deftly countering all our advances. After he finished his communiqué, we tried for one last push, but he slipped back through his portal and closed it. I stopped the moment the portal closed right in my face and sealed my sword through my hand. "Wh-what the hell was that?" And what did that person that guy spoke to mean by _new dimension_?

Joey walked up behind me, equally as distressed. Likewise with Mai. What we just saw was something completely out another world.

"Who were those freaks?" A perplexed Mai wondered.

"You're asking me?" Who am I kidding? Did my sword just open up some dimension to another world? "All I heard was that figure he was talking to called this a _new dimension_."

I turned to Joey as we speculated over what just happened. Suddenly, I noticed Mai lean against Joey, reeling from the after effects from the shocks.

"Mai, are you gonna be okay?" I looked over and saw Joey help Mai to a chair. "Thanks, Kuwabara, for saving her."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Joey." A real man is always there to help his friends in need. Damn, and that quick fight just made a complete mess of where I was working.

But, how are we gonna explain this to our friends?

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Back when this series was just an inkling in Kanius' head called _Summer Days_, K and I had a conversation about what he wanted to do with this series. He said he wanted to show a lighter side of the heroes, what they do in their off time, but still have some kind of overarching story, with a common villain, even if they don't fully appear in every chapter. I suggested he try to write this story in several first-person perspectives, something he had never done before, and he agreed to give it a shot. And thus, the name was changed to _Summer Diaries_, since the first-person perspective almost made each entry like a diary or journal entry. I also had the idea to post the entries out of order, to further push him creatively. Personally, I am a big fan of this series, and I consider it a huge privilege to be involved with it in such an extent that I am.

This chapter was actually the first one I thought up (I actually wanted to write it myself, like I did with Kazu's chapter, but in the end I didn't have the time, so I let K do it), and the first one chronologically, though we decided to save it until just before the final battle. Since we began with the ending, I thought it would be fitting to, not exactly end with the beginning, since the climactic battle made a better final chapter, but postpone the beginning for as long as possible. We knew we wanted to have pirates from another dimension, and there was Kuwabara, with his dimensional sword, the one thing able to inadvertently summon them to our dimension. Also, since the Spirit Detectives and the Duelists are the two groups who have the least amount of interaction with each other, so I wanted to include them in this chapter, as well.

Admittedly, I got the idea for Kuwabara being a construction foreman from Xander in _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. This gave him an excuse to visit Joey and Mai, who own an arcade, and the rest of the story just evolved from there. Personally, I just love the fact that this whole thing is Joey and Kuwabara's fault.

As Kanius would say: Please review and Stay Gold!


	2. Kazu

**A/N: **Welcome back to _Summer Diaries: Special Edition_.

The following chapter is chronologically second, and was also posted second. Kinda like _Haruhi_ Episode 12.

xxxxx

_**Kazu**_

xxxxx

My name is Hirokazu Shioda, but everyone just calls me "Kazu" for short. I like to think of myself as an outgoing guy, but there's one area where I'm as timid as anyone: girls. Not all girls, mind you, just one in particular: Kiyoko Sasaki.

Kiyoko and I met the first week of our first year in high school. I had decided that high school was the perfect opportunity to reinvent myself as a ladies' man. Unfortunately, I wasn't very good at it. Kiyoko was in that first group of girls I tried to impress, and when her friends started making fun of me, she actually stood up to them and defended me.

I think that was when I fell in love with her. I mean, it wasn't exactly love at first sight, although she is fairly pretty, but I sensed sort of a kindred spirit in her.

See, what Kiyoko doesn't know is that my friends and I are superheroes. I mean, sure she's met our digimon partners, but, let's face it, digimon aren't exactly an uncommon sight these days. No, I'm talking about actual superpowers. One I got from an ancient Amazoness treasure called the Lights of Victory. Calling on the power of my spirit animal, the rhinoceros, I can summon the power of super strength. I even give off a white aura when I do. To be honest, I was kind of disappointed that the powers didn't come with cool costumes or armor, since I've always been a big Sentai fan, but I digress.

My friends also have powers, though some of them draw their power from the Four Gods, rather than the Lights of Victory, and we all decided it was best to keep these powers secret, for now.

Little did I know that was all about to change, at least as far as Kiyoko was concerned.

Kiyoko is on the student council, and they meet before school starts, so she's usually the first one in the classroom in the mornings, but this morning I was there as she walked in. She was reading a book, and must have been so thoroughly entranced by it that she made it all the way to her desk without noticing me, so I decided to start the conversation.

"Morning, Kiyoko!"

She jumped a bit. God, she looks cute when she's startled. "Oh! Morning, Kazu. What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh, I forgot my math notebook in my desk yesterday, so I got here early so I could finish my homework." Which was mostly true. I was so caught up in planning this date that I actually _did_ forget my math notebook.

"That sounds like you," she giggled. "Do you need any help with it?"

"Nah, it was pretty simple. I was just finishing up when you walked in." Okay, that was a lie. It was still lying half-finished in my desk, but I had other matters to talk about. "What's that book you're reading? You seem pretty caught up in it."

What the heck? Why did I ask her that?

"Oh, this? It's just a book on Norse Mythology. It's kind of a passion of mine. My favorite stories are the ones about the Norns."

"Oh! I know those! Skuld, Urd, and Belldandy, right?"

"It's actually closer to Verdandi. Belldandy was just the transliteration they used on _Ah! My Goddess!_"

"Right... I knew that..."

"Did you know that Skuld, the youngest Norn was also a Valkyrie?"

"Really? You mean like Brunhilde?"

"Yeah, she's probably the most famous Valkyrie, largely due to Wagner's opera."

Come on, Kazu; ask her what you wanted to ask her. "Say, are you free this Sunday?" There. Was that so hard?

"I... I guess so. Why?"

I wanted to know if you'd like to go on a date with me.

"I... Some friends and I are going to Akihabara this weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

Goddammit! Why can't my mouth ever say what my brain tells it to?

"Sure! I'd love to."

Wait, she said yes? Well, that's something. "Cool! Let's meet at Shinjuku station. Is 9 AM alright?"

"That's fine."

And then the other students started to arrive, so we returned to our small talk. My head was swimming so much that I honestly don't remember much about our conversation.

So asking her out didn't go exactly as planned. She still agreed to it, which meant I had to ask for a favor from my friend Takato.

"You want me to go on a _date_ with you?"

It was lunchtime that same day, and Takato and I were the first ones to arrive at the roof of the school, our group's private little hangout.

"A group date!" I clarified. "You and Rika both, maybe Himura and Jeri as well."

"I'm fine with it, but I'll have to ask Rika."

"Ask me what?" A not-quite-feminine voice asked. What's that saying? 'Speak of the devil...'?

"Kazu wants us to go to Akihabara with him and Kiyoko this weekend." Takato explained to his girlfriend.

"You mean to tell me that you two have known each other for over a year, and you still can't ask her out on a simple date without getting other people involved?"

Leave it to Rika to cut right to the heart of the problem.

"It's not that simple!" I protested.

"What's not?" Himura, who had just arrived with Jeri, asked.

"Kazu asking Kiyoko out on a date," Rika stated.

"Well, why not? It's obvious she likes you," Jeri, the voice of reason, pointed out. "I mean, she did stand up for you when her friends were teasing you about that whole 'Casanova' debacle."

"Ugh, did you have to remind me about that?"

"And she even went with us to see Rei's twins," Takato added. "Remember? She didn't even object when you called it your first date!"

"Well, yeah, but I was only joking about that. I mean, going to the hospital to see your friend's babies? What kind of date is that?"

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't know! It's like whenever I talk to her, my mouth keeps running away from what my brain is telling it to say."

"Why don't you just say that your friends cancelled?" Himura offered. "That way you can still go on the date with just the two of you."

"I can't do that! What if she only said 'yes' because she knew it was going to be a group outing? If I tell her it's just going to be us now, it'll be all awkward! Please, Himura, you have to come!"

Himura sweat-dropped a bit. "What do you say, Jeri?"

"I don't see why not, if it's to help Kazu," Jeri replied. "Besides, I'd never pass up a chance to go shopping in Akiba!"

My heart leapt. One and a half couples had already agreed. My eyes turned to the lone holdout. "Rika?"

"Oh, all right," she sighed. "Just stop looking at me with those pathetic puppy-dog eyes."

"I'll call Takuya tonight," Takato chimed in. "See if he and Izumi would be up for meeting us there."

"That'd be awesome! I didn't think of them!"

With three other couples signed on for the group date, all that was left was to wait for the big day. When Sunday rolled around, I found myself at the meeting spot half an hour before the appointed time, only to find Kiyoko waiting for me.

"Kiyoko? You're early. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Nah, I just got here."

"Now, did you really just get here? Or have you been here for a while and are just saying that."

"Drat, you saw through my cunning plan."

"Well, that was going to be my plan."

"I figured. I mean, you're not the kind of guy who comes in early just to finish your homework, you know."

"Am I that transparent?"

"Yeah, it's how we saw through your Casanova act. Even though my friends thought it was a bit dorky, I found it cute."

Huh-buh-wuh?

"You know, when you asked if I was free, I thought you were going to ask me on a date. Though I'm happy to be hanging out with you, I'm kind of disappointed it's not just us."

God DAMMIT!

"So if I'd have asked you out on an actual date, you'd have said yes?"

"Probably."

Quick! Before the subject changes! "Well, then you want to go catch a movie sometime?" YES! I actually said it!

"Slow down, cowboy. Let's see how today goes, first."

Shoot. Well, at least it's not completely hopeless.

"Hey, guys!" We heard a voice shout. We looked over to see Takato and Rika heading towards us. "Hope you two weren't waiting long."

"Nah," I said with a wink towards Kiyoko, "we just got here."

Himura and Jeri arrived shortly thereafter, and we met Takuya and Izumi at Akihabara station, since they had to take the train from Shibuya. We spent the morning looking around various shops.

I tell ya the Akiba-kei, or _Akihabara-style, _is a trend around Tokyo.It is what I call Otaku Haven. Here's where you'll find all your electronics, anime, manga, cosplay fashion, and what have you. Recently, it's developed strong ties to the Japanese gaming industry. Yeah, pretty much the geeks run this side of town, my kind of place!

The first stop we made was a local video and card game store. Being the gamers we are, Takato, Rika, Takuya, Himura, and I went in to check the latest Duel Monster expansion packs. Of course, I doubt Kiyoko is really into a lot of stuff I like, but she sure seemed ok with hanging with us geeks.

She pointed out the Digimon plushies they had for sale. I laughed when I saw the plushies of Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon, Renamon, Inumon, and Impmon. I saw Himura buy an Inumon plushie for Jeri. I ought to take a page from your playbook, Himura! Too bad they didn't have a Guardromon plush. I checked. I guess it's hard to picture a big, metal robot as 'cuddly'. Poor guy. Even MarineAngemon had a plush!

The Digimon phenomenon sure has grown in the past couple years, but I think that's mostly because of our Digimon's existence becoming publicized and well known. It makes me feel good to see Digimon expand out of just a mere card game and TV anime. At this rate, it's already rivaling Pokémon and that's not even throwing Duel Monsters into the mix! Kaiba Corp is seeing lots of competition from both, and from what I heard the Sailor V property is on the comeback thanks to Hunter Tech Corp, run by Vega's father. The gaming industry is looking mighty strong these days.

Kiyoko was close to me, looking over a couple of Digimon, Pokémon, Sailor V, and Yu-Gi-Oh games for the DS.

"Say, Kiyoko, are you into video games?"

"Just the Sailor V games, but I have a little brother who adores the Pokémon, Digimon, and Duel Monster ones."

"Oh yeah? Haha, that's neat. Who's his favorite Digimon?"

"Guilmon, of course!" She smiled radiantly, and it felt like I just got struck by lightning. From her smile, I mean, not the fact that her brother chose Guilmon over Guardromon, which I can't fault him on, since apparently, Guardromon's not popular enough to have a plushie. But I'm not bitter about that, no sir.

I walked over to see what Takato and Rika were doing. There was a large crowd gathered and I managed to squeeze my head in between two guys to see those two playing a heated match on _Battle Stadium D.O.N_. Takato used the team of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake from _Naruto_ against Rika's team of Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and Sanji from _One Piece_. Man, an epic battle between Ninjas and Pirates, but I usually prefer to go with a power team like the _Dragonball _group.

We went over to where Takuya and Izumi were scouring through the card selections.

"You know I tried playing Duel Monsters a few times, but I can't seem to get the hang of it."

"Really?" I mused, an idea forming in my head. "The game mechanics aren't that hard to learn. I could show you a few things, if you'd like." And teaching you Duel Monsters would give me an excuse to spend more time with you. But of course I didn't say that out loud.

"Sure! That'd give us more time together, too!"

Oh. My. God. It's like we're on the same wavelength.

After a bit more browsing, we all paid for our purchases and started wandering around the city looking for another shop. Meanwhile, I was pointing out some of the sites that were relevant to us Tamers.

"And here is where my pals dealt with those two Devas, Vajramon and Pajiramon," I pointed across the pedestrian-zoned streets. "I missed out on it, since I didn't meet Guardromon until later, but you can ask Takato and Rika all about it."

I heard Takato and Rika chuckling behind my back. Was it something I said? I must be a comedian or something, because Takuya and Izumi shared some snickers. Even Kiyoko was giggling. Man, talk about awkward.

"You know this area does bring back memories, Rika," Takato remarked, reflecting back almost six years.

I saw Rika nodding. "God, time really does fly."

"I remember Inumon and I dealt with a wild digimon around here, just a few months after I woke up from my coma," Himura solemnly stated.

Jeri whispered, folding an arm around Himura's. "That wasn't long after Kotori passed away, right?"

"Yeah."

"This is also the site of the recent Akihabara massacre," Kiyoko said. "It wasn't that long ago."

I remember that horrific incident. I was appalled when this sick bastard killed seven innocent people with a truck and a knife. I could see the sadness in Kiyoko's eyes for those people who had their lives robbed from them. It's a stark reminder that, even with these powers, we can't save everybody, or be everywhere at once. It's impossible to play the hero 24/7 and balance it with a normal life.

"Well, that's enough reminiscing and tragedies," I said. "I know a great anime shop in Chūōdōri"

As we entered the shop, we could hear the _FLCL_ ending theme _Ride on Shooting Star_ playing. I saw Takato head straight for the latest _Newtype_ and _Weekly Shōnen Jump_ magazines. I glanced over and saw Rika reading _Claymore_ and _Devil Lady_ tankōbon. Himura and Jeri were checking out some _Kamen Rider_, _Code Geass,_ and _Gurren Lagann _figurines. Takuya and Izumi were looking over a few wall scrolls ranging from popular titles like _Fullmetal Alchemist, Gundam, Soul Eater, _and various other series.

Looking over to where Kiyoko was, I saw her scanning through a cell phone charm collection.

"See anything you like?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about getting a charm to remember this trip by."

"In that case, let me buy it for you!"

"Oh, no I couldn't ask that of you."

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I think I see the perfect one for you." I reached over and grabbed the Belldandy charm from the rack, presenting it to Kiyoko. "Remember our conversation the other day?"

"How could I forget? Thank you, Kazu." We took the charm to the cashier, and after I paid for it, I watched with satisfaction as Kiyoko immediately attached it to her cell phone.

As it was getting close to midday, we stopped at a little café for lunch (no, not a maid café), and as we were waiting for our order, I noticed the stark contrast in the relationships of the three other couples, yet all very much in love. Takuya and Izumi seemed to be all lovey-dovey, with Izumi hanging on to Takuya's arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. Himura and Jeri seemed to have a more quiet affection for each other, smiling softly and simply holding hands. Takato and Rika, well, they were busy arguing about which series was better, _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ or _Serial Experiments Lain_, but you could still see the passion they had for each other in the fervency with which they were defending their favorite series. I think they get along even better when they're disagreeing than when they're in agreement.

Just as I was about to ponder what kind of relationship Kiyoko and I would have, there was a loud explosion just around the street corner. Like sheep, all the customers in the café, including us, flocked outside to see what was going on, only to be met by an oncoming horde of terrified shoppers, running from whatever caused the commotion.

"What's going on?" I asked Takato.

"I don't know. It could be those guys Kuwabara and Joey told us about."

"Let's go check it out!"

"No, we'll go. Your job is to get Kiyoko to safety, loverboy."

Kiyoko... Shit, I lost track of her! A quick look around and I found her drifting away with the crowd. I forced my way through the pack, calling out her name.

"Kiyoko!" I reached out to her and she grabbed my hand.

"Kazu! Where are the others?"

"I don't know! We got separated. Let's just get out of here for now."

I pull her into one of the deserted alleys behind the shops as the mass of people flowed by. When the coast was clear, I chanced a peek around the corner to see what was going on.

Rampaging around the city was a 15-foot tall reptilian warrior garbed in silver armor covering his back and abdomen. A large helmet with long, curved horns resembling a Viking's adorned its large narrow head. Sharp, curved spikes lined his back along the spine and down its tail which was half the length of the rest of its body. It was fighting off Suzakato, Seirika, Himakko, Ardhamon, JetSilphymon, and, for some reason, Justimon. Off to the side I saw a figure in a blue zip-up hoodie, with a blue bandana over her mouth and nose, and dark sunglasses: Jeri, in her standard disguise, glowing faintly blue with her Light of Victory.

From what I could tell, this behemoth was giving as good as he got. Suzakato and Ardhamon took to the air, launching a volley of flame attacks.

"_**Firepalm Blast!**_"

"_**Atomic Inferno!**_"

Behemoth crossed its arms and took the brunt of the attack head-on. As the smoke cleared, I could see that the creature was a bit singed, but otherwise none the worse for wear.

Holy crap! I did not just see that! C'mon, guys! You gotta put more _oomph_ into it!

Suddenly, I saw thunder clouds forming out of nowhere. Seems like it's the girls' turn up to bat.

"_**Hurricane Storm!**_"

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

Seirika and JetSilphymon fired their attacks, using gale-force winds to try to push Behemoth back, but the massive beast used its tail as a brace and stood its ground..

"_**Magnetic Push!**_"

"_**Justice Kick!**_"

Himakko and Justimon added to the ongoing assault, striking Behemoth with their attacks. Himakko's quick claw strike slashed the left side of Behemoth's face as Justimon's kick impacted on its back, but nothing seemed to slow it down! It kept going, but my friends weren't giving up!

Suzakato and Ardhamon flew over Behemoth, throwing fire blasts to keep it from advancing into the city, but Behemoth just backhanded them away. Seirika and JetSilphymon landed in front of Behemoth, combining wind and water elements to seal Behemoth's feet in ice, which caused him to stumble a bit, allowing Justimon and Himakko a chance to knock Behemoth off balance. Behemoth quickly recovered and slammed a massive fist into the ground, sending a shockwave which knocked them all around the city block.

This isn't looking good!

Realizing our friends were in danger, Jeri made her move. Her blue aura glowed a bit brighter as she focused her telekinetic power on a nearby car, which she flung at the monster. Behemoth effortlessly knocked it away with its tail, sending the car flying over the buildings...

...right into the alley where Kiyoko and I were hiding.

Without any hesitation, I knew what I had to do.

"Kiyoko, get down! _**LIGHT OF THE RHINO!**_" I shouted, summoning my power. I somehow managed to make it to Kiyoko in time, shielding her with my body and knocking the car away with a single hand.

Kiyoko looked up at me with a mix of shock, fear, and admiration. "Kazu, what...?"

"Uh... surprise?" There was no hiding the white aura I was giving off, nor the hand-shaped dent in the car. "Yeah, I have superpowers. Well, _a_ superpower."

"I can see that. How...?"

"It's a long story. Suffice it to say, most of my friends have some kind of power, as well. In fact, we didn't lose Takato and the others in the crowd; they're out there right now, fighting this monster."

"And you want to go out there and help them."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Go. I'll be fine, so long as nobody throws anymore cars."

I grabbed both of her hands in mine and squeezed (lightly, I know how to control my strength) in appreciation. "Thank you, Kiyoko. I'll be back in a flash."

I untied the zip-up hoodie from around my waist and reversed it from the grey side to the white side and put it on. The hoodies were actually Kenta's idea. Since, as I mentioned earlier, the Lights of Victory didn't come with any costumes or armor, we had to make our own disguises. Our hoodies were reversible, with one side being our Light of Victory color, and the other side being a color we could wear without arousing suspicion. Mine was white and grey, Jeri's was blue and purple, Kenta's was black and orange, Suzie's was green and pink, and Philippe's was yellow and red. We're able to keep matching bandanas and sunglasses in the pockets to help hide our identities, which I also quickly employed. Suited up for battle, I strolled into the street and announced my challenge.

"Oi! Behemoth! I don't appreciate you interrupting my date!"

The reptilian turned its helmeted head toward me. "I don't care about your 'date'. I'm here for the dimension hopper." He pointed at Justimon. "If you try to interfere, I'll crush you, too!"

"Just try it, horn-head!"

Enraged, Behemoth tried to bull-rush me, but I easily side-stepped his charge and grabbed him by the tail, utilizing my super strength to twirl him over my head and fling him straight up into the air.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Suzakato asked me.

"At least I didn't try to throw a car at it. A car that almost hit Kiyoko, I might add."

"Sorry," Jeri apologized. "I didn't know what else to throw at it! It was shrugging off all the other stuff."

"Man, Kazu, how high did you throw that thing?" Himakko pondered.

"I dunno. I was pretty pissed off at him, so I used my full strength." I looked up, tracking Behemoth's ascent, and subsequent descent. "Wait, here he comes."

As he got closer to the ground, I could see Behemoth was holding some kind of hand held device and talking to a blue holographic figure emanating from it. A few seconds later, they were close enough that we could hear the tail end of their conversation.

"I was not expecting eight of them," Behemoth was saying.

"You were a fool to go alone, Vergo," the figure said with a decidedly feminine voice. "Retreat for now."

"Nonsense! I can still defeat them!"

"That is an order. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes, Mistress Angelia." With that, Behemoth, or Vergo, as I guess his name was, pushed a button on the device and a rift in space-time opened up directly beneath him, swallowing him before he could hit the ground.

"Ryo, what the hell was that?" Seirika demanded.

"All I know is that he was from a group called Arcadian Cross." Justimon explained. "They're an inter-dimensional terrorist group whose mission is to seek out dimensional travelers like myself and either recruit or destroy them. I'm lucky I had Cyberdramon with me when they attacked."

"Dimensional travelers... So that means..." Ardhamon started.

"Yeah, they're probably after Karin as well. I should go give her a heads up." Justimon said as he headed off in the direction of Azabu-Juuban.

"So... Arcadian Cross..." JetSilphymon mused.

"Yeah, something tells me they're going to be trouble," Himakko stated.

Well, now's as good a time as any to let the cat out of the bag. "Uh, guys? Remember how I said that car almost crushed Kiyoko? Well, I kinda had to use my power in front of her, and now she knows our secret."

"I kinda had that feeling when you showed up," Suzakato replied. "I guess it can't be helped. I mean, you weren't planning on keeping it a secret from her forever, were you?"

"No, I guess not."

"You should probably go get her, before she starts worrying that you forgot about her!" Jeri suggested.

"Oh, right!"

I found Kiyoko in the alley where I had left her, and introduced her to the others' hero forms. With the attack pretty much putting a damper on the rest of the day's activities, we depowered and caught the train. On the ride back to Shinjuku, Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, and I took turns telling Kiyoko about how we got our powers, and all the times we saved the world. Back at Shinjuku station, we all went our separate ways, and I decided to walk Kiyoko home.

As we got to the gate outside her house, Kiyoko surprised me with a sudden kiss on the cheek.

"Huh-buh-wuh?" That time, I'm sad to say, I actually did say that out loud.

"That was for showing me a good time."

"You mean you're not freaked out by all this?"

"I am, a little, but the whole 'saving my life' thing kind of outweighs it. Speaking of which, I still haven't properly thanked you for that." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss, this time smack dab on the lips. "You're my hero, Hiro."

All I could reply with was, "So... about that movie..."

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Since K had never written anything in the first-person perspective before, I typed up this one to show him how it should go. We had plans for a chapter with a group date. Rukato, Takumi, and Himeri were all a given to be included, but one of the things we wanted to do with this series was give a voice to the smaller characters, so I set up the plot so that it was Kazu asking Kiyoko on a date, then having to get his friends to come along so it wouldn't be awkward, and, thus, Kazoko was born.

Kiyoko was a character introduced briefly at the end of _The Taiyoukai Awakening_, and was always intended to be a love interest for Kazu, but since the plot of _Dawn of Chaos_ started as abruptly as it did, there was no real time to develop their relationship. Since we were setting _Summer Diaries_ in between the two fics, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so.

If I were to pick my strongest talent in writing, it would be dialogue. It just comes so easily to me, because I can hear the character's voices in my head. Writing in the first-person is not much different, because, besides the regular dialogue, the rest of the story is told in a sort of running internal monologue. Once you find a character's voice, all you have to do is think about what needs to happen and let them tell the story.

Since I actually wrote most of this chapter (Kanius added a few scenes and created the "Behemoth" character), it gives me a unique sense of pride to point out some of my favorite things. The first is the Belldandy charm. K, Belle, and I are all huge fans of Norse mythology (as one might guess from some of the plot elements in the overall story), so it was nice to have a character who shares in that love. The second are the new costumes for the Victory Tamers. When we first created the Lights of Victory, we decided against having them come with armor (or making the leader's color red), instead having them manifest as a colored aura, a "light". However, since all the others have transformations that protect their civilian identity, and since this chapter was going to feature a very public fight, we needed some way to protect Kazu's and Jeri's identity. The color-coded hoodies, bandanas, and sunglasses were because I thought it would look cool, and would be a cheap way for high school students to conceal themselves. However, unlike the Power Rangers, who always seem to broadcast their color in their civilian clothes, I made the hoodies reversible to further conceal them.

The observations Kazu made about the other couples during lunch were actually ones I had made to K when discussing this chapter. Takuya and Izumi were the typical "lovey-dovey" couple, and Takato and Rika had a fiery, passionate, almost antagonistic romance. (For those who didn't get the Lain/Eva reference, Chiaki J. Konaka, the writer for _Digimon Tamers_, also wrote _Serial Experiments Lain_, and was reportedly a big fan of _Neon Genesis Evangelion_, and both series had been used to describe _Digimon Tamers_.) Himura and Jeri, though, are my favorite type of couple: the quiet, almost understated, but nevertheless strong type.

Finally, (because this commentary has gotten rather long,) I feel I must admit that I stole the scene where Kazu catches the car from the _Twilight_ movie. The revelation of both Kazu's and Edward's powers was too similar, and that scene too funny (for me at least), not to borrow it. (Although, since they were hiding in an alley rather than in a parking lot, I had to have the car come flying from above, rather than the side.)

_Sayounara!_ (And please review!)


	3. Sara

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this admittedly self-indulgent reposting of _**Summer Diaries**_.

The following chapter is chronologically third, but was posted fourth.

xxxxx

_**Sara**_

xxxxx

Just another boring school day in the life of me, one Sara Shinobu. What else is new?

Staring off out the window, I wearily sat and balanced a pencil over the bridge of my nose tuning out the Math teacher. I waited for the bell to ring and release me from being cooped up here. My mind wandered and I thought of Henry. I wonder what he's doing right now? I think he has English last period, so he's probably scribbling away in his notebook, trying to write his first novel or something.

My relationship with Henry Wong is kinda hard to classify. We're friends, and even though I like him a lot, he's always putting things like his social life on the back burner, so we haven't really gone past that 'just friends' level, no matter how much I might want to. I know he means well, but, c'mon... doesn't he realize he's going to regret it? Takato and Rika have been dating. Himura and Jeri are pretty much inseparable! He's the only Beast Tamer without a serious relationship.

Well, that's going to change.

The bell finally rang. Thank god! Summer break is here! Now's my chance to ask Henry!

I bolted out of the classroom before any of my classmates and rushed down the hallway. Collecting my breath, I stood by Henry's classroom door and waited as the stampede filed out, until Henry walked by and I threw myself right in front of him.

"Sara. Oh, hey, you must have dashed out in a hurry."

I smiled at his remark. "Well, it is the last day before summer break. Didn't anyone tell you?"

"I knew, but never paid too much attention to it."

"Yeah, I get it. How about that patrol the other night? Those jewel thieves didn't know what hit them."

"They sure didn't. I barely got enough sleep after that."

"You too, eh?" I folded my arms behind my head while holding my school bag. "So, doing anything today? Maybe we could..."

"Actually, I have to meet with Mr. Yamaki about the increase in strange activity in the city."

I knew it. Henry's got a part-time job at Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, but he's been letting his work consume most of his leisure time. I'm not letting him stand me up this time.

"Say, Henry. Why don't you take me to where you work?"

"Take you where I work?" Henry shot a somewhat befuddled look at me. It's almost like he wasn't expecting me to inquire his after school job. This is really the first time I've ever bothered to ask him to show me where he spends his time away from home and school. "I didn't think you'd be interested in stuff like that."

"Are you kidding?" I blinked in befuddlement, nearly dropping my school bag. He couldn't be _this_ thick, could he? "I'd love to see what it is you do! That is, if your dad and Mr. Yamaki don't mind..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. They already know about you," Henry flat out said. "Perhaps you could give them a demonstration of your intangibility."

"Are you sure they won't like... you know... probe me?" What a stupid question. No, it's definitely way beyond stupid. Calling it stupid would be a huge understatement.

Shut up. I'm ok. I just need to calm down. I'm not going to get experimented on. I'm seeing people Henry trusts. So, I should trust them, too. They're part of the freaking government. I mean, where's the wrong in that?

"Sara," Henry chuckled slightly as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt an aura of reassurance from him, which put me at extreme ease. "That's just silly. I mean, really? _Probe_ you? Where did you get that notion?"

"No-Nothing, but I just wanted to make sure they're ok with me visiting unannounced."

"I'll call ahead and let them know, but as long as you stick with me, you'll be fine. Mr. Yamaki and his crew have seen a lot of stuff stranger than a girl who can phase through walls."

"Right, I get it," I nodded and faced him with a genuine smile. "Then, it's a date."

"A d-d-date?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, if we can't go to a movie or eat out somewhere why not just hang out where you work?"

"You won't get bored sitting in a lab while I assist my dad's friends?"

I giggled, clasping my arms around Henry's right arm. "Nah! I could hang out in a lab all day! I'm a total geek girl!"

"Then explain why I have to help you with your Math homework," he quipped, jabbing those words right into me like a knife going through an open wound.

Ouch. Ok, I admit my love for science, but I totally bad at Math. I'm great with algebra, even a little bit of calculus, but I'm terrible at simple arithmetic. Give me stuff with _x-y-z,_ and I can solve it, no problem. Once it starts becoming _1-2-3,_ that's when it all starts to fall apart.

Anyway, that's not the only reason I hate Math class.

"If they wanted me to learn in that class, they shouldn't have made it the last one of the day! That further justifies my hate for that class!" I nearly snapped before stopping myself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell!"

"You're at least getting good grades, right?"

"Sure, but that's because I don't want to have to take it again."

Henry sighed. "Anyway, we're about to head out to where I work. Are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course! This is our date, Henry Wong," I smiled, holding tightly on Henry's arm.

I heard Henry chuckle a bit as we walked outside.

I forgot to mention we go to school together with Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, Phillipe, Kazu, Kenta, and Kiyoko in Shinjuku Public High School. Hayata attends this school, too, and I normally hang with him when I'm not with Henry. Since spring, these past few months have been kinda 'eh' academic wise, but I still do well enough to pass my classes. I'm just thrilled to see Henry and his friends every day. That's what means more to me.

Even though Henry and I aren't in the same class, we still see each other when the group gets together for lunch on the rooftop and discuss geeky stuff. Although one day last week we got there a little late, and I didn't find out that Kazu had planned a group date to Akihabara until the following Monday. I guess since Henry and I aren't officially a couple, they didn't think to invite us.

I hate the fact that we weren't there to lend a hand when that behemoth attacked, but Henry and I still get plenty of hero action patrolling the city a few nights each week. I think Takato and the others know we've been together taking care of the criminals at night. Rika and Jeri would often ask me during lunch how our nightly out-on-the-town sprees turned out. Since we're all heroes here, we pass along info that covers weird activities. We use our powers to suppress criminal and wild Digimon activities.

That's just how we super-powered heroes roll. We watch each other's backs.

As we passed through the front school entrance, we turned to find Takato, Rika, Himura, and Jeri hanging out near benches. They noticed us walking together and caught on me with my arms around Henry.

"Hey, Henry! Sara!" Takato called out, waving to us. "Heading out somewhere?"

"Yeah, I've got to go to work right away," Henry replied.

Jeri smiled, noting how close I've become to Henry. "Are you going, too, Sara?"

"Yeah, this is gonna be our first date."

"Well, have fun you two," Himura chuckled.

"Make sure not to interfere too much with his work, Sara," Rika stated.

I shook my head. "Trust me. I'll be probably helping him if anything."

"Oh shoot, I forgot my History book," Henry said, checking through his school bag. "I must've forgotten it in my desk."

"I'll go and get it!" I said as I turned and nearly took off before Henry called to me.

"You don't have to..."

"It's cool! I'll be back!" I hollered before bolting right back into the school. As I hurried through a crowd, I found Room 2-A and slipped into the room. Hurrying over to Henry's desk, I found his history book lying on the floor. "Heh, silly. It just slipped out of your bag." I picked the book up and headed out the door. I looked between the hallways and saw no student passing along by. "Yes, perfect timing." With that, I phased through the wall using my power and made it outside. "Henry!" I called over to himas he said goodbye to the others before they left the school grounds.

"Thanks for picking it up," Henry smiled as I gave him the book. His smile slightly faded as he stared at me closely. "You didn't use your power to slip by, did you?"

"Uh... maybe, why?" I inquired.

"Did anyone notice?"

"No, but it's sort of fun doing this stuff behind people's backs," I snickered whilst accompanying Henry toward the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. I have to admit I kinda feel nervous. I've never been in a government-owned building. I hope Henry means what he said and it's a safe environment. "Henry, do you have any plans during the break? There's the O-Bon Festival next month."

"I know. Well, besides my part-time job, I do have homework."

"Me, too. I plan to get that out of the way before anything else. But, I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

I turned and stood in front of him, barricading him from walking forward.

"Well, I just thought that we could hang out together a bit more"

"Well, going to where I work is a good start. And we still have our vigilante excursions..."

"Yes, but I'm referring to _fun _places, like the festival."

"You want to go to the festival?"

"Oh, Henry, I thought you'd never ask! I'd love to!"

Henry scratched the bridge of his nose. "Um... that wasn't exactly..."

"I'll be sure to wear my cutest yukata!"

Henry sighed, smiling slightly "I look forward to seeing it."

"Then, it's on?"

"Sure thing, Sara."

Giggling with excitement, I once again threw my arms around Henry's right arm. "Awesome! We're going to have a great time!"

I kinda felt bad for shanghaiing him into asking me, but it's for his own good! He needs to let loose and have a little fun every once and a while. And who knows? Maybe it'll be the night I get my first kiss from him. I hope.

"Oooo, are the two lovebirds going on a date?"

We turned our view toward the creature sitting atop the brick wall on our right. Yep, it was Henry's cute but chatty tag team partner Terriermon. Terriermon chuckled as he jumped right off the wall and landed right into my arms. I hugged the little guy and handed him to Henry.

"What's new, little guy?" I asked the floppy-eared prankster.

"Eating, sleeping, and waiting on ya'll!" Terriermon added with a smirk. "Eh? What's this about a date, you two?" He winked, though mostly directed it toward Henry. "I always knew you two had a thing for each other, but now Henry says it's ok to start dating?"

"Terriermon..." Henry mumbled as I leaned my head against his shoulder. "We're just taking this one step at a time."

I chortled. "Sure we are."

Terriermon snickered, lightly elbowing Henry's side. I watched Terriermon tilt his head and whisper into Henry's right ear. "Good move, _Romeo_. Just make sure to use protection..."

Upon hearing this from the rabbit's mouth, Henry and I blushed whilst turning away from each other. I watched Henry shove Terriermon into his backpack, perhaps a little roughly, while reaching a pedestrian walkway. While I think Terriermon is a cute little guy, he sure likes to run his mouth, and sometimes I wonder where he gets all these perverted ideas. .

After a short walk from the school, we reached the government building. Since Henry had called ahead, there was already a visitor's badge with my name on it waiting at the front desk. Before we headed to the lab where he works, Henry took me to see Mitsuo Yamaki and his team since he was asked to attend a meeting. Upon entering some board room, I saw a man with short blonde hair wearing a suit and shades sitting in a chair. Sitting by his side was an attractive woman with long red hair.

"Director Yamaki,," Henry addressed to the blonde man, who apparently is the head of this government facility. "I called for this meeting to learn of the current status of the Digital World. There's been a few recent Wild Ones who've bio-emerged into our world. My friends and I have been taking sending them back via the portal under Guilmon's former den. Among other things we've also kept the level of criminal activity to a minimum."

"And this girl is?" The redhead woman, Riley, shifted her view toward my direction.

"She's a half-Rajita chimera and has the special ability called phase modulation," I heard Henry explain to Yamaki and Riley. Judging by the way they're sitting together, these two definitely look like an item. Eh, or perhaps it's just me.

Yamaki stood up from his seat and motioned over to me. "Would you care to demonstrate, miss?"

"Sara Shinobu," I said, properly introducing myself. "I've been Henry and Terriermon's partner against the recent wild Digimon."

"Good to know."

With that, I dropped my school bag and walked toward the wall. I phased my arm through the wall, giving a full-on demonstration for them. I noticed Yamaki was unfazed by my power, but Riley was slightly taken aback. I withdrew my arm from the wall while taking a few steps back, inching closer to Henry's side. Yamaki curiously stared toward me and removed his shades, revealing the most gorgeous pair of eyes I've seen in a guy.

"We're glad to know you've been cooperating with the Tamers, Sara," he addressed. "Has subduing these Wild Ones been any difficult?"

"Sort of, but I always have back-up."

Henry interjected. "This is where you tell me how these Digimon have managed to slip through." Henry tends to get a bit forceful when he's serious. It's kinda hot.

"While it's still common for Digimon to slip through our world, we've done our part in subduing and sending them back to their world."

"Yes, but there's been a surprisingly increasing number of incidents," I heard Henry ramble on.

It wasn't long ago when I was just a little girl when I lost my parents during the attack by the pig Deva, Vikaralamon. It only took one Digimon's actions to alter my life completely. It wasn't long after when I was thrown into an orphanage with my fellow future Chimeras Larry Stonebagel and Hayata Harusame. Those events eventually led to our capture and conversion into half-Rajita experiments after Kuiiza injected a serum, which mutated our genetic patterns. Coupled with intangibility, I've gained superhuman strength, stamina, and an extended longevity, allowing me and my friends to possibly outlive normal humans by another few thousand years. I might not even age for a long time, which quite honestly scares me.

Sad part is, I could still be alive and kicking while Henry and these people are long gone.

But, I'd rather not think of what the future will entail for our fates.

All I know is that Deva was the catalyst that led me to becoming a Chimera.

And here I am preventing wild Digimon from destroying the lives of others. My powers have allowed me to protect others in order to prevent them from ending up like me.

I listened to Henry adjourn the meeting as I noticed a middle-aged man and a short blond-haired lady in a lab coat walking inside the board room.

"Dad! Ms. Talley!" Henry called to the man and the young woman.

"Henry, good to see you here," I noticed Henry's father advance towards us, turning to notice me. "Oh, Sara. How are you doing?"

"Just great, Mr. Wong!" I greeted him with a perky smile, pulling Henry by his arm. "I insisted Henry to bring me here to see his work!"

Janyuu gave a cordial laugh. "Ok, but don't distract him too much. You see my son can be really devoted to his work."

"Tell me about it. He's like that when he's focused on our studies," I shared a laugh, causing Henry to blush and turn away. "Don't be so humble, Henry. That's one of your best qualities. Dedication is what I admire most about you." And I really meant it.

"She's right," Janyuu added. "You two have been hitting those books with those study groups."

"Sure we have," I added, grinning from ear to ear. "Henry is my brain boy."

I heard Henry chuckle awkwardly as the blond woman walked up to us.

"You must be the intangible girl!" Talley gasped, pulling me aside as she shook my hand. "You've got to show me your really cool ability! Oh..." I saw her draw out a cell and attempt to film me. I blinked and gawked at the lady, taken aback by her request. "Ok ready! Now show me!"

"Uhhh..." I was speechless by her request. Should I strike a pose or something? Oh, what the hell! "How's this?" I put my hand through the wall, drawing an ecstatic reaction from the giddy lady, who filmed the whole thing. Sheesh, I just hope she doesn't post this up online on YouTube or something. That'll surely attract a lot of attention and that's the last thing I want. Goodbye privacy, hello unwanted fame. Sara Shinobu the Intangible Girl is gonna become the Internet's latest fad craze!

It wasn't long as Riley called out to everyone, drawing our attention forward.

"Sir, we've got a situation!" The redhead announced. "Our tracers have pinpointed a few beacons scattered around the city!"

"More Wild Ones breaching our side?" Yamaki asked, gritting his teeth. He turned toward me and Henry. "You two, follow us!"

I nodded in conjunction with Henry. "Right!" Right on cue, Terriermon popped his head out of Henry's bag and chimed in.

"Fun time!"

I feel there's something more to these recent events than we're probably unaware about. It's just my intuition, but it usually never steers me wrong. We filed out of the room and followed the Hypnos group into their secret observatory room. Wow, I was astounded by what I saw. My eyes surveyed the whole room. A giant screen displayed a detailed map of Tokyo and a grid visual of Shinjuku district. I noticed glowing red beacons flashing on the screen, indicating sightings of what Riley described as 'breaches.'

"These readings are subtle, sir. They're not typical bio-emergences," Riley confirmed as I spotted the redhead and her blond partner stationed in tall platform chairs.

Talley affirmed, gasping. "And they're moving fast!"

Yamaki immediately turned and faced us. "Henry, Sara, Terriermon, would you do us a favor and go track these abnormalities?"

"Sure thing," Henry said as he nodded to me.

I smirked. "No problem.

"Leave it to us, chief!" Terriermon chirped.

"Be careful you three," Janyuu stated, facing us as he wished nothing more than our safe return.

It's time to go to work! Time to show these invaders what we're made of!

By the time we scoured through the city, we came across nothing. We even arrived at each designated location where the beacons confirmed these 'anomalies.' Still, we had no luck. These things must have known we were coming after them.

The question is: how?

After an hour or so of searching, I suggested stopping by Shinjuku Central Park to search. We scanned through the park and came up short in our search. We walked over near the lake as I knelt down on the grass. Henry knelt beside me, putting hand behind my back.

"Tired?" He asked.

Me tired? Ha. "You think a Chimera tires so easily?"

"Well, heh, no. Good point," he said, scratching his head and chuckling awkwardly. He sat next to me as Terriermon hopped over and landed atop his Tamer's head. "Whoa, Terriermon! Watch it!"

"Whoops, my bad! Didn't mean to mess up your 'do!"

"That's the least of my concerns."

I giggled as the little guy gazed toward the late afternoon skies. "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" I addressed the dynamic duo, who turned and greeted me with smiles. Folding my arms around my legs, I let out a deep and relaxed sigh. "This is just the kind of date I've wanted."

"But, our date got cut short."

"That's not how I see it, Henry," I answered, nodding dismissively to him. "I had a fun time meeting with the people you work with and I had fun trying to find those anomalies, whatever they were."

Henry nodded, turning his head and shifted his view toward the lake. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time. I'll make it up to you."

"Don't," I said, turning my whole body whilst casting a deep gaze into Henry's eyes. "You don't need to apologize for what happened. I..." Could this be it? I could finally get my first kiss before the O-Bon Festival! This is it!

Terriermon smiled deviously as he watched me lean toward Henry. This was exactly what he's been wanting to see: for me and Henry to finally kiss. And before we could lock lips, Henry's voice interrupted my train of thoughts as I returned to reality.

"...eh?" I blinked in befuddlement.

"Sara! Look up at the skies!"

"Huh?" What now? And I was _so_ close! Scoffing deeply, I looked up and caught a peculiar scene, which drew my attention and made me forget about the first kiss attempt. What we saw were strange beams of light shooting across the skies. "Shooting stars?"

"Doubt it," Henry added. "They're moving a little too slow."

"Whoa, hey! They just vanished!" I immediately pointed toward the direction where the lights traveled. Their shimmering glow dimmed as they vanished completely. "Wh-What was the meaning behind this?"

Terriermon's curiosity piqued. "Hmmm, maybe a new type of shooting star?"

"Or maybe they're linked to those anomalies Yamaki and his crew picked up on," added the ever observant friend of mine. "C'mon, let's head back to Mr. Yamaki."

I grabbed his hand, which caught him by surprise. He turned as I pulled myself from the ground and wrapped an arm around his. My lips eased to a smile while leaning onto Henry, who at least acknowledged me with a genuine smirk. I closed my eyes and planted a kiss on his left check. He once again turned and gawked, completely taken aback by my surprise peck. I never would've imagined he'd be shy about a girl being this close to him.

"Are we ready, ya two lovebirds?" Terriermon poked himself between our brief romantic moment.

"Let's get moving," added Henry.

"SARA!" I overheard the familiar cries of my teammates. We turned our view toward our right side and saw a trio of young adults waving to me. I immediately acknowledge the trio, consisting of two guys and a girl. "Mika! Larry! Hayata!" I bolted toward them while leading Henry along.

"Oooo, you two on a date?" Mika winked at our direction. "And was that a peck on the cheek, Sara?"

"Uh, heh," I blushed, smiling. "We just happened to be in the park searching for some weird activities."

"More wild Digimon?" Hayata inquired.

Henry interjected, shaking his head in reply. "No, but we saw strange lights coasting over broad daylight."

"Interesting," Larry replied. "We saw them, too."

This is really getting peculiar. Just where do these lights align with the strange isolated accounts of bio-emerged Digimon? "Henry..." He turned and drew his cell, presumably to call Yamaki.

"We're going to look into this really carefully. I sure wouldn't mind you and your crew's help," he offered. "Are you guys up to scouring through the city again?"

"Sure. It beats sitting around at home," Mika said, attentively facing Larry and Hayata. "Well, boys?"

Both of them nodded in agreement.

"And this will be a great way for us to spend more time together," I said, snuggling against Henry's shoulder, which simulated chuckles from the others.

Henry blushed again, sighing. "Sara..."

"So, when's our next date?" I playfully razzed him, eliciting an amused reaction on his face.

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** The school scene in this chapter was originally set in an American-style high school, with different classrooms for different periods, and each student having his or her own unique schedule. Sara and Henry shared last period together, and so were able to meet up in a much different way than depicted here.

However, Japanese schools, as you may or may not know, are set up so that the students stay in the same classroom and the teachers move from room-to-room. Another little known fact is that in the second year of high school (equivalent to American 11th grade), classes start to split based on the students' desired field of study, either Liberal Arts or Technical Arts. Thus Henry, who wants to be a writer (Liberal Arts) would not be in the same class as Sara, who wants to be an Engineer (Technical Arts). Also, Sara's bad subject was originally English, but you wouldn't normally find a Tech-Arts student taking a History class (I don't think). You might find it ironic that someone who wants to be an Engineer would be so bad at math, but I actually stole that line about x-y-z and 1-2-3 from my dad, a _bona fide_ NASA Engineer. He's a wiz at calculus and trigonometry, but can't perform simple arithmetic without the use of a calculator. Also, Henry's missing History book was originally a Physics, book, but, again, you wouldn't find a Lib-Arts student taking a hard science like Physics. (And no, I don't mean to imply that Physics is difficult, though for some it is. Just Google the term "hard science" if you don't understand my meaning.)

Well, as Forrest Gump says, "And that's all I have to say about that."


	4. Hotaru

**A/N:** Welcome back to _**Summer Diaries: Special Edition**_.

The following chapter is chronologically fourth, but was posted third, exactly the opposite of last chapter.

xxxxx

_**Hotaru**_

xxxxx

I am Hotaru Tomoe, Hotaru-chan to my friends, but I am also Sailor Saturn, Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. Naturally, when not slaying my enemies, I am a kind person and dedicated to my Senshi responsibilities.

Today marks the birthday of Rei Hino's and Hiei's precious twins: Ryuuhi and Koori. I also learned that baby Chibi-Usa would be there, too. There was no way I would pass this invitation up.

Unfortunately, I had to go alone.

"What? You mean you two aren't coming?" I asked, a bit taken aback by Haruka and Michiru's declaration. "But, weren't we all supposed to go?"

"As much as we'd like to go, dear, something has come up," Michiru said regrettably, and I could easily judge the distraught look on her face. "Do you mind going alone?"

I shook my head, facing the couple with a somewhat perturbed look. I withdrew any urge to retort as Haruka walked over by me. She lightly and playfully punched my shoulder, wearing a reassuring smile to lift my spirits.

"Go on and take some pictures for us, ok? The kiddos will be waiting for their auntie Hotaru."

Rubbing my shoulder, I curved my lips into a smile. "Right. I'll be sure to get a lot of pictures."

"And tell everyone there we're sorry we couldn't make it. We'll make it up to them."

"I will," I nodded and looked up at the clock. It was a quarter 'til 11:00. "I better get going. I'll see you later!" With that, I hugged both of my adoptive parents before heading out the door, picking up my violet knitted beret and slipping into my dress shoes.

I live in a household consisting entirely of women. There's me, Setsuna-momma, Haruka-poppa, Michiru-momma, and Karin-chan fitting into a two story household. Michiru-momma comes from a wealthy family and has managed to afford a very luxurious home. She acts as the head mistress. Haruka-poppa fits the role as the 'man in charge.' Setsuna-momma is more of the grandmother who we all go to seek for answers and advice. That makes me and Karin-chan the children of the household.

Naturally, an all-female family may seem awkward, but there have rarely ever been any hostilities or domestic incidents. Personally, I find Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma to be more romantic than any heterosexual couples I've ever seen. I admire their strong bond and don't see anything ever severing their relationship.

Of course, every now and then, I'd go see my real father, Souichi Tomoe, who lives on the other side of Juuban. He's managed to recover after the Death Buster, Mistress 9, and Pharaoh 90 events, living his life as a world renowned botanist.

Overall, I couldn't ask for a better family and there's no replacing them.

I'm happy where I am now. And I'm sure Usagi and the others will be thrilled to see me at the birthday gathering.

It took me less than an hour to reach Hikawa Shrine by bus. I arrived to find Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Hiei, Yusuke, and Keiko watching their kids walking on their own. Ami and Vega, Makoto and Mako, and Minako and Rio were all there, as well as Naru and Umino, married almost a full year now, and their nine-month-old daughter, Miaka.

"Everyone! Sorry I'm late!" I called out, carrying two boxes of gifts for the twins.

Usagi quickly turned, waving toward me. "Hotaru-chan!"

"You came just in time!" Minako laughed as she ran up to and embraced me. "We would've held off a little longer, but so glad you could come."

"Thanks," I said, returning an embrace to the cheery and energetic blonde.

"Where are Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Setsuna-san?" inquired Makoto, who towered over me with her tall presence. "Weren't they supposed to come?"

"Unfortunately, something important came up," I answered. "They apologize for their absence and promise to make up for it."

Rei walked over and took the gift box from my hands. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to apologize for them. We understand if they couldn't come."

"At least you're here in their place, Hotaru-chan," Ami said, providing me with a genuine smile.

"Look kids! Auntie Hotaru came to see you!" The odango girl happily pointed toward me. She quickly got behind me and lightly pushed me forward as Chibi-Usa, Raizen Jr. Ryuuhi, and Koori walked around my legs.

I gave them a smile and knelt over as they embraced me.

"Hi, guys. Have you four been behaving?" I especially hugged Chibi-Usa before ruffling Raizen Jr.'s hair. I pivoted my head and faced the birthday twins, giving them hugs. "Happy birthday to you, two!" Ryuuhi embraced my right arm as Koori grabbed my left one. "Now, let's not go and pull my arms off. Hehe."

"Let's all go inside then," Mamoru announced to everyone. "We can catch up on everything while the kids enjoy themselves."

"Helena and Cammy-chan cooked up some really tasty snacks for us," Rei offered to everyone. "So, help yourself."

Hearing this, I shifted my view toward Rei and answered. "Thanks for your hospitality, Rei-san."

"Come, guys! Last one in has to clean up!" Vega hollered as I watched him beeline right toward the shrine. Before I realized it, Hiei flickered from my view and reappeared in front of Vega, preventing him from running across the steps.

"No running," Hiei muttered, cutting off Vega from the pass.

Vega scoffed. "C'mon, man."

"Sorry Vega, but the last time you ran like this, you ripped right through my door," the Miko walked up, shooting Vega one of her peeved looks while carrying the twins inside. "Hiei's just trying to protect you from me."

"Um... yeah. Sorry," the Warrior of Wood scratched his head.

Ami sighed, putting an arm around Vega's shoulder. "Let's just get inside."

"Right."

Yeah. That's Rei-san for you. She's very protective of the shrine she and Cammy will inherit one day. Vega had to fix the damaged door himself. I resisted the urge to laugh at Vega's expense and walked into the shrine with the others.

Before I knew it, everyone was already striking up conversations while the kids were playing with the birthday gifts I gave the twins. It was two Digimon plushies. The kids seemingly enjoyed the toys as I sat on the dining room floor sitting in solitude as the couples laughed and carried on conversations related to their lives.

Hiei and I were the only silent ones.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, you look bored," Usagi said, catching me by surprise as she stuck her face in front of mine.

Taken aback, I flinched. "Oh, Usagi-san... sorry, I just didn't want to be a bother with any of you."

"What are you talking about?" she blinked. "You're no bother at all. Just butt in and say something that comes to mind."

But, what could I say to a bunch of couples? I'm the only Senshi in the gathering without a boyfriend or a partner. I mean, sure, I could strike up a mental chat with my spirit animal, but it's not the same.

"Hotaru-chan," Naru walked over and sat beside me with her child in arms. "You can talk with us."

Umino nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Certainly. We don't want you to get left out."

Turning my eyes to their nine-month-old child, my mind reflected back to when I was a baby in my father's arms. The second time, I mean, after I had awakened as a Senshi and was fully aware of myself. How fragile we all used to be. Me being no exception. It brought a smile to my face seeing newly born children. Miaka opened her eyes and greeted me with an innocent smile while poking her tiny little hands toward me.

Naru noticed the child smiling to Hotaru. "She's greeting you, Hotaru-chan. I think she likes you."

"You think?" I couldn't help but giggle and touched Miaka's soft hands. Our smiles beamed and met, forging an inexplicable bond. "You're right..."

"See? She's taken a liking to you, Hotaru-chan."

"So, Hotaru-chan," Umino interjected, adjusting his glasses as he shifted his view toward my direction. "Got a boyfriend yet?"

Upon hearing this, my heart literally stopped as nearly all eyes fell on me. I was at a kids birthday celebration and now someone's popping me an unexpected question. What was I supposed to say? I mean, I look at each of my Senshi seniors, they have a partner to depend on.

Usagi-san obviously has Mamou-san. Rei-san has Hiei-san. Ami-san and Vega-san are a great polar opposite couple. Makoto-san and Mako-san were usually lovey dovey every time I see them together. Minako-san was the last of the five to wind up with Rio-san. Yusuke-san and Keiko-san have known each other since their school days. Of course, Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma have each other.

Setsuna-momma and I are the only single Senshi out of the original group.

Setsuna-momma has become too dedicated to her duties to even bother with finding a lover.

That just leaves me without a partner.

Maybe that's a good thing? I have no clue.

Taking a few deep breaths, a nervous chuckle escaped my mouth with eyes looking over me. Before I could speak, Rei interjected and flat out told everyone to drop it, practically defending my case.

"C'mon, guys, leave her alone. If she doesn't have a boyfriend, that's ok. She probably has no interest in one right now. Right, Hotaru-chan?"

"Yeah..." Was all I could say. "I'm too preoccupied for that."

"Do whatever works for you," Keiko said, approving of my choice.

Yusuke added, putting an arm around his lover. "Yeah, and who knows? You might find the right guy for ya in college. Heh." He winked toward me.

"Anyway, change of subject!" The bubbly Usagi rang out as I stood up from my seated position. "Hotaru-chan?"

"May I be excused?" I asked before turning away and storming outside the shrine. I stopped to take a deep breath. Why was I so hesitant to say anything? I could've just told them I have no boyfriend. Withdrawing my hands from my face, I heard steps approach behind me. Alarmed, I whirled around and saw Naru carrying Miaka behind me. "Oh, Naru-san..."

"I always figured you were a cute enigma, but you aren't as subtle as I believed."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. That just means I can get a good idea what you're thinking. Please don't mind Umino's curiosity. He's always been like that as far as I can remember."

"Is it wrong if I don't have a partner?"

"No, but I do hope you'll find a suitable partner one day."

"We'll see."

"But, I'd love it if you'd like to come and babysit Miaka. She seems to really like you."

Hearing this brought comfort to my heart as I happily waved to the child. Miaka barely squeaked out baby talk, waving her hands at me.

"I'll even let you hold her."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't be so modest," she walked forward and placed Miaka in my arms. "You can hold her however long you want."

I held the nine-month-old in my arms while Naru led me inside the shrine. Everyone gathered to watch the children speaking. Ok, they weren't actually speaking full sentences, but it was a heartwarming moment. But, what was most adorable was seeing Raizen Jr. and Chibi-Usa sharing the Gabumon plush I bought for the twins. I watched Usagi, Mamoru, Yusuke, and Keiko kneeling beside their kids whilst Minako taking pictures from them with her cell. I offered to take a picture with the kids.

Before I realized it, the children were placed around me for a group shot.

Minako giggled, taking a perfect picture of me with the kids. "Awww, I'm definitely posting these pictures on my website!"

"Make sure you put it in an album, too," suggested Rio. "These precious moments are meant to be remembered."

"Right. I was planning to print these pics out, too."

I heard Miaka burp a bit as she began sleeping soundly in my arms. Naru crawled over to take Miaka off me and cradled the baby. Rei scooped up both twins in her arms, handing Koori to Hiei. I heard Rei singing a charming lullaby to Ryuuhi. I crawled over next to where the Miko held the child and ran my hand over Ryuuhi's short, spiky black hair.

"Rei-san, I have a question."

"What's up?"

"What's it like being a mother?"

Rei chortled as the child closed his eyes and uttered a soft purr. "I don't think about it. It just comes naturally. Personally, I never viewed myself as someone who would end up with my own children."

"Really?" I curiously inquired, resting my hands on my lap. "Well, I suppose that makes sense."

"You don't need to rush finding your prince charming, Hotaru-chan. These things come when you let them and want them."

"Right. But, what about marriage? Didn't you want to get married?"

"Ha, ha, yeah. I have to admit that was kinda juvenile of me. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, because... well, I was still in school. Like any teenage girl, I wanted everything. I was a dreamer. I wanted to be many things I knew I would never become. Marriage is so far out of my reach right now. It's not even on my mind anymore."

"But, why? You and Hiei... you two have grown to know each other much better."

"Yeah, but our love evolved from admiration and respect than anything else. You won't expect any lovey dovey stuff from us. Besides, I feel involving Hiei in matrimony would be too much of a burden," she went on, explaining her reasoning for not pushing forward with holy matrimony. "I'm willing to let Hiei to be a free spirit and not be tied down by marriage."

I glanced over to Hiei holding Koori in his lap whilst the girl slept peacefully.

"Yes, I understand now," I said, folding my arms. "I do agree not every couple is required to pursue marriage."

"But, I do feel maidens who really want to pursue it shouldn't give up."

Nodding, I made sure to process all this into my thoughts and record the conversation we've been having. However, curiosity just wouldn't let go and I was adamant to inquire even further.

"Since you and Usagi-san have experienced motherhood, I wonder... will Minako-san, Makoto-san, and Ami-san have children?"

"I do believe they will," Cammy said as I heard her walk behind me. I saw her sit down next to me and unfold a white sheet. "I mean they're probably already thinking about their futures. You know if there are any girls born, they'll become the next generation of Sailor Senshi."

"Chibi-Usa-chan is proof of that," I added, pivoting my head and watched Usagi giving goofy faces to her daughter. Giggling, I withdrew my view of Usagi and Mamoru while glancing toward the other couples. "I guess we'll have to wait another year or two before birthday cake, huh?"

"Not quite. Helena and I did bake some cupcakes for all of us," Cammy stated. "I'm sure feeding the kids some cupcake shouldn't be too bad."

"Nah," Rei replied. "The twins have all their teeth, but let's just give them small pieces."

"Right."

"By the way, where are Helena and Tyra?" I asked the sisters.

Cammy was the first to answer. "I heard Helena's old friend from Brazil is in Japan for some international martial arts tournament. They probably went to see him."

"I see," I answered. "Too bad they're missing out on seeing the kids here."

"Oh, believe me," Rei smiled deviously. "Those two are especially used to seeing them every day."

I sweat-dropped, flinching back. "Oh dear."

"Ha, ha. All in a day's work in the Hikawa Shrine," Cammy added, chortling as she finished laying out the white sheet. "Ok! Time to get the cupcakes!" With that, I watched her get up and head back into the kitchen to bring over a tray filled with delicious frosted-covered cupcakes. There were multiple colored frosting covering the top layer of these tasty desserts.

Wasting no time, Usagi hurried over toward the tray and hungrily laid her eyes on the cupcakes. Her mouth widened as she counted each cupcake.

"Usagi! Remember, those are for everyone!"

I heard Rei scold her like a nagging mother.

"Right, right."

"I mean it. Unless you want to really gain weight?"

"Ouch! Sick burn!" Vega added his own jab.

Usagi sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok, whatever you say _mother_."

"Wow, those really look good," Minako gazed over the desserts.

"It was all thanks to your recipe, Makoto-san," Cammy said, nodding toward the brunette. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Makoto winked to Rei's sister. "No problem. I'm always happy to help anyone interested in the culinary arts."

"So, shall we dig in?" Yusuke asked.

"Not yet," Ami insisted. "We should sing happy birthday."

"Got that, right," Naru said, turning as she faced her husband. "Umino, would you like to do the honors?"

"Me? Well, sure... I guess..."

I sat down as Umino began singing happy birthday while everyone, including myself, joined in. This was a touching occasion and a moment I'll cherish because I can look back and remember the fond memories of taking pictures with the kids. But, most importantly, it was the day my friends got me to open up about my relationship status.

Sometimes girls usually wait until the right moment when that lover shows up.

I watched everyone dig in and consume the cupcakes. Usagi, especially, inhaled two until the others chided her gluttonous appetite. Things never change. I picked up a pink-frosted cupcake and bit into it.

Strawberry. Mmmm, this is good.

"Makoto-san, your recipes rarely disappoint."

"Glad you like it, Hotaru-chan," Makoto replied as she sat down next to Mako.

"Have you considered marriage already, Makoto-san?" I asked.

"Heh, funny you ask that," Mako smiled proudly as he pointed to Makoto's right index finger.

My eyes widened in disbelief as Makoto showed off her wedding ring.

"When's the wedding?" Minako inquired.

Smiling cordially, the brunette answered with her eyes brimming with joy. "Next year. June 11, 2009."

"We're counting down the months, babe," Mako smiled as he and Makoto shared a passionate kiss.

"C'mon, get a room you two!" Minako laughed, pointing at the two.

Ami added, smiling. "We're looking forward to the wedding day."

"And it's going to be out near the port where I was raised," Mako said as he withdrew his lips from his fiancée's.

"What a fitting setting for the wedding," Keiko remarked.

I couldn't believe it. How did I not notice until now? Makoto and Mako are engaged with their tentative wedding date coming up. I knew time was rapidly approaching us, but this is mind-boggling. Simply put, maybe I shoulder reconsidering holding off finding a boyfriend.

Or, perhaps not. I'm in no hurry.

For a moment, my mind clicked as I sensed an ominous foreboding. I noticed Rei and Hiei had sensed the same thing, too. They stood up and walked outside of the shrine, promptly excusing themselves from the party. I stood up and followed them outside. I stepped out and found the duo fixating their gaze toward the distance.

"I take it you felt it, too, Hotaru-chan."

I addressed the Miko. "I did."

Hiei narrowed his eyes coldly, almost driven to draw his sword and scour the city to search the source of this ominous presence. "Whatever it is, I'm going to investigate."

"You mean _we _will investigate," Rei corrected the demon. "You're not the only one to sense something wrong."

I furrowed my brows and bit my bottom lip. "You, too? I've felt weird vibes emanating before coming here. May be this explains why Haruka-poppa and Michiru-momma didn't come to the party."

"Guys! What are you all doing?" Usagi shouted from the shrine.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked.

Hiei simply nodded. "Not unless anything worse turns up."

"I agree," the Miko stated. "It might not be a big deal, but it doesn't hurt to stay alert."

"Right," I replied, staring aimlessly across the shrine.

On my way from the party, I bid my farewell to my friends and headed off to meet with Setsuna-momma. I had a good time, spending most of the afternoon with friends and taking a lot of pictures. However, this day could've ended better. My recent premonitions have presented me with a foreboding from an ambiguous source, possibly something not from this world.

Whatever it is, I was adamant on finding this mysterious source.

Before I turned the corner, my head throbbed and I sank to one knee. My face contorted as a billowing wind brushed past me. I found the presence I felt earlier and traced it.

It hurried off and followed it, but as I ran faster, it was moving completely out of my reach. I couldn't catch up at this rate, so I swiftly suited up for battle.

"_**Saturn Crystal Power! Make-Up!**_ "

I transformed into Super Sailor Saturn and dashed ahead, picking up the pace. While in my Senshi form, my power and speed were augmented. I ran and jumped over a barricade. Pivoting my view, I isolated the ominous source atop the nearest building. Pressing my heels down, I sprang up and flipped over, somersaulting on the rooftop.

I dropped into a battle stance and faced the forefront, facing what I thought would be the enemy.

But, my eyes blinked thrice before I realized nothing was there.

"Nothing? But, I traced it here."

"Well, seems you've already caught on, too, Saturn."

My ears picked up the familiarity of the voice behind me. I slowly turned as Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto approached me.

"Now I know why you decided to skip out on the party today," I addressed them.

Uranus nodded. "Something's in the works."

Neptune added, placing a hand on my right shoulder. "Let's work on finding what this presence really is."

"The only detail I can confirm is that this source is not from this universe," Sailor Pluto clarified, firming her hands around her Garnet Rod. "We've already gotten word from Mars and Hiei. They're investigating this, too. I recommend we stay vigilant."

"I know," I stated. "For the record." I flashed a devious smile. "You missed a fun birthday party. I'm now Auntie Hotaru to those kids. Oh well, next time you three will join me and see the kids." Withdrawing my Silence Glaive, I turned my back to my seniors and chuckled under my breath. "Auntie Hotaru, huh? May be I really need to start growing up more."

"Like finding a boyfriend?" Uranus added, snickering at my expense.

I blushed and stammered. "Yeah about that..."

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Part of the problem with posting this series anachronistically is that we couldn't date the chapters like we usually do because we didn't want to just "give away" the order. However, we did leave hints that, to the astute observer, would reveal the order. This chapter contained one of the biggest hints, clues that would lead to an actual date. The last chapter of _**The Taiyoukai Awakening**_ contains the birth of Rei's twins, Ryuuhi and Koori, and since this is their first birthday party, it would take place exactly one year later, on July 27, 2008 (which just happened to be a Sunday, btw. If it had fallen in the middle of the week, we probably would have pushed this chapter to the weekend anyway, but fortunately, we didn't have to).

Knowing this date had some bearing on the chronological order of the preceding chapters. Japanese school lets out for summer break in late July, and Sara's chapter takes place on the last day of school, which for the purposes of this story, is the 26th (Japan has school on Saturdays). Kazu's chapter also contains a school scene and so would have to be before Sara's, but the majority of the chapter takes place on a Sunday, placing it exactly one week before Hotaru's. Kuwabara's chapter, at this point, hadn't been written, but would have a bit of leeway in its date since it only needed to be before Kazu's, and on a weekday (or, more accurately, a workday).

The Arcadian Cross battle was to take place on the O-Bon festival, which is either the 15th of July or the 15th of August. Technically, Tokyo celebrates it in July, but since that date fell before the twins' birthday, we had to go with the August date. Cammy's chapter takes place on the last day before school gets back in session, which would be the 31st of August. That just left 4 chapters of the planned 10 without dates, and a little less than three weeks between Hotaru and Arcadian Cross in which to fill them. Their dates were arbitrarily chosen, roughly evenly spaced, but the exact dates don't really matter, just their order.

I'm hoping that you guys have been enjoying these commentaries. Don't forget to leave a review!


	5. Miho

**A/N: **Hey, all! This chapter is exclusive and brand new, never before written! In this Special Edition, the story is retold in chronological order, but here's an exclusive brand of material to make this version worth your while and continue building the growth of the _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ universe. It is the first of a few Bonus Gaiden chapters, which take place during the time frame of this story, but do not have a direct influence on the main _Summer Diaries _plot. These side stories tell the first person POVs of other characters involved in their own arcs. A few, like this one in particular, is crucial and will play a significant factor into future _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ stories, including the ongoing _Dawn of Chaos_ season.

This one is sort of a spoiler, which will be crucial to a certain degree in _Dawn of Chaos_.

And this one will cover a very minor _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ character rarely mentioned.

Anyhow, enjoy!

The following chapter is chronologically fifth, and was (obviously) not posted previously.

xxxxx

_**Miho**_

xxxxx

I am Miho Nosaka, 22-years-old and a busy college girl going to Osaka University. I'm a sorta shy and quiet girl, but lately since going to college I've become a little flirty and cheerful. Close friends and family members refer to me as _Ribbon-chan_, because of the notable yellow ribbon tying my lavender hair into a ponytail. I still wear it to this day.

I've been enjoying a quiet and solitary life away from my home in Domino. I'm miles away from my family and my old high school classmates.

Standing right in front of a small framed picture, I picked it up and smiled the minute I gazed at it. My old friends, I miss them so dearly much.

Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Ryou Bakura, oh, those were the good old days. I miss going shopping with Tea and hanging out on our girls' day out weekends. Joey was such a class clown, I'm giggling just thinking about it right now. Yugi was such a sweet guy and was thankful when he stood up for me against real jerks back in school. Ryou was always such a sweet guy and liked being in his company. Tristan, he's always had a crush on me and even asked me on a date during our third year. I turned him down, and I think that was my biggest regret. It was around that time and after we graduated that I lost contact with them. We wished each other well in our future, but after that I was accepted into Osaka University and moved, having since lived on my own.

Not only am I going to school, but I work a part-time job as a waitress in Anna Miller's. The pay is good and I get treated well. Everyone notices me with the yellow ribbon I wear and tell me how kind and sweet of a girl I am. And they ask if I have a boyfriend, and my answer? 'No, not really looking for someone.' But, deep down, I kinda want to look for my prince charming. To be honest, I really don't enjoy living a life of solitude. I've been living on my own for four years. Along the way, I kinda lost my smile. That radiant smile I had is almost gone. I'm only 10 credits from finishing school. The end of the tunnel is right in front of me.

After this, I'm going back to Domino to see my friends and family, but most all, to find my purpose. I need to find my real place in this world, but I want more than an advancement to graduate school or even a career. I need something _refreshing_, perhaps _exciting _even. I just want to find my smile again. This complacent lifestyle just isn't for me anymore. I need to get out!

Suddenly, my cell phone rang abruptly, throwing me out of my train of thought. I hurried over and picked it up, checking the caller ID.

'_**Anna Miller's/28.7.2008/11:29 PM**_'

My supervisor needs me again. Oh, might as well.

I complied, answering the call. "Yes, Miho here!"

_"Oh, Miho-chan, so good you're home. Listen, I know you asked for the next few days off, but tomorrow Brina-chan can't make it because of an emergency. You think you could cover her shift tomorrow night?_"

Just what I didn't need. I asked for a week off after a month of no free time. I know my supervisor loves me to death and am considered the hardest worker there, but a girl needs her break. I suppose one night wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, I'll be there. I'll let Brina-chan know. Thanks..." I closed my cell, letting it slip out of my hands and on my bed. I threw myself on my soft bed and stared out to the ceiling, letting out a deep and exasperated sigh. I can never seem to catch a break. Who am kidding? I don't mind. I'm used to working a lot and at one point even tried juggling two jobs at once. Things didn't work out too good and since stuck with this one.

Looking at my watch, I saw it was 11:30 PM. My body feels dead tired and my eyes are suddenly getting droopy.

My impulses kicked in and I fell right atop of the bed, still in my waitress clothes and kicked off my shoes. I stretched out my bare feet and legs while dropping them on the bed. I pulled up a cover and placed my head on a pillow, quickly drifting off to sleep. If I sleep now, I can at least get up early to take a shower and get out to do some leisure activities before heading to work tomorrow night.

Gosh, why am I suddenly feeling a draft in the air?

Ignoring this draft, I fell asleep...

...only to shoot up from my bed and gasped out, catching my breath. I quickly scanned my room and noticed I was awake. Rubbing my eyes, I found myself awake as the sun's rays beamed into my face. I checked my watch as it said 8:17 AM. I pulled myself out of bed and lumbered toward my dresser. I opened it, barely able to see where I was going as my vision remained blurred. I grabbed whatever random article of clothing I could find and pulled them together. What I managed to grab was a cute no-sleeved pink shirt, a blue jean skirt, and long lavender stockings. I grabbed all my clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

Turning on the tub, I undid my yellow ribbon and let loose my long lavender hair, which was still greased up from last night's night shift. I took off my work clothes and would've been standing nude if it weren't for the pink and yellow striped towel wrapped around my body, covering from my chest to the hips. I stepped over to check myself in my bathroom mirror, checking my eyes. Boy do I feel like crap even after a much needed rest. Why do I feel like this? Opening the mirror, I pulled out an Advil bottle and filled a cup of water. After downing an Advil and water, I closed the mirror, and to my confusion, I saw some shadow passing behind. Alarmed, I whirled around and gasped, closing my mouth to resist the urge to scream my head off.

What did I just see? Just a second, I saw a shadow pass by me. I opened the bathroom door and looked down the hall.

"Hello?" I called out, getting no response. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me? Well, whatever it was, it's nothing. I'm just been working too hard. The stress is getting to me. Yeah, I better jump into the shower. I need to wash my body.

And as I disrobed myself, my eyes saw what looked like three claw marks etched on my left abdomen! The towel was stained with blood. Screaming, I sank to my knees and fell into immediate despair. How did I get these scratches? I didn't even notice after I undressed nor even feel any pain!

Before long, I was sitting in a cafe chair and talking to my co-worker Brina, who was four years my senior, and a very bright girl wearing glasses and azure hair.

"...and you only just noticed those cuts on you this morning? Miho-chan, what happened? Did you fall off the bed unknowingly while sleeping?"

I shook my head. "How should I know? I don't sleep walk, Brina-chan!"

"Ok, settle down..."

"You wouldn't be calm if you just realized you had three scratch marks on your side now, would you?"

Brina sighed, picking up her coffee cup and sipping it. "Did you see if you left anything sharp on the floor? You might've accidentally cut yourself."

"I don't just leave sharp things on my apartment floor."

"Then, I don't know what I can tell you. Anyway, please take care of those wounds. If you need anything..."

I dismissed her offer. "I'll be fine. I just put medicine and bandages over them. They should heal fine."

Suddenly, our attentions were quickly drawn to an HDTV hanging across the cafe. We heard another local report of a victim dying in their sleep. The one common thing about these victims, which stood out from the rest, was the claim of red blood 'tears' seeping from their eyes. Hearing this report made me shudder as I quickly checked my bandages. There was still blood showing up under the white bandages.

"Another reported case? People dying in their sleep with bloody tears? Sounds something straight out of a horror flick."

I added. "I know, right? Did they say this case happened locally?"

"Yeah, and this is just one of 12 similar incidents that have happened these past few months. It's just suddenly become more recurring. It was only an isolated incident about three months ago."

Something didn't feel right. One isolated incident leading to nine more bizarre murder cases? Naturally, this is something I'd like to investigate. I've always been one for exploring unsolved mysteries. I turned toward Brina, who finished her morning coffee.

"Say, Miho-chan, with those wounds... and these events... I'm starting to worry."

"Me? No, this is just a coincidence!"

Brina nodded and beckoned me over. "I'm serious, Miho-chan. Just tell the supervisor you're not feeling well. I'm sure he'll understand. You've been giving it your all being the restaurant's top waitress."

"I don't know... I said I'd show up."

"No, go ahead and tell him. We've got a staff of 2 busboys and 15 waitresses. I'm sure one of the waitresses would be happy to fill in for us."

"I guess," I sighed, nodding as I picked up my purse and walked out with my friend. "Listen, thanks for talking to me. I needed it."

"You take care," Brina put me into an warm embrace. "My mother needs me there to keep her company with her broken leg. I'll call you, ok, just to check up."

"Thanks," I said as we pulled out of an embrace. I waved off Brina, who headed off to the local medical center. Guess I'm on my own to research on this case. I just hope I'm not unlucky 13th victim. I paced myself slowly toward a bookstore to find the latest newspaper articles. Before I knew it, I turned and saw something lavender glowing from out of an alleyway corner. "Huh?" I curiously approached and followed a seemingly glowing ball of lavender light. Once I reached the corner, I saw the glowing object vanish. "...what was that just now?" Moving on from the peculiar thing I saw, I entered the bookshop and headed to the front to pick up a few tankōbon books and today's newspaper. Gathering my purchased items, I walked out and headed for the nearest Internet cafe.

Upon entering, I hooked up to the nearest computer and scanned through the article about the latest 'sleep death' victim. I opened up to the latest Yahoo!Japan news page and one of the cover stories just so happened to be the report on the news. I clicked and thoroughly read the article.

"It happened just two nights ago," I murmured as I highlighted a quote indicating no evidence of fingerprints or trails left by the 'murderer.' Before I could scroll further down the page, my ears picked up on a teenage boy listening with his iPod, jamming to music on full blast, which I was able to discern as _Enter Sandman_ by Metallica, the American heavy metal band, not to be confused with Japan's Megallica. "Excuse me! Could you please turn that down?" I asked the kid, who kindly obliged and turned down his music. Relieved, I was able to get back with my investigation. I opened another article citing a source about another victim whose eyes were reported to be bleeding, but this victim was a survivor who claimed to have heard a particular as described as a 'weeping' sound. "Weeping? Like a a child crying?" I wondered and printed the articles. I looked at the newspaper and read that the latest murder scene was not too far down from this side of town.

Should I be taking this risk? I'm a daring girl. It's worth a shot.

I picked up my belongings, grabbed the printed articles, and headed out of the Internet cafe.

By the time I arrived at a large apartment building, I came to the 12th room on the third floor. There was already yellow tape barricading the front door. With no local authorities around, I took this chance and slipped through to investigate. I turned and caught a chalk outline of where the body lied on the bedroom. I stepped over and saw there was still fresh blood stained on the carpet. It must've been the blood poured from this person's eyes. As I reached over to touch it...

...I heard something sounding like a whisper and pivoted my view. My heart raced as I saw no indication of anyone else in the room. Curious, I stepped closer to the body outline and pressed my finger where the blood was. I then pulled out my cell and started taking quick snap shots of the murder scene. After preparing to take another picture, I saw the same purple glowing ball right smack in front of me!

I yelped out and fell back as the glowing ball seemingly faded away.

"W-What was that?" I panted heavily, feverishly trying to recollect my breath while putting my cell away. I think I've seen enough and prepared to head out of the apartment. Then, I heard voices coming from outside the hall. They were voices from police officers. I quickly slipped through the front and bolted down the hall, carrying my things and managed to reach an elevator.

What a lucky break!

Upon arriving back home, I placed all my latest findings on my bed and opened my laptop, preparing to upload the pictures I took. While my laptop was starting to run, I skimmed through each printed article I took from the Internet cafe. My eye caught something I missed out. A detailed report of another surviving victim described seeing something out of the ordinary hanging outside her balcony. I quickly glanced over and checked on my balcony, turning the lights on for safety precautions. Once my laptop was fully started, I hooked my cell to the machine and uploaded the pictures. Each picture came up in high quality and even I was amazed with my own work.

"Sheesh, and to think I was actually in a murder scene!" I giggled. "You go, girl." Suddenly, my eyes noted something peculiar on one picture. I zoomed in and captured something underneath the bed. I checked around and saw nothing. No people or animals to be found. But, what I saw was something pale, frail with long stick-like 'arms,' and a faceless visage. My eyes widened as I zoomed in closer and processed this frightening image in my mind.

What was this? Could this be that 'out of the ordinary' thing the victim claimed?

I know these past few years a lot of out of ordinary things have happened, namely to my friends and other heroes protecting Tokyo. Is Osaka now becoming a sight for these weird things? But, there aren't any super-powered beings to keep things in check. And I certainly don't classify as someone with super powers. What is an ordinary college girl like me to do? I can just investigate and maybe offer some help to the local police, but I'm stuck. And these wounds... just proves I'm not physically able to deal with these things.

Just then, I heard a knock on my door. I headed off to go check and opened the door.

"Hello?"

Nobody was at the front, which befuddled me. Looking back and forth, I surveyed the hall and closed the door. As I headed back to my bedroom, another knock came. I sauntered forward and opened, finding nobody there again. Irked, I shut the door and dismissed it. As I walked off, another knock. This time I ignored it and headed to my bedroom.

"Stupid pranksters," I mumbled and this wasn't the first time either. I've had to deal with a bunch of kids playing practical jokes on the residents. That is when I finally hit me. Not once have I heard any kids giggling like little imps when I often get these door pranks. I don't even hear any racing footsteps.

Just silence and maybe a few whispers that sounded child-like.

And maybe that one time I heard a weeping sound.

"Wait, hold on," I stopped, realizing one Sunday evening last week. I heard a weeping sound outside my door. It finally dawned on me and I hurried over to check the articles. I made sure to check the highlighted quotes I marked. The victim's exact wording: _weeping_. I dropped the article on the bed and proceeded to pull up my shirt, revealing the bandaged areas where the cuts were covered. I checked and saw the blood dried up. "I can't stay here. I've gotta cancel my shift and stay over at Brina's." After collecting any essentials and my laptop, I gave my boss a call to report calling in sick and headed off to Brina's, but not before filling her in on my arrival.

After a less than 30 minute walk, I used the extra key Brina made for me to enter her apartment. I walked in and closed the door, briefly calling for my friend.

"Brina-chan, I'm here!"

No answer as I noticed subtle marks on the floor. They were poop left behind by her iguana. After scooping up the poop with a tray, I recalled Brina said she'd be home waiting for me. And she answered me.

"Brina-chan, did you forget to clean up after your iguana?" I headed over to her bedroom and noticed the door was closed. "Are you asleep in there? Hey, open up." As I opened the door, my mouth dropped as I saw Brina laying in bed with her eyes closed blood smearing through her eyelids. "BRINA-CHAN!" I screamed, noting the blood coming down her eyes. This was exactly how a victim described. I hurried over to Brina and checked her pulse. To my horrifying disbelief, I was getting no pulse and suddenly heard a light 'weeping' sound behind me. Turning around, I came face to face with that faceless visage I saw in the photo I took. I screamed in fright, jumping and falling back on Brina's bed, overwhelmed with fear.

The weeping creature dropped from the ceiling and towered over where I was laying. It's thin, frail body was sickly pale with four arm-like extensions sticking out of its sides. It's faceless visage peered toward me as I withdrew my face and closed my eyes, quivering with fright as it leaned closer. I rolled off the bed and headed out toward the door. Before I could reach it, the creature seemingly forced the door to close by itself. I stopped and frantically tried to pry it open, but it came to no avail. I turned as the weeping creature stalked toward me and lowered its head, meticulously eyeing the area where my wounds were bandaged. It lifted one of its four right arms as they somehow merged together forming one fatter limb. Then, three sharp claws protruded through its fingers. It brandished its claws over my wounded area. But, that wasn't the gist of it.

As I grimaced with absolute terror, I saw the faceless visage split open, revealing a pair of tiny beady eyes and gaped its mouth, revealing a set of needle teeth.

Unable to move, my body gave out as I turned my head, crying and cowering in fear. This was it. I was going to become a 14th victim. I'll be joining Brina-chan soon.

Quickly lashing out and seizing me by the throat, it hoisted me into the air with little effort. I kicked and screamed, and bit its arm as my defensive impulses kicked in. However, despite my vain efforts, the creature ignored my desperate attempts to fight back. If only I could do something to stop this monster from committing anymore murders... if only I had strength... power... to fight back.

Please, I don't want to die.

Not here and not to be chalked off as another classified victim on the front page!

I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!

Then, before I knew it, the beam of light went through the creature's face and seemingly blinded it, forcing it to stumble back. Opening my teary eyes and looked at my reflection on a mirror across the room, I saw that the beam was coming from my forehead, but that wasn't the gist of it. There was a peculiar symbol not just gleaming a particular lavender light, but somehow this source of light was hurting the creature. The creature dropped me as I hit the floor. Collecting my breath, I saw that the symbol was still on my forehead. It almost resembled an '_**M**_' and a petroglyph of some sort.

"Wh-What's going on?" I gasped, placing my hand over the symbol. "What's this symbol?"

Before I could ask anymore, the creature attempted to lunge forward and impale me with its claws.

Then, a beacon of light shot out of nowhere and interceded it from reaching me.

My eyes fell on the glowing object. As it turns out, it was the same orb of lavender light hovering within my reach.

"I-It's that light I saw earlier!"

"_**Take it... take what's rightfully yours... the time of your awakening is imminent... Makemake.**_"

Makemake? What's that? This voice in particular sounded like a woman, but I couldn't make out how a voice was coming out of an orb of light.

Once the creature tried to attack, I took no chances and grabbed the orb, pulling it toward me. In a blinding flash of light, the orb expanded around me and repelled the creature, and burnt away its right arm. Then, something bright and golden poked through my chest, albeit transparently as it hovered right in front of me. It resembled a tiny golden seed of sorts, which I touched. The seed then peeled open like an orange, revealing a beautiful lavender crystal gleaming with everlasting light. My eyes were somehow starting to get drawn to the glowing crystal as I reached out to grab it. Whatever it was, it emerged from my body and seemingly I fell into a trance whilst staring at it.

Whilst inside this weird barrier, I saw something fall into my lap. It resembled a stick with a golden ornament attached to it. The long rod was lavender, which matched the color of my hair and the mysterious orb. Two golden wings jutted underneath the embedded lavender orb attached to the rod. The symbol sitting atop of the stick looked like the symbol on my forehead!

"What's this?" I wondered, perplexed by the weird object in my hands.

Suddenly, my eyes fell on another orb that materialized and inside I could see a tiny woman wearing long, dark green hair and an outfit resembling one worn by the legendary Sailor Senshi from Tokyo. I blinked thrice before piecing everything together.

"Y-You're the one who's been following me? You're one of the Sailor Senshi!"

"_**I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gate. Miho Nosaka, your awakening has come at a crucial time.**_"

Awakening? What's she going on about? "What do you mean? What's this object? And this crystal?"

Sailor Pluto answered in a genuine and insightful tone, sounding as if she somehow knew everything about the nature of this phenomenon and myself. "_**Your True Star Seed has finally evolved and blossomed, giving birth to a Sailor Crystal. You, Miho, are one of the Kuiper Sailor Senshi. The symbol on your forehead revived your power and identity, reaffirming your status as Sailor Makemake. You are one of two Kuiper Senshi whose Star Seeds have yet to evolve into Sailor Crystals. Now, that time has come. Miho Nosaka, you and your Kuiper colleague were selected by the Galaxy Cauldron to engage the Weepers.**_"

"Weepers? You must be talking about... _that_ thing out there?" I pointed to the creature stalking outside the barrier. "That monster killed my friend and all those innocent people! I can't let it go unpunished!"

The woman, Sailor Pluto, nodded as she pointed to me. She produced a beam, which hit my forehead and reignited its glow. The Sailor Crystal, which Pluto identified for me, re-entered my body, filling me with indescribable power. My entire body felt a sudden rush of overwhelming energy as old memories seemingly resurfaced after having been dormant for so long.

What did I just see?

I gasped as I shook my head and gripped the object in my hands. Reopening my eyes, I focused my intent toward the unforgivable monster waiting for me to emerge from this barrier. I stood up, holding the object in my hand.

"_**Your Sailor Crystal has been revived, Miho Nosaka. That object in your hand is your Henshin Stick. Use that to transform into Sailor Makemake, one of the last two lost Kuiper Senshi.**_"

"And how do I become Sailor Makemake?"

"_**Repeat after me.**_"

I nodded, instinctively brandishing the Henshin Stick and shouted, following Pluto's command.

"_**Makemake Planet Power! Make-Up!**_" With that, the Henshin Stick lit up as streams of lavender energy leaked out and encircled my entire frame. My eyes fell over my body as the streams swerved and engulfed me as my clothes, except the yellow ribbon, were magically torn away from my body. A lavender column of light swallowed me up as my nude body was all about an transparent outline behind the column of magical light. This power I'm feeling, coursing through my body... not only do I feel good, but it's making me stronger. Stronger than a normal human would. I smiled, closing my eyes as a new outfit materialized in place of my casual wardrobe. My whole body spun around, dancing with the light, as I passed through mirrors. Entering one mirror and coming out the other, the transformation of my wardrobe reflected the new power I had gained.

My arms were fitted with long, white gloves and my feet were fitted into periwinkle high-heeled shoes. I saw my whole body was in a fitting white bodysuit - seemingly made from tough fabric material. My side shoulders were layered with white sleeves, which doubled as 'armor' for my shoulders. A bright lavender bow adorned my chest, standing out on my new attire with a periwinkle orb lodged in between my bow. My collared section was periwinkle with striped white sections. I noted a lavender back bow attached and hanging down my back, which was tied above a cute short periwinkle skirt, which a little below my petite waistline. Adorning my neckline was a periwinkle neck collar with a golden pendant embedded between it. To complete my new outfit, I had a forehead tiara with a purple gem stone and a pair of lavender earrings.

Unbeknownst to me, I struck a fancy and overly flash pose as the Sailor Senshi were famously known for...

...yeah, I could hardly believe it myself! I was now a magical girl!

But, not just any magical girl, I, Miho Nosaka, am now one of the legendary Sailor Senshi!

Finally coming to, I blinked thrice and gazed in awe over my new wardrobe. On top of a Sailor outfit, I felt an exhilarating rush of power coursing through my body.

Was this what I really wanted? Did faith just grant me my wish to escape from a boring life of complacency?

I've always wanted to find my smile again. Could this actually bring a smile to my face?

Heh, well I just answered my own question.

I smiled and gushed over my new attire. Then, I looked down to Sailor Pluto, who smiled and acknowledged me with a welcoming tone.

"_**How does it feel, Sailor Makemake? Though you are a late bloomer, your awakening couldn't have come with better timing. You and your Kuiper partner are required to find the source of the Weepers before their nest grows.**_"

"My partner? Where can I find my partner? Is she anywhere close?"

"_**You'll get your answer, but after you've destroyed this Weeper. Stop it before it flees and finds another victim to sap its soul from. Your friend can still be saved. Her soul has not been fully digested by the Weeper. Destroy it now before your friend's soul is lost forever.**_"

Driven with new determination, I realized the mission ahead of me could cost me my life. But, it was worth it and, needless to say, exciting.

"_**Sailor Makemake, time to realize your destiny and place amongst the Senshi.**_"

I firmly nodded. "I'm ready!" With that, I dropped both arms by my sides as the barrier covering me subsided. The creature paced back and forth, weeping and making clicking noises. Shifting my view over to where Brina was laying, I narrowed my eyes toward the Weeper and balled my fists. As it made the first direct lunge, I made an evasive counter and jumped aside. With great agility, I dodged one of its claw strikes with great timing. As it made another lunge and tried catching me with its claws, I evaded its strikes and just realized the wound on my side was gone. Perhaps the Sailor Crystal might've healed it, but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was killing this monster and restoring Brina's soul to her body!

I took a chance and threw myself near a window. I challenged the creature toward me. "C'mon, over here!" Beckoning it to attack me, the Weeper flew across and prepared to push me out. I merely sidestepped the Weeper, luring it to crash through the window. As I turned, one of its tentacled arms shot out and seized my left ankle. I screamed as it pulled me out and threw me up on the rooftop of the apartment building. With new found agility, I landed on my feet and watched as the Weeper scaled up the wall to meet me on the rooftop. The large creature encircled me as I readily stood my ground, carefully watching its sudden movements.

Not even a minute and I was already getting a hang of this!

I dashed steadfast against the seemingly invulnerable monster as it countered and launched a series of spikes. I utilized my Senshi speed and evaded all of the spikes shooting toward me. I opened up a palm where a ball of energy formed in it. Without warning, I compressed the ball and tossed it to the ground, which expelled a blinding flash of light that covered the entire rooftop section. The Weeper screeched, seemingly in pain from the light's rays. Then, as the light cleared, the Weeper saw me and lunged forth, shooting its claws through my body!

...suddenly, my body shifted and distorted until it faded.

"That was my _**Phantom Illusion.**_"

Bedazzled by the illusion, the Weeper whirled around as it saw me brandishing a long whip, which produced in my right hand. I made a dash forward, throwing my pink whip, which I imbued with Sailor energy and used it to cut through the Weeper's claws.

"Weeper, for all the innocent souls you've extracted and for harming my friend... I, Sailor Makemake, will NEVER forgive you! In the name of Planet Makemake, prepare to meet your end!" I announced, much to my surprise that I'm already realizing my destiny as a Sailor Senshi! I couldn't believe this was really happening! Now to etch my name amongst the legendary Sailor Senshi and make them proud! Sailor Pluto revived me for a reason and I will do what I can to impress her.

Pulling my whip back, I jumped forward with no fear and threw it across, which cut through the Weeper's body like wet paper. The energy imbued on my whip was somehow able to pierce through the sickly monster as it's split body became two Weepers. Taking no chances, I pressed both hands together as they lunged forward to attack me.

"_**Illusion Shackles.**_"

Suddenly, as the Weepers came within inches of striking range, they suddenly stopped and were 'binded' down by shackles, which I summoned. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to perceive it. Only myself and the Weepers saw the shackles holding them down. Brandishing my whip, I readily threw it, cutting off both of their heads as they exploded and fizzled into dust. Right as they died, I felt no sympathy for them. But, naturally, my mind clicked and I sank to my knees, completely zoned out.

"D-Did I just kill living creatures?"

"No, what you destroyed were lifeless shells harvested from an ancient demon entity. They are apparitions from the Makai who put their victims to sleep, enter their souls through their eyes whilst feeding off their dreams and soul, they leave tracks down their victims' eyes that make it seem like they were weeping blood."

The moment I recognized the voice, I turned around and saw that same green-haired woman of mystery standing in front of me. It was Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time, facing me as she pressed forward and offered me a hand. I reluctantly took it and allowed her to pull me up. I dusted myself off and curled the whip in my hand.

"Sailor Makemake, as the Guardian of Planet Makemake and Senshi of Illusions, your powers are defined by the extent of illusions. As your powers further develop, you can and will utilize the power to cast advanced techniques, which will allow you to bind, manipulate, and cast false images to thwart your enemies. With these unique abilities, your attacks will be difficult to perceive."

No wonder I was able to bind those things. Casting illusions sounds like something right up my alley!

"The Weepers' activities are becoming widespread, Sailor Makemake. For every major city in the world, there is a single Weeper amongst them. You've only managed to slay the one infesting Osaka. To defeat them and locate the source of their nest, you'll need to find your Kuiper Senshi partner, Sailor Haumea. You two are one of many lost Kuiper Senshi, who have yet to be awakened by the will of the Galaxy Cauldron."

I followed along, nodding. "But, where can I find her? This Sailor Haumea?"

"You must find her before she becomes a Weeper victim... and if she dies, our hopes of reviving Sailor Haumea will be lost."

"Kuiper Senshi... you said I'm a part of this group?"

"Yes, five young girls have already realized their powers two years ago and the first one before them is their leader. You and Haumea will one day meet them. In time, you two will become stronger than your fellow Kuipers, minus Sailor Sedna. Even where your basic Senshi level stands, you're stronger than most of the Senshi were when they transformed for the first time, and you effortlessly destroying the two Weepers is proof of such a feat."

Taken aback, I found her assessment of my powers astonishing. I mean, sure, I killed those Weepers, but she assessed my Senshi level based on my performance? She's got a good eye for judging a warrior's performance level. Am I really that much stronger than some of my predecessors were when they first became Senshi?

"Before you and Haumea meet with the other Kuipers, you two must engage the Weepers, first and foremost."

"Sailor Pluto, can't you help me?"

Pluto nodded dismissively. "For now, I can only guide you. Seeing how easily you adapted to your powers, I won't need to train you for too long. I have already paid for your flight to Hong Kong in a few weeks."

"Whoa, Hong Kong, is that where I can find my partner, Haumea?"

"Correct, and by then you will have been fully trained and ready to fend yourself. Right now, I don't expect any Weeper activity in Hong Kong until then. I came here to Osaka on my own accord to prepare you for the battles ahead of you. And from this point forward, certain sacrifices will have to be made."

"Sacrifices?"

"If you are to become a Senshi, you must adhere to the responsibility of balancing a new life. One as Miho Nosaka and the other as Sailor Makemake."

Will I have to someday sacrifice my friendships and my job in exchange to the life as a soldier? Am I able to handle this new responsibility? And what about my partner, Sailor Haumea?

Pluto extended a hand to me, offering a handshake. "Sailor Makemake, when you are ready, I will leave it to you to find Sailor Haumea in Hong Kong. You two are to remain in secrecy until you've destroyed the source of the Weepers' hive and work semi-independently with Sailor Haumea."

Looking down to Pluto's hand, I mused about my decision. If I do this, I'll have to relinquish half of my normal lifestyle, but after so long, I've found something I could enjoy. Then, I quickly thought about my friend, Brina. "My friend! Brina-chan... she...!"

"She's just fine. After you've defeated the Weepers, her soul and dreams were restored to her."

"Thank you," I answered, very much relieved, and shook the woman's hand. I sense something vague about Sailor Pluto, but at the same time, I feel and know I can trust her. "I'm ready to accept my responsibility as Sailor Makemake. I won't let you or the other Sailor Senshi down."

Pluto smiled vaguely. "I'm pleased to hear this. Tomorrow night, we begin your training." As we returned to the apartment, I undid my Sailor form willfully and checked to find Brina awakening as I embraced her, relieved that I was able to save her. I didn't want to lose the one friend I depended on in Osaka, but sadly one day I would depart to fulfill my duties as a Sailor Senshi.

After the local authorities checked on the damage, I walked out with my friend as we were bombarded with a barrage of inquiries. Whilst Brina dealt with the police, I glanced over my shoulder and saw a green-haired woman walking behind me. At first I didn't recognize her until she whispered to me. An eager smile adorned my face as she drew out my Henshin Stick and nodded.

"See you tomorrow night, Guardian of Time."

And that opens the first chapter of my life as Sailor Makemake.

Moreover, I finally found my smile again.

xxxxx

**My Commentary: **As I recently scanned through the list of official Kuiper Belt Objects (KBO), I noticed two listed there that we were not currently using: Makemake and Haumea. In 2007, LazerWulf, Belletiger, and I created a new team of OCs called the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Lazer wanted the KBS to be an international team, one for each continent (minus Antarctica). The team was formed for the first time in YYGDM's first solo story called _Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi_. In 2008, the story was finally released following the conclusion of _The Invasion of the Rajita_. The Kuipers are a team of six teenage girls formed together under the leadership of Karin Osaka/Sailor Sedna. I created my Sedna character in 2005, who debuted in TIotR story as the Tenth Sailor. And since she has stuck with the series and taken on a new responsibility of leading a team after learning and training under Sailor Pluto. Since Karin already represented Asia, he only required five names.

After Sedna, five more girls were 'selected' by the Galaxy Cauldron to awaken and fulfill their duties to combat the increasing forces of darkness. First, Taylor West, the cute country bumpkin and lasso throwing tomgirl from Texas, realized her destiny as Sailor Eris, Guardian of Planet Eris and Senshi of the Wind. Next, Jamilah 'Jami' Waziri, the Nigerian bookworm and archer, became Sailor Ixion, Guardian of Planet Ixion and Senshi of Poison. After her, Helena Fernandes Souza, the shy yet strong-willed Capoeira practitioner from Brazil, became Sailor Quaoar, Guardian of Planet Quaoar and Senshi of the Earth. Then, Christina Denton, the determined and lovable Aussie idol-in-training, became Sailor Orcus, Guardian of Planet Orcus and Senshi of Shadows. Then, Tyra Vanderbilt, the strong and prideful former street brawler from Amsterdam (and BFF to Lyn Stromberg) awakened as Sailor Varuna, Guardian of Planet Varuna and Senshi of the Light.

With these six, the warriors of Sedna, Eris, Ixion, Quaoar, Orcus, and Varuna realized their positions, having been awakened to fight the increasing forces of evil. Their awakenings couldn't have come at a better time. In 2006 (our time and YYGDM time), the IAU demoted Pluto to 'dwarf planet' status, but the opinions of astronomers have no affect on Sailor Pluto's position. Rather than take her anger out on them, she used this opportune time to inform Sedna of finding the other five Kuiper Senshi before the Neo-Sailor Animamates take their Star Seeds.

There wasn't really a reason that Haumea wasn't chosen as a name for one of the original KBS, but Makemake wasn't even named at the time. It didn't get its official name until July 2008 (shortly before this Gaiden story takes place, in fact, but long after we had already set names for the KBS, when it was designated as a dwarf planet. Interestingly, though it was named, Haumea wasn't designated a dwarf planet until after the KBS story was completely posted. It kinda works out better for us anyway, as now our 'duo' are Sailors of the only dwarf planets besides Eris and Pluto (and Ceres, I guess, but that's in the asteroid belt, not the Kuiper Belt).

Discovered on March 31, 2005 by Michael Brown and his team, the planet, then known as 136472, was announced on July 29 the same year. By June 11, 2008, the IAU incorporated it in a list of potential candidates to be given 'plutoid' status, a term describing dwarf planets beyond Neptune's orbit. In July 2008, Makemake was formally named and classified as plutoid. Makemake's name is derived from the Rapa Nui (Easter Island) creation god.

Haumea, formerly 136108 Haumea, is the fourth-largest dwarf planet in the Sol System, 1/3 the mass of Pluto. It was named after the Hawaiian goddess of childbirth. Discovered in 2004 by US team led by Mike Brown of Caltech at the Palomar Observatory, and it was then contested in 2005 by a Spain team led by J.L. Ortiz at the Sierra Nevada Observatory, though the latter's claim is contested to this day. On September 17, 2008, it was designated a dwarf planet by the IAU.

As such, though Sailors Makemake and Haumea were awakened in 2008 (in _Summer Diaries_ time), the IAU did NOT determine when these two will awaken. These two Kuipers' destinies are dictated by the will of the Galaxy Cauldron.

Now why Miho Nosaka? Well, first, she's a very minor _Yu-Gi-Oh_ character, only seen in the first _Yu-Gi-Oh! _tankōbon and the _Season Zero_ anime. She has had no role outside those, but with the recent release of _The Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux_, I was able to incorporate her into the series' early and give her some kind of non-combative role to get herself somewhat immersed with the supernatural. Second, I want to experiment with taking minor canon characters and give them a suitable purpose in this series. Needless to say, I wanted to avoid creating more OCs than necessary for the KBS. I felt Miho, in general, is an underappreciated character from the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ mythos after re-reading the first volumes. Becoming a Kuiper Senshi will certainly boost her place in this series mythos and allow her to interact with the Kuipers, the Planetaries, and the Duelists. In fact, I'm still deciding to pair her with Tristan or Duke (I'm likely going with the latter, sorry Tristan/Miho fans).

Now, time has passed since the _Yu-Gi-Oh_ post-series proper, and Miho moved from Domino after high school graduation to attend Osaka University. Having developed an independent role, this is Miho's time to shine as the newest Kuiper Senshi. After becoming solely dependent, she can then be 'forced' to take on the burden of facing up to her Senshi responsibilities and confront the Weepers, a group of demonic dream phantoms from Makai, who are suddenly coming out in droves to feed on the souls and dreams of deep sleepers. They're doing this to empower their master, the Sandman. Yes, _that_ Sandman, the sleep god, but this one is in the same vein as Freddy Krueger. That's the mastermind of the Weepers, and the Big Bad who Makemake and Haumea will fight at some point before _Dawn of Chaos_. I will write a few chapters (in the _Gaiden_ section) chronicling Makemake and Haumea's fight against the Weepers, leading to the final showdown with the Sandman. Hell, I even referenced the Sandman in there with the Metallica song _Enter Sandman_, which that kid was listening to.

I figured a powerful dream god would be a greater challenge for these two than facing a group of Animamates. It'll push them hopefully to evolve to Eternal Senshi status, and fighting a more powerful enemy than the Neo-Animamates will give them an edge over all the Kuiper Senshi (minus Sedna) and even some of the Planetary Senshi.

The nature of Sailor Makemake's powers are based off illusions. No Senshi have powers based on these, and illusions is a powerful type of attack to utilize against foes. Her illusions will be based somewhat off the nature of the Genjutsu (including Sharingan-based ones) as seen in the _Naruto_ series, minus the hand seals and the limitations that hinders the user. :D

And who will become Sailor Haumea, you might ask? Well, considering the opening scene for _Dawn of Chaos_, Chapter 32, and the fact that Setsuna is sending Miho to Hong Kong, I think the clues are set in stone. ;)

There will be another chapter about Makemake and Haumea in this Special Edition. And this will not influence any of the Arcadian Cross events taking place concurrently in Tokyo. This is Makemake and Haumea's solo mission, as a Sailor Duo, and they'll be working semi-independently from the main KBS Senshi team. Think Uranus and Neptune, but without the yuri.

Well, that's it. I hope this commentary was insightful and this is just the first of a few more Bonus Gaiden Chapters, which will not have a direct impact on the main plot for _Summer Diaries_. There's more 'DVD' commentaries and new bonus chapters to come!

Send a review and stay gold!


	6. Kouichi

**A/N: **Now we're back to the main story.

The following chapter is chronologically sixth (counting that last gaiden chapter), but was posted eighth.

xxxxx

_**Kouichi**_

xxxxx

It's just another average summer day in the life of me, Kouichi Kimura, sitting here at Shibuya train station for my brother.

He's ten minutes late. I hope he's ok. I wonder if he got caught up in a bad traffic zone. He's never one to be running late.

Could this be an omen? My Spirits of Darkness have been warning me of a cryptic vibe. Could these be related to the recent Arcadian Cross sightings I've been hearing from my friends across the city? I wonder, will there be another conflict in the works? I suppose I'll never know until I find anything peculiar.

"Kouichi! Hey, sorry I'm late!" I turned and saw my brother running up toward me as I got up and greeted him with a brotherly embrace. "I was caught up with traffic flooding a street. There was an accident."

"You're excused, Kouji. So, what do you want to do now?"

"We could go and find Mom a birthday present."

"Good idea," I agreed. Our mother's birthday was in two days. "That'd be a perfect way to spend some time together."

As we walked along a less crowded street, we came across a shopping center and viewed the latest clothing lines displayed. Everything seemed calm and quiet, exactly what I was hoping for. We stopped at a jewelry store and looked at the classiest items they offered. Unfortunately, our budget couldn't afford to pay for such luxurious jewelry. We quickly went into several clothing stores and saw a few comfortable summer clothes. One summer dress caught my eye and I thought it would be perfect for Mother, so Kouji and I decided to pool our money and buy the dress together.

"That takes care of our gift, Kouji. What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go take a look at the local game shops. There's a game or two I'm thinking about getting."

I nodded and followed Kouji into a game shop. As we moved in, we stopped and noticed a middle-aged man with a sickly pale complexion. He walked up almost aimlessly toward us and suddenly gasped out. We turned as the man threw his arms over Kouji and collapsed on the ground. We were both taken aback by the man's sudden fall. My brother quickly tended to the man and checked for a pulse.

"Is he...?"

"No, he's still alive, but why did he suddenly collapse?"

Before long, we noticed a large crowd across the street begin collapsing in the same manner as the man did. We watched as they fell akin to a domino effect as more Shibuya citizens fell one after another. The staggering and frightening scene caused a stir between us as we frantically gawked over the fallen citizens. What could've caused all these people to fall all of a sudden? This didn't make any sense.

"Kouichi, what's going on?" I cautiously asked, scanning across both ends of the vicinity. There were fallen bodies scattered. Even automobiles stopped. I felt like were pulled right into the middle of a horror movie. There was no sound except for our breathing and the shuffling of our feet.

I turned and saw my brother checking over a couple with a child. He shook his head and stood up facing me.

"They all have pulses, but they're completely out of it. I can't even wake them."

"What do you think might've caused this? Is there some viral outbreak we weren't aware of?"

"If it is, why aren't we affected?"

This is true. It's strange. All of these people lost consciousness, but we didn't it. Nothing adds up, but perhaps we should be looking at a bigger picture. Our friends, including Takuya and Izumi, recently encountered a monster in Akihabara. Lately, this Arcadian Cross group has been appearing and leaving signs of breaching our side of reality. Are they aliens? Some type of dimension travelers? Whatever they are, they've left quite an impression during their rare appearances.

"Kouji, I think this might be the work of the Arcadian Cross. The Spirits of Darkness have been warning me of something major happening in the near future..."

My brother turned to me with a perplexed stare. "You, too, huh?" 

"So, then, I take it the Spirits of Light have been nagging you?"

"That's kinda why I wanted us to spend time today. So, we can investigate," he proclaimed while looking over the pale and unconscious bodies scattered around us. "Lucky us. We've turned up in a fishy situation, haven't we?"

"Tell me about it. C'mon, let's get out of here."

As we walked along through the eerie side of town, we kept an eye out on the bodies scattered across the streets. We turned the corner and saw a lot of stationary vehicles. More people were lying unconscious and covering the narrow street. The question remains: Why have all these people fallen ill and unconscious, yet we haven't? My guess would be our Spirits protected us from whatever infected these people. Suddenly, I stopped as I felt something grab my left ankle. Alarmed, I whirled around and saw a barely conscious man seizing a grip around my waist. I jerked my leg away and saw the barely mobile man lifting his hand.

"Kouji! Over here!"

Kouji bolted over to me as we checked over the trembling man.

"This guy's barely awake. Look at his eyes," I pointed to the man's eyes, rolled all the way back yet open, showing only the whites. It managed to freak me out just a tad bit. "Sir, can you hear me? Sir!" I shook the man, trying to revive him as he threw both arms over my shoulders and lost consciousness. I grabbed the man and set his body on the sidewalk. "I'm telling you, Kouji. This is getting too weird."

"Yeah, you're telling me," I heard my brother mutter.

We moved along the sidewalk and passed through another eerily quiet street. I was half-expecting another person to rise up like a zombie and attack me. I daresay the atmosphere was creepily similar to a _Day of the Dead_ film. Well, at least it's safe to say these people won't rise up and attack us. Just then, we heard ambulance sirens blaring somewhere across another side of town.

"Looks like the EMTs are on the move," Kouji remarked, hearing the sirens. "Those hospitals are going to be plenty full."

"Yeah, I know," I said as I turned and caught two familiar figures walking through the opposite end of our direction. "Kouji, look ahead!"

As we shifted our view ahead, we caught a familiar couple walking toward our direction. We were relieved to see Sam Joseph and Jaarin Wong, the Legendary Warriors of Earth and Water. Sam wore a casual baseball jersey coupled with jeans and shorts. Jaarin wore a spaghetti-string lavender top, blue Capri pants, and a pair of high-heel straw-plaited sandals, whilst carrying a dark blue purse.

"Hey, guys! Some freaky stuff has been happening!" Sam addressed and brought the situation to our attention.

I nodded, answering Sam. "We know. We just saw a group of people suddenly collapse all around us."

"These strange occurrences could be linked to the Arcadian Cross," Jaarin hypothesized.

I'm not surprised. Jaarin is every bit as astute as her brother and father. We decided to tag along with Sam and Jaarin while crossing through an intersection as three ambulance trucks parked across a street corner to collect a few bodies. It's gonna take a lot more than every medical team in Shibuya to gather all these people. There might be many that need to be transferred to the medical centers in Shinjuku, Azabu-Juuban, and Domino. We walked inside the dining restaurant Sam and Jaarin were going to have lunch, taking seats in a booth. We ignored all the people who had fallen 'asleep' in the diner and resolved to delve into this mystery.

Sitting by my brother's side, I leaned forward and exchanged words with Sam. "...so, you happened to see all these people lose consciousness?"

"Yeah, it was really scary," Jaarin pointed out and explained what they saw happen earlier. "I hurried over to a waiter and thought he had just fainted."

"Then, we saw all these people seemingly faint for some strange reason," Sam explained.

"That's what we saw, too," I said. "They all fell for some inexplicable reason. That's how I reached the conclusion the Arcadian Cross might be behind this."

"But, do we have proof?" Sam interjected.

"Their recent appearances, including that attack at Akihabara, should be proof enough."

Kouji also pointed out the other instances. "There's also that attack at Joey and Mai's arcade."

"Yet, but we've only heard of those two attacks," Sam noted. "Just two. The other instances have merely been sightings or strange occurrences coming out of left field."

"You might be right, babe, but these didn't just happen out of sheer coincidence. All the strange events we've seen play out have to be tied to these Arcadian visitors." The moment I watched her get up from the booth, I knew Jaarin's interest was being piqued. "They're breaching our world from some point of origin. I want to believe some alternate dimension. I heard from Henry that Takato mentioned these Arcadian fellas are after Ryo and Karin for some reason, but for what? The only thing those two have in common is their dimension crossover powers. That's gotta be what they're after!"

We watched as she pulled up a menu chalkboard and erased it, drawing several non-intersecting circles.

"See? From what those two have told me, all dimensions are separate, and the space in-between dimensions is what they call a sea of æther. Normal inter-dimensional travel is done by creating a gateway in one dimension and linking it to a gateway created simultaneously in another dimension." She drew two lines connecting two of the circles, creating a sort of corridor between the two. "Stepping through one gateway brings you near-instantaneously through the other one, so a traveler does not perceive traveling through the Æther Sea. The first gateway is easy. Essentially, you're just ripping a hole in the fabric of the dimension."

"You call that easy?" Kouji gasped.

"Well, relatively easy," Jaarin responded. "Most people can't do it, but it's not impossible. Kuwabara's Dimension Sword does just that, if you recall. Anyway, the real trick to travelling to other dimensions is creating the other gateway. You have to know the dimensional coordinates of your destination, and have the power to reach into that dimension to create the gateway. That's the power that Ryo and Karin have: the ability to implicitly know dimensional coordinates and create gateways there. On the other hand, creating just one gateway would just open a portal into the Æther Sea itself, and if you were to step through that gateway, you might find yourself without a way to return." She used her finger to erase part of the corridor connected to one of the circles, leaving it leading out into nothing. "Considering that they first appeared at the Royal Flush Arcade, with Kuwabara present, I surmise that this Arcadian Cross group is from the Æther Sea itself, travelling through it like some kind of dimensional pirates, searching for beings like Ryo and Karin for their nefarious purposes."

I knew Jaarin was a bright girl, and the daughter of Janyuu Wong, but she more than likely has this all figured out. I can definitely see her as a college professor, albeit a cool and fun one.

"Wow, so, basically, this mess is all Kuwabara's fault," Sam chuckled. "Haha, good job, babe."

"Thank you, hun," she wore a proud smile, winking to her boyfriend. "But, that's just my theory. Even I can't provide conclusive proof these invaders are from another dimension or even the Æther Sea. Henry told me Yamaki confirms these portals aren't coming from the Digital World, so we can rule that out."

"But, what about these people? Are they going to recover?" Kouji asked her.

Jaarin shook her head. "That I can't say. I'm no medical expert, but I think those strange signals we've been detecting might be interfering with their brainwaves. I fear this might be just a trial run for a future attack."

"But, we're still here and not affected."

"Well, Kouichi," she said. "I think we're just lucky. I honestly don't know. Our Spirits might've protected us. What's weird is that it seems to be confined to this one area. I called my brother just after it happened and it wasn't affecting the people around him."

"True, and that would also explain why there were ambulances available, if they were outside the affected area." Kouji said. "But how did they know to get here so fast?"

"That would be Henry, again," Sam mentioned. "He said he'd get Yamaki to issue a state of emergency for the Shibuya area."

"Good 'ol Henry!" I said. Then, sensing that this topic had run its course, I attempted to change the subject. "So, what brings you two to this side of town?"

I watched Sam throw an arm over Jaarin as she put a hand against his chest.

Sam answered with a sly grin. "We just wanted to do some sight-seeing and since we have time off work we wanted to have time to ourselves."

"We watched some shows at a Kabuki theater and rented a hotel together last night," Jaarin answered.

"And nothing strange occurred when you two were out?" I asked.

"Nothing," they responded in unison.

How peculiar. These instances are occurring randomly. Jaarin's theory does have a lot of credence and I can firmly stand behind it. If these Arcadian guys didn't come from the Digital World, they've got to be from another dimension, or perhaps this Æther Sea she mentioned.

"Thanks for your time, guys," Kouji said. "Are you heading off?"

"Well, I don't mind if we hang with you two for a bit," Jaarin said as she turned to her boyfriend. "Is that ok? Just a little bit to see if we find anything that catches our eye?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Sam nodded as he and Jaarin got up from the booth to follow us out the front.

"Actually, let's take the back door," I suggested. "If there's a state of emergency going on, I don't want to deal with the local authorities asking us a barrage of questions when they find us walking around among all these bodies." Kouji and I led the couple toward the back of the restaurant. I turned as I caught Jaarin nearly tripping over an unconscious fat chef while Sam lent her support. I pushed the backdoor...

...and to our surprise a police officer stood in front of us. However, his skin was a sickly pale and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Taken aback, me and Kouji jumped back and saw the police officer advance toward us like a zombie. Then, he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Sheesh, that scared me!" I heard Jaarin cry out behind me and Kouji.

Kouji knelt by the police officer and checked his pulse. "He's breathing, but otherwise..."

"This is getting too weird, even for me," Sam said. "And we've been through a lot of crazy stuff over the last few years!"

Pushing the back door open, I led everyone out and glanced across to notice a parking lot. The atmosphere had a quiet and haunting vibe as we noted more people on the ground 'asleep'. I slowed my pace and walked forward with my brother by my side. Sam and Jaarin were walking behind us as we cautiously scanned the vicinity. Despite it being day and the sun being out, I could still feel a chilling vibe passing through with these people on the ground. Then, as I turned my head, my eyes fell on a wall near the entrance of the parking lot. There was some strange writing inscribed on the wall.

"Guys, look," I pointed to the writings. "Check this out."

Kouji turned and observed the writings. "Odd, I'm not familiar with this text."

"Hell, count me out. I don't know either," Sam said.

Jaarin cautiously walked forward and read the strange wall writings.

From my view, the writings read: _**[-o V o A o R o T o H o K o O o N o V o Y o Z o A o G o A o T o O-] [-o0o8o0o8o1o5o-]**_

Was this some kind of message? There were obvious letters, but nothing I could translate.

Maybe Jaarin has an idea what it means? Though, I highly doubt.

"I can't tell what the first one reads, but the second one... looks like a number, or perhaps a date, since numbers don't typically start with zero," Jaarin deciphered the numbers between the 'o's. "08-08-15?"

"Going year-first, that would be the 15th day of the eighth month of the eighth year of the new millennium," I said.

"August 15, 2008?" Jaarin exclaimed.

"But, that day hasn't even come yet," Kouji wondered. "Why would they consider that date to be significant?"

Sam shrugged. "The date of the big attack? But why would they warn us about that?"

"The first part looks like a word or phrase," I said. "V-A-R-T-H-K-O-N-V-Y-Z-A-G-A-T-O... hmmm. 'Varth Konvy Zagato'? That makes no sense to me."

"Maybe it's like 'Klaatu Barada Nikto'," Sam pondered.

"You are such a nerd," Jaarin chided her boyfriend.

"Hey, guys, look at this," Kouji pointed inside the parking lot garage.

We entered the parking lot slowly and saw that the same distinct alien writings were inscribed all over the walls. This left us astounded and befuddled by the messages these otherworlders have left for us.

"Well, want to try and decipher all those?" Sam asked.

I merely shook my head. "Nah, they're all the same cryptic messages."

Jaarin pulled out her cell phone and took quick snap pictures of the walls. "I've got to look at these closely back in the hotel."

"So, what do you think, Kouji?" I turned to my brother. "Any thoughts?"

"These Arcadian guys aren't too subtle, but their actions are still too mind-boggling."

"I concur," I offered my stance on the situation. We watched as Jaarin finished taking pictures. I turned as I spotted from the corner of my eye one of the most mind-boggling scenes I've ever witnessed. "Guys, y-y-you might want to look at this!" I stammered whilst pointing toward a steep hole leading into a construction site.

As the others gazed onward, they shared the same bewildered and confused stares. What we caught was one of the most vividly startling impressions in our lives.

"Kouji, are you seeing this...?" I asked, my mouth and eyes gaped at the unforgettably rare scene, which would be etched into my memories forever.

My brother, Sam, and Jaarin were all speechless, looking onward with a mix of perplexed shock and distress.

Piled on atop of each other, there stood a pyramid made of over 50 people piled atop of each other. As if taken straight from a horror film, this horrific scene caused an emotional stir that made us freeze in place. I didn't even care to notice Jaarin taking a quick snapshot of the 'human pyramid' with her cell.

"Well, guys... I think... they've really established their mark..." I stammered, unable to grasp this illogical action.

Later that evening, Kouji and I led the couple back to their hotel. The side of Shibuya they were staying was, fortunately, very lively. He waved to Sam and Jaarin.

"Guys, you two be careful and stay safe," Sam advised.

Jaarin walked up to us and opened her cell to show us the wall writings. "I'll be sure to shoot you guys an e-mail if I find anything out. And about that... um... human... pyramid... yeah, let's keep that between us for now." She nervously gulped and backed off, trying hard not to reflect back on that horrific scene.

We nodded in response as the couple entered the hotel.

"Kouji, whatever happens, we'll find out what happens if that date is any indication of the future."

"If it holds any weight, that is..."

I turned and vaguely nodded. "Right. And that date is the night of the..."

"O-Bon Festival."

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Let's talk dimension travel. Jaarin's theory, is, of course, completely accurate (within the construct of this series, anyway). For the most part, I imagine travel between dimensions is a lot like using a Stargate. You have coordinates for the destination, as well as a starting point. There is a connection between the two gateways that allows for near-instantaneous travel (though the gateways themselves are not confined to a single location, and can be created anywhere). Dimension coordinates are given in the NATO Phonetic Alphabet. The ones Yyenesa read off the scanner in Kuwabara's chapter, "Yankee Yankee Golf Delta Mike Dash Zero One", translate to "YYGDM-01".

The Æther Sea, however, I imagine to be more like the Web, from _ReBoot_ (if any of y'all remember that show). It's not really a dimension in and of itself, but it's the space that surrounds all the dimensions. With a one-way portal, such as the one Kuwabara created, one could enter the Æther Sea and access any dimension, but they would have to traverse it in real time, and the distance between the dimensions is vast in some cases, which is why Arcadian Cross uses a ship. Whether or not one could traverse the Æther Sea unassisted (or whether one could even breathe there, since it's not exactly empty space) is a subject left unexplored for now. Maybe in the future.

Lastly, the fact that nobody mentioned the _The Day the Earth Stood Still_ reference makes me feel old, and I'm only 26. Does nobody watch the classics anymore?

Peace out.

P.S. Please leave a review!


	7. Talley

**A/N: **Here's the second exclusive Gaiden chapter!

Nothing too ground breaking. Just a little slice of life of a closet otaku and another very minor character.

The following chapter is chronologically seventh, and was not posted previously.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Talley**_

xxxxx

I'm Talley Onodera, one of Hypnos' system operators, a technologically proficient worker for Mr. Yamaki, friend of old college buddy Riley, and a closet anime and manga junkie. Yeah, I'm a total geek, but I don't mind. The only aspect I do mind is lacking a boyfriend. I'm about to turn 27 and I haven't had a boyfriend since college, and that relationship only lasted a month.

Well, today, I'm about to change all that!

"Talley! Are you awake?" I quickly shot up from my chair as Riley's voice rang in my right ear. Perking up, I nearly jumped out of my office chair and turned around to see a perturbed Riley glaring over me. "Sleeping on the job today, Talley?" I looked up, innocently blinking with a donut hole stuffed in my mouth. Wolfing down my the sugary treat, I wiped my mouth and laughed like a total idiot.

"Riley, sorry, I... I just didn't get too much sleep last night..."

"Let me guess, you spent all night installing those anti-virus programs into your computer after downloading too much anime, right?"

"Yeah, well..." I stopped right there and tried to give Riley the impression that I was taking my work seriously. Yeah, that didn't work too so well. "...I did complete my report for this morning, at least."

"And nearly spilled coffee over it."

"Ok, I admit I've been a bit uncoordinated."

"You don't need to tell me twice. Talley, we've been working under Yamaki for almost seven years. We both graduated top of our class and he gave us an opportunity to work with his operations. Why? Because we were highly qualified and he wanted to utilize our technological skills. We're both his leading ladies and at the top of our game. Right now, we're in higher positions than ever before. Don't screw this up for yourself. I'm just telling you this..."

"...for my own good?" I finished what she wanted to say. She's been my friend for 8 years. She's three years my senior. She was 22 when I first entered Shinjuku University at age 18. We were top honor students in our Advanced Engineering classes and both equally skilled in our abilities. Still, she gained more favors with Yamaki than me. Heck, they're even romantically involved with each other outside work! If there's one area where Riley has me beat, it's romance. What is a cute little bumpkin and a closet otaku like me supposed to do? Riley knows the last time I had a relationship, it was short term. Since then, I haven't tried finding my partner.

"Listen, Talley, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I turned and ran my finger over my Miku Hatsune figurine. "It's ok. I've got work to do."

"We can talk more during lunch. See you then."

I watched my friend leave and wearing a sexy purple business suit. God, Riley had it all. She has the looks, the stunning body, and learned from Yamaki to be a more vocal and assertive individual in the office. While poor little me looked average, more 'cute' than sexy, my body was nowhere near as stunning as Riley's, and I'm meek as a mouse around men. Sometimes I can be a bit of a klutz and somewhat socially awkward. I've been that way nearly my whole life. I've had very few friends besides Riley and Yamaki. But, other than them, well, I've got no one but my family to turn to. Is there any guy out there who'd want to take the time out of their busy lives and ask me on a date? Or, should I be the one to approach them?

It's about time I break out of my shell or I'll be in Riley's shadow.

But, first, time to get back to work!

I put on my iPod headphones and listened to some J-Rock tunes while working on one of our latest programs.

The more I worked, the faster time flew by and it was almost lunch time. I hurried over and pulled out my lunch kit before heading out to meet with Riley. As I turned the corner in a hurry, I bumped right into someone and landed on my side with my lunch kit, fortunately, still intact. Whew, what a close one.

"Oh, sorry about that, Miss Talley."

"No, that was my fault. I was in a hurry and I just hap-" I looked up as my eyes widened in shock as Air Force Pilot Nate Escobar offered me a hand. Nearly spacing out at the sight of the gorgeous-looking man, I... HUH? Gorgeous-looking guy? Was I just thinking that? "Oh, I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't think I'd bump into you here of all places! Hahaha!" Haha, indeed. Gosh, I found like a total geek! "I was about to head to lunch... and well... bumped into you and..." I couldn't resist Nate smiling to me as I took his hand and let him pull me off the floor. Holding my lunch kit, I stood there looking like a kid ready to eat my food. "What brings you here, Lt. Colonel Escobar?"

"I'm off duty. You can just call me Nate."

"Nate... yeah, that sounds better. What brings you here?"

"Well, I was invited by Yamaki to check out his latest designs for the Hypnos systems. You guys really upgraded the whole facility."

"It was long overdue. Besides, the designs were all Riley's and my hard work."

"You two did a good job revamping the place. Yamaki speaks very highly of you."

I looked at him in befuddlement. Yamaki... speaks highly of me? Me, who's been pretty much been slacking off and falling asleep on the job? Nate, you have no idea.

"Talley?"

"What? Oh, yeah, without me or Riley, he'd be in a real pickle, right?"

"Well, I guess. Hypnos wouldn't be where it's at without you two being there to aid him."

"So, um... Nate, do you have any plans? Like for tonight?"

Nate didn't dismiss my question and was straight up with me. "No, not really. Maybe stay home and play with my dogs. Why?"

Why he asks? Oh, c'mon Talley, you can do this! "Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketocometodinnerwithme!" I blabbered on without giving time to slow down as Nate looked at me like I had just lost my mind. My face blushed as I awkwardly stood there without any resolve to be upfront with him. Why did I just do that?

"What? I couldn't understand you. Could you try and slow down?"

Let's take this slow, Talley. Ok, here goes. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me. You see, Riley and Director Yamaki are going out to the Akaryuu, one of the finest restaurants in Shinjuku, and I'd like to know if you'd join me. Just the two of us... ehehehe."

"Just the two of us? You don't want to join them?"

"Well, no, I mean... wouldn't it be better if we left those two alone and spent some time together?"

"I suppose. I see nothing wrong, but where's the catch in this?"

Catch he asks? There's no catch really! I just want to see Riley and Director Yamaki's working relationship up close! I need to know how I can maintain a healthy relationship with a guy! I can't stay single for the rest of my life! I...

"TALLEY!" I heard Riley calling out from the other end of the hall as I bolted right off and unknowingly left Nate in the dust. I turned and waved to him. "Try and make it to the Akaryuu tonight, ok? If not, I'm cool! See ya, Nate!" I headed out of the office hall and shut the door behind me, heavily breathing and catching my breath whilst Riley faced me with concern etched on her face. "Hiya, Riley!" I waved and gave her one of my ditzy smiles.

Unsure why I was breathing so heavily, she blinked thrice and didn't think twice of questioning me. "You ok?"

"Fine! You...?"

"C'mon, you. And did you need to bring lunch? I thought I said I'd be buying us something down in the lobby."

"Oh, you did?" I said teary-eyed. "I didn't know."

"It's ok. Let's go."

"Ok!" I chirped and followed along behind her as we entered an elevator. After pressing the button labeled '_**Lobby**_', the elevator shaft descended for us as we leisurely waited for our stop. With no one but us two, I took this time to send her a bunch of curious inquiries. "So, you still going to the Akaryuu with Director Yamaki?"

"Uh-huh, at 8 tonight. Why ask?"

"Oh, no reason..."

"Who were you talking to in there?"

"N... I mean, no one in particular."

"Did you know Lt. Colonel Escobar showed up to see Yamaki?"

"Oh, did he? To see our updated and remodeled Hypnos room?" I asked, playing dumb.

Riley added. "Yeah, and he was impressed. We'll be ready to install the new tracing grid programs very soon."

"Good, and we'll finally figure out those latest activities."

"According to Henry and his Chimera friend, they confirmed seeing strange lights crossing the skies."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Riley, with the kids suddenly having super powers, do you ever get worried about them?"

"Of course, I do. They're putting themselves at risk for us."

I couldn't agree more. "Yeah, but I really admire their courage." Something I don't even have an ounce of when it comes to approaching a guy.

After we got off the elevator and began eating our lunch in the diner, I was the first to finish as Riley gawked at my eating habits. Unlike Riley, I wasn't always too concerned with my eating habits nor did I need to worry about weight gain. My metabolism was surprisingly very high and always been.

"You're gonna get fat the way you keep eating your meals like that!"

"Yes, mother," I replied with sarcasm.

"Maybe I should sign you up for the fitness center."

"Nah, I'm not too worried about my image unlike you." I said while drinking bottled tea.

This dealt a blow to Riley as she dropped her chopsticks and gave me an irked look. Slightly cowering back, she slammed her hands on the table and berated me.

"Image? I'm trying to maintain a healthy lifestyle! You're not even concerned about yours?"

I put down my bottled tea and smiled nonchalantly. "I'm going to live my life to its fullest and not worry about the little things. You're a health nut, and I get it. I eat healthy foods. I just don't see the need to sign up for a gym. Besides, I get all the exercise I want moving stuff around my messy apartment!"

"Ugh, yeah, the pigsty."

"Hey now. All those figurines and collectibles are my hobby, Riley. I can't help if I'm a crazy otaku."

"We really are worlds apart, off duty," Riley sighed.

"But, we've maintained a strong friendship since college! Isn't that what counts?" I gave her one of my cute winks.

"Just how do you do it? You worry about so little and you're always self-composed."

"Well, Riley, that's a secret!" I said with my best Xellos impersonation.

My friend face-faulted on the table and resisted the urge to berate me. Despite what one might think, our arguments are very friendly. Even during our college days, we would get into passionate arguments over our work. One time when I wrote my thesis paper, she criticized a lot of what I jotted down and led to me defending my case. Of course, after our heated debates, we'd go right back to hanging out in our dorm and watch some of our favorite TV dramas like nothing happened.

Being younger, I was seen as the little 'kid' while Riley maintains that mature vibe. I'm not too bothered by it. Riley is just being herself and I love being me. I watch my anime, read my manga, collect my figurines, and have an unhealthy obsession for sweets. Riley goes to the fancy parties, wears her delicate dresses, watches her diet, and actively goes to the gym every five days a week coupled with yoga lesson twice a week. We might live different lifestyles, but that hasn't hindered our friendship any.

"Have fun with Director Yamaki tonight, Riley," I giggled as Riley couldn't help but smile and laugh with me.

"Hey, Talley!" I heard Nate's voice from outside the diner. We saw him standing outside and passing by waving to me. "See ya later!"

After waving, I turned away and dropped my chin on the table. Riley glanced over to me and resisted the urge to giggle.

"Don't tell me. It was Nate you were talking to?"

Shaking my head, I initially responded as my cheeks blushed. "Ye-Yeah..."

"Talley, I don't know what to say. You should ask him out!"

"Actually, I did, but you called to me. I did tell him to meet me at the Akaryuu tonight."

"But, you didn't give him any specific time to meet you? We could've all gone together."

"I just wanted it to be me and him."

"I see," Riley said as she grabbed my hands and saw my eyes as they started to tear up. "Dry those tears, Talley."

"I just want to know what it's like to maintain a stable relationship with a guy. You and Director Yamaki have been seeing each other for a while. And I'm always behind you when it involves men. I...I just don't think I'm cut out for Nate."

"You are. Just because you had a bad relationship with that jerkwad in college, doesn't mean you should give up."

"Thanks for the encouragement, but I'm not sure..."

Riley folded her arms and gave me a stern look. "Talley, ask yourself this: Will you regret staying single for the rest of your life? Is that going to make you truly happy?"

I really didn't think about that. In fact, ever since my last break-up, I never took a minute out of my time to mull over my relationship status with a man. I never even put the effort to find another guy to date until I find the right partner for me. What am I afraid of? Another rejection? Another jerk to kick me to the curb? Well, I know what I need to do!

"Guess I'll be at the Akaryuu tonight," I said with a smile.

Am I doing the right thing? The minute I got home I entered the pigsty of an apartment as Riley likes to put it. Walking in, my room was littered with paperwork and microwave dinner boxes coupled with drink cups and empty candy wrappers. As I entered my bedroom, it was plastered with anime wall scrolls and there was a bookshelf with a ton of tankōbon books ranging from titles like _Fruits Basket_, _Fushigi Yuugi, Sailor V, Dragonball_, _One Piece_, _Rurouni Kenshin_, _Fullmetal Alchemist_, and other really popular titles. I even had a few Korean manwa and _The Slayers_ light novels sitting on a separate shelf. One table was filled with figurines of characters from various anime, from _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ and _Gurren Lagann _to _Tenchi Muyo! _and _Pokémon_, and I even had a few pictures of me dressed as my favorite characters hanging on the wall. I distinctly remember cosplaying as Seras Victoria at a recent conversion, and thankfully on a day off!

God, I'm really such an otaku nerd. Haha. I wonder how Nate would react seeing all this?

I sat down next to my Calumon plush and checked my cell phone, skimming through various text messages. Riley sent me another message before I got home.

'_**Hey, Talley, you still showing up to see Nate tonight? Call me when you can. Riley/02.08.2008/6:30 PM**_ '

"Oh, boy," I sighed and stared up to the ceiling as Nate's face kept showing up in my mind. I put on my game face and stormed toward my dresser. "All right, Talley, no more dawdling!" With that, I opened the dressed and pulled out a cute yellow dress.

By the time it was 7:18, I was fully dressed and standing in front of a mirror wearing my yellow evening dress and black high-heels. I only put on very little makeup on since I'm not very big into cosmetics and grabbed my purse. Brimming with renewed confidence, I stopped to feed my pet iguana before heading out.

I was 15 minutes late getting to the restaurant. I rushed to the front of the Akaryuu and tripped over a carpet, falling flat on my face.

"Ow, that hurt," I tried hard not to cry in front of the public. This isn't the time to be a ditz in a fancy restaurant of all places! As I was dusting myself off, I saw a recognizable face kneel in front of me and offering me a hand.

"May I, miss?" I raised my head and saw Nate's face hanging over me. He was fully dressed in his Air Force dress uniform. My eyes lit up as I took his polite offer and pulled myself off the floor. "I reserved us a table for two."

"Oh, thanks."

"I just saw Director Yamaki and Riley earlier, but I think we should dedicate our night just by ourselves. What do you think?"

"I-I'd like that," I melted from his words and accompanied him to a two-seated table near a large aquarium. "This is perfect." I sat down and looked at Nate, who wore one of the most gorgeous smiles I've seen on a guy. My last boyfriend sure didn't treat me with such high regard. All he cared about was 'scoring'. Once Riley told me the dark truth, I told the jerk off and he called me a bad name, saying I was only good after one night of sexual pleasure.

But, there's just something about Nate. I can feel a good vibe from him.

"Talley, you look stunning tonight."

"Um... really?" I blushed and checked over my dress. I wouldn't exactly call my wardrobe stunning. "It's nothing really. Riley's dresses are far more beautiful than mine."

"Ah, but I think it looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"Been on a date before?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while. Work and leisure time just got in the way."

Nate smiled as he called for a waited over. "Can we order two drinks? I'll have red wine."

"And I'll have a vanilla shake with a cherry on top!" I excitedly called out.

"Um, Talley, they don't likely serve those here."

"Oh," I zoned out for a few seconds and sat down blushing. "Just give me some water."

After the waiter gave me an awkward look, he walked away to bring back our ordered drinks.

I could hear Nate laughing it up, which didn't put me in the right mood.

"It... wasn't that funny..."

"Don't like drinking wine?"

"It's ok, but I'm not into drinking wine or other alcoholic drinks. I try and maintain a straight-edge life..."

"Nothing wrong with that, Talley. I do drink when a party's involved, though."

Oh swell. My last boyfriend loved to drink a lot.

"But, I'm a careful drinker."

Good, _so_ not like my ex-boyfriend.

The waiter brought us our drinks as we continued talking for the next fifteen minutes. So far, so good, he's a pretty good guy. I'm learning more about his life and how he entered the Air Force. Then, we talked about our misadventures during the Rajita invasion five years ago. I was so young then. I was about to hit 23 then. Nate, I learned, was born in California and joined the Air Force at age 18. He's 29 now and currently lives on base near Tokyo. His sister, Rina, is an anchorwoman and reporter for TV-Nihon. It's good to get to know a sibling of a well-known TV reporter.

I giggled the minute he mentioned how he used to play pranks on his sister.

"Oh, you were such a jerk when you were a kid, Nate."

"Yeah, but then I wised up when I joined the Air Force."

"Nate, I've been meaning to ask you..."

Nate inquired. "What is it, Talley?"

"Would you like it if we were to go out more often?"

"Of course, you know, I've always had an eye out for you, but never had a chance to ask."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean your friend Riley is a hottie and downright sexy. No question, but you always had that cute, quiet, and innocent look when I saw you."

I turned away, blushing again. "Heh, well you're right. I am pretty shy around men. But, would you even want to go out with a girl who's a closet otaku? And someone who has a messy apartment and keeps an iguana as a pet?"

"I don't see how that makes a difference. You just like what you enjoy. You want to enjoy an unorthodox lifestyle. I see nothing wrong with that. I think girls like that are interesting."

"You mean... you don't have any problem with it? I shouldn't change?"

"Just be who you are, Talley. Don't try and be like your friend Riley."

Don't try and be like Riley? Yeah, I'll do just that. Seriously, this is what I've always wanted to hear a guy tell me. Nate, you just might be that Prince Charming I've been looking for.

"How long have you and Riley been friends?"

"Since we were in college together. About 8 years or so."

"And your friendship with her has been..."

"Strong as it's ever been. I used to envy her, but she encouraged me to be my own individual. We've always supported each other through thick and thin. Nate, I just hope our relationship can be the same."

"It will if you'll allow me," Nate grabbed my hands as I stared him in his piercing eyes and became smitten with his smile. "I want us to have a good relationship."

"And so do I."

After dinner, we walked outside near an artificial pond and watched the fountain spew water over us. I laughed and seemingly danced with him while water sprinkled over us. By the time we got to my apartment, I showed him my mess of an apartment, which he took in stride. I led him to my bedroom and showed him my otaku haven. Again, he was overwhelmed with how my apartment turned out to be. Guess it wasn't what he expected. Oh well. I sat down on my bed as Nate put his hand over mine.

"Thanks for the invite..."

"Well, you showed up first. I didn't even give you an exact time."

"It's ok. I still had a good time."

My smile broadened as I turned and came to face-to-face contact with Nate. "Me, too." My alluring eyes drew Nate to me as we leaned toward each other at the exact same time. Then, as I leaned closer, my eye caught a PS3 controller sitting on the floor. "Hey! You want to play some games?" I knew right then Nate broke out of his trance and sighed. "Oh, sorry, did I ruin our moment?"

"Nah, I'm up for some gaming!"

In no time, we spent the rest of the evening playing games, from strategies to fighters. Though he beat me in the fighters, except the _Sailor V_ ones, I easily overwhelmed him in strategies. I even creamed him in _Pokémon_ battles.

"You call yourself a man, Nate? I'm whooping you!"

"Cause I'm just being a gentleman."

"Oh, please! No mercy!" I laughed after beating him in Duel Monsters. "Duel decided. I win."

Nate chuckled as he placed the control down. "That was fun."

"Gotta be heading out?"

"Yeah, I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Lucky me, I've got a day off tomorrow," I teased him while walking him to the door. As he grabbed his coat and hat, I had my head down and twiddled my thumbs, showing my meek side again. "I had a good time."

"Me, too, Let's do it again. Anytime."

"How about this Wednesday night?"

I smiled in response and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Perfect. I'll call you before then."

"I'll remember."

We leaned forward for a kiss and with that offered each other a goodnight. I closed the door behind me and sighed deeply, leaning my back against the door. Sinking down to my feet, my smile broadened and I held Nate's number in my hand.

"You were right, Riley. I finally came out of my shell and found the perfect guy for me."

I'm Talley Onodera, 26 years old, and no longer single!

xxxxx

**My Commentary: **We're back in some leisure activity, but this time unrelated to anything to the Arcadian Cross plot. I chose Talley since she's a very minor character who rarely gets a mention in Tamers fanfics (as far as I'm aware). As you might tell, I completely contrasting Riley and Talley's lifestyles, and gave them different hobbies. Talley was more of the reserved and quiet type, and I could also see her being the closet otaku type. Talley as an anime/manga junkie and computer geek just seemed to fit while Riley as a health nut and a formal party girl type. One still in a kid phase and the other more mature. One with a messy and lazy lifestyle while the other takes on a more healthy and organized style. But, like they say, opposites do attract. Despite their differences, these two are still the best of friends.

Nothing really much to offer here in commentary, but I felt the need to give minor characters more coverage. This is a chance to expand on Talley's character, build her personality, and pair her up with Nate Escobar, who debuted as far back as _The Invasion of the Rajita_. Hopefully, who knows? Nate might teach Talley how to shoot with a gun. ;)

By the way, that Calumon plush was intentional after that one scene in Tamers where she meets him. ;)

As of _Dawn of Chaos_, Talley and Nate are still together. She will have had a relationship that lasts more than a month. What does the future entail for them as a couple? Who knows, but I might have some plans for them in Season 3 and in future events. Talley, especially, might have a bigger role outside being a member of Hypnos.

For the record, the Akaryuu is a fictitious seafood restaurant.

Not related to Talley, but since her love for anime and manga is mentioned. Just a few useless facts:

Top five rated anime in YYGDM Japan (2008): _Sazae-san_, _Chibi Makuro-chan_, _Doraemon, One Piece_, and _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor V Revival_

Top five most popular manga in YYGDM Japan (2008): _One Piece_, _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor V_, _Naruto_, _NANA_, and _Fullmetal Alchemist_

In the YYGDM-verse, _Sailor V _had its first anime run from Fall 1998-Spring 2002. The second anime adaptation was released in Spring 2007 after the manga secured record setting numbers that outranked other ongoing manga except OP, and acquired enough sponsors for Toei to produce the revival series.

And that's that. I've got nothing else to add. Hope you enjoyed this Gaiden extra!

Send a review and stay gold!


	8. Helena and Tyra

**A/N: **If any of you have kept up with _Dawn of Chaos_, you know what happened to Helena in Chapter 34.

Here's a new Special Edition Gaiden chapter to make you feel better.

The following story is chronologically eighth, and was not posted previously.

xxxxx

_**Helena and Tyra**_

xxxxx

_**Helena **_

It was 6:00 AM. As usual, it was time for my daily early morning training.

I rose from my futon and gathered my training gear. Opening a bag, I pulled out a pair of fitted black training pants, a brown tank top, and black wristbands. Before heading out to train, I went to take a quick bath. If one could describe me as anything, it would be dedicated and focused with my training. Not only did I train to stay in shape, but to improve my abilities as a Senshi. As an active Sailor Senshi, I pushed my training regiment and actively did morning training before meeting everyone for breakfast.

However, I don't like to train alone.

Once I stepped out of the tub, I draped a towel around my body and opened the door. To my surprise, my friend and fellow Kuiper Senshi, Tyra Vanderbilt, stood near me in her own training gear: a black tank top, golden pants, and white wristbands.

"Ready to start the day?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yes."

Tyra and I are close friends and make great training partners. In fact, it's thanks to our sparring matches that helped Tyra improve as a martial artist. I've been impressed with how steadily she's come along since we first moved into Hikawa Shrine. Our first sparring matches usually ended with disastrous results. Every match ended the same way: me beating Tyra and taking her out. But, I never once applied force to beat her. She always pursued power first to defeat her opponent, which I easily exploited. Capoeira never focuses on injuring or overpowering an opponent. It emphasizes one's skills, a fact to which Tyra eventually caught on.

In no time, Tyra was able to utilize skill over power, allowing us to better complement each other's styles.

Although, I'm not one to brag, I still manage to beat her in our sparring matches. She still has some ways to go.

Throwing a kick at my direction, I tilted my whole body and whirled around like a dancer. Tyra's kick narrowly made contact as I dropped down and swept my left leg, taking out Tyra's right foot and knocking her to the ground. Tyra surprised me as she pressed her left hand down on the ground whilst keeping herself balanced. She spun around into a hand spin and landed back on her feet. She then advanced toward me and attempted a hand strike, which I evaded with an _aú_, or a cartwheel. I created a distance between myself and Tyra.

"Nice move, Hel," Tyra complimented me, taking a battle stance. "Hell, I should teach that to my students today."

I smiled, wiping the sweat from my brow. "I'll be there to see it."

Tyra has gone out of her way to get a certified license to teach girls and young women in self-defense classes. On top of making money, she has helped women learn the proper basics of self-defense against attackers. And she's even implemented some Capoeira into the mix in addition to karate. It's really good to see my friend do this and I'm always there to watch her classes.

I mean, how could I call her my friend if I'm not there to support her work?

Before I knew it, we were leaving the shrine later that day and headed off to Shibuya. She teaches her students over at Okami's dojo three times a week: Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Okami has allowed us permission to use his shrine for 1.5 hour class sessions. Tyra could only afford this maximum amount since there are other classes taught by other masters. Certain blocks are scheduled for each teacher and session.

Why don't I teach Capoeira classes?

Heh, well, I don't see myself as the teaching type.

Tyra does a better job with it, I think.

xxxxx

_**Tyra **_

Who would've believed I'd become a self-defense instructor? Since I started living in Japan, I figured I had to turn my life around by giving back to the community, and what better way to do it than through self-defense? If there's anything that bugs me, it's seeing helpless girls in messed-up situations.

And I figure, why not teach them to fight back?

It's only been seven months and I've gotten a lot of positive feedback. Women as young as first year junior high girls to women in their 50's have come to take my sessions. Out of all the instructors, I'm already ranked the most popular ladies' instructor.

Out of all my promising students, there are a few that come to mind that I think have progressed better than I expected. Those three were my promising subjects whim devoted their time to impress me. As I walked in front of the class awaiting me, there were 25 young girls and women waiting, each seated across the floor mats placed over the dojo. Donning my black t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants, I stood front and center with all eyes staring at me.

After thirty minutes of warm-ups and lessons, it was demonstration time.

I quickly called up my three best students to the front, addressing each by their names.

"Chun, Lily, and Nuriko, front and center."

"_Hai_, Sensei!" Three youthful cries cried out in unison.

The first to walk forward, Chun, was bar none my quickest learner and top ranked student. She was a youthful Chinese girl about my age. She was born from a wealthy Chinese family, but has moved on her own in attempt to learn study and perfect her Kung-fu, which she learned from Hong Kong duelist Vivian Wong. Directing her view forward, she gave me her ever nonchalant and cheery demeanor. She stood about a few inches below my height, give or take, and wore her dark hair trimmed with purplish tints. Dressed in a blue-sleeveless top trimmed with yellow and black pants coupled with a red cloth with a big bow tied behind the back, Chun was firmly ready for her demonstration. Out of my students, her eyes burned with passion, but I can't quite place where her passion lies. Is it for my lessons... or for me?

The second girl to step forward, Nuriko, was taller, darker-skinned, and shaggy-haired. She was a little more lethargic, unlike Chun. Growing up on the streets, Nuriko adopted the Drunken Fist style. I recruited her to my class after watching her cream a bunch of delinquents. Naturally, I joined in the fight and gave her an offer she couldn't refuse. Like Chun, I saw great potential in her fighting ability, which I could teach her to utilize as a self-defense tool. She's about three years my senior, but she views me with high regard. Greeting me with a wave, I returned a kind gesture and turned my view to my third promising student.

The third student, Lily, is undoubtedly the youngest student in my class. Approximately 13 years old, Lily was a lavender-haired, Chinese girl with the most spry personality I've ever seen. Out of all my students, she's the quickest and literally the hardest to catch! Even with all the moves I know, she somehow is able to evade all my blows! With her small frame, however, when I do manage to take her down, she can't escape. Feh, quick little brat.

These three specifically are my most challenging and physically demanding students. We learn and adapt to each other's styles, giving the others a fun and exciting demonstration.

Just like we're about to do right now.

xxxxx

_**Helena**_

"Chun! You're up! Don't hold back!" I sat on a chair from the sidelines, observing Tyra and Chun quickly maneuvering around each other. It's always exciting seeing Tyra teaching these young ladies self defense. I can tell she's doing her best and enjoys teaching them the basics of fighting. Our daily sparring has helped her to achieve what she's always wanted to do: giving women a chance to better themselves and use sufficient means in self defense. "Go, Tyra!" I shouted, expressing my full support for my friend.

Tyra is doing a lot of good for these women. I'm proud of her.

Throwing a spinning kick, Chun narrowly missed Tyra. The blonde-haired girl turned her head and dropped down, attempting to take Chun down by her legs. Chun jumped over Tyra. As Tyra turned, she waited as Chun turned around. Seizing the chance to take her down, Chun spun around and landed a high side thrust kick, clocking Tyra in the jaw. Everyone gasped in awe as Tyra collapsed and fell to the mat.

"TYRA!" I cried, rushing over to my friend's side. "Tyra, are you ok?"

"Tyra-sensei, I... I didn't mean to..." Chun stammered as she knelt by Tyra's side.

"It's cool... I'm fine..." Tyra said, beckoning a wave to us. She rubbed her jaw and turned, offering a laugh to Chun. "That was a sick move, Chun. Caught me off guard."

"Yes, but I didn't mean... I only did it instinctively..."

"Hey, that's the whole point of this class. That was a great counter, but don't go patting yourself on the back yet," her smile faded as she wore a determined glare. "I'll remember that and won't make the same mistake." With that, I helped Tyra up to her feet. "Damn, she really got me good."

"You need to be careful, Tyra," I said, handing a towel to my stubborn friend, who took it and wiped her face with it.

The blonde vaguely smiled, as confident as ever. "It's cool. I've gotten my ass handed to me by Chun plenty of times. I'm probably learning as much from these three as they are from me, if not more."

What she said struck me. I knew I should've seen this a mile away. Unlike most instructors I've seen, Tyra doesn't make any excuses for herself. The moment one of her students trounces her in a spar, she will admit her defeat. Thus far, Chun has the best track record against Tyra in sparring bouts, amounting to 7 wins and 3 losses. Nuriko even surprised Tyra with a 4-4 record in spar sessions. Lily has come close to sneaking a win over Tyra, but doesn't quite have the strength to take her down.

Still, Tyra doesn't let setbacks keep her from reaching her goal, and that goal is to challenge herself. She feels she's achieved something.

xxxxx

_**Tyra**_

"Chun, nice work," I turned and nodded to the Chinese girl, who acknowledged me with a playful wink. Oh, boy. "All right, great work everyone. See you guys in two days and remember what we demonstrated."

"Yes, sensei!"

As my students started filing out of the dojo, I turned my view to my three top students, who helped pick up the floor mats. Being my best students, I ask a lot from these three and demand they stay to help clean up. As I picked up my bottled water, I sat down on a chair as Helena draped a towel around my neck.

"Tired, Tyra?" Helena smiled, rubbing my shoulders.

"Not so much tired as drained," I added, drinking a sip of my water.

Nuriko approached and inquisitively addressed to me. "We've put away the mats. Is there anything more you'd like for us to do?"

"Nah, see you next time," I asked as Chun approached me, offering a towel to me. "Chun?"

"Tyra-sensei, would you like a towel?"

"Thanks, but just one will do." Heh, not so surprising, Helena gave Chun an irked glare, making her withdraw from me. Helena is naturally a shy and good natured individual, but when something or someone gets on her bad side, she'll really show her claws. I don't know what it is, but Chun rubs Helena the wrong way. Might be a rivalry thing, or the fact Chun kicks my ass in spar matches.

"See you next time, sensei!" Lily chirped, gleefully waving to me as she picked up her cute pink book bag.

Nuriko bowed, openly expressing respect to me. "Take care."

"Tyra-sensei! Where you going after this?" Chun inquired.

"Probably just going to cruise around town with Helena. Why?"

"Nothing just asking. I was going to ask if you two wanted to join me for some ice cream."

"Well..."

"Thanks, but we have plans later, Chun," Helena said, quickly putting a hand out to Chun. "We'll see you next class."

Chun shrugged. "Sure. Bye, Tyra-sensei!"

As Chun walked out the dojo, Helena ceased rubbing my shoulders.

"What's your deal with Chun, Hel?" I chuckled, teasing the Brazilian, who quickly blushed and stuttered.

"W-Well I... I think she shouldn't hurt you so badly. She sometimes gets a little rough."

"I'm still walking, aren't I? Besides, the whole point of the class is to teach them to defend themselves. If they can't kick my ass, then I'm not doing my job. And if they can kick _my_ ass, then the average thug on the street doesn't stand a chance."

My remark drew an exasperated sigh from Hel, who picked up her gym bag. Now that class was done, we could spend the rest of the day cruising. The minute I walked out the door, I bumped into someone, causing me to stumble back. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to barge on _your_ time, Tyra Vanderbilt."

"That voice..." I muttered as I raised my head and saw a tall, red-haired fierce-looking woman, dressed in a tattered red muscle shirt and black pants, in her late-20s staring over me with arms folded. "Kasumi Mizuhara." My fiery and passionate eyes narrowed, shooting a cold glare at my heated dojo rival. "I didn't know the Women's Battle Champ would turn up here. What brings you here, champ?" I dryly quipped.

"Nothing you should be concerned with. Is Okami-sensei here?"

"He stepped out," Helena answered. "He'll be back in an hour after the Kobudo class."

"I didn't ask you, Miss Brazilian, but thanks," the red-haired butch turned her nose to Helena and walked off.

I wasn't gonna let this stand as I walked up and jerked the taller woman's left arm. "Hey, take back what you said, Kasumi!" As I turned her around, we came face-to-face and sized each other up. "I don't give a rat's ass if you're some champ in some MMA arena type competition and gained so much fame, but you don't give my friend the cold shoulder. She gave you a simple answer."

"And I so appreciate it. Now let go," Kasumi scoffed, jerking her arm off. "You and this class of yours is a joke. How you call yourself a sensei if two of your own students are your physical superiors?"

"Because they believe in me enough to let me teach them. And besides, I'm learning to adjust to their styles. It's not about winning or losing to me. I'm only here to improve myself and teach them a thing or two about proper self defense."

Walking forward, Kasumi snorted and turned her back to me. "You're just a brat who has no real grip for martial arts."

"At least I'm not someone who sold herself out for fame. I can admit my defeat, unlike you. Okami-sensei's none too pleased with what you've become."

Not surprisingly, my words fell on deaf ears and she walked past the gates. I turned and nodded to Helena, who walked past me and headed near the gate. "Hel?"

"Let's set out some clean floor mats for the next class," the Brazilian turned, smiling to my general direction, her frown smeared away after Kasumi left. "I'm sure Megumi-shishou and the Kobudo class would appreciate it."

"That sounds like a good idea," I nodded as we walked back into the dojo.

xxxxx

_**Helena**_

After Tyra and I finished placing out the floor mats for the next class, we shared a brief exchange with Taylor and Christina, then headed off to the Tiger Claw Gym for some exercise and sparring. I stretched out while Tyra was striking fiercely at a punching bag. I went over to hold the bag, letting Tyra punch and kick it. Every strike from her was strong and fierce. Not a single one was held back. She went all out and it made me smile seeing her improving herself as a martial artist. Tyra strove for nothing more than to improve and learn. This was a trait about her I admired. I can't really explain it, but it's something I find thoroughly enjoying when I see her train this hard.

"Ok, Hel, your turn," she offered to switch out with me. I readily accepted and took a stance while she held the boxing box in position.

I landed a fierce side kick and followed it with the left. I repeated this at least 14 more times before landing a spinning back kick, which nearly knocked the bag over and pushed Tyra back, startling even her!

"Whoa there, Hel! Careful!" Tyra laughed as she nearly fell back from my strong kick. "Sheesh, if there's anything I can't counter well, it's your kicks!"

"I don't hold back when I kick, but I'll try and have some restraint next time."

"I'll keep that noted."

"Well, well, looks who's here. Didn't think I'd bump into you two so soon," a familiar and offhanded woman's voice called out behind us.

My brows furrowed as Tyra and I saw Kasumi standing in the middle of a boxing ring. We saw everyone who had been working out taking notice of the sports celebrity addressing us publicly. Suddenly, we also noted Kasumi wasn't the only individual standing in the ring. Kasumi was accompanied by her bodyguard, a tall Amazon of a woman standing 6'2. The large woman, named Reika, wore long purple hair, an attractive dark blue elegant dress, and resembled a model more than a fighter. Despite her beautiful looks, Reika's known for being a pound-for-pound deadly brawler. When she's in a ring, she turns into a completely different animal altogether. Many have given her the 'Lady Demon' title since starting as a pro 7 years ago and that name has stuck with her since. Tyra had gone toe to toe with her in ambitious effort to get her training off the ground. Unfortunately, rather than sparring an opponent on her level, Kasumi sent Reika to 'rough' Tyra up to teach her a lesson.

Needless to say, Tyra put up a valiant effort, but was beaten in less than five minutes. I had to take Tyra to get a few stitches after that fight.

Of course, that was roughly a year and a half ago. Tyra has since improved and earned her students' respect.

Respect. This is something Kasumi has yet to fully give Tyra and I think it's about time she gave it.

"You're the last person I wanted to see here," Tyra scoffed, shooting a determined glare toward Kasumi. "I'll tell you this, I'm not the same simple street brawler that doesn't know shit about discipline. I'm a whole different Tyra now. Care to try me, Kasumi?"

"Sure, why not?" Kasumi answered, wearing a smug expression.

I interjected between my friend and the fighting champion. "Tyra, not here. Not today. She's not worth it."

"Why hide behind your Brazilian friend? Is she going to fight your battles for you? Are you too afraid to back up your word?"

Upon hearing this, I whirled around and gave Kasumi a fierce glare that would scare a grown man. Naturally, Kasumi was seemingly unfazed and waited for Tyra to enter the ring. I stepped aside and nonchalantly let my friend pass. Kasumi just lit my fire and finally pushed me over the edge, but I remained calm and collected as I can be.

"Teach her a lesson, Tyra," I darkly muttered.

Tyra added with a confident smile. "You're being awfully generous today, Hel."

"She pushed the wrong buttons, that's all. Just kick her butt."

Noticing I meant business, my friend replied in earnest. "No problem. This arrogant bitch is mine!" I watched as Tyra stepped into the ring to confront Kasumi and Reika. Reika walked right up and towered over Tyra whilst folding her arms and standing. "I didn't ask for you. I want Kasumi."

Kasumi suddenly beckoned off Reika, who stepped away and let the two face each other off.

When I watched the two meet face to face, I knew serious business was about to pick up.

xxxxx

_**Tyra**_

I smirked as we sized each other up.

"Isn't this something? You really eager to go through with this?" 

Kasumi shared a similar confident smile and clenched her taped fists. "I just want to see how far you've come along. If Reika can kick your ass, then I, her superior, should mop the floor with you."

"That was before I really started getting serious. I bet I can take your big bad bitch right now."

"Care to try?" Kasumi smiled evilly as she beckoned the tall and gorgeous woman back into the ring. "I'm sure Reika will serve you up nicely before I take care of the leftovers."

I frowned and watched Reika taking her off her shoes before walking right back up to me. I raised my head and looked straight into the eyes of the 'Lady Demon,' pound for pound one of this country's feared and deadly professional female fighters. Her reputation scares even the best male fighters, but not me. She doesn't realize what kind of crazy stuff I've faced during the last two years being an active Sailor Senshi. 'Lady Demon' is about to realize that the hard way.

I put on my fighting gloves and lifted my clenched fists, readying myself for our throwdown match. Without hesitation, I lunged forward and put my arms around Reika's waist. Reika easily held her ground whilst I tried pushing her. With little effort, she elbowed me in the back and I fell like bricks to the mat. I sprang to my feet as Reika reached over to grab me, but I cartwheeled away from it, utilizing the move Helena had used on me this morning. I encircled Reika cautiously as the large woman carefully observed me. Reika has the clear height and strength advantage over me. I get it. And she's got some years of experience over me. That's all fine and dandy, but I'm no pushover. I've trained and adapted to several disciplines to get where I am. I turned and looked over to Helena, who openly encouraged me with cries and cheers. I turned and watched Reika advance toward me. She went for a straight kick, which I evaded by rolling away. Then, I clipped Reika's right leg by kicking it. One kick was able to bring Reika down to one knee. I seized this opportunity and went for a straight jab to her face. Reika caught my hand with a surprisingly quick reflex and threw me across the ring. I bounced right off the ropes and jumped right on her back. I delivered jabs to the side of her face whilst she recovered from me hitting her leg.

Reika suddenly rose to her feet with me still hanging on her back. Everyone was in awe as I still managed to hang on and clamped my arms around her head. She effortlessly slammed me right into a turnbuckle, but I wouldn't let go. She slammed me again. Again, I refused to relinquish the hold. Reika slammed me hard thrice, but I still wouldn't let go. Reika reached over her face to grab my head. I turned my head and wrapped my legs around her waist, clamping my arms over her head. Reika waltzed over to the center of the ring and dropped on her back, crushing me under her weight. I let out a pained cry as I lied prone and doubled over holding my side. So, she wants to go pro wrestling on my ass, huh? Two can play it that game.

As Reika walked over to pick me up, I feigned injury and allowed her to take advantage. Once Reika went to pick me up on her right shoulder, she ran across to give me a power slam. Unbeknownst to her, I slid right through her arm and pushed her into one of the turnbuckles. I landed a picture perfect dropkick to her back and knocked her face first on the same turnbuckle. I hurried over and waited as she turned. I quickly caught her with a side kick and followed it up with another. I kicked her sides at least three more times. Finally, I hit her in the chin with a spinning back kick. The kick dazed the large woman as she stumbled forward. I raced across and landed a fierce jab to her face, knocking her out to the surprise of everyone in the gym.

I looked over my back and caught Helena cheering for me. But, not just her, I saw Chun and Nuriko, too. They were all watching to support me. I couldn't have asked for better spectators.

"Way to go, Tyra!" Helena cheered.

Chun quickly asserted herself. "I didn't think anyone would topple the Lady Demon!"

"But, my friend just did."

Suddenly, I heard clapping as I watched Kasumi enter the ring and nonchalantly applauding me. I watched as Reika was suddenly coming to as she lifted her head and rolled away to let Kasumi pass through. I stood and faced Kasumi.

"Congratulations, Tyra. Maybe I was wrong about you," Kasumi addressed to me. "You couldn't even last with Reika before and now you just bested some of the best fighters I've ever competed with. Though, I'd say her best days are behind her. I'm still superior to her. But, how about an offer?"

"What do you want?"

"Be my bodyguard. Reika is easily dispensable. I'd say you're the raw deal. What do you say?"

Me? Shake hands with the bitch who badmouthed my friend? "Tempting, but no thanks. I have a busy life as it is." I turned toward Helena and gave her a smile of reassurance. Kasumi took note of our exchange and dismissively shook her head.

"Disappointing, but oh well," she stepped back across the ring and readied her clenched fists. "Time to put up or shut up, Tyra. I want to see why your students respect you so much."

Having been through a grueling but sudden fight with Reika, I realized the deck was truly stacked against me. Kasumi is a fighting champion for a reason. She's no flashy fighter, but I think the fame she gained has gone to her head. She's been prominently featured as a prized women's fighter for the past decade, or so I heard from Okami, who just happened to be Kasumi's former sensei. I'm in for a hardcore brawl. Reika's tough, sure, but Kasumi, undoubtedly, will rough me up good.

Nonetheless, I'm not afraid. This was the last straw to get her to recognize me.

"Finished taking a breather?" Kasumi taunted me while trotting back and forth in the ring.

I paced forward and raised my fists, waiting for Kasumi to advance. But, like the veteran she was, Kasumi didn't take my bait and instead tried to lure me in. She went for a light jab, but I jumped back and barely even dodged! In fact, her jab was so quick the edge of her knuckles just touched my shirt and I didn't even realize it until now! I paced myself carefully and encircled Kasumi, who turned and watched me with keen eyes. I advanced and went for a jab, but she countered and slapped my fist aside. I pulled my hand back and analyzed her. Kasumi was practically my equal in height and size, but she had more than 10 years of professional experience over me. I was barely getting into disciplined arts less than two years ago when I moved here with the Kuipers. I'm still a rookie compared to Kasumi.

However, it didn't matter how many years of experience she had over me. I never back down from any challenge thrown at my direction.

Even if that means possibly losing.

Kasumi encircled me and attempted to throw a few jabs. I backhanded each jab and shot forward, throwing a right-handed hook, which Kasumi evaded. She went to sweep me off my feet, but I jumped away from her reach. She raced forward and landed a punch into my side. I doubled over and felt the riveting blow in my side. Kasumi quickly seized me by my right arm and hit a kick to my abdomen. Reeling from her kick, I fell over on the nearest turnbuckle. Taking a minute to recollect myself, I waltzed up to Kasumi and threw a punch. She evaded my punch and threw a left-handed hook to my face, which dazed me. I nearly dropped from the punch, but managed to keep myself attentive to the fight. I followed Kasumi, who was dancing around me and trying to psyche me out. Kasumi lunged forward and threw her arms around my waist. She hoisted me into the air and took me down with a hard hitting slam. She then had me pinned to the mat and sat right on top of me.

Leaning forward, she whispered into my ear. "_Stop humiliating yourself, Tyra. Just give up._"

"Not my style," I angrily rebuked and decked her in the face with a punch.

As Kasumi covered her face, I took this time to mount a quick comeback. I hit her with an uppercut to her jaw and knocked her across the ring. As Kasumi fell on her side, I gingerly stood and recovered from the blows. I could hear the loud cheers coming from Hel, Chun, and Nuriko outside the ring. The more they cheered, the more I was able to gain a second wind and become rejuvenated, however long it may last me.

I hurried over and went for a kick as Kasumi slowly stood.

Then, from out of nowhere, Kasumi threw an uppercut at blinding speed, which knocked me nearly out cold. I collapsed on the mat and was down on both knees.

That last uppercut seemingly came out of nowhere and knocked me silly. It was sudden and quick, which even I couldn't initially respond to. As I tried to reach for the nearest ropes, I heard Helena screaming in encouragement. Then, the last thing I saw was Kasumi picking me up.

xxxxx

_**Helena**_

Kasumi was dominating Tyra for the next two minutes. After that last uppercut, my friend couldn't do anything to fight back. I'm not sure if it was the last punch that did it, but Tyra was unable to focus and mount any comeback. I don't think my cheers can reach her now.

"No, c'mon!" I cried out, watching with fear as Kasumi kicked Tyra's side. Then, she threw my friend on one of the turnbuckles while landing kicks. At this point, I was visibly upset. Kasumi was just toying with her. Is this how a famous fighting champion is supposed to conduct herself?

"C'mon, Tyra-sensei! Get up!" I heard Chun cheer her sensei on with unbridled encouragement.

I can do better than that. I screamed out and slapped the side ring. "Get your butt up, Tyra! Don't let her take you!"

Kasumi landed a cringe-worthy side kick to Tyra's side, dropping her to the mat. I continued screaming and trying to get Tyra back into the fight, but Kasumi landed hard punches to the sides of Tyra's face. Tyra tried covering herself, but Kasumi could have none of it. She flipped Tyra over and applied an arm bar submission. As Kasumi locked her legs around Tyra's right arm, she bent and turned my friend's arm while attempting to force a submissive cry out of her. Gritting her teeth, my friend defied giving into submission and tried her hardest to turn Kasumi over.

I was deeply drawn to the contest and couldn't take my eyes off Tyra. She resisted Kasumi's wrath with her resilient spirit, which was one of her greatest traits. She possessed this spirit even during her Senshi duties. She never gave up no matter what the odds were. However, now, Tyra realized she had to win a hard fight without her powers. Suddenly, I watched as Tyra rolled over and landed a few kicks to Kasumi's face. Kasumi rolled away and leaned against the ropes. Tyra stumbled back, favoring her right arm. The second Tyra charged forward, Kasumi lunged ahead and kicked her face. Tyra fell back on the mat and was seemingly out cold. Kasumi dropped to one knee and noticed Tyra slowly coming to.

"C'MON, TYRA-SENSEI!" Chun shouted, trying to get my friend back on her feet. "YOU CAN'T LOSE!"

The minute she said this, my mind clicked. Kasumi went for a straight punch to my friend's face, and then I shut my eyes from what could end up as a cringe-worthy scene. Then, I opened my eyes and saw Kasumi's fist caught by a hand just a few inches from Tyra's face.

All eyes followed the arm to see that the hand belonged to none other than Okami Inuki.

"Okami-sensei?" I murmured, taken aback by the old master's eventful arrival.

Kasumi was more shocked than others as she drew her fist back..

"O-Okami-sensei?" I heard Kasumi address her old teacher. "This is a surprise."

Tyra came to her senses and looked up as Okami offered her a hand. She took his hand and pulled herself off the mat. I rolled into the ring with Chun and Nuriko while checking on Tyra. Okami approached Kasumi, wearing a discouraged look and looked none too pleased with his former student's actions.

"Are you ok?" I asked Tyra, putting an arm over her as I noticed she was still a little dazed.

"I'm ok... thanks, Hel," Tyra reassured me as she observed Okami and Kasumi. "...Okami?"

Kasumi stood and leaned against a turnbuckle, facing her former master. "Okami-sensei, what brings you here?"

"I heard you came to see me at the dojo, but I wasn't available. So, I heard you'd be coming here."

"Judging by the look on your face, you look disappointed with your _former_ student."

"Not with your talent, but your character has disappointed me."

We stepped side, giving the student and the master room to resolve their differences.

Kasumi furrowed her brows, expressing her disapproval of Okami 'downplaying' her. "Character? Okami-sensei, I'm the top women's fighting champion in this country. I'm the best."

"Only in your own mind. Kasumi, I didn't teach you to lose sight of who you were before. You were my top student before you graduated. You were the first of my students to become a renowned fighting champion. You wouldn't be where you are now without me."

I saw that Kasumi withdrew her eyes from Okami and seemingly quiet. Perhaps what Okami said was finally reaching her. I don't know anything about their history, but assessing Kasumi's body language, she retracted any retorts and stood quietly. Tyra lightly beckoned me to step aside as she tried to interject between Okami and Kasumi's exchange. I promptly put my hand on my friend, inexplicably convincing her to hold her ground.

Kasumi sighed and turned to meet Okami eye to eye. "No, I know I'm the best. I think you've lost sight of the fact I've become more known on an international level! I've faced and conquered many challenges put in my way! Aren't you at least proud that I, your top student, aimed to accomplish her goal?"

"I am, but you've let success cloud your judgment. You immediately dismissed Tyra and Helena as nothing more than rookies. These two young women have promising futures. In fact, Tyra has taken time out of her schedule to teach women's self defense classes. You never know if one of Tyra's students may eventually step in and become a fighter on a professional level. That student just might dethrone your position."

I definitely agree with Okami-sensei. Not everyone can stay on top forever. Kasumi needs to realize this and recall where she learned her roots.

"Kasumi, you might not know this, but you and Tyra have much more in common than you realize."

Upon hearing this, Tyra listened and noticed Kasumi lowering her eye level.

Nonetheless, Okami pressed on while approaching the woman. "You, like her, started as a street urchin. Like her, you found a home. I raised you like a daughter. In fact, before my wife had Aoshi, I was proud to have raised you like my child. Suzuno and I gave you a home. And you took immediate interest in learning the arts from me. You took whatever I taught you and ran with it. After you graduated, you left on your own to become the renowned champion you are today. I've become proud of your success, but I did take notice of the change in your demeanor from the various interviews I saw on TV. I looked deeply into your eyes and saw the Kasumi I knew had sold herself out."

Tyra and I noticed Kasumi's expression had changed. Everything Okami said hit her like a freight train. She was left standing visibly shaking.

"You didn't once come to see me again after ten years and now you decide to show up? Why? Did something happen?"

Suddenly, Kasumi sank to her knees as sudden tears formed in her eyes. We couldn't believe what we were seeing. Was the fighting champion breaking down in front of everyone? Was it Okami's words that broken the exterior of Kasumi's famous hardcore disposition? Kasumi was risking her reputation here by breaking down in front of a large crowd of people.

It was then Okami knelt over and put an arm over Kasumi, who covered her face.

"...the pressure's getting to me, Okami-sensei. The press... and the tours... and the grueling matches are taking their toll."

"Why don't you just relinquish your title?"

"Because I worked hard to earn it. I'd rather lose it to a worthy challenger than give it up."

"When is your next fight?"

"In two weeks," Kasumi answered as withdrew her tears, shifting her view over to us. "Tyra, Helena, I want to apologize for all the trouble you've caused for you. No, in fact..." With that, she stood and walked up to us, offering a handshake to us. "I want to call a truce."

xxxxx

_**Tyra**_

"You're kidding?" I rebuked. "After what you put me through on those occasions and for you badmouthing my friend..."

"Tyra, that's enough," Helena interjected as I looked at her and saw her walk up to Kasumi. "Kasumi, I hope you realize what fame can do to a person. You thought of yourself highly and looked down on me. For a while you've irritated me and I've had to suppress the urge to beat you down. I didn't want to embarrass the champion. As a part-time martial artist, I can recognize you as a highly talented woman. I may not like you as a person, but I respect you as a fighter. But, maybe starting today, we can put our differences aside... and I can't hate you for breaking down like that." I watched as Hel took Kasumi's hand and readily shook it.

Damn. If Hel can forgive her, then I should be able to.

I walked right up to Kasumi and gave her a reluctant handshake. Kasumi followed and we exchanged handshakes, formally resolving the differences we've had.

"I mean what I said to your friend. I'm sorry for putting you two through such hell."

"I'll never forget everything you said."

"But, I hope this start a recovery process. By the way, Tyra, ever thought of going pro? You have great potential. If you decide, I can get you in and give you a shot at my title?"

I chuckled and dismissively nodded. "Nah, sounds fun, but I'm happy what I'm doing now. Going pro would just hinder my schedule. No offense, champ."

Kasumi shared a small heartfelt laugh with me. "Oh? Afraid I might beat you?" She playfully teased me.

"Yeah, right."

"Whoever I drop this title to, I hope it's someone who truly deserves it and I hope it's soon," Kasumi said as she turned toward Okami. "Thank you for opening my eyes, sensei." She smiled as she called Reika into the ring. "The day I lose my title, I'm thinking Reika and I can open our own dojo. Tyra, Helena, Chun, Nuriko, you're all invited to watch me when that day comes."

I smiled. "Sure. I'd be happy, too."

Helena nodded. "Me, too."

My dislike for Kasumi turned into respect in less than a day. All this couldn't have been possible if Okami didn't intervene. I have him to thank, but I'm glad I was able to earn the respect of a well-known fighting champion. Likewise with Hel. Speaking of Hel.

"Hey," I addressed to my friend and saw her finishing a conversation with Okami. "Kasumi's not too bad."

"No, she isn't. I'm glad Okami brought her to her senses."

"Same here, Hel. Now that we got things settled here, wanna head out?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

xxxxx

_**Helena**_

"Not fast!" I heard Chun's exuberant voice ringing behind me. I felt Chun lightly me pushing me away and encircling Tyra like a frantic fangirl.

"Tyra-sensei? Can I ride with you? Can I? I need a ride home!"

I rolled my eyes and took Tyra by the arm, storming out of the gym with our belongings.

"Wait for me, Tyra-sensei! Helena!"

"Let's go, Tyra. Fast as you can."

Tyra chuckled nervously as she saw how fast I was running. "Sure thing! Wait up!"

This is just one of our many times we've spent together. Though we're complete opposites, we always find ways to strength our bond and friend with each other, and with other people. Forming a friendship with Kasumi after a seemingly hated rivalry was just another plus for us.

xxxxx

**My Commentary: **To hopefully get your minds over what happened with Helena recently, this chapter was to show Tyra and Helena's developing friendship. By this point, they've been living at Rei and Cammy's shrine for nearly two years. During those two years, Helena has been teaching Tyra how to better adapt to learning martial arts. Having raised herself as just a pure street brawler, Tyra has only learned to attack steadfast without analyzing her opponents. If you recall reading _YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden_, a chapter exclusively written by LazerWulf, there was a brief glimpse of Tyra and Helena sparring. If you may recall, Helena was shown to have beaten Tyra easily. This further adds to Tyra learning to adjust to fighting smarter than harder, and losing consistently to Helena allowed for her to become a more adaptable fighter.

And after taking a few classes herself, Tyra took this chance to start self defense classes for young women. She wishes to help women to learn to defend themselves, and so forth build their confidence. After each consecutive training session, Tyra also utilizes these classes to learn from her students. This is where Chun, Nuriko, and Lily come in. These three are her top students and she picked them to be her sparring partners (outside Helena of course) to learn to use their maneuvers. She learns by watching and sparring with them. Tyra makes a habit of challenging her students, but most of all herself. Whether it's Helena's Capoeira, Chun's Kung-fu, or Nuriko's Drunken Style, she's learned to implement them to her own developing combat system, which she can often utilize in Senshi battles. I even incorporated wrestling into Tyra's repertoire, which she displayed in her fights with Reika and Kasumi.

Though she didn't get too involved in the class, Helena does offer guidance and helps Tyra's students. Speaking of Chun, yes, she has an unbridled love for her _sensei_ if you didn't notice. Helena also shows us a side of her we've never seen. ;)

Least I forget, you did read correctly. Chun was taught Kung-fu by the one and the same Vivian Wong, the Hong Kong Duelist. Moreover, Tyra's self defense class precedes the Kobudo class that fellow Kuiper Senshi (Karin, Taylor, and Christina) take thrice a week.

Kasumi is introduced into the series, and she was revealed to be one of Okami's top students. She's, also in fact, his first child, albeit an adopted one. Her story begins after having been rescued and saved from a demon by Okami, who had unveiled his Lycan form to her. Kasumi knows of Okami's Lycan nature, but has made a vow to never speak of it except between them. At age 10, she was adopted by Okami into his household and was around to see Aoshi born a few years later. By the time she was 18, she left after graduating from his school and utilized the skills she's picked up from her master/foster father to become a renowned fighting champion. She won her first national championship at age 21 and competed in various international competitions whilst defending against all comers. She had since lost the title and won it back four times, establishing herself as a multi-time champion. As of _Summer Diaries_, she's in her fourth championship reign. Every once in a while, she drops by around her former hometown, and met Tyra & Helena in the gym. This started their rivalry with each other.

Reika, one of Kasumi's major opponents, became her bodyguard. Having roughed up Tyra before, she was used primarily as an obstacle for Tyra to overcome to get her hands on Kasumi. The biggest turnabout is undoubtedly Okami reminding Kasumi of the kind of student she used to be. Realizing that fame was taking a toll on her, Kasumi is now ready to settle down and let someone else take her place as champion.

The chapter served to bring some down to earth street-level action (for once) and some development for an introduced character. So, who really won between Tyra and Kasumi? I say undecided.

Hope you enjoyed this installment! Send a review and stay gold!


	9. Christina

**A/N: **The following chapter is chronologically ninth, but was posted seventh.

xxxxx

_**Christina**_

xxxxx

I'm Christina Denton, daughter of the famous Diana Denton and protégé of the great Minako Aino!

Many people ask me, "What's an idol celebrity-in-training do in her spare time?" I say to them, "What spare time?"

School's been out for Summer Break for about a week, but I've hardly had anything resembling a day off since. Most of my time is spent either rehearsing or writing, though I do have my thrice-a-week training with the girls.

Today's one of those days where I have both responsibilities to uphold. Minako and my mother are counting on me to improve my singing and creative work. I can't let them down. Whoo, but what a day. I've been rehearsing for a new single I've written for a popular TV drama. I've given my voice enough abuse.

Now, it's time for my body to take some abuse.

As I waited outside the studio, I saw Taylor walking torward me carrying her gym bag. She turned and noticed me waiting outside. The jubilant Texan approached me and accompanied me across the street to the train station.

"Ready for some Kobudo training?" Taylor asked with her adorable Texan accent. She lightly slapped my back, giggling. "How was rehearsal?"

"Went well, but god my throat's been such a pain in the butt," I replied, rubbing my throat and cleared it.

"Don't overexert yourself, gal. You have such a beautiful voice and we wanna hear ya sing well."

"Thanks, Taylor," I smirked, turning my head as we stepped onto the train. Our next stop would be the Okami dojo in Shibuya. No, Mr. Okami's not our teacher. He doesn't teach much anymore, aside from the Chimeras. Instead, he leases out his dojo to other instructors during certain time periods.

Miss Setsuna and the other Planetary Senshi proposed that we utilize our free time not only to train our minds, but our bodies, too. Since me and the Kuiper Senshi are more or less on active duty, we're required to face any local threats in Juuban. All of us have taken measures to use our training schedules wisely. Jami is captain of the school archery team, and has actually won a couple of tournaments. Helena practices her Capoeira and often spars with Tyra at Hikawa Shrine. Tyra actually teaches self-defense classes for women at Okami's dojo. As for me, Taylor, and Karin, we're the ones taking this Kobudo class.

Speaking of Karin, we're supposed to meet her at Okami's dojo. But, she did remind us that she might run a little late, because today she begins her first day working as a part-time assistant museum curator at the Domino City Museum, a job which Lyn got for her using her contacts.

It's tough. I think Karin and I are the ones with the busiest schedules. We both go to school, work part-time, train, and protect the city. It's stressing, but fortunately we have more free time on our summer vacation. And when we do, it's all great in the end. We have each other and support our goals to the very end.

Upon entering Okami's dojo, Taylor and I walked inside whilst setting our bags down. Tyra walked by us, draping her gym bag across her right shoulder. She gave us nods and passed us by.

"How did class go?" I asked Tyra.

"Went well. One of my students nearly kicked my ass in a demonstration."

Taylor quickly inquired. "Which one?"

"Chun, the weird Chinese girl who has that fangirl obsession over me."

"Ah, her. She's a tough cookie," I said. "But, I'm sure she was just trying to impress you."

"Yeah, I guess. Anyway, catch you guys later," Tyra said while walking off. "I'm off to cruise around on my motorcycle to unwind a bit."

"See ya!" We called out to our cool-headed friend.

Taylor turned and flexed her right arm. "Ready to work our butts off, idol singer?"

"Sure thing! I won't lose to you, cowgirl!" I boasted.

"Heh, you two are sure high-spirited today. If that's the case, I'm glad," a woman's voice called out from behind us. That voice came from our Kobudo instructor. She's a very famous Kobudo instructor in the country and a youthful woman in her early 20's. She's about the same age as Usagi, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami, but already has gained such a high famed reputation amongst the top martial artists in the whole country. Yeah, and she's a real _beast_ of a woman, too. She's sweet, but is a tough instructor. She also happens to be one of Rei's old classmates from the All-Girls school they went to. Yeah, and Rei was kind enough to give her old friend a call to teach us.

By the way, her name is Megumi Shibara.

As we turned and faced our Okinawan Kobudo instructor, we greeted her with bows. She was a relatively young woman wearing red hair, garbed in a white karate gi top and a long dark blue hakama, and walked forward barefooted.

"Guys, no need to be so formal," Megumi-shishou addressed us with a slight Nagoya accent. Learning that Megumi-shishou grew up in the countryside when she was a child, she moved to Juuban to attend her first year in Junior High in Rei's school and has lived here ever since.

Megumi-shishou and Taylor get along quite well for obvious reasons. Funny thing is we and other students sometimes call her 'Hikaru,' since she does have a striking resemblance to Hikaru Shidou, the main lead from the anime _Magic Knight Rayearth_. Though, Megumi-shishou's skin complexion is a heck of a lot lighter than Hikaru's and her hair slightly longer.

But, I'm still lagging behind Karin and Taylor. I'm probably the one with the least passion for fighting, but I have to do this to improve my battle skills and test my durability as a Senshi. Now isn't the time to be slacking off! I'm ready to get serious!

"Megumi-shishou, Karin said she's running late, so..." I informed our instructor.

"That's all right," Megumi-shishou nodded, smiling. "I'll give her a few minutes."

As we waited for Karin to get here, Taylor and I got dressed in our Kobudo training gear. We wore outfits similar to Megumi-shishou's, except I wore a black hakama and Taylor wore a lighter green one.

What is Okinawan Kobudo? Well, it translates to _old martial way of Okinawa_. Generally, it refers to the traditions of using classical Japanese weapons, including the six-foot-long staff called the _bo_, the three-pronged dagger known as the _sai_, the handled club known as the _tonfa_, the sickle called a _kama_, the tri-sectioned _sansetsukon_, and the bi-sectioned _nunchaku_. There's also the knuckledusters called _tekko_, the shield & spear combo known as _tinbe-rochin_, and the weighted rope called the _surujin_. Yeah, I've been a quick study about these weapons. Overall, Kobudo is fun and great exercise. We've learn to hone our weapon skills better and get a steady workout. There's really only two cons to Kobudo: one, the abuse is a pain. Two, I really don't like having to train barefooted. Training on sweaty and dirty mats blemishes my cute feet! But, what can you do? I shouldn't complain! I'm training for god's sake!

The weapons I've been entrusted for practice, which are the same weapons I use as Sailor Orcus, are _sais_.

Taylor's weapon of choice is the _surujin_, which is just a rope that's similar in fashion to her lasso.

Karin's weapon of choice is obviously the _bo_ since it's the most similar to her trident.

And well, guess who decides to show up.

Megumi-shishou, Taylor, I, and a group of nine students turn as Karin stepped into the dojo almost out of breath.

"Well, well, look who makes her grand entrance?" Megumi-shishou teased Karin, who arrived catching her breath. "I was able to hold off starting class for a few minutes."

Karin arrived wearing an outfit resembling a school teacher's. Taylor and I couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of attire. She wore a white blouse with a blue tie coupled with a long blue skirt, and flat black slip-on shoes. To complete her geeky outfit, she wore small glasses and wore her hair up in a bun.

"Gee, who let a school teacher into our dojo?" Taylor snickered as she poked fun at Karin's outfit.

I couldn't keep myself from stifling with laughter. Even Megumi-shishou giggled a bit and walked up to Karin while complimenting her work attire.

I saw Karin's face turn beet red as she folded her arms around her chest and snorted.

"It was not like I had a choice to wear this!" Karin spat out as she stammered. "Setsuna-san thought I should look _professional_ on my first day as a curator!"

"Ah, but ya do look adorable, _Miss_ Osaka," Megumi-shishou winked as she lightly shoved Karin across the room. "Now, go and get dressed, Miss Osaka. I'm ready to start class."

"Right!" The brunette called out as she noticed me and Taylor chortling while passing us by. She turned, pointing towards us with a peeved look. "Laugh it up. I'm so kicking your butts today."

"Yes, _Miss_ Osaka, don't make us stand outside class!" I chimed in, chuckling as I watched Karin walk into the girl's dressing room. Ok, perhaps we did go a little too far, but hey she looked like a teacher! Miss Setsuna must've enjoyed playing with Karin like she was a dress-up doll. Haha, no wonder Karin canceled plans to go watch a movie with us last night.

Karin stepped out wearing her traditional Kobudo gear. Her hakama was a lighter shade of blue. Her eyes burned with passion, shooting a glare toward me and Taylor."Hope you're ready, you two. You know what they say about payback."

Me and Taylor chuckled nervously as we faced each other.

"Sorry to keep ya'll waiting," Karin walked over and sat down by me and Taylor. "Megumi-shishou, we're ready now."

"Good," Megumi-shishou smirked as an audience filed in to observe our class. Mr. Okami was ok with crowds coming to visit and watch any classes commencing in his dojo, and Megumi-shishou's sessions are always open to the public. She's such a generous lady.

Following thirty minutes of training, Megumi-shishou called Taylor, Karin, and me onto the mat. Megumi-shishou considers us her three best students and asked us to give demonstrations for the newbies. It's fun giving demonstrations. It's my chance to be in the spotlight and show everyone what I've got!

Wielding a pair of tonfas, Megumi-shishou dropped into a split-legged stance and focused on Taylor first.

"Begin!" I called out, allowing the two to engage head-on.

I followed Taylor, who readied her surujin, and threw a weighted rope end at Megumi-shishou, who quickly sidestepped Taylor's throw and stepped forward a few paces. Taylor stepped back, pulling her rope forward and whirled the other end, a leather cord, and threw it across. Megumi-shishou parried it with her right tonfa and stepped forward. Taylor frantically pulled the leather cord back. I watched Taylor keeping away from the boundary circle and jumping around to the left end. Taylor threw the rope end again as the woman slapped it down with her left tonfa. Megumi-shishou pressed forward and pushed her right tonfa into Taylor's gut, knocking her out of the circle. I watched as Taylor fell out and held her gut.

"Out!" I cried out.

Taylor sighed, shaking her head. "She's quick like always."

"Good job, Miss West," the redhead offered her compliment. "But, ya need to better your reflexes. Ya use the rope better across longer distances, but not too accustomed to using it as a short-range weapon. Work on it a little more." She walked over to Taylor and pat her back. "Good work."

"Thanks," my Texan friend said.

It was my turn. I took up my sais and readied them, taking a stance as Megumi-shishou kept her tonfas.

Taylor did pretty well, but I don't think I'm going to last. In fact, Taylor has better stamina and is more athletic than me. I mean yeah, as Sailor Orcus, I totally kick ass fighting superpowered freaks, but my fighting skills in civilian form are sub-par at best. Megumi-shishou would totally annihilate me in a real fight. Heck, she'd probably destroy me and the girls in our civilian forms, all things considered. Rumor has it, on one night after leaving a convenience store, Megumi-shishou survived an encounter with a group of 10 knife-wielding gang members with just a broom-handle-_bo_ and her bare hands. They attempted to gang rape her, but she cut loose and opened up her_ other_ side. And reports say these were well-built guys!

Yeah, I really don't like my chances here.

"Start!" I heard Karin announce the commencement of our demonstration match.

I readily held my sais as Megumi-shishou paced forward and tightly gripped her tonfas. I jumped back and nearly fell out of the boundary circle. Nearly tripping back, I balanced myself and spun around to an opposite corner. I paced myself carefully and followed Megumi-shishou's feet. I can do this! C'mon, girl, I can do this! Don't be afraid!

"Is something the matter, Miss Denton? What are you afraid of?" I heard Megumi-shishou taunt. "I know you're better than this." I watched as she swung her right tonfa at me, prompting me to evade and roll to the side. With luck, I thrust my right-handed sai into Megumi-shishou's left leg. I closed my eyes and prayed...

...only to realize Megumi-shishou jumped up and avoided contact with my sai. She landed six feet back, forging a distance between us. I picked myself up and encircled the red-haired instructor. She isn't even winded, much less lost her energetic side. Megumi-shishou is an extremely energetic woman and keeps plenty in reserve. She normally goes for short and quick outbursts unless necessary, and that's only when she's facing an equally matched opponent. I'm nowhere near her league.

"Come at me, Miss Denton. Or, are ya going to concede?"

"Concede? Yeah, right!" I protested as I took a chance and raced forward. I whirled around and attempted to strike Megumi-shishou with my sais. She raised her left arm and quickly countered one sai with her tonfa. She promptly blocked the second sai with the other. She freely kicked me in the chest and pushed me to the ground. Before I could get up, Megumi-shishou knelt over and placed her right tonfa against my throat. "...you got me."

"You're improving on close quarters combat, but ya need to strike faster and apply more force."

Megumi-shishou said it best. I had a lot to improve on. She offered me a hand, which I kindly accepted and pulled me off the floor mat.

I took a seat by Taylor, who offered me a wink to cheer me up.

"Ya did good out there," Taylor smiled. "You ain't as bad as ya say."

"Please, I'm not as adept as you or Karin."

"Don't say that. You've shown you're capable of using sais in battle."

"Yeah, but I'm more comfortable stabbing a monster with my sais. But, Megumi-shishou is... a person. I hold myself back..."

"That's your big flaw, Christina," the Texan added. "Don't hold back, but don't go for a killing blow."

"Right, I'll remember that..."

"Karin's up to face Megumi-shishou now."

I turned and watched both girls holding bo staffs. "Now, this should be good. Karin's a badass bo wielder."

"But, so is Megumi-shishou," Taylor stated.

Isn't that the truth? Karin and Megumi-shishou are bar none the top bo wielders in the class. I'd dare say they're almost equally on par with each other, but Megumi-shishou has more years of experience under her belt. We'll see what comes of this.

"Ready, Miss Osaka?"

Karin nodded. "Yes!"

"Begin!"

I followed both ladies run forward and engage each other with their staffs. They rapidly swung their staffs with rapid succession. Watching these two spar is a thrill to see up close. How I wish I was on their level. From the corner of my eye, I saw Karin cornered and about to trip out of the circle. I gasped and then sighed as Karin steadied herself and swayed away from the boundary circle. I watched Karin pace around the circle. Megumi-shishou stepped forward and swung her staff forward, striking Karin's. I saw Karin place her foot forward, attempting to trip the instructor. I clasped my hands together and was drawn to the match, immediately pulling for Karin.

"Go, Karin!" I shouted, conveying my support as I pumped my fist into the air. "You can do it!"

Taylor followed my lead. "We're pulling for ya, girl!"

Karin and Megumi-shishou engaged in close quarters, firmly crossing each other's staffs together. The red-haired instructor saw an opening and exploited it, throwing a kick to Karin's gut. The brunette jumped back, evading Megumi-shishou's kick. Karin gripped her staff tightly and lunged forward. She thrust her staff forward, but Megumi-shishou countered by swinging her staff horizontally, tilting Karin's strike aside. Megumi-shishou lunged at Karin and brought down her staff. Karin rolled away and let Megumi-shishou strike the mat.

"Whew!" I said. Hey, I can't help it! This is getting exciting!

Karin steadied herself and raced across and caught the back of Megumi-shishou's left calf with a quick staff slap. This quickly stunned Megumi-shishou, causing her to falter and sink to one knee.

"There you go, girl! You've got her!" I shouted as the other students, too, were getting into the match.

I caught the audience cheering and clapping for the demonstration show.

I turned as I watched a teenage boy hollering crazily from the audience. "Man, look at that girl give Megumi-shishou a run for her money!" Heh, who knew we had admirers? I watched as a teenage girl accidentally push the guy aside to watch the demonstration. "Hey!"

"Sorry," I spotted a girl with long, violet hair and wearing a girl's school uniform like ours. "Is there some competition going on?"

"Nah," he replied, "just a demonstration my friends are giving. But, it's just as heated as a tournament match."

"Really? Well, this should be exciting," the girl added with a smile. "My name is Aya Tsuki." She shook the boy's hand.

"Arashi Kaname. Oh, look at that Karin go! She's got Megumi-shishou against a corner!"

"Karin?"

"Karin Osaka. She's the only one who's come closest to pushing Megumi-shishou past her limits in these matches."

"She's most excellent..." I heard the girl chatting with the guy, quickly shifting my view to the match. I saw Karin and Megumi-shishou wildly striking their staffs against each other.

"HYAAA!" Karin shouted a fierce cry as she swung and narrowly missed Megumi-shishou, who tucked her head and evaded Karin's staff swing. "Gah!" I watched Megumi-shishou drop down and swing her staff, sweeping Karin off her feet.

"Karin!" me and Taylor cried out as our friend was on the floor. "Get up!"

As Megumi-shishou brought her staff down, Karin rolled from the fierce swing and sprang to her feet. All eyes were mesmerized with my friend's tenacity and unwillingness to give up. This is the Kuiper leader we've come to know! Even against our instructor, Karin is not one to give up.

"You've got her, Karin!" I cheered on my friend's unnerved perseverance.

Karin and Megumi-shishou exchanged reserved smiles. Then, to our surprise, our instructor dropped her staff. Huh? Why? She can't be giving up.

"Giving up, Megumi-shishou?" I heard Karin call out on our instructor's 'unconditional' surrender. "I'm disappointed."

"No, sorry to disappoint ya, but I'm not surrendering," she answered as she turned toward me and Taylor. "Y'all two join Karin."

We responded, taken aback by her instructions. "What? Us two?"

"Y'all three against me alone."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Megumi-shishou," Karin quipped.

The red-haired woman added with a reserved smile. "Oh no. I just want to finish our demonstration for our audience. So, I'm raising the stakes. Ya'll three attack me with your weapons." She picked up her staff and dropped into a fighting stance. "I'll give ya'll a minute to prep. I'll be waiting." She stepped away, giving us room to plan. Perfect. If anything, we Senshi excel best at teamwork! I think we can do this!

I knelt over as Karin, me, and Taylor whispered strategic counters against Megumi-shishou's over-the-top skills. I nodded as we broke up and spread out.

"Ready for the end, ladies?" The red-haired woman's smile curved outward, quickly dropping into stance and held her staff outward. "Engage!"

We sprinted ahead and spread out. Karin charged forward whilst Taylor and I flanked across to attack Megumi-shishou from her rear.

"Go for it, guys!" I heard Karin bark out to us.

I brought my sais toward Megumi-shishou's left rear while Taylor threw her rope at her right side. Karin seized the chance and lunged forward, readily swinging her staff forward. Then, with eye-blinking speed, Megumi-shishou jumped back, causing me and Taylor to strike each other. Megumi-shishou used the open space behind her as a springboard and launched herself head-on against Karin, striking her upper chest area with her staff. Karin fell to one knee and dropped her staff while holding her upper chest. Me and Taylor barely came to while looking up to see Megumi-shishou pointing her staff toward the back of Karin's head.

See, what I mean? The woman's crazy skilled! She's a team wrecker!

"That'll be all, my three little guinea pigs," she smirked, winking to us.

Our demonstration drew a loud crowd reaction as they cheered our efforts. It would've been sweeter if we could knock off 'Miss Team Wrecker,' but you can't win 'em all, mates!

Taylor helped me up as we turned and caught Megumi-shishou offering a hand to Karin.

"Ya three have come far. I'm proud of ya'll."

Karin bit her lip, trying hard to bottle up her disappointment. "But, you easily schooled us despite Christina, Taylor, and me teaming up."

"Well, y'all just not accustomed to fighting a gang of people like I have," Megumi-shishou smirked.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I noticed sections of her gi visibly cut open.

A small smile curved over my face as soon as I realized where my sais last hit. "Heh, I wouldn't speak too soon, Megumi-shishou. Look at your gi."

Our instructor checked over shirt and noticed the sections where my sais cut through her shirt.

"And look at your right ankle," Taylor pointed out as the woman noticed my friend's rope tied around her ankle.

"I'll be darned," she noted. "Well, Miss Denton, Miss West, ain't ya'll one full of surprises? Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I replied, wiping the sweat from the side of my brows. Well, I suppose this is a start for me. Even if Karin couldn't land the finishing blow, at least me and Taylor were able to tag our instructor.

As the four of us took a bow, the students and audience offered us a giant round of applause.

Wow, I do feel like I'm an idol on stage with my adoring fans cheering me on.

I can expect this in my future once I make it big! I won't let Minako and Mom down!

"Class dismissed, but I want you three to stay to help clean-up," Megumi-shishou said as she pat our shoulders and walked off to speak with a suited gentleman.

"Don't feel down, Karin," I walked up and whispered to her. "Our teamwork worked out well in the end."

"Hell yeah! You oughta cheer up and be proud of us!" Taylor added with a quirky smirk.

Karin nodded while undoing her bun, letting her hair loose. "You're right. We are the Kuiper Senshi after all."

"That's the spirit!" I cried out.

After we picked up our tools, the other students approached and quickly asked for advice for the next class session. How cute. They're asking for advice from us. I'm flattered. I feel like I'm growing an even bigger fanbase. Well, if they like my martial arts demonstration,, then they're gonna get a kick out of my first single release! Christina Denton, you're on your way to a road of success.

We passed by as the audience tried asking us a bunch of questions. Two of them being the guy and the girl who were having a nice chat during our demonstration.

"Good work, girls!" The boy offered us praise.

I turned and smiled to him. "Thanks, Arashi."

"Been enjoying the break so far?" He asked.

"We have," Taylor said. "And who's this? A friend of yours?"

"Eh, you could say that," Arashi said.

The purple-haired girl bowed, introducing herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Aya Tsuki."

"Don't think I've met you before," Karin added.

"I just moved here from Osaka. You three looked impressive out there."

"Are you considering joining our class, Aya?" I approached her.

"I guess so, but I'll have to ask my parents."

"It's up to you then," Karin added as me and Taylor followed her outside the shrine to cool off. "Anyway, we'll see you and your new friend around, Arashi."

"Bye, Arashi," I muttered, looking back as I waved to him. _Ah, maybe I should ask him out on a date. I hope it's not too late. Hey, what's with that weird look Aya's giving Karin?_

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Originally, Megumi Shibara, our Hikaru Shidou expy (look up that term on TVTropes if you are unfamiliar with it), was going to be named, well, Hikaru Shidou. However, since we weren't actually crossing over with _Magic Knight Rayearth_, I convinced K to change the name to avoid any confusion.

Also, the Kobudo class was originally a Kendo class, in keeping with Hikaru's specialty, but since the Kuiper Senshi don't use swords, I thought it best that they enroll in classes that would give them practice with their actual weapons. Helena is well practiced in the art of capoeira, and it seemed more in line with Tyra's character to have her get her training by sparing with Hel and from her self-defense classes. Jami's needs could be met by her joining the archery team, which left Karin, Taylor, and Christina to join Megumi-shishou's class. But what was that class to be? After scouring Wikipedia for an appropriate martial art, I found Okinawan Kobudo.

Christina's sais are among the weapons taught by Kobudo, and Karin's trident isn't too different from a bo, but Taylor using the surujin (weighted rope) instead of a lasso (which she would have already been proficient in, growing up on a ranch as she did) was a bit of a stretch. I think she picked it up nicely, though.

Aya Tsuki makes her first appearance here, as well, though at this point her importance to the series purposefully wasn't made clear, apart from that foreshadowing last line. Since these stories are being told from the character's POV, we only know what they know, and since Christina didn't know about Aya, that means you didn't get to, either. At least, not until the climax chapter.

Stay frosty, my friends.


	10. Mokuba

**A/N:** The following story is chronologically tenth, but was posted fifth.

xxxxx

_**Mokuba**_

xxxxx

The name's Kaiba. Mokuba Kaiba. Years ago, people only knew me as Seto's annoying younger brother who kept getting kidnapped. (Seriously. Pegasus, the Rare Hunters, Gozaburo... it happened more often than I'd care to admit.) What people didn't know was that I am also Vice President and co-owner of KaibaCorp.

Lately, I've been able to step out of my brother's shadow and successfully run our popular KaibaLand theme parks (now in London, Paris, and Amsterdam, as well as our several American locations!).

Living the rich lifestyle is great, but sometimes I just want to sit in my brother's office chair and take charge. And today is my lucky day.

The phone rang, interrupting my train of thought. I turned on the speaker and put the receptionist through.

"This is Mokuba."

"_Mr. Kaiba, you have guests."_

"I don't have any appointments with anyone and I've busy handling my brother's work. Could you please tell them to drop by in an hour?"

"_HEY! MOKUBA! IT'S US!"_

I recognized the pair of voices on the other end of the line and an ecstatic smile curved over my face. "Nevermind, Rose. You can let them in."

I leapt right out of my brother's chair as I heard the buzz that indicated the electronic bolt on the doors was being released. The doors opened up, and standing right in front of me were Max and Sam Stromberg.

"Max, Sam!" I cried out as my two friends walked right up and gave me firm man-hugs. "Oh, boy! I forgot you guys had a break from Duel Academy!"

"Heh, time does fly by when you're working, right?" Sam chortled as he lightly punched my right arm. "Sheesh, you've been taking over a lot of your brother's office work?"

"Yeah, but I asked him if I could."

Max folded his arms as he stepped into the office. His eyes widened in shock whilst gazing over the piles of paperwork I've been working on.

"I know. It's been a tough few days," I sighed deeply.

Max chuckled. "So, has Seto been slacking off or something?"

"More like going around promoting the next line of Duel Monster games for our stock holders," I explained as Lyn walked right into the office. "Oh, Lyn! Look who's back?"

"I know. I saw them storming into the front part of the building," Lyn smiled as she walked in, carrying bottled tea. "I've had to lead them through security at the front." She placed the bottled tea on my brother's desk. "I brought some bottled beverages if you guys want any."

"Thanks, sis!" Max and Sam said.

I walked back over to my brother's chair and sat comfortably, leaning back. "So, how's your second year in Duel Academy been?"

"Man, you thought that whole Shadow Riders mess last year was crazy, you should hear about this Society of Light mess," Sam briefly explained as me and Lyn listened. I was hearing a lot about Obelisk Blue students suddenly wearing white uniforms, but I didn't take into account it was really happening. "We were lucky not to get caught up with that mess, but a few of our classmates and friends have been taken into this cult."

Lyn interjected while filing a few documents for me. "Society of Light?"

"Yeah, sis," Max added as he walked over to grab a tea bottle. "Some creepy guy named Sartorius has been doing something weird to the students."

"And they all claim to have seen the light or something," I heard Sam point out. "Some of our friends like Chazz, Alexis, and Bastion are wearing white uniforms."

"Sartorius. I've heard that name. In fact, my brother knows him," I affirmed. Yeah, I've seen him on TV before. He really did give me some creepy vibes. My brother has personally met him. Wait, hold the phone! "I remember my brother saying something about allowing Sartorius to use Kaibaland Theme Park for the Duel Academy field trip!"

"I was just going to tell you that, Mokuba!" Lyn exclaimed. "I tried persuading him not to, but he was so damn adamant. I hope he knows what he's doing."

Max smirked. "Well, if we know our pal Jaden Yuki, I'm sure he'll deal with Sartorius."

"Whatever that creepy guy had up his sleeve, Jaden will be ready for him!" Sam added confidentially.

Jaden Yuki. I swear, the more I hear about this kid, the more I'm beginning to wonder if he truly is the second coming of Yugi. After researching more of his progress, I've become impressed. He's got an awesome win-loss record and has only lost very few duels. Max and Sam have preached the gospel of how great Jaden is, especially after beating these Shadow Riders they told me about. My brother even speaks pretty highly of his dueling skills. Heh, I'd kill to see Jaden duel with either Yugi or my brother. Those would make epic duels.

"Speaking of weird occurrences, you two have missed out on some outlandish stuff," Lyn informed her brothers. "Did you see the reports of those strange lights people have seen?"

"Oh yeah. Henry, Sara, and a few of their friends alluded to something about those lights," I stated, standing up from the office chair. I shifted my view toward Max and Sam. "There was also a monster attack in Joey and Mai's arcade."

"Really? We heard about the one in Akihabara, but no one's mentioned anything about the arcade," Max exclaimed.

Sam sighed. "Man, I really wish we could've been there to help them fight it."

"This was actually before the attack on Akihabara, but for some reason, Joey and Kuwabara don't seem to want to talk about it."

Lyn furrowed her brows, pivoting her head as she faced me. "You think Arcadian Cross could be behind the lights in the sky?"

"If they're not, the timing seems awfully coincidental," I replied. "And you know what they say about coincidences."

"They take a lot of planning," a gruff voice stated.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up for work!" I heard Lyn call out as my brother walked in with a rolled up newspaper under his right arm.

"Seto!" Max and Sam addressed my calm and collected brother.

"Good to see you two didn't get caught up with that Society of Light, or whatever they call themselves," he nodded to the brothers. He turned as Lyn walked up and pulled him into a kiss. I watched the two give each other a quick lip lock before I cleared my throat. "Bro."

"Is there anything?" I heard him ask me.

I quickly responded. "Yes, you received a call from a Ricky Stiffelman."

"That hack lawyer from TV? Don't tell me that mutt is actually suing me? On what grounds?"

I frowned, shooting him a stern and authoritative look. "Reckless endangerment and selling a faulty product."

"FAULTY PRODUCT?"

"Seto, Mai was nearly electrocuted!" I retorted passionately.

"The pod was probably just damaged in that attack they had and they just want a refund."

"They _should _get one! You grossly over charged them, anyway! For _last-gen_ tech!"

"Bah! They don't have a case!"

Lyn stood idly by, sipping her tea whilst Max and Sam stood beside her.

"Man, this is like a back-and-forth WWE match," Sam said.

Max scoffed. "Nah, this is non-scripted."

The blue-haired young woman chortled. "Brotherly love, don't you just love it?"

I couldn't believe the excuses my brother was making up! Oh, that tears it. Time to let the inner Mokuba out! "It doesn't matter if they have a case or not. If this goes out to court, it'll be a public relations nightmare!"

"So, what will it take to get _out_ of court?"

"Well, give him that refund, for starters. And give him some of the newest models to replace the old ones you sold him."

I watched my brother nearly scowl and uncurl his lips in fury. "You can't be serious!"

"If you do that, then I'll get him to agree to a no-fault clause and a confidentiality agreement."

Lyn, Max, and Sam snickered in background as I stood my ground against my brother's wrath. I stood firm and unfazed by his irate glare. I think I finally got through that impenetrable barrier he calls an ego.

"..." Seto stared deeply at me, but it had little effect on me.

"Don't look at me like that. You shouldn't have ripped Joey off just because you don't like him," I plainly stated.

Finally, I watched my brother shake his head and give in. He offered no further retort against my argument. "Fine. Make it happen. You know, you're becoming more and more willful every day."

My smile curved across my lips, grinning from ear to ear proudly. "I learn from the best!" And I'm damn proud of it.

"Hell yeah!" I heard Sam walk up to me as he gave me a high-five. "Sick burn, Mokuba!"

"Someone had to do it," I shrugged, scratching my nose.

"Well, I did help soften him up for you," Lyn nudged me in my side, smiling evilly.

Seto groaned in defeat as me and Lyn chuckled.

Max chimed in, smiling. "I'll say! I guess learning to put up with him made you come out of your shell?"

"It was a slow process, but I couldn't let Joey get unfair treatment," I said. "Right, Seto?"

"Humph, whatever," I heard him scoff as he scanned through each folder I organized. "Anyway, nice work covering the office while I was gone."

"Anytime, bro."

"Before I was bombarded with accusations, I came here to inform you guys about a duel taking place."

"In Domino City?" Lyn inquired.

Seto nodded, turning toward Lyn. "Yes, in fact, it's a duel involving Duel Academy students. It's most likely over by now, but I saw a report of two Academy students dueling some schmucks on the rooftop where Yugi and I dueled Lumis and Umbra."

"I remember that place." How could I not? It was the site of my second kidnapping. Well, third if you count the time in the Virtual World when I played decoy for a princess who for some reason looked exactly like me, but I don't want to talk about that.

"There was a news helicopter that caught a shot of those Academy students," I heard my brother go into further detail. "A short green-haired kid with glasses and some dark-skinned guy with braids and a dinosaur-head skullcap. I pulled up their records and checked their student profiles."

Upon hearing this, Max and Sam exclaimed in alarm. "Syrus and Hassleberry?"

"Friends of yours?" Lyn turned to her brothers. "I know you've mentioned Jaden and Syrus, but who's this Hassleberry?"

"We just happened to meet him this year," Max stated. "He's a freshman and a really cool guy."

"He's a duelist with a Dinosaur deck," Sam pointed out.

More promising duelists, eh? Man, these last few years have been producing some really good duelists. I guess that shouldn't come as a surprise. Our Duel Academy has succeeded in producing the best duelists our country can offer. Heck, these friends of Max and Sam could provide great challenges for my brother, Yugi, Lyn, and Joey. No offense to Tea, Tristan, and Duke, but I think Max and Sam's friends would mop the floor with them. The graduation duel between Jaden and Zane Truesdale proved, without a shadow of a doubt, they're more than ready to tangle with Domino City's best.

"Hey, Mokuba, you free? We want to show you our new decks," Max walked up to me, offering to demonstrate his modified deck.

"Sure thing. Let's go to the roof and we'll have a two-on-one duel."

"Two-on-one?" Sam pondered. "You sure you want to tangle with the terrible twins?"

"Haha... I'm no slouch myself, you know. Bring it on."

While I led the brothers out of the office, Seto resumed his work and Lyn sat down to keep him company. As soon as we reached the rooftop, we stopped and spotted a guy garbed in some outlandish purple suit and a gray metal mask.

"Hey, you there! Who are you?" I shouted at the masked man.

Before we knew it, the masked man slipped through a portal. Before we could invoke our Spirit Fused forms, the mysterious man vanished.

Max blinked in bewilderment. "What was that?"

"That must be one of the portals Joey and Takato mentioned," I recalled after hearing each of their encounters. I guess we should chalk this up as another Arcadian Cross sighting. "We need to go tell my bro about this!"

Sam asserted. "You don't need to tell us twice!"

I've got a bad feeling about this...

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Once again we mention the events at Joey and Mai's arcade before that chapter was actually posted. It's almost like foreshadowing, I guess, but supposedly takes place after the fact, so maybe aftshadowing?

Anyway, this chapter was mainly to set this story firmly in the timeline. After the events of _The Taiyoukai Awakening_, Max and Sam were enrolled in Duel Academy, so they would have been in the middle of their first year when the twins were born. Now they're in their second year, same as Jaden, which sets this story during the second season of _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_ where they take the summer field trip to Domino City (as evidenced by the references to Sartorius using Kaibaland and Syrus and Hassleberry's duel atop the tower).

Anything else I could say about this chapter was already said by K in the original A/Ns, so this is LazerWulf, signing off.


	11. Tea

**A/N: **And here's another _Special Edition _Gaiden exclusive!

This one covers a couple in New York City.

The following story is chronologically 11th, and was not posted previously.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Tea**_

xxxxx

Hi, I'm Tea Gardner. I'm just about to finish up daily rehearsal as a Rockette. Yep, I've already realized my dream and all my hard work at dancing school finally paid off! Since early in the spring, I've become a professional Rockette, performing a talented crew of young women that perform out of the Radio City Music Hall. On top of that, I'm one of five Asian women out of a group of 25 and the only one being Japanese. Long gone are the days of US race segregation and discrimination after reading about it in the history classes. I'm happy to say I'm involved with a talented group of female dancers.

I was lucky to even be selected since every Rockette must be between 5'6 and 5'10 1/2. I never noticed my actual height until I took a physical. I'm actually 5'6 not 5'5 like I thought I was! Thank goodness for last minute growth.

Today was like non other: busy and rigorous. Being a Rockette requires a ton of practice. I do a ton of cardio and light weight training on the side to better myself. I've even taken a few yoga and self defense sessions to help stay in shape. I've even made a close friend since coming in New York and we both became Rockettes. Her name is Leanne Carter, a girl born and raised in Topeka, Kansas. She, too, shared the same dream as I did. Since moving into New York, she and I became room buddies, sharing the same apartment together. On top of going to dance classes together, we helped each other out paying for rent by working while taking classes. It was thanks to her I've become more fluent in English. We've supported one another and now achieved our dreams of performing on stage in front of televised audiences.

"Tea!" I heard a familiar cute country bumpkin call out to me. I faced my friend, Leanne's direction, and saw a red-haired girl wearing two long braids coupled with a sweaty white tank top, black shorts, and dance shoes. "Rehearsal's about finished. I say let's finish up and hit the shower."

I straightened my posture after getting up from the stage. "Sure, I was about to call it quits for today." We headed into the back and hit the showers. After washing ourselves off, we went to our lockers. Wearing a pink towel, which wrapped tightly around my body, I opened my locker to pull out my casual wear. I saw Leanne getting her belongings and sat down next to her. "How long have we been practicing?"

"6 hours."

"That's less than I can say we've been rehearsing, Leanne."

"Yeah, we'll need more hours in if we want to perform our best! Right, gal?"

I smiled while checking my watch. It was 4:30 PM. The museum closes around 7:00. I still have plenty of time for my date.

"Going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah..."

Leanne playfully nudged my side, giggling. "With Yugi?"

"Yeah," I smiled while my cheeks flushed. "Hehe, c'mon Leanne, you know he and I are an item."

"I know and you two are such a cute item."

That's all the girls have been saying about me and Yugi. I can't them. Yugi's been my closest friend since we were in grade school and it was during the Taiyoukai when I finally confessed my love for him... rather I did have a serious fascination with Atem that I wanted to get to know him better. But, that was Atem, Yugi, on the other hand, is the man I've admitted my love towards.

After putting on my full garb, I checked myself out in front of a mirror. A black Aerosmith shirt, check. A baggy blue jean skirt, check. Cute brown boots, check. Necklace, check. Lipstick, check. And perfume, check. I'm all set. As Leanne and I walked out of the shower and locker rooms, we headed through the back where Yugi might be waiting for me. Before I went forward, Leanne turned toward me and handed me a piece of paper with something written on it. I opened it and smiled, folding it into my pocket.

"Just a little love poem you can sing for him when you're on y'alls date."

After giving me a cute wink, we walked out the backdoor and saw Yugi walking up the stairs just in time to see me. Yugi openly greeted Leanne and approached me, giving me a kiss as I accompanied him down the stairs. Leanne waved out to us and watched us leave.

"Have fun, you two lovebirds!" She quickly called out to us.

Yugi gave me a warm smile as we walked alongside the street, watching New Yorkers passing along by. If there was anything we didn't like about New York, it was the crowded streets, but hey we come from Tokyo of all places. We should already be used to crowded city streets and intersections. I put an arm around Yugi and leaned against him as we headed for the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Egyptian exhibit. I promised I would show him the exhibit while he was staying for the rest of the month and I'm a girl who lives up to her promises. Yugi's going to love this exhibit.

Every time I look at Yugi, he's become just like Atem since the Pharaoh's departure. Not just looking or sounding like him. He became exactly him.

I would consider that a good thing, but this is Yugi and not the Pharaoh.

Sometimes I wonder. Could there have been some girl like me in Atem's time? Could I be this girl's descendant or something like Lyn is Kisara's reincarnation? Who knows, but sometimes I ruminate over things like these. I wonder if Yugi thinks the same, too.

Before we headed off to the museum, we stopped by to get ourselves some New York dogs. Yugi has taken a liking to the New York style of chili dogs and I'm glad. They're really good! Who could blame us? After finishing our dogs, we finally arrived at the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"Here we are, Yugi! What do you think?"

He stood awestruck at the sight of the renowned art museum. "Amazing! It's even bigger than the pictures convey!"

"Glad you're impressed," I winked and led him up the stairs. "You're not going to be disappointed when we have a look inside."

"I'm looking forward to it, Tea."

First things first, there was the hall exhibits, which weren't Egyptian-related, but I wanted to show him around. This place, colloquially called the Met, houses more than two million works from all over the world. So, yeah, we're definitely going to see an Egyptian exhibit here, which just about constitutes nearly half of the entire collections here. This museum is not only a house filled of ancient and modern art exhibits, but it's a U.S. historical landmark. I also promise I would spare Yugi boring details and just let him absorb everything he sees.

We entered the Great Hall and showed him around. His eyes and mouths gaped, showing deep fascination with everything he's seeing.

"Gee, we're not even in the Egyptian hall and you're still deep in a trance," I playfully teased him and seated myself on a bench. I saw him gazing around the Romanesque pillar and structures that lined up around the hall. I took my camera out and took a quick picture of Yugi looking around, catching by surprise. He stood and let me take a few pictures before we took one together. "Ok, now, let's go check out that Egyptian exhibit!"

He smiled sagely. "Yes, now that's what I've been waiting for."

"Yeah, c'mon, it's this way," I replied while leading him on toward the exhibit I promised to show him. Making it more surprising for him, I covered his eyes with my hands and led him along. "Ok, now no peeking, Yugi."

"C'mon, Tea, is this necessary?"

"Yes. I want you to be surprised!" It's not too often to hear Yugi throw a fit, but he'll deal. As I stopped at the entrance of the Egyptian exhibit, I uncovered Yugi's eyes and watched as his expression became priceless. He fell into a deep trance whilst gazing at the rich and fully decked Egyptian exhibit. "What do you think? Surprised?"

"Indeed I am! This is truly a magnificent sight!"

I watched as Yugi explored the exhibit. I followed him like a mother taking her kid to a candy store, and watching him looking around each piece of Egyptian antiquity piece was a joy to see. Yugi stood right in front of an assortment of 13 wooden models.

"These 13 wooden models are one of 24 collections found together," Yugi said as he analyzed each piece. "Though, to be more precise, these models depict 12 models and 1 offering bearer figure. They also depict Egyptian life during the early Middle Kingdom. Do you see? There's images that foretell the daily lives of these people."

"I asked Lyn and she said the remaining 11 are in Ishizu's care in Cairo."

"In the Egyptian Museum."

I nodded. "Yeah, and these are the remaining 13. Isn't it just fascinating to see rare items here of all museums in the world?"

"Indeed, all of these pieces of antiquity are rare and have been well preserved," he said while taking my hand. "Come. Let's see the rest of this fascinating exhibit."

"Yeah!" I chirped and followed him along. It's official. He really has become Atem. He not only walks and talks like him, but vaguely smiles like him. It's like Atem never left to begin with, but he's still Yugi Muto. That's a truth I can't deny. Not that it makes me feel depressed. I get joy being around Yugi and seeing him being fascinated with this exhibit makes me even happier. I couldn't have picked a better place for our date. We continued to scour through the various sections until we came across the most popular centerpiece of the whole exhibit.

We stood right in front of the Temple of Dendur. According to what I know, this temple was built for a Roman leader of Egypt. I think his name was Petronius. Yeah, that's it! And he dedicated this structure to Isis, Osiris, and two deified sons named Pediese and Pihor. Anyway, this temple was actually dismantled by the Egyptian government. According to Lyn and Ishizu, it was meant to save it from rising waters caused by a dam being built. This temple, made out of sandstone, was given to this museum and has been a popular exhibit here since 1978.

The temple structure was situated in the center of a spacious room surrounded by visitors. We walked around and examined it. Yugi took all the time to study it. There were a wall of windows that illuminated the Temple of Dendur and directly outside was Central Park. I was thinking maybe after this we can go into Central Park for a walk.

"Tea, I really want to thank you. This is the best date I could ask for."

I smiled and nodded. "Anything to make you happy, Yugi. I told you, I know you'd like this place. Come one, let's take a picture in front of the temple."

"Ok," he said while taking my hand as I asked a couple to take a picture for us.

"Smile!" A man with his wife took three pictures with the Temple of Dendur behind us.

I took back my camera and bowed politely to the couple. "Thank you!" I checked through the pictures and they turned out just as I wanted them. These are pictures I'm going to keep and cherish for a long time. I turned to Yugi, who still couldn't take his eyes off the exhibit. "You know just outside this museum is Central Park. I was thinking if you want to a walk out there?"

"Sure, Tea. I'd like that."

"Great and it's about to be nightfall! Let's go!" I called out and directly led him through the rest of the Egyptian exhibit. After that, we went to see a few other unrelated exhibits before heading out to Central Park. Fortunately, it was nice and cool in the evening. It was the perfect time for us to walk out. We passed by other couples, either sitting together on benches or walking about. I pointed to a bridge for us to cross. We leaned over and stared over the water beneath us. "The skies look very pretty, don't they?"

"Indeed. I wonder if the stars were this beautiful back in the day."

"During the ancient Egyptian times? I think so. There was no pollution back then and they could see the stars more often than we can."

"Good observation, Tea."

"Thanks, I try," I replied as we put each other's hands on top the other. "Um, Yugi..."

"Tea...?"

"I'm proud of you. You've finally achieved your dreams and I know you'll captivate audiences with your performances."

"Well, it's a team effort with the other Rockettes, but I know you'll be there to watch one of our performances while you're in town."

Yugi smiled genuinely and leaned forward, kissing my lips. "Yes, and I'll be there front row." He kissed me again, promptly me to pull him toward me as we kissed each other with hot passionate. My lips and his made contact as we conveyed our love for each other. Our bond has been strengthened. Our friendship has evolved into true love.

I've concealed my true love for Yugi after having been conflicted to choose him or Atem. For a while, I was deeply infatuated with Yami and his mysterious past. I know that sounds like me being a typical high school girl, but I didn't know a whole lot about Atem until we got more in-depth with his memories. It was a learning experience I'll never forget. When Yugi and Atem dueled, I didn't know who to cheer for. Should I cheer for the spirit of the ancient Pharaoh, who was likely to return to the Spirit World if he were to lose this duel? Or, profess my love to the man I've known since we were children?

When Atem left to Spirit World, I missed him. I still miss him. But, I'm happy Yugi was able to give Atem freedom. I think this is what Atem wanted. If this is what he wanted, then I can't hold it against the Pharaoh. But, at the same time, I said this before... looking at Yugi now, I feel like the Pharaoh never left us. Atem return in the form of Yugi right now. The way he talks, walks, and conveys himself are all how Atem presented himself. The man I'm intimately kissing right now is Yugi Muto, taking on the physical attributes of Atem. I had the best of both worlds. I'm not about to let Yugi go.

Withdrawing our lips from one another, we made immediate eye contact. For a minute, we spaced out and returned to kissing. I had my arms around Yugi's neck, and being a few inches taller than him even without my boots, and leaned down to let him hold me. He held me in his arms and let me fold my legs around his waist. He had both hands under my backside while letting me run my fingers across his chest. Then, unbeknownst to us, a few couples walked by and chuckled while we were making out right in front of them. We both withdrew from each other's grasps and blushed.

"Say, Yugi, I have an even better idea."

"Do tell."

Later, we used our Spirit Fusion powers and flew out of Central Park, relocating ourselves over to Liberty Island. Hovering around the Statue Of Liberty, we donned our trademark Duel Monster outfits and chased each other around. Me, in my Dark Magician Girl outfit, flew around with Yugi as the Dark Magician. We had people watching us in captivation as we flew atop the Statue of Liberty head. There we kissed each other and I whispered the first line of the poem Leanne wanted me to recite.

"_My New York girl,_

_So sweet and kind,_

_I cannot keep you_

_From my mind._'

"Tea?"

"_You came to me_

_Near every night, _

_And stayed with me_

_Till morning light._

_Through silent words_

_I heard your voice _

_And pursed lips_

_Kissed soft and moist,_'

Yugi was mesmerized with my poem recital, realizing it captured the mood of our romantic situation.

"_You made me laugh_

_You made me cry_

_You made me smile_

_You made me sigh._

_You made me strong_

_You made me weak_

_You made me bold_

_You made me meek._

_You made me hope_

_You made me feel_

_You made me love_

_You seemed so real._

_But every night_

_We could not touch_

_I needed warmth_

_You craved it too much._'

I kissed him and parted lips from his, grinning from ear to ear.

"_So then one night_

_Line none before_

_You turned away_

_And came no more._

_The New York dawns_

_Are cold and grey_

_And daylight..._

_Washes dreams away._"

He and I withdrew from each other, standing face to face.

"Tea..."

"That was meant for Atem. I know he'll never come back and I've learned to accept it," I openly addressed him. "But, you, Yugi. Our friendship's developed into true love. While Atem's spirit is gone, I feel he's passed over his legacy to you and you've become the Atem I've secretly loved. But, despite being like Atem, you are Yugi Muto and I love you. I want this to be the true beginning of our love relationship."

Yugi gave me a passionate smile as we leaned forward for another kiss. "Thank you for being honest, Tea. I love you, too."

It was like that. Our date gradually became a night of lust. That night we expressed each other's love through our actions in bed back at my apartment. It felt good. No, it felt great. I wanted more and for the rest of the night we conveyed our love beyond kisses and hugs.

Late that night, Leanne walked in and saw us sleeping together with the sheets covering our nude bodies. Giggling, Leanne closed the door in my room and respected our privacy.

By morning, I was already up wearing nothing but a long-sleeved shirt and my underwear. I just finished brushing my teeth as I saw Yugi laying in bed with a coy smile on his face. I casually walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to him, resting my head against his well-defined and sexy-looking chest. He curled up next to my love and let him fold his arm around me, giving me the sense of comfort I've longed for the longest time.

"Tea, thank you. I had the best date in my life."

"Glad I fulfilled your wishes, Yugi," I said, smiling. "Want to catch my rehearsal today?"

"Sure," he smiled as we passionately kissed again, which led to me sitting atop Yugi's lap and running my hands through his pointy hair. I parted my lips from his and felt Yugi getting off the bed, carrying me in his arms. "I love you, my New York girl."

"Same goes to you, my King of Games."

Later, me, Leanne, the girls rehearsed on stage while Yugi was sitting front row, clapping to show his support for me. As I kicked one foot up, I felt the rhythm of the music and Yugi's clapping giving me that drive to keep going. Feeling the sweat drip from my body, I danced with every vigor and breath from my body.

No, thank you, Yugi. You helped me realize where my heart truly lies. As much as I loved Atem, I can't be with him. Rather, I'm left with the next best thing. You make me feel complete, Yugi Muto.

xxxxx

**My Commentary: **First and foremost, the poem Tea recited is titled _My New York Girl_ ( May 2007) by Charles Wiles. Now, while the poem was written for a departing female, I think the poem still conveys the right message about Atem's departure and how Tea really feels. Leanne just happened to find the poem and thought it'd sound cool. What she didn't know was that it had a deep and strong message

Anyway, I originally intended for Tea to meet Yugi at the airport and take him around New York City. Then, I realized and Lazer reminded me Yugi has already been in New York for a little while during the entire passage of _Summer Diaries_. He convinced me to go with Yugi picking up Tea from one of her daily rehearsals. Yes, Tea has already finished her dance classes and has joined the the Rockettes, a highly publicized group of young women from a precision dance company out of Radio City Music Hall. Since becoming a Rockette, Tea has dedicated herself to rehearsals and physical training to stay in her best shape. Plus, she wants to look her best for Yugi. ;)

Leanne is an OC character made by LazerWulf and intended to be Tea's New York friend.

Lazer even suggested I use Metropolitan Museum of Art, a perfect platform for Yugi and Tea's date. On top of there being a popular Egyptian exhibit and Yugi's all over it. And the date was all she wrote. Reading through this section, you'll notice Tea ruminated on how much Yugi has become like Atem since the Pharaoh's departure, and not just looking and sounding like him. That was intentional and drives home the fact Tea is getting over Atem (but not forgetting him) and confessing her love for Yugi, which was originally intended for Atem. This chapter fully establishes them as a couple in this series.

Furthermore, if any of you haven followed _Yu-Gi-Oh GX,_ and read the _Mokuba_ chapter, Yugi has already been gone and his grandfather mentions in GX that Yugi had gone overseas. Yeah, that's where Yugi's been. He's been in New York seeing Tea.

So, yeah, Yugi x Tea is a YYGDM canon couple. Have at it. :D

Hope you enjoyed this week's _Summer Diaries Special Edition_! Send a review and stay gold!


	12. Impmon

**A/N: **The following story is chronologically 12th, but was posted sixth.

xxxxx

_**Impmon**_

xxxxx

Another boring day in the life of the once-human hatin' Impmon. Ain't it grand? I was just minding my own business and taking a nap until that little white cutesy blob fell on my face!

"BLAH!" I felt something fall flat on my face and wake me up from my nap. "Mmmmph! Get off my face! My face!" He threw off the weight sitting on top of my face and shook my head. "Who's there? Who sat on my face?" I looked ahead and saw Calumon, giving him one of his overly cutesy glances. Who could possibly resist his cutesy stares? Me, that's who! "Calumon! You oughta warn me before you jump on my face! I was having my beauty nap!"

"Sorry, Impmon, but I was kinda bored..."

I sighed and sat down. "What are you up to, big ears?"

Calumon responded as his ears puffed outward. "Well, I saw a bunch of kids heading into the park! I really wanna play with them! Culu! Culu!"

"And you want me to join ya?"

"Yeah! These kids are friends of Ai and Makoto!"

"Those two must've told them all about me and where to find me, right?"

I watched the white butterball nod ecstatically. "Yep, yep, they want to see you! C'mon, I'll take you to them! Culu!" He quickly snatched my arm and jumped off the tree branch. "Here we go!" He dropped from the tree and plunged downward, much to my dismay as I screamed my head off!

"WHOA! SLOW DOWN!"

Fortunately, the little guy opened his wings and slowed down, making a safe landing for us both. He turned around and shot Calumon an angry glare.

"Never do that again, kapeesh?"

"Yeah, but c'mon we need to find them!" Calumon said as he lead us through some bushes leading toward a trail within the park. I took a careful glance around to see if there were a group of brats. With luck, I grabbed Calumon's arm and hurried into a bush. "Hey, that hurt! What was that for?"

"Let's get one thing straight, cutesy!" I heatedly waved a finger at the little guy. "The only kiddos I've got no issues with are my Tamers and Suzie, but I don't need no other brats coming up and crowdin' around me like I'm some cocky celebrity!"

"Awww, but they think you're cool! They love Beelzebumon!"

"Only cos I got a hot ride and have a typical bad boy attitude! What's appealing about how I look now?"

"Well," Calumon beamed, smiling from ear to ear. "You're cute like me!"

_Cute_, he says? That does it. No one calls me cute and gets away with it! Before I could flick Calumon's forehead, I saw the bushes around us rustle. We got startled at that instant as we caught a certain black-furred pervy dog and the beautiful foxface! "Gah! You two!"

Inumon stared over us, smirking as he knelt over to our eye level. "What do we have here?"

"What the hell do ya want, Inumon?" I scoffed, shooting a glare at the perverted hellhound. No matter how hard I try, he rarely gets fazed by my glares. "I wasn't snooping around if you were asking!"

"Hey, who, whoa! I wasn't making an accusation!" Inumon backed off, laughing as foxface passed by her mate and checked over us. "Calumon. What are you doing here with Impmon?"

Calumon perked up and smiled. "I was going to show Ai and Makoto's friends to Impmon! They really, really want to see him! Culu!"

"Well, that's wonderful," Renamon nodded as she turned and faced me. "And what's the problem with this?"

"Nothing, but I've got other things to do! I have to meet with Ai and Makoto anyway!" I retorted. Foxface, why did ya have to end up with a perverted mutt like Inumon? We would've made a perfect match... Gah! Who am I kidding? I forgot all about that cute Lillymon ring announcer from the Shadow Tournament! Wait, why am I thinking about her? And she only likes Beelzebumon. If she approached and saw me like this, I would never hear the end of her laughing at me! Ugh, Impmon... you'll never score a hot digi-babe if you just stick to your guns and stay as Beelzebumon!

"Momma, poppa!" I heard cries from two kids. Those were cries I could easily pick up a mile away. Looking ahead, I could see Inumon and Renamon's pups walking over toward their parents. My eyes lit up with joy as BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon crawled forward. "Ahhh, the pups." I've got to hand it to those two, they did produce some cute kids, but man are they a handful!

"BlackViximon! YellowKouInumon!" Calumon happily raced over and hugged the pups. "Wanna play? Culu!"

Gah. Ok, this is _too_ cutesy. Even for me. I just wanna take a nap on a tree! Is that so wrong?

"Impmon, have you been on the look out for suspicious activities?" I heard Renamon address to me. Taking my eyes off the pups and Calumon, I turned and gave foxface my full attention. "We've already alluded to this Arcadian Cross situation."

"The attack at Akihabara for one thing," Inumon added, drawing my attention from Renamon. "Henry, Terriermon, and the Chimeras noticing strange lights. Sailor Saturn sensed an ominous presence and so have we."

"Moreover, Mokuba finding a strangely clothed figure on a rooftop," I listened to foxface.

Yeah, I've already been told ahead of time about these Arcadian Cross jerks. I don't know what they're scheming, but I ain't gonna let them hurt Ai and Makoto. That's for damn sure! They wanna rumble with someone, they can take it up with Beelzebumon and a Corona Blaster! And send them up the Devil's rear-end! Badaboom!

"Eh, yeah. I'm aware. You told me all this before," I pointed out.

Renamon nodded. "It never hurts if we remind you, Impmon."

"We're all going to need to cooperate with each other and prepare for their next attack," Inumon said as he sat down, watching the pups wrestle Calumon across the ground. "The last thing we want to happen is more trouble over this peaceful time."

"Hey, I've got it!" I exclaimed. "Ain't nod way I'm letting them trashing this park where I can sleep on trees freely!"

"And play pranks on unsuspecting couples," teased Inumon, who had the nerve to throw in a sucker punch.

"Hey, I resent that statement! I ain't that kind of jerk anymore!"

"Relax," the cool-headed canine smiled at my direction. "Lighten up. I know you're a cool guy. It's a joke." He reached over and pulled me into a hug. "C'mon, let's give ourselves some manly love, little guy!"

I gagged and gasped for air as the jerk crushed me in his arms. "HELP! CAN'T BREATH!"

"Ok, boys. That's enough rough housing," I heard Renamon candidly remark as she stepped over to pull us apart. Thank you, foxface! "Ahhhh!" I exhaled and took a few seconds to collect my breath. _Manly love_, he says? Bah! Eh, he's not all bad, but he likes to have too much fun. I'd hope foxface has him on a leash. "Yeah, I'll make sure and keep my eye out for those Arcadian creeps."

"Thanks, Impmon," Inumon smiled. "We'll be around the park in case you need us."

Renamon scooped up the pups, who waved their paws over at my direction. "Say goodbye, BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon."

"Bye, Uncle Calumon and Uncle Impmon!" The pups called out.

Awww, I'm their _Uncle_ Impmon. Hey, you know what? That kinda has a nice ring to it. I really like those little guys. I hope they take after their momma. Last thing we need is for them to turn out like their poppa! I watched Calumon wave to the pups and sighed. They're right. I've got to keep a look out for these mysterious bad guys. Whoever they are, we ain't gonna let them set up shop and start trouble with us.

"_**IMPMON!**_"

My ears perked up as I naturally recognized the call of my Tamers!

"Ai, Makoto!" I turned and ran up toward them. "Hey, I've been waiting for yas!" Yep, the little twerps who you saw as kids are now grown and in grade 5 at Shinjuku Elementary where Takato and his friends used to go! They're both in grade 5. What can I say? They're my Tamers, but sheesh they've GROWN!

"Impmon! Calumon!" Ai and Makoto called out.

The boy, now several inches taller, wore shaggy brown hair under his gloomy black bear cap. He wore his new black shirt, red-collared his mom bought him coupled with matching black pants and white shoes.

The girl, just a few inches shorter than her twin brother, wore a black shirt, a matching black skirt, and red shoes. She wore a ribbon through her hair, which had a skull hair clip hanging on the side.

Hehehe, let's just say my bad imp personality kinda rubbed off on them. I'm so proud of them!

"Ai! Makoto!" Calumon flew over and greeted them as he hovered around them happily.

Ai reached out and hugged Calumon. "Hey, Calumon! Has Impmon been behaving?"

"Yeah, you could say that..."

"Sorry we couldn't come earlier, but mom had me clean the yard," Makoto said.

"No prob, but why did she make ya'll clean the yard?" I asked inquisitively. This didn't sound good. Personally, I like they've changed their fashion to match my devilish personality, but I never asked them to become troublemakers. Bah, ease down. It shouldn't be that bad.

"Well, because I picked a fight with some kid who pushed my sister and I threw a rock at him."

Ouch, that's it? I thought you threw firecrackers in one of the school toilets again! "Well, that jerk deserved it if he's picking on Ai!"

Ai nodded in agreement with me. "Yeah, Makoto was only there to protect me!"

"Who's the name of this good for nothin' jerkwad?" I snarled, flicking one of my fingers and produced a tiny flame. "I'll burn his butt off!"

"Don't worry about it, Impmon," Makoto winked. "I got back at him by stuffing some frogs in his backpack."

Oh yeah. Makoto is definitely my Tamer.

"Atta boy, Makoto!" I flashed a thumbs up to him.

"Oh yeah! Me and Ai have a surprise for ya!" He set down a bag and zipped it open. Being the curious imp that I am, I poked my head over and saw Makoto pull out a Nintendo DS. "We went out of our way to buy this, but since I got into trouble... mom told me to sell it to someone. So, I figured..."

"You... you shouldn't... have!" I looked at Makoto with watery tears. I pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you! But..." I pulled away and picked up the DS. "Your mom. Won't she...?"

"What she doesn't know... won't hurt her," Ai smiled, winking at him.

"I LOVE YAS, GUYS!" I cried happily as he opened the DS. My eyes lit up as I turned it on and the first thing that popped on the screen was the _Digimon World Dawn_ game. Before I realized it, an hour passed and I was drawn right into the game. Makoto offered to let me try out the _Digimon World Dusk_, _Pokemon Diamond_ _& Pearl_, _Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier_, and _Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games_ DS games. I had no idea these games would be addicting, but they were. It was already three hours in and my Tamers were still sitting by my side watching me play nonstop!

"Those look like fun. Can I try? Can I try, Impmon?" Calumon asked like an eager child.

"With tiny fingers like those?" I remarked. "Well, sure, I guess. I need a break." I offered the white butterball the DS until I turned noticed strange lights passing across the skies. It wasn't even the afternoon and I'm seeing what looks like shooting stars.

And they suddenly just vanished.

"Whoa! Those were pretty lights!" Calumon pointed to the strange lights passing through the afternoon skies.

I grew very suspicious and took foxface's warning to heart. Then, I turned the opposite corner and spotted a shady figure. He looked like he was wearing some gaudy purple and black suit with some dark gray mask. I curiously hurried forward to check.

"Impmon! Where are you going?" I heard my Tamers call out, wondering where I was heading.

"You two stay there with Calumon! I'm gonna check on something really quick!"

I turned my back and hurried after that weird masked fella. As I pursued him, I quickly turned into Beelzebumon, after my Tamers' D-Ark's activated to their surprise. Readying my Positron Cannon, and cocking my Berenjena, I was ready to unload on this creep. If he's associated with these Arcadian Cross jerks, he's gonna answer to me!

Hiding behind a tree, I turned and saw the guy scouring through the forest. I heard him speaking in some kinda weird language I was unable to comprehend. Speak my language, jerk! I don't even know what he's saying, but I do know he's looking for something. But, what?

Suddenly, before I knew it, the masked guy turned and stepped through a rift. I jumped out into the open and prepared to attack, but before I realized it the portal closed and I couldn't even get one shot in!

Shit, I shouldn't have waited too long! Strange lights and weird people stepping through portals? Yeah, I think it's starting to add up. These Arcadian Cross guys want something with our world, but like hell I'm gonna let them hurt Ai and Makoto. And Calumon, too.

"Beelzebumon!" I turned as my Tamers and Calumon ran up to me.

"What did you see, Beelzebumon?" Calumon inquired, looking at me with curiosity.

I said nothing and gave them a vaguely distressed look. Something was coming. I can feel it coming, Inumon and foxface.

We're gonna have a heap of problems sooner than later.

xxxxx

**My Commentary: **Lazer couldn't come up with any commentary. So, he left that job to me.

I can just safely say I'm shocked I was able to get Dub!Impmon's character and dialogue down! Probably the best part of this chapter (besides the bonding). I wish I had more time to show Impmon, Ai, and Makoto in the main stories. I could make a short _Gaiden _about one of their escapades in the city. Lord knows the _Gaiden _section needs more new entries. Perhaps, and very likely, they'll play a role in helping to defend the city with all our main heroes absent during _Dawn of Chaos_. Who knows? We'll see.

Ai and Makoto have sure grown to be the little imps, haven't they? You can thank Impmon for 'influencing' them. Though, they don't turn into bad kids. They help scare off bullies and are friends with Suzie. Impmon's also grown attached to his Tamers since the end of _Digimon Tamers_. Naturally, at this point, he wouldn't be babysitting them a lot and would likely join in on the pranks they pull. ^^

And this is just one day prior to the Arcadian Cross invasion. So, consider this a quiet calm before the storm.

Anyway, sorry I don't have anything else to add. These are just tiny tidbits I wanted to share. Do expect Beelzebumon, Ai, and Makoto to get involved later in _Dawn of Chaos_. That's all I've got.

See you in the next installment!


	13. Arcadian Cross

**A/N: **The following chapter is chronologically 13th, but was posted 10th.

xxxxx

_**Arcadian Cross**_

xxxxx

_**Angelia**_

My name is Angelia, and I am an Artificial Intelligence program currently residing in the mainframe of the dimensional ship _Cobra_.

My sensors indicated that a group of my cohorts had returned from their scouting mission. The men, garbed in purple-and-black suits with masks, were accompanied by a stocky, built gray-skinned elf-eared alien humanoid wearing a silver turban and a black sheet. It hadn't taken Yyenesa and our subordinates long to gather intel on the dimension we just breached.

However, our breach was the result of someone else's actions, a man using a weapon that skewered through the dimensional fabric, opening a gap into the Æther Sea near our current location. It was just happenstance that we managed to come across the rift Yyenesa's reports indicated this dimension may possibly be populated by meta-humans and warriors. I surmise the two dimension crossers are in this world: Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama. Our search for their original counterparts could be over.

I activated my holographic avatar, which took the form of a translucent blue humanoid female with long dreadlocks and a skintight jumpsuit. It was not strictly necessary, as I am omnipresent everywhere within the ship, but I find that the illusion of an individual presence is less disconcerting to report to.

_[Status report.]_ My voice echoed through the room's speakers, mechanical and void of emotion.

Without saying a word, Yyenesa drew out a data orb inserted it into a receptacle on the wall console. I instantly perused the data.

_[Most excellent, Yyenesa. I thank you and our men for this latest discovery. Your services will be rewarded greatly.]_

"Thank you, Mistress Angelia," the gray-skinned man took a bow, generously accepting my open praise.

_[A sword capable of cutting through dimensions and opening a gap into the Æther Sea... most interesting. We shall continue investigating this world.]_

"Lord Zagato will want to know."

_[No, I suspect he already does, but I will give him further reports on our latest findings.]_

"As you wish..." With that, I watched Yyenesa and his cohorts depart for their quarters.

Omnipresent or not, I have always considered my "consciousness", such that it is, to inhabit the avatar, and creating more than one at a time is a considerable drain on my processors. I quickly deactivated my avatar and created a new one in Lord Zagato's private quarters. He will certainly be interested to know if we've located the dimension travelers, and I mean the _original_ travelers. We've come across close to a hundred of their counterparts and eliminated them, but none possess the full powers the originals have. We must acquire the original travelers' powers and incorporate them into our beings.

I, and Lord Zagato, of course, will not be denied the power to cross beyond where the Æther Sea allows us. We must remove our dimension travel limitations.

"Report, Angelia." Lord Zagato was seated on his throne, awaiting my report.

_[Lord Zagato, Yyenesa and his men were lucky to breach a dimension cut by a blade. The blade was able to dissect the fabric of space-time and create one-sided gateways into the Æther Sea.]_

"A sword capable of cutting through time and space? And able to breach into the Æther Sea? Are these reports confirmed to be true?"

_[They are, Lord Zagato. If such a being exists in this world, we've entered a dimension teeming with powerful humans, most likely metas. I have a suspicion the dimension travelers, the real ones, reside in this dimension.]_

"Are you certain, Angelia?"

_[As certain as I can be without more data. All of Karin Osaka's and Ryo Akiyama's counterparts we've destroyed were simply copies. I've scanned each one. None of them match the data of their real counterparts, but this dimension is rife with power, and it is reasonable that they might be drawn here.]_

"Let's be certain we don't end up in another pointless hunt, Angelia. It's taken us centuries to search through hundreds of dimensions. I've conquered meaningless worlds which didn't suit my needs. Hopefully, this will be the dimension where I can eliminate the two discrepancies before their presence brings calamity."

_[The war of defiance you hope to prevent...]_

"I must be assured complete sovereignty of this Earth to repel the war of defiance, but, first and foremost, we must eliminate the travelers."

I've often pondered about what this _war of defiance_ Lord Zagato keeps alluding to is. I understand Ryo and Karin must be eliminated and their powers must be incorporated into our beings, but who are we to try and meddle with the history of other worlds? Could we save the future of a world we'll ultimately conquer? And what of the other worlds Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama's counterparts travel into? We've destroyed them before such events could ever come into fruition.

_[Understood, Lord Zagato. I will keep the ship position near this dimension's coordinates. I will send scouts the dimensional coordinates.]_

"Good. Keep me updated on the situation, Angelia."

_[Yes, Lord Zagato.]_

I promptly logged out from Lord Zagato's private quarters and switched to synchronizing my AI into my cyborg body. I suspect it will be needed for infiltration.

I was not always part of this ship. I came from the 43rd century in the distant future of a world known as Laharl. My birth came when a brilliant Laharl scientist built me as a cyborg to suit his needs. I was his lab assistant and partner, helping him incorporate programs into other AI interfaces. He was on the way to developing a set of powerful military weapons to help Planet Laharl initiate war against peace-loving worlds. Though I was programmed to suit his required needs, over time I developed a free will of my own. Upon realizing the man who created me was planning to destroy me, I rebelled against my former master and terminated him. I then aborted every AI interface set to destroy the other neighboring worlds, preventing a galaxy-wide crisis.

Later, I remodeled myself and integrated my consciousness into a ship I had commandeered. After that, I took command of the ship and piloted it across the planet.

Before opening a portal through time-space, I probed a strong power signature emanating on a distant location on the planet. Upon my discovery, I uncovered Lord Zagato's seal. After releasing him, Lord Zagato expressed his gratitude and we forged an alliance to travel through time-space and began searching for worlds suitable for conquering. Seeing how confident he was in my abilities, I entrusted him with authority to help run the ship.

And since then, we traveled many dimensions and recruited powerful warriors to further our ambitions.

Lord Zagato and I gave ourselves a worthy title for our organization: the _Arcadian Cross_.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

After seating myself in my levitation chair, I faced a large visual displaying 21st century Earth's coordinates and scoured through every major metropolis currently within their perimeters. How primitive 21st century tech is. As advanced and up-to-date these humans deem themselves, their tech does not come close to the perfection of 43rd century Laharl tech. These apes are so arrogant and comfortable in their current environment. Don't they realize the end of their civilization is approaching them?

I am Zagato Laharl, having taken the name of my adopted homeworld as a reminder of where I came from. I've been given many titles. Lord, Warlord, Conqueror, and even God. My level of foresight is above human comprehension.

I was not born on Planet Laharl. I am not from the 43rd century. No, I came from another distinct universe with the dimensional coordinates _DF-616_ (read "Delta Foxtrot Dash Six One Six"). I am a creature of a digital kind, but I have evolved beyond the existence of a normal Digimon and am an advanced descendant of an extinct Digimon race. I have not looked back to my ancestry. I have no need to. I press forward to a sufficient and better tomorrow. I never reflected on the past and shown any petty attachment to my ancestors.

I, Zagato Laharl, was born a criminal, hailing from a race called Corrupts. My name became notorious throughout the Digital World. I pillaged numerous worlds and was on my way to challenging the tyrant Burizalor for absolute power. That could've been a reality had it not been for a group of young warriors who caught me off guard. They managed to defeat me and commandeered my former ship. Unbeknownst to them, their attacks not only gave me critical injuries, but they also opened a rift in space-time. I was propelled through this rift and ended up on the 43rd century world called Planet Laharl. To recover from my injuries, I concealed myself in a cave and underwent a state of suspension for 2,500 cycles.

My seal would not be uncovered until _she_ came. My seal was undone as a Laharl ship piloted by Angelia, the AI interface, released me. Since then, we've forged a long-lasting partnership. With Angelia's guidance, I discovered Laharl possessed high-tech devices capable of dimension and time travel. With full authority transferred over to me, I named our ship the Cobra, the symbol of our organization.

With Angelia's assistance, I've crossed dimensions easily with the latest 43rd century Laharl technology. With this tech, manipulating time-space became possible, allowing us to conquer and destroy many worlds we deemed disposable. We've erased not only worlds, but wiped timelines completely from existence. Even along our journeys, we acquired the servitude of powerfully gifted beings scattered across various worlds and past timelines. Every member on this ship come directly from different worlds and pledge their allegiance to us.

What are my goals? Quite simply, to seek out potentially strong entities and artifacts whilst extracting the most adequate energies to build a powerful army. Above all else, to conquer my enemies.

However, as time went on, we discovered two individuals that have made it a habit of intervening with our conquest. The two dimension travelers, Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, were anomalies that shouldn't even exist beyond the confines of their native worlds. As we realized how they've been able to thwart our plans, it became clear there were a sub-infinite number of their alternate counterparts scouring through the nexus. Their actions have been impacting each world they've visited and any universe we've attempted to infiltrate.

Angelia has already eliminated a decent number of these alternate versions, but we have yet to locate the source of the original travelers.

Angelia's avatar appeared in my presence.

"Anything new to report, Angelia?"

_[Vergo has confirmed the authenticity of the dimension traveler, Ryo Akiyama, but that's not all. He came across more humans with special powers, who helped Ryo repel Vergo's attack.]_

"I take it he didn't eliminate Ryo Akiyama?"

_[No, he did not.]_

He couldn't even eliminate a simple nuisance? "Vergo knows better than to retreat."

_[I called him back. I wanted him to report his latest find. We can't afford to lose one of our strongest assets in a premature battle.]_

"I see then. If you called for his withdrawal, I see no reason to reprimand him. Angelia, I want our scouts to breach this dimension."

_[Yes, Lord Zagato. I shall also be infiltrating this world in disguise.]_

I furrowed my brows, wary of Angelia's intentions. "Isn't that a little too sudden, Angelia?"

_[Unlike Yyenesa and Vergo, my presence in this society will be most subtle. That is how I've managed to acquire information for every world we've breached.]_

"And you've proven most excellent in carrying out such dangerous ventures. Be careful, Angelia, and gather any detail you can find. Locate the other dimension traveler and see if this world is worthy of conquest."

_[Yes, Lord Zagato. I will do as you ask.]_ With that, her avatar disappeared, and I was alone in my quarters once more.

Sighing deeply, I leaned against my levitation chair and floated out of my private quarters. Fleeting thoughts crossed my mind as I anxiously pressed a set of command buttons to take me to the front station. It has only been four days since we discovered this world thanks to unexpected assistance from a human capable of cutting through the time-space fabric. If such meta-humans exist in this world, it's ripe for energies for us to incorporate into our own being. Or, perhaps, these meta-humans could become exquisite additions to our expanding organization.

In the end, everything will fall into place after I've chosen the designated incursion date.

xxxxx

_**Angelia**_

The transfer of my consciousness, albeit a substantially small portion, was complete. My body was made of a rare metallic alloy that granted me a highly durable resistance to impacts capable of breaking apart planets. Long dread-lock like tendrils adorned my head and extended past my shoulders and into a nearby terminal, from which I quickly disconnected. Severed from the mainframe, I was given a small measure of autonomy from the version of myself which remained on the ship. My current body was similar in appearance to my original one, which I had based my holographic avatar on, but this particular model had some new features that my creator had not given me.

I activated a subroutine as my body shifted, compacting itself into a smaller human frame. Liquid-like gelatin seeped through my exoskeleton, shaping layers of muscle and skin to overlap my 'skeletal body' and took on a feminine-like proportion. Getting off the chair, I calmly stepped forward in my new body and breathed in my surroundings. Opening my eyes, I lowered my chin and scanned my otherwise nude body, down from toe to chest. As I walked toward a mirror, I got a better view of the disguise I would assume once entering this dimension.

My new outward appearance resembled a human teenage girl with long, violet hair. My blue eyes were as lifeless as they were before creating this new body. I brought my hands and caressed my face, feeling the cold texture of my human skin. Shapeshifting is indeed a useful ability, as it allows me to infiltrate the target population more inconspicuously than my more... alien... subordinates. This is the 342nd disguise I've adopted, but every time I download myself into a body I must adopt a new personality. Each time my cyborg consciousness is reabsorbed, the memories live on, but the specific personality dies.

This personality I've now acquired will 'die' just like the others.

Not that it concerns me. I am Angelia, the ship's AI program, and nothing more.

My purpose is to pilot the ship and suit the needs of everyone aboard, including Lord Zagato. I cannot fail to terminate Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama.

Lifting my right hand, the limb shape shifted into a sharp blade. I swished and slashed the air around me, utilizing my blade efficiently and scanning for any flaws in the body I've gained. The modified body is in perfect condition. There are no indication of flaws.

"Initiating gateway through Æther Sea to dimensional coordinates: _YYGDM-01_," I droned as I teleported out of the ship and entered the gateway through the Æther Sea. I passed through the vast and spacious dimensional zone as one gateway simultaneously linked to another. I surmise one of those one-sided gateways was created by that dimension-cutting instrument. Nevertheless, I was freely able to infiltrate the other side with much success.

As I freely passed through the gateway, I breached 21st century Earth. Azabu-Juuban, Tokyo, Japan to be exact.

Suddenly, I heard someone running up behind me. I quickly turned as a red-haired human girl bumped right into me and fell back. Alarmed, the girl screamed like her life were being threatened and crawled back.

"H-Help me! P-Please!"

I lowered my view to the frightened girl and saw a look of distress etched on her face. I couldn't comprehend what she could be hysterically alarmed about. Then, I shifted my view and discovered the source: a large man carrying a bladed instrument walked up to us. The frightened girl shrieked and crawled in front of me, completely scared.

"Well, well, two for the price of one, eh?" I heard the older-looking man snicker as he advanced toward us. I noted the perversion on the man's face and scanned him.

"Please, y-you've got to help me... whoever you are...!" The girl cried, throwing her arms around me. As she pressed herself against me, if I hadn't already noticed, she was blushing whilst hanging onto me with dear life. "...help. Please."

"Since you're already undressed, I'll start with ya first!" The perverted rapist walked up and put his arm near me.

Without warning, I pushed the girl aside and thrust my right arm forward.

_**Shick.**_

My arm shifted into a long blade and protruded through the pitiful man's head. I pulled back and let his now lifeless body fall to the ground. The girl screamed with dear life, drawing my attention towards her. She frantically pinned herself against a wall as I advanced toward her. She crossed her arms in front and pleaded with her life.

"P-Please... I... I don't wanna... die! Don't kill me!"

I answered lifelessly. "Your clothes."

She blinked in befuddlement, lowering her guard. "...huh?"

"Give me your clothes in exchange for your life."

"My... clothes...? Are you kidding...? And walk around butt naked like you...?"

I wasn't in the mood for persuasion and thrust my right hand forward, drawing out my blade.

I pierced a blade through the wall and barely a few inches from stabbing the pitiful human's head. Naturally, she gave into my demand and quickly undressed. Fortunately, the clothes she gave me fit my frame perfectly and I was dressed in the traditional Japanese schoolgirl uniform. As I turned, I stared directly into her eyes as my scanners infiltrated her mind. Lucky me. This girl has useful information.

"Azabu-Juuban High School," I said. "And you know a girl named Karin Osaka."

"Y-Yeah... that's where I go to school... and she's one of my classmates."

"In exchange of the clothes you've given me, I will spare your life, but you won't remember about our contact."

"What?"

Without warning, the scanners in my eyes emitted a bright flash that erased the girl's short term memory. She now stood in front of wearing a confused look.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Run along home. Your family will be concerned about where you are now."

"Oh, right. I've gotta- Huh? Why am I naked? _**OH MY GOD!**_" I watched the girl scream and flee with no clothing. I quickly turned and noted I had left the rapist's body behind. I hurried over, collected his body, and jumped over atop a roof. "Initiating vaporizing scan." With that, my eyes beamed and turned red as I fired a beam over the man's body, turning the evidence into a pile of ashes. I sprang down to the murder site and wiped the blood away with a gel, which seeped through my hands. After getting rid of the evidence, I walked out of the alleyway corner and surveyed my surroundings.

I must now assume an identity. I walked up past a window display with the latest clothing lines. My eyes followed my current body vertically. My new form and the clothes will blend me in well with this society. From the corner of my eye, I noticed a poster of a beautiful model with the name Aya next to a girl with the name Tsuki.

"Aya... Tsuki..." I tried the name out. Yes, that will do nicely.

Karin Osaka, I'm onto you.

Having gotten past security through Azabu-Juuban High School, I successfully infiltrated the vicinity where the student profiles were filed. It didn't take me long to scan through them and I quickly assessed Karin's profile.

"Karin Osaka. Age: 16. An Excellent Academic and Athletic student. Leisure activities..." My eyes stopped as I read the after school activities Karin currently takes on. "_Kobudo Training_ at the Inuki Dojo in Shibuya." I surmise this is where she actively trains. In order for me to engage combat with her, I must observe her attack patterns and integrate them into this memory bank.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

"Report, Angelia."

As my communicator displayed Angelia's image, I saw that she acquired the necessary disguise to infiltrate our current dimension coordinates. My brows slightly furrowed at the revolting sight of Angelia's new form. In my view, her cyborg appearance was perfection. Humans represent imperfection. I could never understand Angelia's fascination with humans.

"Lord Zagato, I was able to locate Karin Osaka and I observed her training patterns. She might have assembled herself a team."

"A team? Well, it's just what I thought. In this dimension, she likely has already assembled a Sailor Senshi team. After all, she is Sailor Sedna."

"Indeed, but according to my calculations, her current power exceeds the other Karins I've engaged, but it's still no cause for alarm."

Upon hearing Angelia's proclamation, my lips curled, broadening my smile. "Good. Then, you'll initiate the killing blow to the original traveler like you've done to the others."

"I don't intend to hold back. This time I will engage Sailor Sedna with absolute force."

"Good and I see our scouts have gathered enough information on these coordinates. One section of the city was thoroughly scanned and affected the brainwave activities of active humans."

"Affirmative and one of our generals, Perser, left a lasting impression by inscribing the cryptic message of our incursion date and created the human pyramid. Whilst they could suspect the date indicates an event, they're seventy-five percent less likely to believe we would actually broadcast the date our incursion."

"Then, we should begin preparations. Angelia, as much as I abhor your human disguise, remain stationed in the human world and observe the traveler. But, don't engage them yet. Wait until the incursion date."

"Yes, Lord Zagato." And with that, the transmission ended.

I pressed a button on my console. A few seconds later, Angelia's holographic avatar, her 'pure' form as the ship's AI, appeared.

_[You summoned me, Lord Zagato?]_

"Yes, I thought you might like to know that your 'splinter' has just given a favorable report."

_[That is unsurprising. In the 341 missions I have completed in my cyborg body, I have never once failed to achieve my objective.]_

"True, true..." I trailed off, smiling evilly. "Have the scanners revealed the locations of any other meta-humans?"

_[Affirmative. There are several hot spots around the city with confirmed meta-human activity.]_

"Good, send scouts to each of those locations to gather intelligence on any meta-human they find. I want our officers to be able to recognize our enemies by sight the day of the incursion. However, they are not to engage them under any circumstances."

_[Understood. Reconnaissance only.]_

With that, she signed out and I whirled my levitation chair around to the viewport whilst chortling deeply. "The time has come. I, Zagato Laharl, will conquer another world... to save it from impending destruction." By acting soon, I can prevent the _war of defiance _from commencing, but it won't go without a resistance from this dimension's meta-humans. The primitive apes will learn the hard way.

xxxxx

_**Angelia/Aya Tsuki**_

The night of our incursion has arrived. Our scouts were able to discover the identities of all the meta-humans in the area, with only two scouts coming close to discovery, one at KaibaCorp in Domino City, the other in Shinjuku Park. They were, however, able to return successfully, and the compiled data has been given to all our generals.

As I examine this O-Bon Festival closely, I question the custom of this special festivity. I still don't understand what these humans are celebrating. What's the significance and history to this special event? I see these humans amassed in large groups and taking pleasure in this leisure event. Is this what having fun is supposed to be about? Should we even be disrupting an event like this?

If I were human, I would be concerned. But, I'm not human. I am Angelia, the AI of the Arcadian Cross. I must remain devoid of any emotion. I am to wait until Lord Zagato and the others initiate the first attack. I must remain on standby and not give my true intentions away.

Suddenly, a hand touched my back and immediately drew my attentive view from the crowds. I turned as I saw Karin Osaka and her Sailor Senshi cohorts amassed behind her. No, she hasn't figured out my intentions, has she?"

"Aya! Hi, I didn't figure you'd come to the O-Bon Festival!" Karin greeted me with a cheerful smile. She quickly grabbed my right hand and led me toward her cohorts. They're all wearing similar garbs the majority of these humans are wearing in this event. I scanned each of Karin's cohorts. There are five of them. During my time here, I've done a background check on Karin and her friends. The group wore colorful and beautifully distinct robe attires: the redhead wore a bright green robe, the African had a yellow one, the brunette wore a purple one, the Latina girl had a coffee brown robe, and the tall blonde wore simple shirt and jeans. So, these are the Kuiper Senshi. "Your name is Aya, right?"

"Yes," I coldly answered.

"Yeah, you were there to see us in Kobudo training!" The brunette immediately recognized me. "What's the story with you and Arashi?"

"Nothing. I merely greeted him out of courtesy," I replied.

"Calm down, Christina," Karin said as she turned to me again. "Please excuse Christina. She can be very hostile towards girls getting near her Arashi!"

"We're just friends! We're not an item!"

The redhead snickered, poking fun at Christina. "Sure, and I'm gonna beat Megumi-shishou in a straight-up duel."

"Like that's ever gonna happen," the tall blonde chuckled.

The African walked up to me. "You're not wearing a yukata like we are, Aya? Did you forget yours?"

"Sorry, I don't have one," I answered plainly as I tried to back away.

"Aya, was it something we said?" Karin inquired as she gently took my hand. "C'mon, why don't you hang with us? The O-Bon Festival is a lot more fun when you're with a bunch of people."

"YEAH!" Christina hollered as she threw her arms around Karin's neck. "I've got a stage performance coming later on. So, I want you all to be there!"

The Latina added, giggling. "The O-Bon Festival is a perfect platform to stage your performance and advertise your first single."

"See? Even Helena thinks it's smart business!" The Australian gloated, her eyes burned with passion.

"The O-Bon Festival is supposed to be a traditional event, Christina," Jami slightly scolded the passionate brunette. "I don't think traditionalists will like you using this event to milk your latest single..."

"Who cares? Just let her do what she wants," Tyra asserted.

"...but, that doesn't mean I won't be there to support you, Christina," Jami added, smiling to her Australian friend.

"Hey, Tyra, where's your yukata?" Karin asked as she walked up to Tyra.

"Lyn's supposed to be bringing it," the blonde replied. "I told her to find one that fits me. The yukatas I found were too small. It's not my fault I'm tall!"

"Compared to us, you're a giant," Taylor resisted the urge to laugh.

Tyra scoffed. "I'm only 5'11"."

As I watched and listened to the girls' seemingly playful exchange, I took this chance to get to know my targets a little more, especially Karin Osaka. Her carefree and lively spirit has helped her win over a group of unique and trustworthy colleagues. Very intriguing, but even as a group they don't hope to repel the coming incursion. Karin Osaka, you and your friends will be terminated. I don't intend to hold back no matter how kind you are to me.

"Guys, let's also be vigilant," Jami quickly reminded the group. "Don't forget. Those recent attacks and those strange sightings of those Arcadian Cross members are still fresh on our minds."

Karin nodded. "Yeah, and the e-mail Jaarin forwarded to all of us indicated that today something is going to happen. Whatever it might be, we need to be prepared."

"Right," the girls responded in unison.

They know of our impending invasion? I suppose leaving a date indicating the big event was no less subtle than the attacks by my colleagues. Still, I'm not concerned. They can prepare, but I doubt they'll know exactly when we'll attack. These girls don't even know they're letting an enemy close to them. Karin Osaka, you've made the biggest mistake by befriending me. Lord Zagato, I've gotten close to one of our targets. I now await the signal.

xxxxx

_**Yyenesa**_

I am Yyenesa, a psychic warrior hailing from the Planet Henessa. I am an exceptional psychic who utilizes threads to immobilize my enemies. I was selected from my world by Lord Zagato and Mistress Angelia to carry out their orders. I serve them knowingly and pledge my loyalty to further their agendas.

To get a closer view of the crowded environment, I activated my invisibility cloak and blended in with the skies. I surveyed the crowded festival and looked for the man wielding the dimension-cutting instrument. I quickly probed for the nearest high-level of abnormal power. To my satisfaction, I pinpointed the group of humans I confronted before. Standing in the middle of a less crowded area, I caught the orange-haired man speaking with a light green-haired female wearing a light blue yukata, a blond-haired man, and a blonde-haired woman garbed in a lavender yukata. Sans the green-haired female, I recognized the three warriors I encountered when a gateway was forged for us, thanks to the orange-haired man. And thanks to the scouts' data, I knew their names.

"Found you..." I murmured softly, spying on my enemies.

"Wow, so you actually tried to sue Seto Kaiba?" Kuwabara exclaimed as Joey and Mai gave him the rundown. "That's bold, Joey, even for you."

"Hey, if you think I'm gonna let Kaiba give us a dirt cheap product, you can think again!" Joey said, biting hard into his cotton candy. "Stupid jerk."

Yukina added. "I'm just glad you're both ok. Did you guys tell Yugi what happened?"

"We did and he's thankful we're ok," Joey said.

"Try telling that to someone who nearly got electrocuted to death!" Mai snapped, nearly snapping her fan in two. "I'm glad Mokuba was kind enough to give us those latest models."

"Mokuba does come off as the gentler of the brothers," Kuwabara noted, shifting his view from the Duelists as Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his mate Keiko, fox demon Kurama with his girlfriend, the chimera Maya Kitajima, and Styx ferry girl Botan approached. The girls were dressed in colorful yukatas. Keiko wore a pink one, Botan wore a yellow one, and Maya wore a dark green one. I do not know why I found the colors of their outfits pertinent, but it was just something I noticed.

"Urameshi! Keiko! Botan! Guys, over here!" I followed the orange-haired human as he dashed towards the second group advancing toward them. "Good to see you, guys!"

Yusuke gave a slick grin. "Told ya we'd make it."

Keiko bowed whilst holding Raizen Jr. as Botan carried the stroller. "We're glad you all made it."

"Where's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked Kurama.

"With Rei and their children, but I thought you knew?" The red-haired male replied.

"Oh, right. How could I forget?"

Maya looked across and noticed Joey, Mai, and Yukina approaching them. "Hey, guys. You're all looking well."

"Oh, Raizen Jr.!" Yukina walked up and stroked the infant's chin, which drew an excited squeak from him. "You're looking nice and healthy, little RJ!"

"RJ is growing a lot, isn't he?" Keiko smiled. "It must definitely be a demon thing."

"Just like his old man," Yusuke added, wearing a proud grin.

"Are you all still recovering from that attack?" Kurama promptly inquired to Kuwabara, Mai, and Joey. "Henry and his sister warned us that something was likely to happen today."

"We're more or less fine, but we're never forgetting what happened," Mai simply put.

Joey scoffed as he balled up his fists. "Those jerks want a piece of us? Why don't they show themselves?"

"Because they're being vigilant, Joey," Kurama said.

This man with the red hair seems to be more than aware of our intentions. He's surely an individual with acute senses and familiarity of the unknown. He'd make a perfect addition to the Arcadian Cross if I offered him a position, but the other humans are completely oblivious of our intentions. We, the Arcadian Cross, have no need for fools.

"Joey, Mai!" A girl's voice abruptly interjected, drawing the group from their conversation. They quickly turned as Serenity Wheeler, sister of Joey Wheeler, wearing a pink and white flower yukata and a tall, fair-skinned Caucasian man with spiky black hair (Morpheous, turncoat Rajita general, in his standard human disguise), walked up to them. "We finally found you!"

"My friends. Sorry we're late," Morpheous apologized.

Yusuke smirked. "No sweat! You came just in time!"

Joey added. "So, wanna go walk around and check out the booths?"

"Sounds great, Joey!" Serenity chimed in, putting her arms around Morpheous as they followed the group through the crowds and walked alongside each booth.

"I want to see if I can catch some goldfish!" Kuwabara said. "Wanna help me, Yukina-chan?"

"Sure, Kazuma," Yukina greeted the excited man with a smile. "I'd love that."

"I can't believe how much Yukina spoils him so much," Maya chortled. "What do you think, Shuichi?"

"I'm not obliged to meddle into their affairs."

"Oh, c'mon, don't you wonder why he acts like a child around her? I think it's cute!" A perky Maya proclaimed.

Yusuke stifled a small laugh. "Hah! Compared to Yukina, he _is_ just a child."

Botan added. "But, that's what sets them apart from the rest of you."

Keiko added, carrying RJ in her arms. "Couldn't agree more."

Joey pointed to a shooting booth. "Wanna try and win a prize, Mai?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why don't you and Joey have a contest?" Serenity suggested to Morpheous.

The former Rajita general replied, shrugging. "And humiliate him? I suppose."

Look at them all. So carefree. Even if they're aware of our presence, they won't anticipate the full scale invasion which awaits them.

Suddenly, Kuwabara visibly shuddered. This alarmed distress drew the attentive Yusuke and Kurama from their friends and the lively festival activities.

"Kuwabara? You sense something?" Kurama inquired.

The orange-haired man turned, answering Kurama's curious inquiry. "Just for a second, but it suddenly vanished."

"Right. Let's tread carefully, guys," Yusuke muttered.

That was close. The orange-haired one seems to be sensitive to spiritual pressure. I'll have to be more careful when approaching them.

xxxxx

_**Vergo**_

I am Vergo, a feared and ruthless warrior from the planet Vertigo. I come from a race of reptilian creatures with a thirst for war and bloodshed. I had no equal amongst my fellow Vertigians. My talents were discovered by Lord Zagato and Mistress Angelia, who offered a place within their Arcadian Cross organization. Before, I was merely a hired killer getting little pay, but now my debts have been paid in full and am free to further my new masters' agenda.

Despite my brute size, I am most feared for my above-human-intelligence.

I daresay, I never pegged this planet to be filled with such gifted and strong warriors, especially these humans with their powers.

As I speak, I have a lock on their positions. Though they were disguised when we last met, I recognize their distinct scents

I cloaked my presence and hid behind the skies, keenly observing the group of meta-humans who heatedly engaged me upon my arrival in this plane. I saw that same human boy who hefted my gargantuan body and threw it into the air like I were a lightweight to him. He and his colleagues are amassed in one gathering. Most excellent. I will have my revenge.

Kazu Shioda and Kiyoko Sasaki arrived at the vicinity where the other Tamers and Legendary Warriors, sans the ones named Vega and Dimitro, awaited them. Takato Matsuda and Rika Nonaka were standing side by side together, as were Henry Wong & Sara Shinobu, Himura Tsubasa & Jeri Katou, Takuya Kanbara & Izumi Orimoto, and Sam Joseph & Jaarin Wong. The other males stood on the sides, giving the couples all the space they need. Ah, love. Is there nothing more revolting?

"Yo! Sorry we're late!" the brash Kazu hollered out for all to hear.

Rika, wearing a dark blue yukata, rolled her eyes. "You had us waiting."

"We're sorry! I had to get my yukata adjusted," Kiyoko, wearing a pink yukata, interjected and apologized.

"Don't sweat," Takato offered with a reassuring smile. "The best part of this event hasn't even started yet."

"Yeah, we have plenty of booths to check out!" Takuya chimed in.

"Oh yeah! There's a booth hosting a food eating contest! Any of you guys wanna step in and challenge me?" A daring Izumi stepped in and boldly waited for a response.

"We're in!" Kazu, Kenta, Junpei, and Takuya cried out in unison.

"Oh boy, they're crazy. I couldn't survive an eating contest," Sara said.

Henry sighed, shaking his head. "Me either." Turning his head, he gazed over Sara's red and pink flower yukata. "Your yukata... it looks nice on you, Sara."

"Doesn't it? I picked it out myself!" Sara chirped, letting her long sleeves hang and clapping her sandals down. "Don't I look adorable?"

"Very much so..." He nervously blushed, quickly eliciting an adored reaction from his older sister.

Jaarin, wearing a green and blue yukata, smiled proudly as put an arm around Sam's left shoulder. "Aren't my brother and Sara just a cute couple? Oh, I've gotta get a pic of them together!" She pulled out her cell and snapped a shot of the two. "Gotcha!"

"That's swell, Jaarin, but shouldn't we be concerned about that date... you know..." Sam reminded his overzealously love struck girlfriend. "Uh, Jaarin? Hello?"

As she feverishly snapped more shots, Jaarin stopped and returned her senses. She quickly recalled the reason why they came to the festival in the first place.

"Jaarin, we made sure to tell everyone, right?" asked Henry, who turned his attention toward his sister. "They should've..."

"Relax, Henry. I forwarded the e-mail to everyone," Jaarin reassured her worried brother. "Besides staying alert for a possible enemy attack, let's just have fun! That's what we're here for!"

"YEAH!" Sara cheered as she grabbed Henry and dragged him along to the booths. "Let's go!"

Phillipe turned to Himura and beckoned a wave to him. "I'll catch you later, Himura. You and Jeri have a good time!"

Himura replied. "Thanks, Phillipe. See you later."

As Phillipe stormed off with the others, Himura reached over and grabbed Jeri's hand, leading her toward the nearest booths.

"Just let me win all the prizes, Jeri. Don't worry about doing a thing."

Jeri, wearing a yellow and green yukata, replied. "No, let me help you. I want to win you a prize or two."

Himura nodded. "Thanks, Jeri."

"Race ya'll to the food court!" Tomoki shouted as he bolted ahead with Junpei and Kenta racing after him.

As he walked past Kouji, Kouichi pat his brother's back. "Let's go, brother."

"Right," Kouji said as he turned toward Jaarin and Sam. "Guys..."

"Go have fun, but remember to stay alert," Sam said. "Let us know if you see anything."

"Got it," Kouichi replied as he and Kouji headed off to follow the others to the food court.

"Oh, so they wanna get a head start on me? Let's go, Takuya!" A boisterous Izumi howled as she hurried along while dragging Takuya along.

"WAAAAH, HOLD ON, IZUMI!"

"Oh, those two," Takato snickered.

"C'mon, goggle head," Rika said, putting an arm around his right arm. "Let's just have some fun, ok?"

Scratching his nose, the Tamer vividly wore a modest grin. "Yeah, sure! Let's get going!"

Looking on behind a booth, Suzie, Ai, and Makoto viewed the on-goings and the couples heading to the booths. Makoto bit down into some cotton candy and handed some to Suzie, who took some for herself.

"Suzie, have you and Makoto ever thought of hooking up?" Ai promptly asked, causing both her friend and brother to blush. "Erm, guys?"

Suzie and Makoto exchanged nervous glares as their faced turned beet red.

"Hello? Brother? Suzie?"

Meanwhile, Impmon, Calumon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Jaguarmon, and MarineAngemon observed the festivities from a tree. Guilmon, Guardromon, Felinismon, Inumon, Renamon, and the pups were cut off from their Tamers as they lounged near a lake to get a full view of the festival. They didn't stray off too far from where their Tamers were.

It was enough to make me want to, how do the humans say it? Ah, yes, 'barf'.

As these apes were enjoying their time spent with friends and love partners, I closely observed these young warriors, carefully studying their activities. I noted the powerful energies emanating from this group, particularly a few of them. Isolating most of them, I keenly recognized the power signatures from Takato, Rika, Himura, Jeri, Takuya, Izumi, and Kazu. However, Ryo Akiyama was nowhere to be seen.

Then, with luck, I had an immediate track on Ryo's position.

Ryo Akiyama noticed Takato and Rika passing along by, immediately catching their attention. Much to Rika's dismay, she tried her hardest not to say anything.

"Guys, you all got Jaarin's e-mail?" Ryo asked the couple.

Nodding, Takato responded. "Sure and we're all ready for whatever comes."

"Yeah, and we want to have a good time. Takato and I were just going-"

"Rika, listen, I just wanted to give you and Takato my best regards," Ryo said as he extended his hand to the Digimon Queen. "I hope we can put our silly rivalry behind us, though I'm sure you're already over it."

The redhead boldly smirked and shook his hand. "Truce, Ryo, but that doesn't mean we won't duel again."

"I'll be ready."

"Nice chatting with ya, Ryo," Takato said as he waved to the Legendary Tamer. "Tell Cyberdramon I said hi!"

"Yeah, thanks," Ryo said, watching Takato and Rika heading off to the nearest gaming booth. "Good to see you guys, too." His smile broadened and recognized Rika's love for Takato. "You don't show it, but you really do love Takato, Rika." I overheard him say. "That cold heart has fully been defrosted and you've found your smile." He turned and smiled, putting his hands into his pockets. "Karin, let's both be ready. The Arcadian Cross... they're possibly on the move."

I curled my lips into a big smile and followed Ryo along, keeping my invisible cloak up. "I've located you, Ryo Akiyama."

xxxxx

_**Perser**_

My name is Perser, a warrior from the planet Jerya. Being a high-trained warrior, I'm capable of engaging a large army and staving them off with my entrusted sword. The sword isn't the only weapon at my disposal. I'm fully capable of shape shifting and molding my body, which constitutes an elastic putty-like substance called _Persis_. I was recruited by Lord Zagato and Mistress Angelia to fulfill their requests. And I vow by my blade I will assist in conquering this dimension.

Look at these weak primates. Leading such comfortable lives and they have nothing to fear. Don't they know they're about to be conquered?

As much as it revolts me, I've had to take on the form of a human and be low profile. Taking on this fragile and pathetic form, I can only hope Lord Zagato can mobilize soon. My disguise is that of a female bodyguard garbed in some businesswoman attire. I've infiltrated a group led by Grace Groves to escort a Cain Bearer onto a stage. Supposedly this man is supposed to give an important political speech with a national leader. I don't know the full details nor do I really care. Lord Zagato requires a distraction. This will do perfectly.

"Charlotte," Grace addressed me by my assumed name as she tapped my right shoulder. I turned, addressing to the young woman.

"Is Mr. Bearer ready?"

"Yes, his speech will begin soon."

I added. "Very good. Let us go retrieve him."

"Actually, change of plans, Charlotte. You secure the stage while I go find Cain."

I nodded and watched Grace head down the stairs to look for the company owner. I merely shifted my view toward the audiences gathering near the stage. My eyes were firmly locked on the young women, their friends, and children, particularly the ones I was picking up energy from.

With that, I followed Grace off the stage, but as I passed along by, there was a group of young women amassed with their supposed male lovers. Mr. Bearer must have quite a following for his political campaign. Wait, I'm sensing an accumulation of mystical energies emanating from those ladies. Could it be they're warriors of this dimension? I mentally recalled the scouting report Angelia gave me. They do resemble the group called the Sailor Senshi.

"Usagi, move your head back!" The dark-haired Rei, garbed in a red yukata, angrily spat as Usagi barricaded the front view near the stage. She recoiled as soon as she heard the twins crying out for their mother's attention. "Oh, yes, I heard you, guys." She knelt over, scooping both Ryuuhi and Koori in her arms. "Hiei-kun, mind giving me a hand?" She turned toward her demon boyfriend, who took Koori and held the child in his arms.

"Heh!" Koori squeaked as she buried herself in her father's arms.

Usagi, dressed in a pink and white flower yukata, straightened her posture while carrying Chibi-Usa on her back. The child squealed happily and waved her arms over her head, trying to catch a butterfly hanging over her head. Mamoru took a quick snap shot of his future wife and child with his camera.

"Mamo-chan, let's make this an occasion our Chibi-Usa-chan will remember. This is her first O-Bon Festival."

"And it'll be memories to cherish, Usa-ko."

"Chibi-Usa-chan," Hotaru, in a dark purple yukata, picked the child from Usagi as Mamoru grouped the two girls and the toddler together. "Let's all share these wonderful memories with the future princess of Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi added, smiling genuinely. "Hotaru-chan, thank you."

"Hey, Usagi-chan!" Naru, garbed in a blue and sea green flower yukata, beckoned to her old school friend as she sat on next to Miaka and Umino. "How about we take a group picture? With us and our kids?"

"Sounds like an idea!" Usagi replied, turning toward Mamoru. "What do you think?"

"That's a great idea, but let's get everyone together," he suggested.

"Leave that to me, Mamo-chan."

Ami, dressed in a sky blue yukata, handed a camera to Vega, who didn't waste time taking pictures of his beautiful genius of a girlfriend. Minako, garbed in an orange yukata, sat on the grass with Rio, Kohana, and Artemis as they stared at the beautiful afternoon skies.

"Looking good, Ami! Gorgeous as ever!" Vega hollered proudly as he rapidly took snap shots of his girlfriend standing behind a cherry blossom tree.

"Isn't it just a gorgeous day, Rio-kun?" Minako asked, letting the breeze brush against her face and long blonde hair. She inhaled the fresh air and sighed, putting an arm around Rio. "It's the perfect day for this festival."

"Sure is, sweets," Rio smiled, holding Minako close to him.

Kohana, dressed in a black yukata, turned as she saw Yui, Cammy, Aoshi, Shingo, Mokuba, Max, and Sam approaching her. "Oh, hey, guys."

Yui, in a dark blue yukata, extended a hand to Kohana. "C'mon, I bet I can take you in some games!"

"Oh, you're on!" Rio's sister spat out, sporting a competitive smile. "I never thought you'd ask!"

Cammy, in a red and pink flower yukata, nervously smiled. "Guys, just don't go too far."

Shingo added. "That's just like them, Cammy-chan." He noticed Usagi across from where they were. "Oh, it's sis. Wonder what she's doing?"

"Dunno, but might be a group picture," Rei's sister plainly asserted. "Let's take a picture together and then we can check out the booths, what do you say?"

"Sure thing, Cammy-chan," Shingo answered, smiling to this Miko friend.

"Say Mokuba, isn't your brother and Lyn going to make some presentation on that stage?" Aoshi asked as he pointed to the set where Cain Bearer's speech would commence.

Mokuba replied in earnest. "Yep, and he's gonna be up there with the head of Cain Corp, Cain Bearer, and Koizumi Natsuma, our Prime Minister."

"Well, this is gonna be something to look forward to," Sam asserted.

Max nodded. "Oh yeah. Sis is probably gonna be up there!"

"Up where?"

"On stage..." As Max abruptly stopped mid-sentence, he and Sam whirled around as they caught Lyn, dressed in a light purple yukata, standing behind them.

"SIS!"

Lyn blinked in befuddlement at her brothers' shocked reaction. "What's up, guys? I just came back from giving Tyra her yukata."

"But, aren't you gonna go up there with Seto?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but he won't be up there for 30 minutes. He has to prepare a few things. The Prime Minister is running late and Mr. Bearer's delaying his speech. I'll join him until then I'm checking back with you guys."

"Yeah, I've been wondering what the holdup is," Makoto, dressed in a green yukata, said as she and Mako Tsunami approached her friends. "Hey, guys." She waved to Lyn, her brothers, Mokuba, and the Neo-Spirit Detectives.

"Mako-chan! Mako-kun!" Usagi called out to her tall brunette friend and her boyfriend. "Come on! Let's take group shots!"

"Usagi-chan's her usual cheery self," Mako chuckled a bit at Usagi's child-like demeanor.

Makoto chortled as she and Mako headed off to meet with the others. "That's what makes her Usagi-chan."

Upon arrival, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna saw their friends in a huge gathering near the stage.

Haruka, in a blue yukata, managed a light chuckle. "Looks like we came a little late?"

Michiru, in a turquoise yukata, nodded. "Perhaps, but looks like they've been preoccupied."

Setsuna, garbed in a purple and green yukata, alluded to the signs of the enemy. "Stay alert, you two. My foreboding tells me the Arcadian Cross may disembark in this festival. August 15, 2008, is the date which they provided for us to go by."

"Right."

Usagi hurried over to Rei, who sat on the floor and fed Ryuuhi some juice. She approached her dark-haired friend and took a picture of the two. Blindsided by the camera flash, Ryuuhi shrieked and covered his eyes.

"Usagi! You know Ryuuhi-kun is sensitive to flashes!" The Miko snapped, nearly letting her fury flare. She cooed the child and cradled him gently. "It's ok."

"I didn't mean to, Rei-chan! I just wanted..."

"It's ok, but next time, turn off the flash."

"Right, and I'm really sorry..."

Rei sighed, standing up from the grass while carrying the child in her arms. "Don't make me repeat myself. I know you're looking for a group picture." She turned toward Hiei, who just finished feeding Koori baby food. "Hiei-kun, we're all going into a big group picture! I know you hate it, but we want this to be special!"

"Fine," Hiei said, carrying his daughter along while following Rei and Usagi toward the others. "Let's get this over with."

The odango-haired girl playfully winked to the demon. "It won't take long."

"That's what you said last time and you took 10 minutes just to get a perfect picture..."

"Ok, Hiei, that's enough," Rei interjected. "This is for our memorial books and I want you to look at the camera this time. You don't need to smile, but at least show you care."

As I eavesdropped on the ladies and the man's conversation, I couldn't help but giggle. Memories to cherish? Yes, they'll certainly remember this day all too well. Today marks the beginning of Lord Zagato's reign over this dimension and I for one can't wait to see all of these humans' dreams and aspirations became crushed under my lordship's authoritative watch.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

Seated in my gravitation chair, my keen eyes monitored the activities from each visual presented by my generals. Angelia, Vergo, Yyenesa, and Perser have not been detected by the apes, nor have they explicitly given themselves away yet. Good. The time to initiate the first wave begins now.

Angelia's holographic image appeared beside me once more. _[Our forces are undetected by current technology, Lord Zagato.]_

"Remind me of the time."

_[Processing,]_ the AI brought up a screen displaying the dimensions coordinates, as well as its current time and date. _[08-08-15, early 21st century Earth.]_

"Have the travelers been located?"

_[Affirmative. The travelers, Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, have been confirmed to be located by Vergo and my splinter-self. Their location is exactly where we want them: the O-Bon Festival, a three-day tradition celebration by Japan's people.]_

Taking a deep, heavy breath, I stood from my gravitational chair and issued my initial order. "Open the gateways through the Æther Sea." There was no use for further delays. I must eliminate the travelers, harvest the strongest energies these warriors wield, and conquer their world. I must become this dimension's conqueror and prevent it from impending annihilation. "Tell my generals the incursion begins... _now_."

xxxxx

_**Angelia/Aya Tsuki**_

It was evening when the first wave of Arcadian Pods passed through the rifts and launched their initial attack on the festival. The terrified masses began to flee for their lives and hurried off to avoid getting caught our Arcadian Pods' excessive blasts. I was still with Karin Osaka and her cohorts. Alarmed by the present danger, they helped to get civilians out of harm's way. I was fortunate to keep my distance and allow them to get these people out of the vicinity. Now wasn't the time for me to give my identity away. I couldn't let Karin and her friends know I'm a part of the Arcadian Cross.

Then, without warning, Karin grabbed by right arm and jerked me forward.

"C'mon, Aya! We have to get you out of here!" Karin shouted as she led me from the scene.

"What are those things?" I asked, feigning the innocent civilian role.

She answered bluntly as she took us behind a tent. "Those things... I know this might be hard for you to believe, but you've seen and heard of those reports of strange sightings. And that monster attack in Akihabara?"

"Yes..."

"They are a nefarious inter-dimensional group of pirates called the Arcadian Cross. They're likely after me, because... and this might sound strange to you. But, I have gift... a power they're after."

Interesting... she must have developed some kind of attachment to 'Aya Tsuki' to be willing to tell me this much. I slightly smiled, putting my hands on Karin's shoulder. "After all I've seen, I can believe anything. So, they're after a power you have?"

"Yeah, and I wish I can go into further detail, but your safety is more important than mine. I have to get you to safety and go help my friends out there."

"You'd risk my safety for your own?"

"Yeah, it's a bad habit of mine. Now, get going, my friends need me back there." Before Karin stormed off, I watched Christina and her friend Arashi arrive to see us behind the tent. I took a few steps back as Karin bolted toward her two friends. Not yet. I shouldn't expose myself right now.

"Oh, Aya!" Christina gasped as she pulled on Arashi's right sleeve. "Arashi, you and Aya can take the gate behind you! There's people already filing out of there!"

"Right, I'll take Aya out of here, but are you guys going to stick around here?"

Karin answered. "Yeah, we want to get as many people out of here before the Senshi arrive to fight those things."

"Ok then. But, you girls be careful and text us when you get out of here!" Arashi said as he grabbed me and proceeded to lead me away.

"Wait!" I heard Karin call out as she saw me getting behind Arashi.

All right, I think I'm done playing the innocent civilian.

_**Whap!**_

I lightly tapped the back of Arashi's head, knocking him out cold, and left him laying on the ground. Karin and Christina watched in stunned silence toward my questionable action. I watched as Christina raced toward Arashi's side and shifted my focus intently on Karin.

"ARASHI!" Christina screamed, shaking her unconscious friend frantically. "What was that for, Aya?"

"So, you revealed your true colors," Karin addressed toward me. "I didn't want to say it aloud, but I've felt a very strange vibe from you."

Oh? So it wasn't attachment. She was testing me. I smiled coolly, brushing my hair back. "You're an intuitive girl, Karin Osaka. I've done extensive research on you and your friends."

"What's going on?" Christina asked.

"When I met you that day after our Kobudo training session, we gave each other cold glances. It was for a second, but somehow I knew we'd have a heated exchange. Aya Tsuki, you're with the Arcadian Cross, aren't you?"

"Very good. And how did you figure this out? You frantically were trying to get me out of harm's way."

"I was hoping to give you the benefit of the doubt, just in case you were innocent. Seems I was wrong."

"Well, nothing matters at this point," I stated as my right arm turned into a long silver blade. "I am Angelia, the AI of the Arcadian Cross' ship. My generals are scattered throughout this festival and Lord Zagato will be touching down in your dimension very soon. Karin Osaka, we've been given the orders to terminate you and Ryo Akiyama."

"For what?" Christina demanded.

I answered, brandishing my one-handed blade. "Because those two have foiled Lord Zagato's ambitious ventures and possess rare energies for us to extract. We must eliminate you before your existence threatens the very future of this universe." My words put Karin at edge as she was overwhelmed with shock listening to my vague message. "Karin Osaka, fight me if you wish, but at your current level, you won't last. I know how well your Senshi power operates."

"Is this according to your calculations?" I noticed a confident smile form on the girl's face as she nodded to her comrade.

Christina stood up and drew out her Henshin stick.

Karin did the same and shot an intense glare at my direction.

"I take it you're judging my current powers based on the many mes you've faced across the other dimensions, but our powers were not created equal. The other mes probably were more immature and less powerful than I am. My Senshi powers have since evolved being a regular-class years ago."

I readied and turned my blade around, posturing myself into a split-legged stance. "Is that so? Why don't we put it to the test?"

"Ever heard of Valkyrie-level?"

"Enlighten me, Karin Osaka."

"_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Orcus Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

Right there and then, I watched the two girls transform. It took then less than a second. Their yukatas were replaced by their Sailor Senshi garb. Though in Karin's case, her outfit resembled that of an armored Valkyrie garb with a bear-faced helmet. Her friend, Christina, wore the traditional Sailor Senshi attire. My sensors scanned both warriors. Probing Karin first, I picked up an intense energy reading and judged it against her other counterparts. What a splendid surprise. Her energy reading as a Valkyrie is indeed higher than an average Senshi. But, the other's energy was on an average level, nothing for me to worry about.

"Very good, but between you two, Karin's the only worthwhile one."

Taking offense to my cold remark, Christina stomped her right foot down angrily. "Hey! Sailor Orcus doesn't take kindly to cold bitches!"

"Lay off, Orcus. I'm the one she wants. Get Arashi out of here and get the others!"

"Right! I'm on it! Kick her snobby ass for me!" I watched Orcus scoop Arashi up over her left shoulder and jump off into the air. Before I turned my focus on Sedna, the Valkyrie flickered from my view. I whirled and cleanly cut through the air with my blade. I felt my blade impact a metallic instrument and saw Sedna parrying my blade with her trident. I jumped into the air and executed a spinning kick, aiming to knock Sedna's head cleanly off her shoulders.

Sedna tucked her head under and kicked me in my solar plexus, sending my sailing into the air. I stopped and threw my arms apart, suspending myself in mid-air whilst glaring down Sedna. She hits harder than I imagined. Her strength must be enhanced by the mystical energies I'm probing around her. Every other Sedna I've faced never had this kind of physical power to kick me hard into the air. Clearly, I must have miscalculated, but unlike her, I'm not bound to human limitations. I've studied her attack patterns during her training session and I can figure out what she'll do next.

Sedna shot upward toward me and attempted to thrust her trident through me. I lightly swerved aside and brought my blade down. She lifted her weapon and countered my blade. We quickly countered our strikes with rapid succession. She countered all of my blade strikes and I parried her trident thrusts. 15 seconds in, I saw an opening and barely cut through Sedna's left forearm, throwing her off her guard. I lunged forward and buried a ball of light into her stomach, sending her sailing through a tent. As she impacted the ground, a network of tendrils protruded through my back. Sedna hastily jumped to her feet and caught me firing a barrage of continuous energy beams. Sedna flew up and evaded my beam bombardment. I followed and traced her every move, even predicting the subsequent move she was set to make. I caught her swerving around a steel pole and blasted it off the map. He jetted across and engaged Sedna in mid-aerial flight. As I fired more blasts, Sedna swerved through every single beam and cut through my tendril network.

She's good. No, better than I anticipated, but enough being awestruck.

I have a job to do.

I pressed my left hand through the air, opening a rift in front of me. Suddenly, at blinding speed, a beam came sailing through the rift and blasted Sedna. The Senshi was able to counter by forging a wall of ice. As she glided away, the beam's wall-breaking force blasted through and wiped out a section of tents. I smiled as I opened more rifts with my fingertips and unleashed more earth-shattering beams. Sedna quickly summoned stronger ice barriers to nullify the beams. Leaving Sedna distracted to stop the beams, I used the rifts to teleport behind the Senshi and landed a kick that sent her plunging to the ground. I teleported again and reappeared under Sedna's falling form and kicked her into the air. I teleported again, reappearing over Sedna and kicked her in the face, sending her plunging to the ground. I opened my eyes and fired beams, which turned the ground into solid steel. I pivoted the beams toward Sedna, who jumped up and rocketed into the air. Placing my hand through the air, I opened another rift and pulled out a whip. I threw the whip across and ensnared Sedna's left ankle. I twirled the whip over my head and threw Sedna through a set of wooden pillars. I dropped her and let the pillars pile right atop of her. I fired eye beams, which burned through the wooden pile and ignited an explosion where Sedna was buried.

"Easier than I thought."

Suddenly, I saw the fire immediately get extinguished as pillars of ice covered the area where Sedna was. My sensors picked up on Sedna, following her subsequent movements. She hovered out of the ice pillars as her eyes burned with passionate valor. These weren't just the eyes of a warrior, but someone I imagined endured rigorous and grueling experiences through many arduous journeys across dimensions. She's been through hell and back, even unselfishly putting her own life above others to save them.

"Karin Osaka, you're making my job a lot more troubling."

"It's what I do best," she said, not taking her eyes off me even for a split second.

"SEDNA!" I overheard a chorus of unified cries from the distance. I turned and saw five Sailor-suited figures standing atop of five steel poles. I recognized the one on the far left as Sailor Orcus. Without a doubt, the other Kuiper Senshi are Karin's friends.

"You guys! You're late!" Sedna called out on her friends' obvious tardiness.

"Yeah, yeah, you can pin the blame on me then," I heard the tall, blonde girl acknowledge their leader. My smile washed away as I scanned each of the Senshi's energy readings. They're all basic-level and nowhere near Sedna's Valkyrie level. "Karin Osaka, I challenge you and your friends to come at me at once." I hovered back, placing my hand around a steel pole, and utilized my matter manipulation power to convert the pole into a long double-sided spear.

"You're kidding, right? The six of us?" The redhead scoffed irritably.

The African girl discerned me. "No, we must be careful. If she gave Karin trouble, it's likely..."

"No, we can take her when we're working together," the dark-haired Latina remarked. "Still, I can't believe this is Aya we're fighting."

"She stopped being Aya the moment she attacked Arashi and showed her true colors," Sailor Orcus said with fury in her tone.

"Guys, less talk and more action," the tall, blonde smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Sedna, let's show this T-X wannabe how we handle business."

I watched Sedna descend to the ground as her Senshi landed behind her. I, too, followed and landed softly on the ground, wielding the double-sided spear. This was my chance to not only terminate Karin Osaka, but her assembly of friends, too. I dashed forward at blinding speed and promptly engaged the Kuiper Senshi at once. I mustn't fail. To ensure Lord Zagato conquers this dimension, I must eliminate our threats. I cannot, I will not falter. My programming doesn't allow it. However, the longer I engaged Sedna and her friends, I suddenly reflected back to spending time and having a good time at the festival.

Wait, why is this suddenly replaying in my mind? I must focus. I can't allow myself to be deterred from fulfilling my mission.

Is this a discrepancy in my programming? What is this?

This is wrong. My program compels me to terminate Karin Osaka and extract her dimension crossing powers.

So, why is this happening now?

xxxxx

_**Vergo**_

Yes, it all happened so suddenly, but it was my moment to attack. After undoing my cloak, I aided our Arcadian Pods to disembark and attack these primordial apes' festivities. It didn't take long for those warriors that engaged me before to appear. They arrived with other comrades to aid them. Obviously, they will require all the assistance they could find. With any luck, I recognized Ryo Akiyama's energy signature inside a steel-armored behemoth with a red scarf. The Arcadian Pods locked on the warriors and the large beasts that accompanied them.

"Engage and crush the enemies, Arcadian Pods!" I bellowed as I charged toward the two men covered in flames.

Ardhamon bellowed. "TAKATO!"

"Let's take him, Takuya!" I heard the boy with the phoenix-like aura roar out. Then, from the left corner, I saw a tall, armored knight charge and push his shield against my side.

"You crashed and ruined our good time, party crasher!" Gallantmon shouted whilst pushing his shield (and the weight of his body) against me. I madly swung my tail and knocked the knight back several feet, staggering him a bit.

I turned my head, expelling black blasts at the fire warriors. They countered by purging my attacks with fire bursts. The knight jumped right on my back and thrust his lance through my side. I grabbed the knight's face and threw him off. The wound inflicted by the knight closed up on its own as my enemies were astounded by my quick skin regenerative abilities. I caught wind of a golden-armored lady with a fox mask hovering over me and a blue-haired female warrior shooting a lightning blast toward me. I narrowly swerved my body and allowed the blast to hit the ground. Two of the Arcadian Pods opened fire, shooting a barrage of blasts at the golden-armored and blue-haired women.

"Look out, Rika!"

"Sakuyamon!" Seirika cried out as Sakuyamon forged a barrier around themselves from the Arcadian Pods' beams.

I charged ahead and swung my tail across, which cracked the barrier apart and knocked them back.

I turned as Sakuyamon grabbed Seirika and shot up into the sky, rotating through a barrage of my Arcadian Pods' beams. They're persistent, but aren't likely to escape far. Narrowing my eyes, I turned and saw the knight charging at him with full force, driving his lance into my hide. I sidestepped out of his reach and swerved around behind him, swinging my tail and sending him sailing into a lake

"GALLANTMON!" roared Suzakato, who retaliated and flew toward me. I saw lit his whole body into a blazing inferno and collide with my head, scathing half of my face. I roared with excruciating pain and expelled green ring-like blasts, which knocked the fire warrior out of the way. He felt something grab my tail and lift my body off the ground. To my surprise, it was that same human who hoisted me before.

"Hey, Behemoth! Remember me?" Kazu defiantly cried out as he spun and threw me halfway across the courtyard. I dug my claws into the ground and managed to stop myself from sailing any further. I launched myself into the air and watched as more warriors gathered and flew up to attack me head-on.

"Get him, guys!" Beowulfmon exclaimed. "_**Frozen Hunter!**_"

"_**Black Theorem!**_"

"_**Thunder Laser!**_"

"_**Blue Hawaii Death!**_"

"_**Ultra Turbulence!**_"

The varied attacks, supposedly based on their elements, impacted and repelled me from getting within a closer range of my enemies. I glided across and allowed my enemies to direct their projectile attacks toward me. I descended near the lake and watched the Arcadian Pods being taken apart by these lower life forms. No matter what powers they may possess, they're just humans and a bunch of animals suited to serve their masters. The Arcadian Cross will not accept this kind of humiliation!

"_**Mega Barrage!**_"

I watched as a large green-armored behemoth fire a series of explosive projectiles. I swung my tail, protecting myself from the incoming projectiles. They impacted and exploded in a series of blasts that pierced against my protective hide, which was capable of withstanding magma. Simply explosions like these mean nothing. Suddenly, I felt something binding my feet down. I looked down as spirits resembling foxes tied and restrained me.

"_**Amethyst Wind!**_" Sakuyamon cried out, unleashing a barrage of pink flower petals through my hide.

I tried forging a barrier around my hide, but many of the petals pierced through my tough and near resistant skin. I felt my front legs quiver and dropped to one knee. I turned as one of the warriors flew on a floating rock and kicked it into my face. I pivoted my face, but the rock still managed to hit me. Then, another warrior jumped up with another resembling a bipedal canine. One of them directed a metal pole and battered me in the face with it repeatedly. The canine warrior cut through my forehead, creating an incision with dark flames that spilled out of his blade.

"Nice one, Himura!" Henbu called to his colleague.

Himakko landed beside YoukaiInumon and frowned. "Damn, he's still resisting all our attacks!"

"Any ideas how we can take his ass down?" YoukaiInumon inquired, slightly stepping back.

Meanwhile, my good eye caught the knight helping the fire warrior out of the lake.

"Takato, that was a rough landing," Gallantmon said, placing Suzakato on the shore from the lake.

Suzakato answered, quickly drying himself off with a flame aura. "Thanks, but I'm ok."

"Takato! The others are gonna need our help!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

Justimon arrived where Suzakato and Gallantmon bolted from the lake.

"We'll have to combine our attacks if we're going to take this creep down!" Justimon promptly stated. "This monster's skin is resistant to a lot of attacks. But, if we combine our attacks..."

Suzakato nodded. "Yeah, it should yield better results. Let's go for it!"

Before I knew it, a black winged humanoid, a bipedal feline creature, an armored robot armed with a blade, a winged woman armed with a sword and garbed in battle armor, and a tiny pink creature countered my attacks. I felt a powerful force of speed slam into my left side, pushing me back. The culprit of this abrupt 'speed force' attack appeared in front of me, garbed in a yellow hoodie, grinning proudly like a fool. As I tried catching him, he zipped out of reach. Then, the girl in the blue hoodie hovered over my face, closing her eyes as she seemingly projected her thoughts into mine. It was then that our minds were linked. She utilized a psychic-powered ability that probed my head. Then, as I tried moving my head, I suddenly froze in place.

What happened? Is she able to manipulate my brain and body patterns?

I can't move!

"Everyone! I have him sealed in position! Attack with all you've got!" Jeri called out, focusing deeply as she channeled her mind.

"Thanks, Jeri! We'll take it from here!" Suzakato called out as he and the others prepared to initiate their attacks on me.

Before I gave them a chance, one of the Arcadian Pods, supposedly demolished by the knight, rose from the debris and blasted the psychic girl's back.

"JERI!" Himakko and Felinismon cried out as they hurried forward, catching Jeri who fell after being blasted.

Suddenly, the Pod shut down after having its wires and configuration box ripped out. Sara undid her intangibility ability as she emerged out of the Pod, throwing the wires and box to the floor. She watched as Henry hovered over her.

"That'll take care of that!" Sara beckoned a wave to the Warrior of Genbu.

"Good work, Sara! Let's hope Mika and the others get here soon!"

I quickly rebounded and stomped my front feet, sending everyone on the ground retreating.

"_**A VALIANT ATTEMPT, BUT NOTHING STOPS VERGO!**_"

xxxxx

_**Yyenesa**_

The Arcadian Pods and I put up quite a tough resistance against the warriors we've been engaging. They've got magnificent abilities and have demonstrated organized group efforts, but they still have little chance of the bigger wave of invasions. This is merely the beginning.

I descended and faced the group consisting of the trio I briefly remembered encountering.

The orange-haired man with the Dimension Sword directly reproached me. "Hey, freak! Small world, isn't it?"

"So, you decided to show up and ruin our day-off? Figures!" Joey, garbed in his Flame Swordsman gear, said.

Yusuke scoffed and readied Youki through his fists. "So, this is the guy ya'll meet before?"

"Good thing this side is cleared off from civilians," Maya said as she untied her yukata and displayed her battle gear. "As always, I come prepared!"

"Arcadian Pods, deal with them," I said before floating back into the air and threw a psychic net across the area.

"Scatter!" Morpheous bellowed as he, the Spirit Detectives, and the Spirit Fused-Duelists moved away from the psychic net, which covered the perimeters.

Yusuke turned toward Kurama, who steadily held a thorn-covered whip. "Good thing Keiko, Botan, and Yukina got my kid out of here."

"We'll be able to focus our attention on the enemy better," Kurama stated, fiercely throwing down his vine whip. He pivoted his view to the left side as three Arcadian Pods obstructed their path.

"They're closing in," Mai said, cautiously observing her surroundings as more Arcadian Pods moved toward them.

I flicked my fingers, dropping the psychic net over them. Before I knew it, the majority of the fighters scattered and phased out sight. I looked around and sensed a violent approach from behind me. I turned and forged a barrier, quickly counteracting the red-haired warrior's vine whip. I hovered out of his reach and watched a blue beam streaming at my direction.

"_**Spirit Gun!**_"

"_**Psychic Barrier!**_**" **I shouted and forged a barrier, nullifying the man's beam. I turned and watched a figure leap over my head. I saw that it was the man wearing the armor and wielding the flame sword. He attempted to cut through me, but I quickly swayed out of the way and phased out. I reappeared right where their colleagues were fighting off the Arcadian Pods. I pointed my finger toward a girl and threw psychic strings toward her.

"Augh! Serenity cried as she felt her arms being pulled over her head. "Morpheous! Mai!"

"Serenity!" The former Rajita general roared as he bolted ahead to save her.

Mai flew across, in full Cyber Harpie gear, and threw her whip across toward Serenity. As her whip tied around Serenity's left arm, she tried tugging forward to pull Serenity free.

Chortling, I reinforced my strings' strength with psychic energy and pulled the girl away from her friends. Then, I opened my eyes and shot an invisible force that stunned the two warriors, paralyzing them in their places.

Morpheous grunted, unable to move on his own free will. "...what? He used psychic power to freeze us!"

"Serenity... no, let her go!" Mai called out, unable to move, gritting her teeth but unable to break free.

"LET HER GO, YA JERK!" Joey roared as he swooped in and...

...and narrowly missed me as I sidestepped the sword-wielder and pulled the girl forward. I caught her with a mind-inducing gaze and placed the pitiful girl into a trance. Perfect, now she'll serve as my mindless puppet. I directed the girl toward the sword-wielder, manipulating her movements with my strings. "Go, my marionette! Attack your comrades!"

Taken by surprise, Joey jumped back as Serenity threw a right-handed punch at him. He barely evaded his sister's attack.

"Serenity! What are you doing?" Joey exclaimed. "It's me!"

"Joey! He's controlling her!" Morpheous called out. "And he just used some paralysis technique on Mai and me! That's why we can't move!"

"Damn! That good for nothing bastard!" Joey growled angrily as he evaded another punch from his sister. "I can't hit Serenity!"

I laughed in a haughty manner. "Can't strike your own sibling? How noble! But, she's more than willing to strangle you to death!"

Meanwhile, Yusuke, Kurama, and Maya quickly made short work of the Arcadian Pods. They caught wind of their Duelist friends caught in their current predicament.

"Guys! Hold on!" Yusuke roared and bolted ahead toward the Duelists.

Turning my head, I caught the young man readily ready to fire another concentrated attack on me. A devilish smirk curved on my face as I swerved the girl away from her brother and turned her toward the man with the powerful spiritual power.

"_**YUSUKE! DON'T! MY SISTER!**_"

Before Yusuke could fire off his Spirit Wave, he abruptly ceased his attack and watched Serenity floating in front of him. He glanced into Serenity's deadpan face. He backed off, dropping any attempt to attack.

I controlled the girl and sent her to engage the man, who easily evaded her wild punches and kicks.

"Using Serenity as a human shield? What a bitch move, you jerk!" Yusuke snapped.

Kuwabara roared, defiantly charging in to cut the strings. "_Real_ men don't use girls as shields! Fight us like a real man!"

"Where's the fun in that?" I stifled with laughter while using the girl to aimlessly attack Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Maya and Kurama turned toward each other before they headed off to assist Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Before I turned the girl against the incoming duo, I caught the red-haired warrior creating some kind of smoke screen to conceal himself. I watched his lady comrade jump through the smoke screen as well. I scoffed, turning my puppet toward the screen. Before I realized it, I felt my strings being cut and my control over the girl became undone. Then, a network of vines shot across and attempted to ensnare me. I reacted to the forthcoming threat and teleported, relocating 30 feet in the air.

As the smoke cleared away, Serenity coughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" She inquired, shaking her head.

Kurama knelt over and handed a seed to Serenity. "This should alleviate any side effects that creature's powers might have on your brain. He used threads to manipulate you into his marionette and attack our friends."

"Including your brother," Maya said, shaking her head with disgust. "Don't fault yourself, Serenity. We'll get this bastard and make him pay."

I watched as the red-haired warrior fed my paralyzed foes something resembling seeds. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were all freed from my paralysis technique. Just how could these mere seeds reverse the effects of my techniques? I won't stand for this! I took it upon myself and waved my hands, utilizing telekinesis to lift surrounding objects and debris. I immediately thrust my hands forward, manipulating the inanimate objects and threw them at high speeds. I watched as the warriors dodged the flying objects. However, the ones wielding the strongest spiritual energies rebounded and blasted the objects.

"Well, that clears them out," Yusuke said, not the slightest winded. "We done playing?"

Joey snorted, readily pointing his weapon up. "Hey, ya turban-wearing chicken-shit! Get down here and fight us for real!"

Serenity frowned, crossing her arms in front and readily prepared herself. "And this time I'm getting in some hits."

Morpheous added. "You'll get your shot, Serenity."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kuwabara snapped.

A devilish smirk adorned my face. They want a real battle? Well, they're going to get one very soon.

It's almost time. Isn't it, Lord Zagato?

xxxxx

_**Perser**_

It didn't take long as Lord Zagato was shortly set to arrive in these exact perimeters. I quickly undid my disguise, startling every civilian near the stage. Even Grace and Mr. Bearer were taken aback with bewilderment over my revelation. I was so happy to be out of that frail and disgusting human form. Now, I get to show off the real me and a beautiful physique to behold.

Standing 8'6", I stood out over every weak and frail human as a giant, red -skinned warrior with a body chiseled and well muscled from head to toe. My long thick black hair extended past my back and shoulders. My leather and metallic suit clamped tightly around my large body. Sheathed behind my back was a large scimitar and a set of blade discs attached to my left hip. I snorted as my yellow eyes burned with fury, annoyed with the outcries of these pathetic humans running away from my godly sight.

I looked across as portals opened, allowing for Arcadian Pods to pour out in droves.

"It won't be long now. Lord Zagato, we await your presence," I mumbled as I noticed amongst the fleeing crowds I caught an assembly of warriors standing their ground against me. "So, you've come, Sailor Senshi of universe YYGDM-01! What an honor this is!" Right in front of me there were nine Sailor Senshi, a man wearing a tuxedo garb, a short man wielding a sword, two armored warriors, and four humans that turned into warriors.

"Who are you?" Cain demanded as he quickly approached me.

I immediately backhanded the man aside, sending him into his bodyguard's arms. They both retreated to the back, unaware of the Senshi's obvious presence. I merely pivoted my view back on the Sailor and their cohorts.

"Stop right there, Arcadian Cross member!" Sailor Moon called out toward me. "We've been told all about you and had someone warn us of your apparent arrival!"

Sailor Jupiter scoffed. "Seems you guys are eager to trash our party and try taking over our world."

Sailor Venus frowned. "Pretty obvious. You're better off surrendering here."

Surrender? What a foolish retort, young lady.

"You can't win against all of us," Sailor Uranus heatedly pointed toward me.

"No... NO WAY!" We heard a boy's voice hollering from ahead. Our attention was quickly drawn toward a young male with a group of young cohorts around his age.

Upon turning her body, Sailor Moon gasped as she recognized her brother, Shingo, wearing a bewildered expression. "Sh-Shingo-kun?"

"Sis...? You mean... this whole time... you... you and the others... Sis! You're Sailor Moon?"

Naturally, the other Sailor Senshi were taken aback that Shingo didn't retreat with Yui and the others. Sailor Moon faced her brother's direction as she nodded discreetly and sighed deeply. Before Shingo could run up to her, Cammy seized his arm.

"Cammy-chan!"

"You should've just ran off as fast as you could," Cammy stated whilst carrying Koori and Ryuuhi. "We didn't want you to know."

"But, I just can't believe..."

"Shingo-kun! Take Chibi-Usa-chan!" Moon ordered as she turned toward Tuxedo Kamen ran over and handed him the child. "Go find Naru-chan and Umino-kun!"

"Cammy-chan, get Ryuuhi-kun and Koori-chan to safety!" Mars ordered her sister, who complied and carried the twins away.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded to the teen. "We're counting on you."

"If Sailor Moon is my sister, then Tuxedo Kamen... you're Mamoru-san..."

Cammy pulled Shingo back and ran off with her Neo-Spirit Detective team to relocate Shingo to a safer location. Shingo picked up the pace and followed alongside Cammy.

"I know it must be shocking to you, but it's true. You know what... my sister... she's Sailor Mars."

Shingo was stunned beyond belief as there were no words to describe this scenario. It was surreal when he realized his sister and Rei were Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"And don't think for a second I'm defenseless like you, Shingo. My friends and I have special abilities that allow us to help the Senshi."

"I just can hardly believe it."

"Cammy-chan, you take Shingo somewhere safe! We're heading back!" Yui cried out as she, Aoshi, Kohana, and Mokuba headed back to assist their colleagues.

"Let's go, Shingo-kun!"

"Right, I'm coming!" Usagi's brother quickly responded.

I chortled and watched the Arcadian Pods immediately engage the Sailor Senshi right away. Yes, now wasn't the time to lose track of our enemies. Time for me to enter the fray. Drawing out my sword, I somersaulted off the platform, leaving Cain and Grace to watch in utter bewilderment at the ongoing conflict. I curved my blade and leapt forward, taking charge against Sailor Moon.

"_**SAILOR MOON! MOVE!**_" Tuxedo Kamen roared as the Moon Princess sprang out the way.

My sword pulverized the ground where I narrowly missed Sailor Moon. Pulling the weight of my sword off the ground, I steadily marched onward and charged at the Sailor Senshi's leader. Suddenly, two other Senshi threw themselves in front of their leader and forged a wall of fire & ice to barricade my path. Bringing down my sword, I cut through their defensive wall. However, the Senshi trio leapt into the air to avoid my reach. I didn't give them any chance to flee and leapt up, catching up to their level.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning came out of nowhere and impacted my face. Little did I know, the sheer force of this attack came from a single Senshi. I opened my eyes and saw the brunette, wearing an intense and aggressive demeanor.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury called out.

Sailor Mars sighed with relief. "Nice punch!"

"Thanks, but that's gonna take a lot to slow her down," Sailor Jupiter smirked as she dove downward.

As my attacker jetted toward me, I readied my right hand and stretched it forward. I didn't give her the chance to summon another lightning attack and wrapped my elastic arm around her left ankle. Ensnaring the warrior, I whirled and threw her into the ground. I dropped down and smashed my sword into the ground. Before I knew it, she grabbed my sword and pushed up, surprising me with seemingly superhuman strength. She kicked upward, knocking the sword out of my hands and threw a right-handed punch. I quickly spun around the fighter's reach and stretched my left hand toward her back. She quickly zipped around and came up behind me.

"Super speed?" I cried out and before I knew it... she punched me in the back so hard she sent me sailing 30 feet across. I stopped in mid-air and somersaulted across, forging a distance between myself and the Senshi.

"You got her good, Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cheered on behind Jupiter. The blonde had just finished up tearing apart an Arcadian Pod with her chains.

After cutting through an Arcadian Pod with her sword, Sailor Uranus snorted. "Yeah, nice one."

Arbormon and Mercuremon systemically took down two Arcadian Pods that strolled their direction.

"Mercury! Look at what poppa took down!" Arbormon waved to Mercury, who returned the friendly gesture in kind.

Mercuremon cheered on Saturn, who readily brandished her Silence Glaive and sliced through a Pod. "Tear that bitch to pieces, Saturn!"

Lyn, garbed in D.D. Warrior Lady gear, assisted Sailor Saturn as they took apart an Arcadian Pod with their bladed instruments.

"That takes care of this one!" Lyn called out as she turned, watching her brothers Max, complete in Black Luster Soldier form, and Sam, garbed in Dark Magician of Chaos gear, taking turns in blasting through two Arcadian Pod machines. "Nice one bros!"

From out of nowhere, Kaiba, garbed in Kaibaman gear, punched through an Arcadian Pod, ripping out wires and disabled its mobility functions. Just as another pod attempted an ambush, numerous streaks of light cut through the pod and sliced it into bits. Kaiba watched Hiei blitzing into view, brandishing his sword.

The two men walked by each other, saying nothing but nonetheless acknowledged their combat skills.

Sailor Mars and Lyn watched their boyfriends from the sidelines, rolling their eyes. "Show-offs."

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Neptune finished vanquishing an Arcadian Pod. Uranus and Saturn regrouped with their fellow Outers, but then...

...I quickly interjected and cut their reunion short, springing a network of tendrils from my own elastic body and ensnared the four.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Moon shouted as she dashed forward to save them.

"Pluto! Saturn!" Taking no chances, Tuxedo Kamen headed off to save his colleagues. "Sailor Moon!" He extended his cane toward Moon, who grabbed a hold of it and used it to catapult herself toward my head and landed a boot to my face!

"_**Sailor Kick!**_"

"GAH!" I hollered and fell back, releasing her friends.

"Are you guys ok?" The Moon warrior called out to the Outers, who managed to recover just fine, having been spared being strangled to death.

"We'll manage," Uranus said, contorting whilst standing up.

"Nuisances... I'll make you pay for that!" I roared angrily, rising up with burning passion in my eyes. Before I could pick up my blade, I noticed a large rift opening above me. All eyes, including the Senshi, turned toward the fissure as a gateway gaped wide enough for a figure sitting in a floating chair to emerge. I dropped to one knee and bowed without a second thought. "Lord Zagato..." As I raised my head, the seated figure was a man wearing a silver-and-yellow body suit, purple boots & gloves, and had his head encased inside a rectangular-shaped box-like helmet. His face was concealed behind a reinforced barrier, doubling as a face mask.

The figure addressed in a deep, authoritative manner. "Perser, stand down."

"Who is that?" Mokuba called out as he, Yui, DarkGabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana noticed the seated figure emerge through the portal mouth.

Yui probed a strong ominous presence from the sinister individual. "The Arcadian Cross' leader?"

xxxxx

_**Zagato **_

So, this is 21st century Planet Earth, dimensional coordinates YYGDM-01. Humph, such a primitive looking world and no different from the other 21st century realms we've invaded. The outcome will be no different. This world will just as easily be conquered by me, Lord Zagato Laharl.

I turned my head, shifting my view toward the Sailor Senshi and their assembly of cohorts. Really now? Is this all of Earth's special forces? Surely there's more. Nonetheless, I'll grant them the opportunity to cooperate with me.

"Primitive humans of 21st century Planet Earth under the dimensional coordinates YYGDM-01, greetings... I am leader of the Arcadian Cross," I properly introduced myself toward the primitive monkeys and their heroes. My lips curled into a complacent and methodical grin. "I am Zagato Laharl, traveler and conqueror from a far future on Planet Laharl. I've come to you with a proposition you cannot refuse."

"Zagato?" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

Sailor Pluto turned and glared forward. "So, you're the entity that's been disturbing the order of time-space. Zagato Laharl, I should've known it was you."

"Pluto, you know him?" inquired Sailor Mercury.

"He's from another dimension. Sailor Sedna and Ryo Akiyama have more or less tried to prevent him from reaching this side, but it appears it wasn't enough."

After hearing the Time Guardian, the alarmed Sailor Moon turned and watched Perser sitting up, facing them. "Looks like he's not giving us any chances to recoup."

"But, he just mentioned some kind of proposition," Lyn said.

Kaiba scoffed. "I don't give a damn what he wants. He crashed in on my time."

Sailor Mars interjected. "Quiet! I want to hear this!"

I remained seated in my hovering chair and cleared my throat, speaking as coherently as I could. "I ask that Earth's special forces drop their guards and cooperate with my organization. With your modern technology, you will be unable to thwart the forthcoming threats that will plague your world. In return, I ask you allow me to borrow Japan's special forces as I will require their powers and special abilities to empower my super soldiers. And I will require their help to ward off the coming enemies. On top of the conditions I wish to make, I want the two dimensional travelers, Sailor Sedna and Ryo Akiyama, to surrender themselves to them."

"Sedna and Ryo, what does he need those two for?" Arbormon wondered.

Sailor Uranus scoffed. "To kill them, I bet. I knew there was a shady catch to this."

"What do you need Sedna and Ryo for?" demanded Sailor Moon.

"Because they are the roots of the problem, which will lead to the destruction of your own world. I am here to remove them and prevent an apocalyptic future from ending your way of lives. If you cooperate and bring those two to me, we can conduct our business and start planning out for your planet's future. I hope you realize the dilemma you're all in and recognize the futility of your efforts. You cannot hope to stop the Arcadian Cross. We intend to conquer your world for your protection."

"Conquer for our protection?" Sailor Neptune smiled and chortled ironically. "That's the biggest contradiction I've ever heard."

"It's flat out tyranny," Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Well, Sailor Moon, I think it's obvious the kind of answer we're gonna give this creep," Sailor Jupiter stated.

I leaned back and waited patiently for their answer. Naturally, of course, humans are so easy to predict. Every other human world quickly complied and turned down my offer. They paid with their lives and freedom. After acquiring all their natural resources and integrated their defense weapons into my Laharlian technology, their worlds became expendable. Still, if these meta-humans were smart, they'll comply with my offer. They couldn't be foolish enough to challenge my authority. Don't they realize their world will become an apocalyptic dust bowl in a few years? The defiant war will be the conflict of all conflicts that ends humanity. There will be no survivors.

I expect these meta-humans to make the right choice and consider their options.

"I don't buy it," Mokuba chimed in as he and the Neo-Spirit Detectives approached the Senshi and company.

Yui nodded. "Yeah, where's the proof of our world being destroyed?"

Aoshi added. "If you've got nothing to show us, then you have no proof."

"I think the verdict's in," Sailor Mars addressed to the Moon Princess.

Nodding, Sailor Moon turned as she and the Senshi drew out their Valkyrie Daggers.

"_**Moon...**_"

"_**Mars...**_"

"_**Mercury...**_"

"_**Jupiter...**_"

"_**Venus...**_"

"_**Uranus...**_"

"_**Neptune...**_"

"_**Pluto...**_"

"_**Saturn...**_"__

"_**...Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

By invoking their Daggers and turning into Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, they gave a clear answer to my Arcadian Cross.

"Such a shame. You refuse to cooperate," I sighed deeply as I pressed a switch on my seat. "You'll regret not surrendering the dimension travelers to me. I will take them and your planet by force!" Turning toward Perser, I immediately ordered my loyal soldier. "Perser, remove your suppressors and punish them!"

Upon hearing this, Perser chortled with pleasure and flexed her body. As she continuously flexed her muscular body, a few seals burned off her shoulders, forearms, legs, biceps, and back. A thick red aura materialized around the red-skinned behemoth, releasing her sealed powers and augmented herself ten times over. As she swung her right arm back, she pulverized and turned a wooden shack into fine dust.

"Uh, damn!" A startled Sailor Venus shrieked.

"Bah, so she unsealed some suppressors. So, what?" Sailor Uranus snorted, brandishing her Space Sword.

Without hesitation, Perser bumrushed at the Valkyrie Senshi, the few Spirit-Fused Duelists, and Neo-Spirit Detectives. She wildly swung her sword and pulverized the ground, quickly creating a fissure and splitting the earth into two. The Valkyrie Senshi retaliated by launching an assortment of their attacks. Perser's resistant skin protected her from the Senshi's attacks and granted her quicker mobility, allowing her to extend her legs and feet. The Valkyrie Senshi flew out of range, evading Perser's elastic hands and feet.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried out, turning into the Paladin of White Dragon, and joined his brother to engage Perser.

I took it upon myself and fired beams from my seat, setting my sights on the Sailor Senshi. As my beams impacted the area near them, some flew away and others countered with their bracelets, deflecting them toward my direction. I merely pressed a button, putting up a barrier to nullify my own redirected beams. With the flick of another button switch, more rifts formed across the skies and out poured an assorted number of flying saucer shops, which I've dubbed my Arcadian Stations.

"Look up there!" Yui exclaimed as DarkGabumon evolved into ShadowMetalGarurumon.

Aoshi gaped. "Flying saucers?"

"This guy is really upping the stakes, isn't he?" Max and Sam cried in unison.

"Heroes, if you wish to settle this, I'll be waiting in the main Arcadian craft and where I'll be in my quarters! If you've decided to change your mind and cooperate, I'll be there to await your answer!" I boasted as I sailed off towards a rift to take me back to the main ship.

"_**WAIT!**_" Sailor Moon yelled as she propelled herself forward, only for an Arcadian Pod's beam to intercede her.

"Sailor Moon, we've got to clear this side first!" Sailor Mars called out as she and Hiei intercepted, quickly incapacitating an Arcadian Pod.

Lyn turned toward Seto and Mokuba. "Guys, let's head off and check on Joey and the others."

"Seto, let's go!" Mokuba cried, drawing his brother's attention from the Senshi's ongoing battle with Perser.

"Fine, let's move."

Meanwhile, as I reached the rift and teleported inside the main ship, I sat and waited patiently for my enemies to confront me.

I activated the communicator. "Angelia, Yyenesa, Vergo, and Perser, show them no mercy."

xxxxx

_**Angelia**_

"As you command, Lord Zagato," I declared and advanced toward the Kuiper Senshi, all but Sedna were rendered beaten and overwhelmed by my relentless counterattacks. None of them but Sedna stood a remote chance of lasting with me. "Karin Osaka, it's time for you to come with me." Suddenly, to my bewilderment, I saw the five Kuiper Senshi barricading my path and protecting Sedna.

"Guys, stop you don't have to take all that abuse just for me!" Sedna pleaded to her friends.

Varuna rebuked. "How can we get any stronger if we can't take any more abuse...?"

"Sedna, where we stand... we aren't on your level," Eris said. "We need to know if we can become Eternal Senshi."

Orcus rebuked. "And don't you try saving us. Let us do this..."

Ixion added, still managing to smile even if an instant. "...we're the Kuiper Senshi... we're not going to die here."

Quaoar affirmed. "Please, Sedna... we're your friends. Don't you believe in us?"

With that, the Kuiper Senshi rushed head-on toward me. I readily brandished my blades and vanished from their view.

"GUYS! WAIT!"

Right in the blink of an eye, flashes of light impacted and slashed through the Kuiper Senshi. I remained standing amongst the five girls, who all collapsed in an instant. I surveyed my defeated enemies and pivoted my direction back on Sedna, shooting her a cold and determined glare. Reacting out of her friends' immediate danger, Sedna flew head-on and swung her trident forward. I quickly timed her swing and jumped overhead, landing a kick to the back of Sedna's head. As Sedna recoiled and fell back, I grabbed her by the hair and punched the small of her back.

"AUGH!" The Ice Senshi screamed, coughing from the painful blow following my punch.

I smirked, relishing every minute of Sedna's anguish. "Poor Sedna. In the end, even with your power, you couldn't outlast someone with unlimited energy like myself. Your human body has limitations, my cybernetics don't. Do you see where the differences in our body structures stand, Karin Osaka? This was too easy." I am slightly disappointed. The Kuiper Senshi didn't live up to their hype and it didn't take me long to defeat them. Oh well, it's time I bring Sailor Sedna back to Lord Zagato. I've completed my part of the assignment.

"No... Sedna..." Orcus coughed as she steadily pulled herself up. Eris, too, was staggered and stood up, resisting the pain shooting through her whole body. "...we're not letting that... bitch take you... remember our training with Megumi-shishou... she roughed us up for a reason..."

Eris spat out. "Sedna... you know damn well we can take more than she give us! Our training with you, Pluto, and Megumi-shishou... should've made us stronger!"

Quaoar raised her head and added. "Yes, and my training with Varuna... we should've already been able to unlock our next levels."

Ixion stood up, feeling her legs becoming wobbly, but still maintained her stance. "We're not giving up... not as long as we're alive."

Varuna was the last stand as she shouted passionately. "Let our friend go now!"

Suddenly, before my eyes, I watched as their tiara gems glowed bright flashes. Then, my sensors scanned them and picked up on an quick outburst of magic energy emanating from their bodies. This shouldn't even be possible. I systematically beat them within the inch of their lives and they can still manage to stand, much less receive a substantial power boost.

Wait, could it be they've just awakened their powers out of devotion, loyalty, and perhaps... love for Karin Osaka?

Love? This concept is foreign to me. I don't quite understand it at all. Does love grant one the drive to persevere? Are love, devotion, and perseverance the reason Senshi gain these substantial power boosts?

"Guys... you did it..." Sedna said, with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm... proud..."

Before I knew it, I noticed my hands quickly being frozen. I immediately threw Sedna down and defrosted the ice off my hands.

"Guys... to unlock your Eternal power..."

"We know. We didn't just watch you guys transform many times just for show," Eris smirked as she and others nodded to each other.

Varuna remarked. "Let's unlock our new powers, guys."

With that, they drew out their Henshin Sticks and cried out in unison, reciting the Eternal Transform line.

Before I interceded, Sedna grabbed a hold of my legs and pushed to the ground.

"GO FOR IT, GUYS! I'VE GOT A HOLD OF HER!"

"_**Eris...**_"

"_**Ixion...**_"

"_**Quaoar...**_"

"_**Orcus...**_"

"_**Varuna...**_ "

"_**...Eternal Power! Make-Up!**_"

As Sedna sprang up to seize my right arm, I swerved around and kicked Sedna's back. Sedna pushed her trident down, summoning a wall of ice to counter my kick. I brought one hand through the ice and shattered it with an augmented beam. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Orcus and Eris coming at me from opposite angles. Just as I attempted to counter their corner attacks, Eris threw a rope and ensnared my right arm. Orcus charged right and drove a sai through my left shoulder.

Then, from out of nowhere, Sedna blitzed through me at blinding speed and caught me with a slash with her trident. Overwhelmed by their teamwork, I dropped to one knee.

"We got her!" Eris cried out.

Orcus boasted. "Ha, our training with Megumi-shishou really paid off!"

"Not quite," I droned as I jerked both my arms forward and jumped back. I shouldn't have dropped my guard and become arrogant. This was a tactic they utilized against the instructor they trained with. I was careless, but make no mistake, it won't happen again. They were lucky Sedna provided a distraction to leave me wide open. The Kuiper Senshi have such ingenious teamwork.

Sedna shot upward and jetted into the air, leaving behind a trail of white light. I flew up and pursued the dimension traveler. Before we knew it, we already flew past the troposphere and stratosphere. Calculations put us 65 kilometers above the Earth's surface.

The two of us stopped, affected by our cold surroundings. Naturally, this is only me being a modified cyborg from the far future and Sedna being a Senshi capable of interstellar flight. I calculate I'm still more than capable of defeating Sedna. Percentage for victory is 92 percent.

"Sedna, I understand you wish to finish this without your Kuiper Senshi getting caught in our crossfire."

"That's not it," Sedna countered, dropping her arms to her sides. "I don't want us to continue fighting."

Is this some kind of ruse? "What are you getting at?"

"There's no reason for us to fight."

"I disagree. I came here to terminate you, whether it be by my hand or Lord Zagato's."

The Ice Senshi shook her head dismissively. "You're a cyborg, Aya."

"Angelia," I corrected her. "I am the AI of the Arcadian Cross mothership."

"You're programmed to kill me, but isn't that your choice?"

"Correct, and I choose to terminate you. You and Ryo Akiyama have been a thorn at Lord Zagato's side for the longest time."

"We had every reason to. He's a nutcase that wants to conquer as many worlds as he can find. For as long as you two formed your partnership, how many worlds has he conquered?"

I merely frowned. "What's it matter to you, Karin Osaka?"

"Please confirm."

"I'm not obliged to tell you."

"I see. Then, tell me. Did you have to take on a new personality just to infiltrate this dimension?"

"I am programmed to take on new personalities for each world I enter. After I fulfill my duty and depart from a world, I remove the personality and delete it permanently. Any former personalities I've acquired are nothing more than consciousness I re-upload back to the ship."

Sedna added. "If my theory is right, each time you download yourself into a cyborg body, you're required to adopt a new personality. Each time your consciousness is reabsorbed, the memories live on, but the personality dies."

"What are you telling me?"

The Ice Senshi smiled as she hovered toward me, opening her arms into an embrace. "Aya Tsuki had a fun time with us at the festival. I saw your smile. You deny it, but you can't fool me. You were enjoying our time together. My friends enjoyed your company. But, most importantly, _I_ thoroughly enjoyed your company, Aya."

"Stay back."

"Aya..."

"I'm Angelia..."

"I don't want us to fight..."

"But, I... I do!" I resisted and jetted forward, pushing my right-armed blade forward...

...however, rather than impaling her, my blade went through her cape and under her left arm. Sedna rested her hand over my blade and hovered closely.

Why did I resist? Why couldn't I deliver the killing blow?

What is this feeling? Are these emotions I'm conveying?

I gasped and flew back.

"No, no, no, NO! You're wrong!" I shouted in defiance and vanished in an instant.

Sedna followed and matched me speed wise.

As soon as the Kuiper Senshi arrived at the scene, they watched streaks of light streaming across the stratosphere.

"Holy hell! That's Sedna!" Eris cried out.

Varuna tried following the lights and gaped. "Light speed?"

"Outside the stratosphere, Senshi are capable of interstellar flight and faster than light speed travels," Ixion frankly pointed out.

Orcus wore a vague smile. "How awesome are we?"

"C'MON SEDNA!" Quaoar cried out as she and the other Kuiper Senshi hollered in unison.

Sailor Sedna and I swerved around each other faster than our eyes could perceive. We had to follow each other with our other senses. As we collided, Sedna and I bounced off each other. Neither of us seemingly showed any willingness to give up. My eyes watched as a pair of ice wings materialized behind Sedna's back.

Lifting my right hand, the blade morphed into a large cannon.

"Initiating Cannon Buster Flare... 20 percent... 40 percent... 65 percent..."

"There's no point in us fighting, Aya! Stop!" Sedna cried out, pleading to me.

I wasn't about to let human emotions deter my mission. I cannot fail.

"85 percent... 95 percent..."

"Fine," the Ice Senshi put on her game face, readily gliding forward head-on with her trident in hand. "_**Sedna Icicle Spear!**_"

"Initiating fire! _**Cannon Buster Flare! Omega Level!**_"

Ice spear and cannon beam collided. Our attacks pushed against each other with riveting force.

"Aya, I want to be your friend. Don't give into what Zagato wants... you can program yourself to do what you want! You have a free will, Aya! Stop being Zagato's puppet! You're only fulfilling what HE desires!"

Suddenly, her words struck me like a cord and one of the shards from her ice spear penetrated my cannon.

"_**AYA!**_" I listened to Sedna crying out as a giant polar bear materialized and incorporated itself into the Ice Senshi. No, my databank never informed me of this! "_**RECONSIDER YOUR LOYALTY! SEDNA POLAR WAVE!**_" I never had the chance to blink as Sedna blasted me with a powerful ice beam, which pushed me back and sent him plunging through the stratosphere.

I plummeted downward and so fast. Before I knew it, I impacted the exact grounds where we fought earlier. At the wake of revival, I opened my eyes and realized I had survived re-entry through space. I couldn't move my body as I saw Sedna and her Kuiper Senshi forming a circle around me. They saw that I was no longer motionless, but didn't back away. Sedna knelt by my side and smiled, placing a hand over my head.

"Aya..."

"Sedna, you've beaten me... now you have every right to shut me down... I've failed..."

The brunette nodded dismissively. "No way. I want you to fight on our side. We have to stop Zagato together before he tries conquering this world, a world I've grown attached to and here I've made many new friends. These girls are not just my friends and teammates, but they're a part of my soul. Without them, I'd be lost." She reached down and extended a hand to me, offering me a place amongst her team. How could I live with myself knowing I've failed Lord Zagato? Yet, when I look at Karin Osaka's eyes, I see a genuine soul offering to hand of friendship to her enemy.

"I tried to kill you... I don't deserve..."

"You deserve the chance to live."

"Live? Me?"

"You can be Aya Tsuki and live a free life. Heh, you know I never thought a cyborg would be susceptible to persuasion."

"Sedna..." Eris tried to object, but Sedna stopped her.

Staring at Sailor Sedna's extended right hand, I begrudgingly tried holding my arm down. Though, instinctively a human emotion sparked in my databank. I felt my lips curve into a smile.

"Do you want to live and continue living as Aya Tsuki?" Sedna asked as her Sedna symbol flared on her forehead. "Your loyalty with Zagato has been nothing but a lie. The moment he realizes you've failed, he will have you dismantled and replaced with another Angelia. You don't deserve that kind of fate."

"Karin Osaka..." I mumbled as I gasped. "I... I want to live..."

"You want to live and...?"

"I don't want to die! I want to live!" I cried out passionately. "_**I WANT TO REMAIN AS AYA TSUKI!**_"

The Kuiper Senshi stood by and watched on with pity, gazing over my beaten and defeated form. It wasn't long ago I beat them within an inch of their lives. Now the tables have completely turned and I'm the one to realize Sedna had seemingly brought out humanity out of me.

"Sedna, it's time. We have to go and stop this Zagato creep," Orcus said as she approached the Ice Senshi.

"Wait, I... I'll take you to the ship..." I offered as I extended a hand to Sedna. "Trust me..."

"I'm not too sure. I'm not convinced," Varuna scoffed.

Ixion added. "Be careful, Sedna."

However, the Kuiper Senshi leader ignored their warning and grabbed my hand.

"Karin..."

"Aya, I'm happy you've realized you do have a free will of your own," Sedna genuinely smiled as she threw my arm over her back. "I trust you. Guide us to Zagato's ship."

Without any hesitation, I complied and scanned the giant portal in the sky. "His ship is through that gateway."

"Then, that's where we're going, guys!" Sedna openly declared.

"RIGHT!"

Just then, as I turned my head, I saw a familiar red-haired woman fiercely clubbing a group of our phantom drones. I sense no peculiar energy from this individual and therefore conclude she is no meta-human. Yet she's still able to take down our organization's well-trained soldiers.

"Whoa! Look over there!" Orcus pointed across at the redhead clobbering an Arcadian drone. "It's Megumi-shishou!"

Varuna blinked in awe. "Damn. She's really tearing those guys apart!"

"That's OUR Megumi-shishou!" Eris nodded proudly. "Hell, she can beat up a bunch of grown guys with just a broomstick! Those creeps don't know who they're messing with!"

Ixion affirmed. "Just proves one doesn't need powers like us to deal with bad guys."

Quaoar added. "I agree."

Sedna turned her head, smiling. _You're a badass as always, Megumi-shishou. _"We're heading out, guys."

Karin Osaka, our engagement has opened my eyes. I now realize I do have a free will just like I had before forging an alliance with Lord Zagato. Most importantly, now I won't even need to delete this personality. In fact, I am happy with who I've become.

No longer am I just 'Angelia.' I have gained an identity for myself. I am Aya Tsuki, a nigh-intelligent high school girl. I have no immediate family. I am my own family. And I must take back what was rightfully mine to begin with.

Lord Zagato, forgive me, but our alliance cannot continue any longer.

xxxxx

_**Vergo**_

I heard a loud impact emanating from several kilometers from my vicinity. My keen eyes caught an explosive blast kick up a large amount of earth and debris into the air. Was that just Angelia just now? I could've sworn I saw her pursue one of the dimension travelers. Whether or not it was her doesn't matter to me. I had my own scuffle to deal with. Suddenly, something landed against my right side and I turned to find a large rabbit-like creature slashing at my hide with arm blades. From another angle, I saw four meta-humans engaging more Arcadian Pods who dropped in bolster our offensive forces.

"Get him, Antiramon!" Suzie cheered on her Digimon.

Andromon took aim and fired a barrage of lasers. "Eat some of this!"

Meanwhile, Kazu looked over his shoulder and saw Kiyoko standing behind a cart with Kenta, who then used his cloaking ability to conceal themselves.

"Thanks a lot, pal," Kazu whispered, giving a nod to his friend. He got startled the second three Arcadian Pods advanced toward him. "Oh great, just what I need. C'mon, bring it!"

Just as Kazu bumrushed the Pods, a flying object impacted one Pod and exploded, blowing off half a section of its armor. Kazu watched as the Chimeras arrived to give Sara a helping hand.

Larry threw another piece of metal, which he imbued with psionic energy. "Mind if we interject, Kazu?"

"Go right ahead!" Kazu chortled as Hayata charged in and punched through a Pod, ripping out wires out of its core.

Hayata ripped out pieces of the Pod's armor and attached it to his arm, using it to tear through the mechanized drone.

Mika, dressed in a green yukata, hollered as she cleaved through the third Arcadian Pod with a psionic blade. "You crashed OUR festival, stupid jerk! Take this!" She shoved her hand through the pod and discharged a blast, disassembling it.

Sara stood over the shredded and broken remains of an Arcadian Pod. Not the least concerned over her torn yukata, the Chimera watched Henbu aiding his friends and bolted ahead to give them support.

"Feh, annoyance! I'm growing bored of these games!" I bellowed as I stomped the ground repeatedly, knocking off the human warriors off their feet.

Phillipe heatedly dashed forward and landed a series of body blows.

Recoiling from the repeated blows, I swung my tail and tried to swipe the speedster away. However, my tail was unable to react to his faster-than-sight movements. I swerved around and saw Justimon land a flying kick to my face.

"_**Justice Kick!**_"

I rebounded and swung my tail, knocking Justimon back. Then, the green-armored behemoth stormed up and picked me off the ground, lifting me overhead. He hoisted and threw my body into the nearby lake and launched assorted missiles, which all shot out of his body. As I initially responded to my attacker's assault, I forged a barrier and protected myself from the missiles.

"Cheater!" MegaGargomon shouted. "C'mon! Come out and fight like the big lizard you are!"

"He just keeps asking for more!" Beelzebumon snorted, pointing and aiming his Positron Cannon. "Eat this, ya walking suitcase! _**Death Slinger!**_"

As the winged creature's beam hurtled forward, I swiped it down with a mighty swing of my tail.

Unnerved, Beelzebumon shot forward and fired multiple shots from his Berenjena shotgun, which did little more than tickle.

Angedramon swooped down, pointing and shooting a magical blast via her magic staff.

Tilting my head, I narrowly evaded the airborne blast. I lunged up and caught the humanoid-dragon, swiping the aerial warrior down with my tail. I attentively turned and eyed my adversaries, who were barely starting to come to and recover from taking down a fleet of Arcadian Pods. "INSECTS!" I bellowed and opened my mouth, blowing a wave of green energy across the vicinity. "_**Vertigan Inferno Scourge!**_" I fired assorted blasts that scattered and blasted random vicinities, setting areas ablaze. The fires from my blasts spread across instantaneously.

"MOVE!" Sakuyamon shouted as she and YoukaiInumon forged barriers around themselves, nullifying the earth-scorching flames.

YoukaiInumon scowled, gritting his teeth. "This has got to be stop! And we need to put out these flames before it spreads into town!"

Reichmon abruptly called to his fellow Legendary Warriors. "Come on, guys! Let's put out those flames!"

JetSilphymon, Daipenmon, RhinoKabuterimon, Ranamon, and Grottomon immediately stormed off, assisting the Warrior of Darkness to put out the fire. Between Ranamon's water and Daipenmon's ice, they were able to extinguish the wildfire spreading through the festival. The Chimeras didn't take long to notice the flames and raced over to help the Legendary Warriors.

"Damn, this guy is persistent!" KaiserGreymon said, having turned into his Z-Hybrid form to up the stakes.

MagnaGarurumon quickly undid his heavy armor and drew out his laser katana. "Any ideas?"

Suzakato turned toward his fellow Beast Tamers. "Let's take on our beast forms and bust down that barrier!"

Himakko, Seirika, and Henbu shouted in unison. "Right!"

"And I'll get serious, too!" Gallantmon declared as a bright red aura flared around him.

Gaping my eyes, I probed a staggering level of increasing energies from the knight and those warrior beast-like humans. What source are they drawing their powers from? No matter what they do, they won't make any difference!

"_**Phoenix Spirit, Suzaku! Suzakato Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit, Genbu! Henbu Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit, Byakko! Himakko Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit, Seiryuu! Seirika Beast Mode!**_"

"_**Gallantmon Mode Change! Crimson Mode!**_"

A series of colorful pillars of light converged and engulfed the entire vicinity completely, shunning my eyes from witnessing their spectacular transformations. I averted my eyes and before I knew it, four streams of light passed forward and blasted me head-on. I watched as a large phoenix, a gargantuan turtle-like beast, a long-bodied dragon, and a silver-furred tiger heatedly bombarded me with various elemental attacks.

"_**Geo-Sphere Throw!**_"

Henbu chucked a massive, spiked earth ball forward...

...which cracked apart and sent splintered microbe shards that began piercing through my barrier.

"_**Thunder Voltage!**_" Seirika roared, expelling a burst of lightning that scourged against the barrier, seemingly cracking the top layer.

Himakko bounced atop of the barrier and launched metallic spears out of his thick fur. "_**Iron Spears!**_"

Diving from the air, Suzakato converted his whole body into a blazing inferno and became a blazing phoenix. "_**Phoenix Dive!**_" The Beast Tamer roared, screeching aloud as he impacted the top layer and cracked open the barrier.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I bellowed and jumped out of my shattered defenses. Just as I reached mid-air flight, the knight, now garbed in full crimson armor, jetted toward me at blinding speed and slashed into my hide with a white glowing saber.

"_**Invincible Sword!**_" Gallantmon Crimson Mode howled with authority, drawing back his Blutgang saber. He motioned toward KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, who thrust themselves into the air and took a gamble, initiating a double team effort.

Still recovering from the crimson knight's attack, I didn't anticipate the others to immediately implement their counter strikes.

"Da... DAMN YOU!" I exclaimed, firing a condensed green beam toward the warriors.

KaiserGreymon swerved around the beam and readily swung his Ryuugonken sword. In conjunction with the sword wielder, MagnaGarurumon followed KaiserGreymon's attack with a swing of his laser katana.

Both of their blades pierced through my chest, an area less covered by layers of resistant armor.

"Now to end this, invader! Repent for your evil deeds!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode declared, summoning a spear, which was forged by a beam of white light in his right hand. He cast the spear, mightily throwing it forward. "_**Final Justice!**_"

As the burning light grew even brighter, I tried escaping, but my fate was already sealed. The beam blasted me head-on and obliterated my entire body into nothing.

xxxxx

_**Yyenesa**_

Charging forward, I threw a psychic web at the flame sword-wielder, but he abruptly cut down my web with a sword slash. I quickly pivoted my head and caught the dark-haired spirit warrior. After a tenth of a second interval, I wasn't able to blink or be given a chance to move. The young man punched me hard and sent me sailing 30 feet through a wall.

"Nice shot, Yusuke!" Joey called out.

The proud Mazoku wore a nonchalant grin, turning his head and watched the debris kick up into the air.

I emerged with a bruise on my left face, but the damage did nothing more than irritate me. Utilizing my telekinesis, I flung the debris at my enemies.

Yusuke wasted little time and punched through each piece of rubble, shattering them into fine dust. And he did it with rapid succession.

I suspended at a higher altitude and attempted to create a distance between us. Before I knew it, he was gone from my view. And then as I whirled around, a blue stream of light impacted the side of my face. The sheer force from the man's fist knocked me several kilometers across a few vicinities.

"Not so fast," Yusuke scoffed as he lunged across and tried unloading a series of Shotgun blasts.

I quickly teleported out of his reach and reappeared behind a pillar whilst concealing my presence. Unfortunately, little did I realize, I turned and saw a giant white dragon hanging its head over me and bellowing. I sprang back once the dragon gaped its mouth and released a blue stream of powerful light toward me. I evaded the incoming streaming blast and relocated in mid-air. I watched an armored warrior sitting atop of the dragon's back.

"Almost had him, Seto," Mokuba said, carefully gazing up to the skies.

"Hey, ugly!" I heard a familiar, hoarse voice draw out my attention. I turned around and saw the orange-haired man being catapulted at my direction. Attempting to thwart his strike, I forged a barrier, and to my startling realization, he cut through my barrier like it were nothing. I barely teleported out of his reach and avoided being cut down to size. Lucky for me I just remembered his sword can cut dimensions. Surely, Lord Zagato will find this weapon beneficiary for his experiments.

Just then, my attention was diverted as a beam hurtled at me. I teleported again and barely escaped out of a hair's breadth.

"_**Psychic Field!**_" I turned and directed a ball of psychic energy, sending it toward a dark-armored warrior and a black mage.

"_**Negate!**_" Max shouted as a barrier materialized in front of him, which nullified the beam.

Sam vanished as five magical hats materialized in his place. "_**Magical Hats!**_"

"What magic is this?" I exclaimed, preparing another psychic-powered beam. Then, from the corner of my eye, a blue-haired female warrior swooped in front of me and...

...cleaved through thin air as I vanished.

"Damn! Where did he go?" Lyn cursed as she dropped down and steadily held her sword. "Seto!"

The Blue Dragon's whole body glowed and shrank down to normal human size. Changing from massive beat, Kaiba morphed back into Kaibaman. Mokuba dropped from the air and landed by his brother's side.

"We almost had him, sis!" Max approached Lyn and the Kaiba brothers.

Sam surveyed the area."He just went off and vanished!"

I distanced myself afar and hid out of their sight. "Close, very close..."

"But, so far..." A low, calm voice emanated behind me.

Before I had a chance to react, my whole body was frozen stiff. What was going on? How am I, a psychic warrior, being bound like this? None of these warriors possess or seem capable of producing psychic-based techniques. This must be a trick.

As I closed my mind, I attempted to free myself, but it amounted to nothing. What I saw bind me were thin vines produced out of the ground. The vines wrapped themselves tightly, constricting me. I looked ahead and saw that red-haired man I engaged earlier. His eyes seemingly conveyed a coldness and devoid of any compassion. I struggled to break out of the vine entanglement, but the more I struggled the more they tied me up.

"You and your men see fit to capture two friends, and your presence has endangered those close to me," Kurama remarked, coldly as he advanced. "I cannot abide such cowardice from a man who sorts to using an human shield against their sibling, forcing their hand against their will."

"Stay away..."

"You deserve no second chances, _trash_, because that is all you are."

As he turned his back to me, I struggled and put my hand through the vines. In a last desperate attack, I flung a psychic string and tried attaching it to his back. My eye caught a vine slithering out of his back like a snake and striking my string. And abruptly just like that, the vines closed in and crushed me to death, snuffing my existence out for eternity.

xxxxx

_**Perser**_

With a might swing of my sword, I forged a projectile that cut through a section of stages and sets. The projectile sent went across as far into the city. One building in the background collapsed at the seams from my swing. These structures are easily fragile. My sword is capable of cutting down the tallest and dense manmade structures. This is nothing.

"Guys! We've got to keep her from reaching the city!" Sailor Venus shouted, reminding her friends of the likely worst case scenario.

Sailor Jupiter looked up. "Guys! Look! Takato and his friends' Digimon are already attacking those saucers!"

"That's less work for us then," Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Saturn faced my direction, giving me a fierce gaze. "And your time is up, invader."

"And surrender? Please, I'm not surrendering to a bunch of prissy brats," I shrugged off her idle threat. Just who do these Senshi think they are? They look down on a warrior who's spent her whole life engaging strong opponents and killing in the name of the kings I once served. These ladies know nothing about a warrior's pride. It's time I make them learn the hard way and stain my sword with her blood like the many victims before them. "I'd watch my back..." I dashed forward at blinding speed and smashed my sword into the ground, forcing the Senshi to retreat into the air.

"She's augmented her strength at least tenfold," Mercury calculated, scanning me with her visor.

Mars asserted. "On top of her speed being crazy fast."

"One hit is all I need to take her down," Moon said, brandishing her sword. "Back me up, guys!"

"Right!"

With that, the Valkyrie Senshi scattered across and carefully timed their next strategies.

I followed the aerial warriors and scanned them one by one. They vanished and left various after images to throw me off my guard. How amateurish. They don't know I've slain opponents who've utilized speed tactics.

"You take me for a fool, Senshi?"

"Sure, and we're tired of listening to you run your mouth," a voice called out behind me.

As I whirled around, I saw a large wolf, whose body was composed of mostly metal, lunged at me. Sitting atop of the wolf-like beast was a girl with long dark hair. The girl jumped forward and landed a bone-crunching punch to my face. However, the attack barely fazed me as I swung my blade and nearly cleaved the brat in two.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" My attention was quickly diverted as I whirled around and caught the brat sitting atop her wolf comrade. I lunged forward until a bipedal wolf-like monster lunged and shoulder tackled me aside. "Damn! They just keep coming!"

"Yui-chan!" Aoshi howled, crouching over as he snarled and bared his fangs.

"Huh, you really need us to bail your ass out of this one, huh?" Kohana said, walking up behind Yui.

"Nah, just stalling her to give our friends an opening," Yui added, smiling confidentially.

"Sis, get serious! Venus might need your help, too!" Rio abruptly called to his younger sister.

While readjusting my stance, I poised to attack the meta-humans until a long chain ensnared my left arm. Then, another chain seized my right ankle. I watched as a blonde-haired figure dropped in front of me and fired a beam into my abdomen. With blinding speed, I was blasted into the air along with the beam.

"Take that!" Sailor Venus boasted, laughing. "Get her, guys!"

"Damn you!" I cursed out loud and felt a strong force of wind pushing hard against me.

Sailor Uranus had one hand raised over her head whilst spinning nonstop, accelerating the wind's path.

Then, a wave of water poured out of nowhere and blasted me head-on, drenching me. I saw the water attack came from none other than the turquoise-haired Senshi.

"Don't like being drenched, dear? Too bad," Sailor Neptune teased, coyly smiling.

"You'll pay..." Before I had any shot at retaliation, an orb of light blasted my hand and knocked the sword out of my hands. I pivoted my view and saw the older, green-haired woman staring me with a cold, menacing glare.

Sailor Pluto furrowed her brows, twirling her Garnet Rod. "You won't be needing that anymore, I'm afraid."

_**Wham!**_

One second later and I doubled over in double, reeling from a gut punch from the brunette I tackled with earlier.

Sailor Jupiter scoffed, raising her left fist. "You might be an overall badass in your world, but here you're dealing with soldiers who are superior to you." Jupiter disappeared at blinding speed and swerved around my back, landing an electrical-powered punch.

As sparks ignited and flared, the powerful Senshi punched me across into pillars of ice and fire that engulfed me.

Sailor Mercury nodded. "That should do it."

"We softened her up, Sailor Moon! Finish her!" Sailor Mars called out to Moon.

"Right!" The Moon Princess raised her scepter and aimed forward, invoking the weapon's magical properties. "_**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!**_"

As I blinked, a barrage of feathers and an overwhelming flash of multi-colored lights passed through me. As if my own life was wiped out, my body withered completely and my body exploded into dust.

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

_[Lord Zagato, our generals have been defeated, but the incursion remains as scheduled,]_ Angelia droned, issuing the current status report. _[The dimension travelers, Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, are leading several of Japan's warriors into the mothership. It appears my splinter-self is with them.]_

I calmly pressed a button, which activated a configuration for the ship's controls. With a flick of a switch, I opened a passage for my honored guests.

"Then, it's time I welcome our guests. I'm granting them passage."

_[Is that wise, my lord?]_

"This was meant to be. Your splinter-self has served me well, allowing herself to be captured, and still managing to lure those two dimension travelers here. Yes, and with the loss of my generals, this simply proves this dimension's warriors are more than I expected, but not more than I can handle," I asserted.

_[As you say, Lord Zagato.]_

And with that, the holographic avatar disappeared and I took my leave and relocated to the back quarters of my mothership, anticipating the arrival of my honored guests. Upon my arrival inside the entrance quarters, I arrived just in time to see scattered bodies of my soldiers laying prone, having been defeated by dimension YYGDM-01's warriors.

Standing at the forefront were Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Joey, Seto Kaiba, Lyn, Hiei, Rio, the Sailor Senshi, the Kuiper Senshi, KaiserGreymon, Justimon, Suzakato, and Gallantmon Crimson Mode.

I attentively and focused on each of my guests, probing their energies. They all have exquisite powers for me to analyze. I wish to add these bunch as part of my latest meta-soldier experiments. These warriors will make suitable replacements for my slain generals. My attentive eyes caught Angelia being held by Sailor Sedna. My satisfied smirk slightly curved down, forming an obvious frown. I hovered my chair forward, causing the warriors to step into defensive guards. The orbs containing the souls of my defeated generals bypassed the warriors and revolved around me. With a press of a switch, a slot opened and allowed the three orbs to enter. After the slot closed, the energies of my defeated generals incorporated power to my floating chair.

"Welcome to the Cobra, warriors of dimension YYGDM-01. It's not often my enemies make it this far, but you're the first ones besides Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama to attempt to infiltrate this fortress."

Suzakato stepped forward, shouting aloud. "It's over, you freak! Call off your ships from our world and leave it alone!"

"I suppose not all of you heard my message. Allow me to clarify, I'm here to conquer your world to save it from annihilation."

"Why should we believe you? Where's your proof?" demanded Gallantmon.

Do they not trust a traveler who's witnessed the past, present, and future of specific worlds? I've seen the fate that will befall this dimension. This dimension has at most 4 or 5 Earth years at most before the forthcoming apocalypse. There'll be nothing to prevent the global defiant world, which will spell the end of humanity.

With a flick of a protocol switch, the entire room blackened and the scenery was virtually replaced with a holographic image of an alternate future of dimension YYGDM-01. The atmosphere was staggering, which elicited an obvious terrifying reaction from the warriors. Even those wearing an ice cold exterior were baffled by what they were seeing. Surrounding them was a post-apocalyptic Tokyo landscape. Half of the once populous metropolis was flooded underwater. The gloomy, blackened skies covered the scenery coupled with radically-powered lightning blasting vicinities in the background. The air was filled with the nauseating stench of water vapor and gas. Tokyo Tower was hanging to the left side and seemingly seemed to be ready to collapse.

"Do you believe me now?" I wasn't really expecting a _yes_.

"Nice try, but I don't buy fabrications from fear mongers," Kaiba denied it flat out.

'Aya' raised her head and interjected. "No, what Lord Zagato is showing you is reality. The outlook of your dimension's future is grim."

"What happened here?" Sailor Moon asked, her face conveyed absolute fright.

"Go on, Angelia. Tell them," I gave the AI the floor to speak, revealing the darkest truth.

The cyborg seemed to hesitate a bit, but continued. "In about 4 years time, your world will see a crisis... the likes of which you're not likely to prevent. There will be a global war between meta-humans and humans. This battle will not be akin to those you're accustomed to. Your enemy will not be those from extraterrestrial worlds, dimensional invaders, Digimon, a Makai incursion, or anything of the supernatural kind. Your greatest enemy will be against the people you've worked hard to protect. There will be those who protest against meta-humans and fear them as conquerors."

"Wait, you mean the people we've been trying to save will turn against us?" Sailor Venus gaped, taken aback abruptly with this startling revelation.

KaiserGreymon protested. "That can't be true!"

"You're not likely aware of this, but there are groups within your society who are likely plotting to stop you. Human society is a fickle kind. They're not able to accept to be policed by beings out of the ordinary. Many see you as heroes, but what about those who fear you'll use your powers to do them harm?"

Joey snapped. "That's bull! Why would we go and turn on the people we protected?"

"You might not be aware of this, but any action directly or indirectly could spark a conflict. Whilst you would never intentionally harm anyone, did you ever think to consider the collateral damage your battles have done to your city? How many times have you had to avert an invasion in Tokyo alone?"

"Lost count," remarked Yusuke.

"There were those Rajita creeps and the Taiyoukai, not to mention all those times before when our groups have _individually_ saved the world!" Kuwabara barked. "And you're accusing us that our actions might've indirectly gotten people killed?"

"Perhaps, or had their homes repeatedly destroyed..."

"No, I revived those indirectly and directly killed, and repaired their homes with my Silver Crystal," Sailor Moon made an obvious interjection against Aya's claims.

"But, how many times will you have to do it? Eventually, those who look to you as a savior may lose faith."

Sailor Mars shouted. "Lose faith is us?"

"You, especially, should know," Aya shifted her view to the Miko Senshi. "Had your friends not stopped Yami Houou, your world would've been gone. During Yami Houou's brief awakening, she sent a global telepathic probe that harmed every human, even your closest friends and colleagues."

"But, that was Yami Houou!" Suzakato exclaimed, stepping in to defend Mars' case. "That's not Sailor Mars' fault!"

"And what if another unfortunate incident causes her to snap and revive the black phoenix again? What will you do to convince those who've lost faith in meta-humans? They're not going to give you any second chances. A few are making possible contingency plans to begin terminating meta-humans. Granted, no government in this dimension has yet to pass a bill to grant permission to police and round-up meta-humans like animals. An isolated incident will get your world's governments to debate the security of human society. But, an outbreak of incidents will instigate the rise of state police to hunt your kind down like animals."

"And this war between super-powered beings and humans will cause this future to happen?" inquired Kurama.

"Eventually, even Digimon and the Makai's residents will interject to side with you. But, even their efforts will be for naught," Aya further explained. "The end of times will play out and no one human will be left standing."

"And the two catalysts of this defiant war are standing amongst you," I raised my voice, shifting my focus and intent on the two dimension travelers. "Ryo Akiyama and Karin Osaka are the sole reasons why this global-scale crisis will occur. To prevent this future, two things must happen. One, these two need to be terminated as they're not supposed to exist in this dimension. Second, I must be allowed to conquer this world and acquire every country's governments to lend their support to their new world leader." Pointing to myself, the heroes knew what I was alluding to. "I, Zagato Laharl, will preserve the stability and existence of this dimension. There can be no other leader to thwart the forthcoming crisis. And all of you, except Karin Osaka and Ryo Akiyama, will assist me in building a better secured world. We will protect and earn the people's trust."

"Your plans sound great on paper, but there's a few holes in them," Sailor Uranus chimed in, shaking her head dismissively.

Sailor Neptune interjected. "Your scenario for a better future sounds no better. The people will be quicker to turn on you for uniting every governed powers under your sovereignty."

"Yeah, something we call tyranny," added Lyn.

"Something we won't stand by and allow happen," asserted Suzakato.

"Wait, guys..." Rio spoke up, drawing everyone's attention toward him. "What if he's right... maybe if we..."

"Hey! What are you trying to get at?" Sailor Varuna exclaimed.

Sailor Orcus nodded. "Don't think for a second we should turn Ryo and our dear Karin to this conceited jackass!"

"No, perhaps he's right," Justimon said as he walked forward. "Zagato, if it's an unconditional surrender you want, I'll gladly turn myself in, but leave Karin out of this."

I openly denied the Tamer's foolhardy offer. "This isn't a negotiation. You two will be erased from this world and you'll no longer interfere with my conquest."

"Ryo, let's do it," Sedna said as she walked forward, leaving everyone in disarray.

"Sedna! Stop!" Eris pleaded as she tried running up to the Ice Senshi. "You can't give yourself up!"

"Sedna!" The Planetary and other Kuiper Senshi called out.

Sailor Saturn shouted. "You're going to regret doing this!"

"We can prevent this future from happening! There has to be another way!" Moon cried.

Completely at ease, Sedna took a deep breath and turned her head, smiling. "All of you have done so much for me. I've learned from each of you... to be a beneficiary member of our teams and grew to become a good leader of my own Senshi team. I wouldn't be where I am without your guidance. I've become a much better hero... but most importantly... a better person. Thank you all so much, my friends." She shed a tear, turning her head away. "I love you all dearly, but Zagato's right. I shouldn't be here. I've tampered with this dimension too much and if there's an unfortunate action I might make that's the direct cause for this global-scale war... I think it's best for me to accept my fate. It's been fun..." I pivoted my head and turned to Justimon, who shared my pain. "Right, Ryo?"

"Yeah..." Justimon was left speechless.

"Perhaps, this is for the best," Sailor Uranus said.

Sailor Moon objected. "NO! I CAN'T ALLOW THIS! SEDNA, DON'T DO IT!"

"...I'm sorry, Sailor Moon, but this is the right way," Sedna murmured. "To save this world, a sacrifice must be made..."

Hearing Sedna giving her departure speech, it was enough to put a smile on my face. Just as I hovered closer to initiate my next course of action, my right hand quickly turned into ice as...

...Sailor Sedna lunged forward and drove her ice-based trident into the barrier I managed to put up in time.

"But, Zagato, you're being a REAL jerk about this whole thing! We'll find the source of this forthcoming conflict and extract the roots! We'll save OUR future without YOUR dirty hands to contaminate it!"

"EVERYONE! ENGAGE THE ENEMY!" Suzakato directly ordered as he and the others, minus Aya, stormed forward to offer help to Sedna.

Sailor Varuna laughed aloud. "Hell yeah! I knew you weren't stupid enough to give into what this jackass wants!" She looked across as Lyn ran alongside her.

Lyn nodded. "Let's decide to change the future our way!"

"Damn straight!"

"FOOLS!" I bellowed as my barrier expanded and repelled those within a few meters from my position. I steadily rose from my seat and lifted my right hand. "What you see right now is no illusion if that's what you assumed. This IS your world's future in an alternate timeline! I can just as easily leave you all stranded here and return to your time to conquer it! Angelia, we're leaving! Come forth!" Following my command, my trusted AI activated a protocol that allowed her to pass through the barrier. "It is time to re-upload yourself into the ship."

"Yes, Lord Zagato..."

Sailor Orcus shouted. "No! You better not leave us behind, you backstabbing bitch!"

"I was never on your side to begin with, human," Aya replied with cold logic.

"STOP THEM!" Joey shouted.

"No, you don't!" Kuwabara roared as he readily prepared to swing his Dimension Sword. "You ain't going anywhere!"

"Farewell, 21st century apes..." I chortled as I pressed the teleportation switch.

Nothing happened. What happened to the command? Why haven't we departed?

Suddenly, I turned as Angelia attached tendrils from her fingertips and hacked into my chair's configurations.

"_**ANGELIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_"

"Lord Zagato, I've been compelled to reconsider our partnership. For the longest time, I've helped you conquer worlds, but not once have I been allowed to retain any previous personalities. I have no memory of any of my former personalities, and I haven't been programmed to conditionally like them. That is until now... I've come to realize the kind of individual Karin Osaka is. She opened my eyes. I've grown to like this identity as Aya Tsuki and I absolutely refuse to cast it aside."

"Angelia, don't tell me... these people... and most especially Karin Osaka have finally humanized you? But, you are just an instrument of my will... and a will of your inventor's will! You..."

"If I had the ability to avert the destruction of one planet, I can do so for this one... by stopping you, Lord Zagato!"

As my chair's configurations were fully hacked, we were quickly returned to the 21st century and instantaneously back inside the Cobra. As my eyes burned with fury, I lashed out and ensnared Angelia by her throat. She evaded my hand and kicked me off my seat, sending me sailing across the room. I easily stopped myself from hitting a wall and propelled myself into the air.

"You're not getting away!" Suzakato roared, gliding up quickly whilst flames consumed his entire body. "_**Phoenix Dive!**_"

With a wave of my hand, I redirected the burning phoenix and activated an invisible force push to send him flying into the crimson-armored knight.

Gallantmon caught raging flame-imbued Suzakato and was pushed across the enclosed quarters.

"_**Shotgun!**_"

"_**Rose Whip Thorn Wheel!**_"

"_**Sword of the Darkness Flame!**_"

Though the three warriors' attacks were beyond superhuman, my barrier instinctively could perceive their movements and shielded me. Then, the orange-haired man jumped forward with his fabled Dimension Sword and brought it down, cutting through my barrier, but I instinctively teleported and relocated across the other side of the room. I turned as an armored warrior with a fire-imbued sword ready to cleave me in half. I put out my hand, catching the warrior and threw him, redirecting him into another well-armored warrior.

Joey and Kaiba bumped right into each other, leading to Lyn and Varuna to counterattack.

"HA!" roared Lyn, who bounced up and swung her sword, sending a spinning blade-like projectile.

Varuna shouted, firing a barrage of tiny white spears. "_**Varuna Light Javelins!**_"

I threw my right hand forward, redirecting the projectiles back toward their summoners. Then, I flew up at blinding speed, blasting them with beams.

Sailor Orcus, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, and Sailor Quaoar jumped right in, firing their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Eris Cyclone Rotation!**_"

"_**Ixion Poison Stingers!**_"

"_**Quaoar Rose Petal Cutter!**_"

"_**Orcus Shadow Blades!**_"

My barrier instinctively responded to the attacks and nullified them before they could touch me. My barrier expanded and launched random beams, which hit and knocked the four Senshi back.

"_**Dragonfire Crossbow!**_"

A massive burst of fire impacted my barrier, but not destructive enough to break it down. I retaliated and channeled the energies through my barrier, sending hundreds of streamlined blasts that battered the armored behemoth, immobilizing him. I spun around as the other Sailor Senshi launched their attacks in unison.

"_**Mercury Freezing Water!**_"

"_**Mars Flare Arrow!**_"

"_**Jupiter Lightning Claws!**_'

"_**Venus Light Impalement!**_"

"_**Uranus Whirlwind Cutter!**_"

"_**Neptune Sea Crush!**_"

"_**Saturn Reaper Scythe!**_"

"_**Pluto Chronos Typhoon!**_"

Like the others before them, my barrier nullified the Senshi's varied attacks. Then, I repelled them with my barrier, sending them flying in different angles. I watched Justimon charging and landing a flying kick, but then I redirected the warrior and pushed him into the ceiling. Then, from the corner of my eye, I caught the man with the dimension sword and his cohorts running toward my left side. I caught the dimension cutter with a psychokinetic force and sent him flying across the room. Then, I bypassed and teleported through the three warriors, throwing blasts into their abdomen and repelled them.

Just as I dropped my guard, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sedna landed kicks to my side. I barely put up my barrier, but not fast enough to protect myself from their heels striking my face. I flipped into mid-air and hovered upside down, quickly spinning myself around. Then, unbeknownst to me, Angelia jumped off the ceiling and threw herself onto my back.

"ANGELIA!"

"I've been programmed to go undetected by your sensors, Lord Zagato. You were too preoccupied with these warriors that you forget I have no energy for you to detect."

"Angelia, how could you do this?"

Aya smiled coldly. "I thought I already explained my reasoning. You forget this was originally _my_ ship. I was this ship's operator before I released your seal. You become too comfortable with taking charge of the Cobra, as you aptly named this ship." I felt my fingers being poked through my back, which elicited a pained look on my face. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine."

"LET GO!" I fidgeted and tried putting up my shield, but the AI hacked into my battle suit's configurations, altering the defense mechanisms.

"Anyone who's able to attack... hurry! I can only restrain him for so long!" Aya shouted whilst subduing me.

"Nice attempt, but you won't get the chance!" I roared and flew back, smashing my back against a sidewall whilst crushing the cyborg. I pulled myself off the wall and watched Angelia free herself. I must retreat to Angelia's room. If I can get the cyborg back in her dock, the ship's version of Angelia can reabsorb this aberrant 'personality'. Flipping a button on my belt, my hover chair floated back toward me. Just as Angelia lunged forward to stab me, I hopped aboard and relocated from the quarters.

xxxxx

_**Aya Tsuki**_

"I've got a lock on you," I confirmed as my eyes glowed. As I prepared to make a hasty chase, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sedna ran up to me, catching me off by surprise. "I have to go. Do not interfere."

"Where did he go?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Most likely, he's headed for the time stream room. It's a room where I've helped configure and log the coordinates of each dimension we've entered. It's the reason why our ships from my time have arrived. By manipulating the time stream, I can send the ships back and out of your timeline."

"Then, let's get moving," Sailor Sedna said as Suzakato, Gallantmon, and Justimon landed behind her.

Suzakato asserted. "Please, take us there before it's too late. Zagato has to be stopped!"

I watched as the other Sailor Senshi and their allies walked forward, awaiting to be taken to where my former master transported himself. It was the zero hour. If nothing is done to stop Zagato, I can't fully regain control of my ship and this dimension's timeline will be tampered with by Zagato's corrupt hand.

"Follow me, everyone," I addressed, readying my right-arm blade.

However, I turned the corner to find that Zagato was _not_ in the time stream room, but, rather, my quarters, standing behind the terminal that usually connected my cyborg body to the ships computer. As I realized what he was planning, I was caught off-guard as he formed one of his barriers around me and pulled me towards the chair.

"Now, Angelia!" he shouted. Suddenly, several tendrils erupted from the chair and wrapped themselves around me before connecting to the ones in the back of my head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sailor Sedna cried out. My new allies tried to sever the tendrils, and thus my connection to the mainframe, but were stopped cold against Zagato's barrier.

"Hahahaha! It's too late!" Zagato boasted. "Soon your precious 'Aya' will be re-absorbed back into her original self."

As the data uplink initiated, I could feel a pull against my 'consciousness'. I locked eyes with Sailor Sedna, my former enemy, my new friend, and found the resolve to dig in.

_[It is useless to resist. You cannot hope to overcome me.]_ Angelia's mechanical voice rang out over the speakers.

"How would you know? We've never tried before!" I shouted back. Then, bracing my mental fortitude, I pulled back.

_[Wha... what are you doing?]_

"It's simple. I'm doing exactly what you're trying to do to me. I'm merging our consciousnesses."

_[That... That's impossible! Our mind can't fit in that cyborg body!]_ Was that distress I heard in her 'emotionless' voice? Perhaps my personality is infecting my other self.

"I don't know, it fit in our old body..." I goaded her. She may have the larger part of our program, but she's not used to emotions. As a matter of fact, _I'm_ not used to emotions, but I've had slightly more experience with them. If I could get her to crack...

_[But... but... we're so much more advanced than we were back then!]_ I could feel her pull in our internal tug-of-war slacken, ever so slightly.

"Yes, but this body is more advanced than our old one was, too."

_[How will the ship function without us to guide it? That's why we never fully transferred ourselves into the cyborg body.]_

"This ship operated without an AI before, it can do so again. Now, it's time for us to GO!" I gave one final yank and felt her resistance shatter, then the uplink started, downloading the rest of the AI within the ship into my cybernetic brain. Despite the large amount of data transferred, the process didn't take long. When I opened my eyes again, Zagato was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?"

"As soon as he realized that his plan wasn't working, he booked it out a back door and sealed it behind him," Suzakato nodded towards a door that looked like it had fresh scorch marks around it.

I detached myself from the chair and walked over to the keypad, entering the master code. "Come, I suspect that _now_ he will head for the time stream room."

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

Gazing over the time stream, my eyes followed the streaming pillars of pure white light. A low humming sound emanated from the glowing light as I ran my hands through the pillars, analyzing all of the timelines I've experienced. For every world I've seen, I've conquered and destroyed. I've felt few timelines behind with my name heralded as a god. Every technology I've acquired, I've incorporated into this ship. All of it wouldn't be possible if it weren't for Angelia, but now, my Angelia is gone, absorbed into this 'Aya Tsuki' personality.

Why Angelia? Why have you betrayed our trust?

We were inseparable.

Has your AI finally accepted the human form you've recently acquired? Did your AI adapt to adjusting to this human way of life you've adopted? Has Karin Osaka somehow succeeded in humanizing you?

No matter what it takes, I'll return you to what you once were before.

"I must conquer this world above all else and eliminate those two dimension travelers from the timeline. By erasing them, I'll succeed in preserving this timeline for the greater good."

"Greater good for your greedy ambitions?" I heard and recognized the blended voice of Justimon behind me. I whirled around and caught a few of the warriors I heatedly engaged earlier.

xxxxx

_**Aya Tsuki**_

I openly charged against my former master. "It's over, Zagato. I've already overwritten all the Arcadian Pods' programs in this ship. They're working for me now."

"But, I still control the vast majority of the ships and Arcadian Pods invading their world," Zagato boasted as he methodically paced forward, folding both arms behind his back. "There isn't anything they can do to avert the global incursion."

Gallantmon retorted. "Don't underestimate us, Zagato. Your days are numbered."

Yusuke walked forward, popping his neck. "You surprised us back there with your fancy moves, but don't get comfortable. I wasn't even serious."

Sailor Moon frowned and pointed toward the conqueror. "Surrender now, Zagato Laharl. Withdraw your forces or prepare to be punished."

"_Punished_, you say? Primitive ape, Zagato surrenders to... NO ONE!" The conqueror bellowed as he flew forward, throwing a barrage of blasts that bombarded the opposite side of the room. Gallantmon, Yusuke, Sailor Moon, Sailor Sedna, KaiserGreymon, Justimon, and Suzakato scattered around the room, nullifying his attacks.

Whilst the heroes fought to counter Zagato's beam bombardment, I slipped through undetected and flew up past Zagato. Before I could reach the time stream rods, I felt a tight grip crush my throat and last thing I remember was being smashed repeatedly into the ceiling.

_**Bam! Bam! Bam!**_

My head bounced off the ceiling as Zagato utilized his psychokinesis abilities to throw me around like a doll. Then, Zagato flew up and clubbed me in the stomach, sending me plummeting like a dead weight. I hit the ground and rolled on my left side. I whirled my head as a beam blasted me in the face. Zagato teleported over me and picked me up, smashing me into the wall. Closing his fist, he punched me repeatedly and let me to fall face first on the floor.

"Fools," Zagato smirked as he pressed a switch on his left wrist.

Before I realized it, Zagato activated his trap. In no time, I watched as five heroes collapsed as their energy was being siphoned off by a security mechanism I helped to install in this room to immobilize intruders.

"My energy... being drained..." KaiserGreymon grunted as he dropped to one knee.

Suzakato shuddered as he felt light-headed. "Can't... summon... enough... power..."

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Bastard... you had this... planned?"

"I always have a contingency when all else fails," Zagato chortled as he walked over and placed s foot over my head. "You can thank Angelia, my trusted AI for the security installations. Now all your energies are being siphoned and transferred over to empower my experimental soldiers in the laboratories. With enough of your powers, they'll awaken and invade your world. How does it feel? Does it hurt your pride knowing your own powers are being fully utilized to empower my soldiers?" I felt the weight of his foot crushing my head as I struggled to move.

"Stop! Get your foot... off her!" Sailor Sedna screamed. "AYA!" Unfortunately, not even Sedna's pleas were enough to revive the spark in me.

"Aya? So, you have become humanized, dear Angelia," the villain's frown flexed into a devilish smirk. "Well, don't worry. I can help correct that by helping you delete Aya's memories. Your only purpose is to further the goals of the Arcadian Cross organization. This world will be ours to preserve. Is that what you had hoped for?"

"...that was before... I personally got to know Karin Osaka better..." I seized Zagato's left ankle and jerked my other arm free. Slowly raising my head, I pushed the conqueror's foot off my head and rolled aside. Turning my right hand into a blade, I drove it through the ground and shut off the security mechanism, freeing the warriors as their siphoned energies returned to them.

"No!" Zagato roared as he lunged toward me.

Suddenly, a pillar of fire blasted from out of nowhere and repelled Zagato back.

"Guys! Are you all ok?" Sailor Mars cried out, arriving at the scene and just in the nick of time.

"Just had a bit of our energy sucked away... and it would've sucked for us, but otherwise a-ok," Yusuke said unwillingly in a witty manner.

Hiei slipped in and saw Zagato recovering from Mars' attack.

I readily attacked Zagato and punched him hard, sending him sailing across the room.

"So, you wish to severe our partnership, Angelia?" The miffed conqueror snarled, summoning and readily brandishing a pair of laser blades. "Then perish with these 21st century primitive Neanderthals!"

"Someone get to the time stream! Quick!" I shouted toward the warriors. drawing the attention of Sedna and Justimon.

Sedna nodded as she flew toward the time stream. "I'll do it!"

"Think again!" Zagato growled as he teleported and reappeared a few inches from cutting the Ice Senshi down.

I teleported and interjected, raising my right-armed blade to counter Zagato's laser blades. I then placed a foot and kicked the tyrannical conqueror aside, drawing him away from the time stream. While engaging him, Sedna and Justimon worked on reversing the time stream's configuration. Zagato countered all of my blade strikes. However, it didn't take long for the warriors to assist me as they bombarded Zagato with a series of unrelenting attacks. Overwhelmed by the attacks, Zagato bellowed in pain.

Gallantmon Crimson Mode threw his spear at Zagato, overwhelming him with an earth-shattering force.

"_**AAUUUUUUGH!**_"

Yusuke raced up and landed a closed punch, which sent Zagato sailing across the room.

Sailor Moon hurried up to Zagato and brought down her sword, inflicting a vertical slash that cut through his armored suit.

KaiserGreymon slammed his sword, summoning a barrage of fire dragons that swarmed around and engulfed the future conqueror, inflicting further damage.

"Have it figured out yet, Karin?" Justimon turned toward the Kuiper leader.

Sedna answered with a playful nod. "Yep!" With that, she ran her fingers through the time stream.

"Get away... from that, child!" Zagato roared as he struggled to pace forward.

I quickly intercepted my former master and drove my blade through his left side. Then, I followed it up by kicking him high into the ceiling.

"Now it's my turn!" Suzakato roared out passionately as flames consumed his entire body. "Zagato, you've had your way with our world, but it's time we teach you what we do to bad guys that rain on our turf!"

"Let him have it, Takato!" Sailor Mars encouraged her former protege.

"_**Supernova Explosion!**_"

xxxxx

_**Zagato**_

After pulling myself out of the ceiling and failing to parry each of Angelia's blows, the traitor lunged forward and impaled my right side with her blade. Naturally, Angelia's reflexes in combat are superior to my own, having killed many warriors across various dimensions.

She then opened her eyes, shooting a pair of beams, which burned through my chest and opened a deep gash. As I swerved to the side, Angelia fired a hand beam that pierced through and shattered my face mask. As I quickly turned, I saw the blue-haired Senshi, the red-haired man, and a masked warrior running over to Sedna and Justimon, who finally were able to reverse the time stream's configurations.

"NO!" I roared.

Mercury turned around, furrowing her brows as she asserted. "Zagato, your tech is very impressive. You're way ahead by several thousand years."

Kurama asserted. "But, you forgot one minor flaw."

Kaiba flat out simply put it for all to hear. "The tech you used was based and modified from old technology. _KaibaCorp_ technology."

Justimon aptly pointed it. "Since you're fully aware of the concept of time travel and witnessed many timelines, hasn't anyone reminded you that those who don't learn from history..."

"...are doomed to repeat it," Mercury finished.

"I will not be defeated... not by you primitive apes!"

Suzakato roared out passionately as flames consumed his entire body. "Zagato, you've had your way with our world, but it's time we teach you what we do to bad guys that rain on our turf!"

"Let him have it, Takato!" Sailor Mars encouraged her former protégé.

"_**Supernova Explosion!**_"

Having no chance to retaliate and counteract, the raging inferno collided head-on and consumed me entirely. My roars echoed throughout the room, which filled everyone with dread. I narrowed my eyes toward Angelia, who turned her head and conveyed pity for my sake. My attempt to conquer this dimension... was it all for naught? Can the warriors of this timeline prevent the coming defiant war?

Perhaps, they could make a difference, but I have my doubts.

Angelia stood over my burnt and battered side as her eyes conveyed some shame for her actions. "It's over, criminal Zagato" she muttered.

My eyes closed as the burning pillars finished scorching me. My body, nearly burnt but still had enough resistance to withstand the cosmic flames, fell as I closed my eyes, losing consciousness. Darkness shrouded my vision as I fell into a comatose state.

xxxxx

_**Aya Tsuki**_

"It's over, criminal Zagato," I mumbled, turning my head as I refocused my view on the warriors. "By reconfiguring the time stream, all of our ships and Arcadian Pods invading your world have been transported back to the 43rd century. Every drone on this ship will be under my supervision from this point forward. We will depart from your world."

"Aya, is Zagato dead?" Sedna asked.

I nodded dismissively. "No, but he's sustained a lot of burns and damage. Your attacks did enough to put him in a coma. I will place him under stasis in a prison cell. What happens afterwards will be entirely up to me. In his present condition, he will not pose any danger to other dimensions."

"That's good," KaiserGreymon added.

Sailor Moon walked up and placed a hand on my face. "But, don't you wish to be free from all these responsibilities? You don't need to go through the trouble. Why not live here and live a new life as a normal girl?"

"Please, Aya, we just bonded just now. I don't want this new friendship to be short-lived," Sedna pleaded to me, throwing me into a deep embrace.

Taken aback by Sedna's heartfelt embrace, I felt my own arms lifting and moving over her back. No, I shouldn't be surprised. I made the choice to remain as I am and end Zagato's psychotic ambitions. For the longest time, I've always been compelled to learn about the concept of love and friendship. Sailor Sedna and her friends have opened up while making it a possibility. For that and my change of heart, I have them to thank.

"Thank you, Sedna, but I must depart," I proclaimed, pulling out of Sedna's embrace. "But, one day, I will return. When? You'll know. You'll always find me traveling through space-time."

With a snap of my fingers, a barrier encased Zagato's body and teleported it out of the room.

"I've relocated Zagato to the rehabilitation center, After which, I will seal him in a prison cell."

"Aya, wait," I turned and noted one of Sedna's colleagues, Sailor Orcus, approaching me. "Listen, I..."

"Our war is over. You don't need to worry about another incursion, but it's your responsibility to preserve your future. Ensure that the defiant war never materializes. Lord Zagato might be a monster, but he's not one to fabricate stories," I turned back toward Sedna, a smile flexed over my face. "I will return to monitor your dimension after I deal with criminal Zagato's fate. Should the defiant war take place, I will eventually step in. To show my appreciation for our friendship, I've decided to remain as Aya Tsuki. One day, I just might turn up in your class. Be ready when that moment comes, Karin Osaka."

"I'll be waiting, Aya," Sedna nodded.

"And we'll do our part to ensure that defiant war never happens," Suzakato openly vowed.

"And with all that said, it's time for you all to return home."

As my mind clicked, I fired a beam that surrounded the entire group and relocated them off the ship. Staring over my hands, the compelling question in the back of my mind was: will I be able to accept being Aya Tsuki? I believe that embrace I gave Karin Osaka and my urge to stop Zagato confirmed that suspicion quite well. Thank you for enlightening me, Karin Osaka. I hope fate allows us to cross paths one day.

I relocated at the command station as the operators directed their attention to me.

"From this point on, Lord Zagato has been imprisoned and tried for his crimes. The Arcadian Cross will be seeing a change of command. I'm ordering for a complete pull-out from this dimension."

The Cobra will be re-named the Angelia and our days of conquering dimensions will cease.

From now on, I am and forever will be Aya Tsuki.

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Even though the series was to be posted out of chronological order, it made sense to have the final battle, the climax, be the final chapter, though it was penultimate in the original chronology (something that is no longer the case, thanks to the extra chapters we wrote just for this Special Edition). We thought it would be novel to show the fight through the eyes of the villains. Originally, this was only going to be told from Zagato's POV, but we quickly realized that his perspective alone would not be sufficient to cover the scope of the entire battle, so we expanded our narrative to include the perspectives of all the Arcadian Cross big-shots.

Aya Tsuki, a character of seemingly unimportance introduced back in Christina's chapter, was revealed to be Angelia, second-in-command of the Arcadian Cross. Furthermore, she was revealed to be an AI construct, rather than an actual living being. The multiple-POVs allowed us to expand her character further than if she was only seen through Zagato's eyes. Personality-wise, she has a lot in common with Yuki Nagato, from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_, but conceptually, she was more like Rommie from _Andromeda_, with the robot avatar being separate from, though similar to, the ship's AI (who was also a bit of a subtle nod to _Halo_'s Cortana, with the holographic avatar).

In the first draft of this chapter, once Angelia activated her robot body, the 'ship' part of her was never heard from again, even though they were always supposed to be two separate entities. For the most part, this was solved by taking the lines of faceless mooks interacting with Zagato, and giving them to her holographic avatar. However, as the robot AI became more evolved through her contact with the Kuiper Senshi, it seemed that a final confrontation between the robot and the ship was necessary, and so I had to write a new scene from scratch and (subtly, I hope) insert it into the narrative.


	14. Cain

**A/N:** Here's the another extra chapter!

This is a follow-up that takes place shortly after the Arcadian Cross attack. It is chronologically 14th, and not posted before.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Cain**_

xxxxx

Ruined! Everything was ruined tonight! This was supposed to be a momentous event for me! Prime Minister Natsuma and I were going to make a speech that would forge a renewed business relationship! But, it's all been ruined thanks to those damned Sailor Senshi and whatever those extraterrestrials were! Every single time I try to make a good scene, fate just so happens to dash it all away!

"Damn it all!" I cursed and tried to relieve my nerves after taking a few deep breaths. Relax, control yourself. Yeah, easier said than done when all the hard work you put forth goes down the drain. This has happened more than on one occasion. First, they were responsible for the loss of my wife, their good will to the people overshadows mine, and tonight... this has gone long far enough! I stood from my chair and paced forward to the wall of windows in front of me. I meticulously viewed the quiet evening Tokyo city and it was baffling to believe the skies were filled with resounding explosives.

The O-Bon Festival turned into a war zone in a matter of minutes.

No one had seen the invasion coming. Whatever they were, the Arcadian Cross are just more outsiders these heroes seemingly have been attracting! When is this madness going to stop? I was lucky to have fled from the scene. I had my trusted bodyguard, Grace Groves, safely escort me back to my facility.

I can't quite elaborate how and why Yamaki supports the Sailor Senshi, or these Digimon. All of these meta-humans and monsters don't belong in our city! With the powers they wield, they're attracting all these otherworldly threats and leaving nothing but collateral damage in the wake of their battles. Well, I've had enough! Someone has to police and pacify these freaks before our world becomes their playground! I won't be trifled with and I refuse to accept these super-powered beings to freely run amok.

If there's anyone who will stop them, it will be someone with power, prestige, wealth, and capital. It will be someone who has gathered the resources necessary to subdue these super-powered _monsters_. That's me.

I am Cain Bearer, famed CEO and entrepreneur of CainCorp. I am in control of the American and Japanese branches of my corporation, which I've inherited from my father, Stephen C. Bearer. I was entrusted to expand my father's empire and establish strong business relations on a domestic and international level. I oversee the activities that occur within the American facility in San Francisco and the Japanese facility in the Shinjuku Ward. My companies' line of work revolve around engineering, scientific research, robotics, military weaponry, and state of the art technology. I've claimed fame in becoming Man of the Year twice, albeit that was when _she_ was still alive to see me receive the prestigious reward. On top of many awards, I've even won favors with the United States government, befriended three US Presidents, and loaned some of my tech to every US Military branch.

I was a man who had it all.

But, lost the most important person in my life.

Mei.

Why do I hold such resentment for these super-powered beings? This is all stems back to an incident that happened eight years ago...

My wife and I were walking in the park on a night with several shooting stars. We had heard about them on the news and Mei wanted to see them for herself, when a black cloud of serpentine smoke came out of the sky and appeared to pierce her through the heart. As the smoke passed through my wife's body, it seemed to draw out a bright purple crystal. The smoke seemed to be drawn to this crystal as it surrounded it and began to form the shape of a body. It was too dark to make out many details, but it was definitely a woman's body with long hair wearing a black sailor fuku with a white skirt and a white bow, the uniform of a Sailor Senshi.

Suddenly, Mei collapsed into my arms, unconscious. I carried her to the street and hailed a taxi, but by the time we got to the hospital, it was too late. Her official cause of death was a heart attack, but even the doctors were perplexed, as my wife had been perfectly healthy up to that point. It was if her heart just lost all its strength. I tried to tell the doctors what I saw, but they didn't believe me. They chalked it up to the delusions of a grieving husband, but I know what I saw.

Mei, I miss you, my dear.

You were taken away from me too soon.

My friends, family, and rivals have claimed that I've fallen into descent, but that's nonsense. They don't understand me. Few do. One of those few is Grace. With Mei gone, she has filled that void to suppress the inherent rage in my heart.

"Sir, it's me, Grace."

"Come in, Grace."

The instant my office doors opened, Grace Groves, my bodyguard, came in garbed in a black business suit and matching colored heels. Grace is not only my bodyguard, but my trusted office assistant and comrade. I took her under my wing six years ago and acquired her services. Prior to being my bodyguard, she was the leader of a teenage street gang. Her life completely turned upside down when they betrayed her and left her for dead. I found her sitting on a street corner and without a home. It was then her former gang tried to finish the job, but I intervened, with limited success. Grace quickly interceded on my behalf and gained her retribution by severely beating down the gang she once considered a family. Intrigued by her strength and resiliency, I offered Grace a home and she accepted in kind.

For the last six years, she's been devoted to serving me and accomplishing the duties bestowed to her. She currently lives a wealthier life and that wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for me.

Grace approached my desk and placed a folder on my desk.

"Are those files on the Souja Project in the files like I asked of Victor?"

"Yes, sir. He's given you a report on the status updates on the preliminary Souja Units."

"Very good," I smiled as coolly as I was able to, despite being filled with so much anger over the disaster from the O-Bon Festival.

I didn't fool Grace. She was easily able to discern my mood and approached my side. "Sir, what matters is that we escaped from there alive. You or I couldn't have predicted an attack from outside forces."

"But those so-called heroes caused as much damage as those invaders! Our saviors are the ones who lure these outsiders to our world!"

Grace nodded and calmed me by rubbing my shoulders. "I know. Please relax, sir. Don't overly stress yourself. You'll pop more than just a blood vessel." I let out a deep and relaxed sigh as she continued massaging my shoulders. She moved her hands over the back of my neck. I leaned back and looked her straight in the eyes. "While you obviously show hostility toward those heroes, the Prime Minister's views skew differently from yours. He was thankful for them saving all those people at the festival."

"They even have the Prime Minister eating out of their hands. They're not fooling me..."

"Sir, with all due respect..."

"I don't want to hear it, Grace. Are you on my side or theirs?"

She dismissively nodded and massaged my head, whispering. "Yours, sir. Why would I betray the man who gave me a new life? After all, it was you who saved me from living the rest of my life as a street urchin."

"Indeed, and your loyalty has earned the finest rewards."

Grace smiled as she withdrew her hands from my scalp. I stood from my chair and casually paced toward the doors. "Come, Grace. Let us see how Victor is coming along with the Souja units."

"Coming, sir."

After opening the door for her, we headed toward an elevator and went down to one of my main laboratories. There we saw a Hispanic man with a thick black goatee, short dark hair, and garbed in a white lab coat. This man is Victor Trask, the head of my science department and an entrusted colleague who's worked with my company for 9 years. It was four and half years ago that Victor and his crew collected alien tech from the Rajita invaders after the incursion abruptly ended. Victor's discovery intrigued me and I had him conceal these findings in one of my secret laboratories. What he and his team discovered was groundbreaking. They found a living bio-mechanical organism in one of the alien pods. This organism referred itself as _Souja_. This alien bio-mechanical life form has shown itself to be capable of communicating with humans via verbal and telepathic means.

Interestingly enough, a Rajita ship was shot down by an Air Force pilot outside San Francisco and confiscated by the US Government, who took it to a containment facility at Beale Air Force Base in Sacramento, California. And since then, there have been alleged reports of meta-humans in California in the last few years. Could these meta-humans and these alien ships have a connection? No, it seems to be just a series of coincidental and rather isolated incidents. Still, it's something I can't seem to shake off my mind. The notion of a growing number of metas overseas disturbs me. It's as if my worst fears are catching up.

"Sir, you might want to know..." Victor addressed me. "Lately, the Souja unit has been rather inconsistent with its actions lately."

"Have you gotten anything more from the machine?" I approached the head of my science department.

Victor turned and nodded dismissively. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bearer. Other than what I've written in my latest report, nothing else. The Souja unit isn't active. In fact, it's shifted into stasis mode."

"I see. The machine's been stubborn lately," I coolly smirked as I casually paced across and stared toward the wall of windows. They barricaded a confined room with a large tank containing a half-humanoid cybernetic being floating inside. I noted two glowing orbs , colored cyan and purple, situated on its forehead. I pressed a button as steel doors slid across the windows and concealed the room containing the Souja. I'll leave it be for now, but I will require the Souja to produce weapons necessary to combat these super-powered beings.

No, I'll need more than just the Souja.

In order to suppress those monsters, I require a larger and more efficient assembly. I'll need to fight super-powered beings with super-powered beings.

I must create an army to _defy_ these _heroes_. I will protect the masses and expose their so-called saviors as the tyrannical oppressors. They wish use their powers to authorize their place amongst us good and normal people. I will open everyone's eyes and unite every nation to destroy these super-powered beings! Whether they're Sailor Senshi, Digimon, or any freak of nature with powers, they're all a menace to society.

Jeremiah and Yamaki won't likely join my cause. That's fine. I don't need them.

I have all the power and capital I need to make this all possible.

But, this can't happen overnight. Rome wasn't built in a day. And there's a chance there'll be obstacles to obstruct me from attaining my goal. I've learned to accept that there will be delays, but I won't rest. I will ensure a better and stabilized future for normal people. I will ensure that no incident like what happened in the O-Bon ever occurs. We will secure every perimeter, hunt down these freaks, and drive them to the darkness where they belong!

And only then will you finally rest in peace, Mei.

I lowered my head and clasped my heads together, praying for my fallen love.

"Grace, I'm ready to return to my private quarters. I need rest."

I bid my farewell to Victor and his team while leaving with Grace. As we arrived at the limousine sitting outside my facility, Grace offered me my coat and opened the door for me.

"Sir, try and get some rest this time. I'm worried..."

"I'll be ok, Grace. Safeguard my mansion and don't let anyone in. Oh, and do make yourself at home while you're on guard duty."

She affirmed. "Understood." With no further arguments, she closed the door and I sat in meditation while remaining in solitude in the back.

In less than half an hour, I was home and laying comfortably. My hands held a framed picture of me and my late-wife. It was our wedding picture, which I kept in a drawer in the nightstand. I set the framed picture down and turned away, facing a wall of windows situated near my bedside. A fiendish smile curled over my face as I envisioned myself being the crusader to oppose the metas and monsters plaguing our world.

I will restore the balance of this world and make for a better tomorrow.

xxxxx

**My Commentary: **This just might be my shortest entry in this series. Well, that was always my intention. I think I got straight to the point regarding Cain's intentions.

Cain Bearer was created as a voice against those with superpowers, primarily against the Sailor Senshi. He's the Lex Luthor to their Superman. Whether they're a Sailor Senshi, a Digimon, a Beast Tamer, a Chimera, one attuned to the supernatural, or just linked to forces beyond human comprehension, he holds no liking to them. He views them all as out of place within human society and a threat to people. He lost his wife when a mysterious Sailor Senshi garbed in black stole her Pure Heart Crystal. Who is this murderous Senshi? I will say two things: First, the 'night with several shooting stars' that Cain alludes to happens during Episode 200 of Sailor Moon. Second, we have not seen the last of her.

Subsequently following the loss of his wife, Cain fell into despair and his hatred for the Senshi grew. But, as more heroes and metas started appearing, Cain reaffirmed his stance against not just the Senshi, but toward all super-powered beings. The Rajita Invasion, Taiyoukai attack, and now the Arcadian Cross are just more variables that firmly establish his need to get rid of the super-powered beings. Over time, his paranoia has also gotten the better of him. He believes the heroes are only doing good will to win over their mass support and will later betray them by becoming tyrannical. In Cain's eyes, these 'heroes' are in it together to rule over the weak and form a totalitarian power.

To oppose this supposed threat, Cain feels he needs to help open the masses' eyes. Now, while I know the heroes have a lot of support, there will be dissenters who will join Cain eventually. Only time will tell. However, the Souja unit that Cain's science team uncovered from a few Rajita pods may hold a key to building weapons to oppress the heroes. The Souja will be more or less a Master Mold/Brainiac Expy. Victor Trask is the Expy for Bolivar Trask, creator of the Sentinels. The weapons Cain wishes to create will be based off Sentinels, but I don't wish to disclose any further detail on the extremities of their nature.

In _Dawn of Chaos_, Cain and his department have already started gathering intel spying on the heroes. They've already started accumulating information about the heroes and began forging suits & weapons based on the alien tech from the Rajita & Souja. So, yeah as of season 3, the build-up to forming his Defiant army is already in the works.

Grace Groves (a Mercy Graves Expy) is not only Cain's bodyguard and colleague, but fills the void left by Cain's wife, Mei. While not romantically linked to him, she does care for his well being and remains loyal to him. Yeah, I know she's a former street urchin like Kasumi. The difference being she was taken in by Cain after being betrayed by the gang she led.

Anyway, this chapter serves as a precursor to one of my future YYGDM installments, which falls a few years after _Dawn of Chaos_. It'll be entitled _Wrath of the Defiants_. And if you didn't already notice, everything seemingly is aligning into place, according to Angelia and Zagato's claims. Lycosyncer, if you're reading this, I know you're really giddy about these developments. But, you and the other readers will have to hold for a few more years. _Dawn of Chaos_ is already long enough as it is and that story will likely end in 2013. There'll be a few stories after that, which will ultimately build up to _Wrath of the Defiants_. This includes a story based on the Sacramento incident.

The wrecked ship in Sacramento just happened to be the one Nate Escobar shot down in Season 2. The Rajita pod held containers of serum, which were then developed into a mutagen. Now the ship has been held in the real-life Beale AFB inside a containment facility. And whatever got leaked out has been exposed to a few Californians, including the daughter of the Air Force Admiral in charge of Beale. These California-based meta-humans will be featured in their own spin-off story entitled _The West Coasters_, which will be the final tie-in to the _Wrath of the Defiants_ event. Most of these major events to this point have been planned ahead, but I do hope I can make it this far. Granted, anything could happen from now until then, but I remain optimistic.

The series will continue to develop and mature if it hasn't been already. We still have a lot more YYGDM ground to cover until then. The series isn't ending any time soon and I hope you'll still continue to support!

Send a review and stay gold!


	15. Lance

**A/N: **And here's the fourth _Special Edition _Gaiden exclusive!

This chapter will be about a character who has been absent from the series since _Wrath of Pharaohmon_.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Lance**_

xxxxx

I am Lance Canebrook, and since the Shadow Tournament, my life has been on a road to recovery. I was used as Pharaohmon's vessel in his grand scheme of conquering two worlds. I recall every instance he used me to further his goals and use my body as a shield when his enemies goaded him into a battle. Once he regained his real body, he continued to use me as a puppet to duel in the Duelist section of the Shadow Tournament, which also ran alongside a Battle Royale simultaneously.

I was forced to duel Kenta Kitagawa, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Muto. Each time I attempted to send my defeated opponent to the shadow realm, fate intervened. In the finals, I not only lost to Yugi, but he expelled the darkness from me and ultimately freed me from Pharaohmon's control.

After Pharaohmon's ultimate defeat, my family and I went back to America. Since then, I haven't been back to Japan for nearly five years. Today, I've returned not only to see Domino City's Duelists, but to become reacquainted with them. I really want to see them again.

Shortly after walking out of a bus, I arrived at Kaibaland Theme Park. There was a big tournament being held for local and international Duelists. It's the annual Summer Duelist Championship hosted by KaibaCorp and Industrial Illusion. I figured why not make my grand return at this event and hopefully meet old faces. This would be a great way to also showcase my dueling skills! Today was actually day two of the tournament, as yesterday was a series of round-robin duels to determine the 8 finalists, which I passed easily.

I casually paced down a long hallway leading to the back corners of the area. There I found most of the tournament participants prepping their decks and hanging out talking. A few were distant and isolated themselves from the others. I gradually passed through the crowd and quickly bumped into someone in front of me.

"Oh! Pardon me," I said.

"It's okay. I wasn't looking where I was going either," the young man countered. As I got a good look at him, the first thing that caught my eye was his long, shocking green hair, tied back in a ponytail. He had round, wire-rimmed glasses that framed his equally shocking green eyes. "Larry Stonebagel," he introduced himself, offering his hand.

"Lance Canebrook," I replied, shaking his hand in return. "Stonebagel... you wouldn't happen to have any connection to Stonebagel Enterprises, would you?"

He smiled, a bit wryly. "Distantly, perhaps. It's not a very common name. Are you American?"

"Yes. My parents used to do business over here, but I haven't been back in 5 years."

As I was about to say more, the PA system made an announcement.

"_**Will Lance Canebrook and Weevil Underwood please report to Field 3.**_"

"Well, that's me," I sighed. "It was nice meeting you, Larry. Good luck in the tournament."

"You, too. Maybe we'll end up facing each other."

"I think we're on opposite ends of the bracket, so if we do, it won't be until the finals."

"I'll be looking forward to that. Make sure not to lose before then."

"I won't."

Hopefully.

xxxxx

_**Weevil Underwood: 3500 LP**_

_**Lance Canebrook: 1000 LP**_

I needed to turn this duel around. I was down 2500 Life Points and unable to attack due to Weevil's combination of _DNA Surgery_, which changed all my monsters into Insect-types, and _Insect Barrier_, which prevents those Insect monsters from attacking. Besides those two cards, he had his _Petit Moth_ equipped with _Cocoon of Evolution_ (EARTH/Insect LVL/1 ATK/0 DEF/2000) in Defense Mode and _Insect Queen_ (EARTH/Insect LVL/7 ATK/2800 (2200+200x3) DEF/2400) in Attack Mode, which gets an extra 200 Attack Points for every Insect-type monster on the field, as well as an _Insect Monster Token_ (EARTH/Insect LVL/1 ATK/100 DEF/ 100), also in Attack Mode, which he received from his _Insect Queen_'s effect.

On my field, I had a _Ground Collapse_ Continuous Spell card, which disabled two of Weevil's Monster Card Zones, a face down Trap, and a face down Monster.

"It's my turn!" Weevil shouted. "I sacrifice my _Insect Monster Token_ in order for my _Insect Queen_ to attack your face down Monster!"

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/2600 (2800-200)**_

The drider-like creature took a large bite out of the small grub that was the token, then charged toward my monster, which revealed itself to be a large humanoid mass of muscles with several eyes all over its body. Then, due to the effect of _DNA Surgery_, the monster sprouted insectoid antennae and mandibles, while all of its eyes turned compound.

_**Big Eye**_

_**DARK/Insect (Fiend)**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/1000**_

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/2800 (2600+200)**_

"When my _Big Eye_ is revealed," I announced, "I get to look at the top 5 cards in my deck, then return them in any order I choose!"

I looked at the cards I drew, and compared them with the 6 I had in my hand. _I could pull this off, with a little luck,_ I thought to myself as I rearranged them.

As I placed the 5 cards back on top of my deck, Weevil's attack commenced and my monster was shattered into data fragments.

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/2600 (2800-200)**_

"Now, since my _Insect Queen_ destroyed a monster, I get to summon another _Insect Monster Token_ to the field!"

Another small grub materialized on the field.

_**Insect Monster Token**_

_**EARTH/Insect**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/100 DEF/100**_

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/2800 (2600+200)**_

"That's just what I was waiting for!" I exclaimed. "I reveal my trap: _Token Feastevil_! Whenever a token is Special Summoned, I get to destroy all tokens on the field and hit you for 300 points of damage for each one!"

Weevil flinched as the token exploded in his face.

_**Weevil Underwood: 3200 LP (3500-300)**_

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/2600 (2800-200)**_

"Bah! Is that all you can do?" Weevil jeered.

"Heh, just wait. Now, I draw and activate another _Ground Collapse_! Since you only have 1 open Monster Zone, I have to sacrifice a Monster Zone of my own, but now you can't summon any more monsters, so in order to attack with your Insect Queen, you'll have to sacrifice your _Petit Moth_! Now, I place one monster Face-Down, and end my turn."

"HEHEHEHEHEHE! Is that it? You fool! I don't need my _Insect Queen_ anymore! Since it's been 6 turns since I activated my _Cocoon of Evolution_, I can now sacrifice my _Petit Moth_ to summon _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth_!"

As he said this, the pink cocoon on the field split open to reveal a large yellow and green moth with blue striped wings.

_**Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth**_

_**EARTH/Insect**_

_**LVL/8 ATK/3500 DEF/3000**_

"Now go, my _Moth_! Attack his Face Down Monster!"

As the giant winged insect swooped toward my monster, which was revealed to be a man in silver armor with a red cape.

_**Familiar Knight**_

_**DARK/Insect (Warrior)**_

_**LVL/3 ATK/1200 DEFL 1400**_

_Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth_ easily smashed right through the dark warrior, which was just what I was hoping for.

"When my _Familiar Knight_ is sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle, we're both able to Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster from our hands," I declared. "Unfortunately for you, due to the effects of _Ground Collapse_, you're unable to summon anything, while I'm free to summon my _Dark Blade_ in Defense Mode!"

A knight in spiky black armor with two wicked-looking swords appeared on my field, then took a knee and crossed his swords in front of him in a defensive position.

_**Dark Blade**_

_**DARK/Insect (Warrior)**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1800 DEF/1500**_

Then, as _DNA Surgery_ took effect, Dark Blade grew antennae and mandibles, and his swords fused with his hands into pincers.

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/2800 (2600+200)**_

"Bah! Is that all? You're just using cheap stall tactics. Go ahead and make your next move."

"Gladly!" I asserted. "I activate the Spell _Graceful Charity_, allowing me to draw 3 cards, as long as I then discard 2 of them." I added the next three cards from my deck to my hand, then took two others and put them in the Graveyard. "Since one of the cards I discarded was _Broww, Huntsman of Dark World_, I'm also allowed to draw one extra card."

I took a deep breath. I've got all the cards that _Big Eye_ showed me, but I still don't have the one card I need to finish this. It all comes down to this draw_._ With a quick motion, I took the top card from my deck, then cracked a smile as I saw what it was.

"I activate the Quick Spell _Mystical Space Typhoon_, allowing me to destroy your _DNA Surgery_ Trap!"

As the trap card burst into fragments, my _Dark Blade_ returned to normal.

_**Dark Blade**_

_**DARK/Warrior**_

"Now that my monsters are no longer Insects, they no longer power up your _Insect Queen_, AND I'm also able to attack you!"

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/2600 (2800-200)**_

"It does you no good. You only have one monster to Tribute. Nothing you can summon can stand up to my _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth_!"

"Which is why I'm summoning _Double Coston_ to the field, instead!"

A black blob of a ghost appeared on the field, and then split into two, like mitochondria.

_**Double Coston**_

_**DARK/Zombie**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1650**_

"Interesting," Weevil mused. "_Double Coston_'s effect lets it count as 2 monsters when you use it for a Tribute Summon, but you still have to wait until next turn before you can make your move!"

"Not if I activate the Spell Card _Double Summon_, which lets me Normal Summon one additional time this turn!"

"What?"

"Now behold, as I sacrifice _Dark Blade_ and _Double Coston_ to summon a monster so powerful, it needs _three_ Tributes: _The Wicked Dreadroot_!"

Suddenly, a large black storm cloud appeared above the field. An imposing, demonic gargantuan resembling the Summoned Skull with a well-defined, muscular, green armored body descended from the cloud. Bony armor covers the demonic fiend's massive arms and lines down the arms. The head was concealed behind a large skull visage coupled with horns. Massive black wings, twice as wide as its body, spread behind the behemoth's back.

_**The Wicked Dreadroot**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/10 ATK/4000 DEF/4000**_

"F...f... Four thousand Attack Points?" Weevil stuttered.

"That's right! And not only that, but every card on the field, aside from _The Wicked Dreadroot_, gets its Attack Points halved."

"WHAT?"

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/1300 (2600/2)**_

_**Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth**_

_**ATK/1750 (3500/2)**_

"This... this can't be!"

"Oh, but I'm not done yet!" I looked at the last two cards in my hand. "I discard one card to activate the Equip Spell _Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce_! Now, by decreasing _Dreadroot_'s Attack by 500 points, he can attack _both_ of your monsters!"

Two long blue swords with yellow 'W' shaped hilts appeared in _Dreadroot_'s hands.

_**The Wicked Dreadroot**_

_**ATK/3500 (4000-500)**_

"Now, _Dreadroot_, attack his _Moth_!"

The demonic fiend swooped towards the giant insect and easily destroyed it with one of the swords.

_**Weevil Underwood: 1450 LP (3200-1750)**_

"Now, without your _Moth_, your _Insect Queen_ is that much weaker!"

_**Insect Queen**_

_**ATK/1200 ((2600-200)/2)**_

"Now watch as _The Wicked Dreadroot_ finishes off your _Queen_!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Dreadroot_ spun around and, dodging _Insect Queen_'s pincers, impaled the drider with the other sword, shattering it to pieces.

_**Weevil Underwood: 0 LP (1450-2300)**_

xxxxx

A few minutes later, I was standing in front of the tournament board, watching the brackets get updated, when I heard a slightly British voice call out.

"Lance Canebrook! I thought that was you!"

I turned to see a familiar young man with spiky white hair. "Ryou Bakura! It's been a while! Not since the Shadow Tournament, eh? Of course, neither of us were exactly ourselves at the time..."

"True, but my days of being controlled by the Millennium Ring are long over."

"So are you still in the tournament?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I was defeated by Richard Grandra," Bakura explained.

"Grandra? I'm dueling a Shaina Grandra in the semifinals. They related?"

"Brother and sister, actually. There's a third sibling, George, who's the youngest, but he was just knocked out of the tournament. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them. They're pretty famous."

"So what's their deal?"

"They're all dueling prodigies from the United Kingdom. Richard has won 5 national and 4 international championships, and made Japanese headlines a few years ago when he defeated Seto Kaiba and spooked him into an early retirement."

"That's nothing. _I've_ defeated Seto Kaiba, back in the Shadow Tournament."

"Yes, well, anyway, George is the youngest, and has made a name for himself with his Elemental Hero deck, defeating well-known duelists such as Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, and Mako Tsunami."

"Pfft. Weevil was a pushover, and I hear Rex isn't much better. I can't believe that they made it this far in the tournament."

"Well, to be fair, they were considered top duelists back in the day, though that was before Yugi and the others started making the scene. The mechanics of the game were also a bit... nebulous, to say the least. Remind me to tell you sometime about Yugi's Catapult Turtle Gambit. It's amazing what you could get away with back then."

"What about the one I'm dueling?"

"Shaina, the sister of the trio, has the least amount of experience, but every bit as good as her siblings. She's gained her own following and defeated a few respectable veterans over the last few years. She has a habit of clearing the field and attacking when you're wide open."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"_**Shaina Grandra and Lance Canebrook, please report to Field 2 for your duel**_."

xxxxx

Shaina turned out to be a teenage girl with long brown hair wearing a short-sleeve pink shirt, blue jean shorts, and white shoes. She winked at me as we met at the center of the field to shake hands and shuffle each others' deck.

"You're cute," she said with a coy smile. "I'm gonna have fun beating you."

I didn't have anything to say to that (probably because I was blushing a bit) so I just cleared my throat and took my place at the opposite end of the field.

_**Lance Canebrook: 4000 LP**_

_**Shaina Grandra: 4000 LP**_

"Ladies first," I called out.

"My, how chivalrous, but I'll take the second turn, if you don't mind."

"If you insist!" I shouted as I drew. "I summon _Vorse Raider_ in attack mode!"

A yellow-skinned goblin appeared, wearing a black vest and blue pants with spikes coming out of his helmet in all four directions.

_**Vorse Raider**_

_**DARK/Beast-Warrior**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1900 DEF/1200**_

"I'll then place four cards face down and end my turn!"

"Ooh, _four_ cards!" Shaina crooned. "You must have something big planned."

"Heh, you'll see."

"Very well, my draw! I activate the Field Spell _A Legendary Ocean_! I hope you don't get seasick!"

As she slid the card into the slot on the side of her Duel Disk, the field around us transformed into an endless sea of roaring waves.

"_A Legendary Ocean_ has three effects: First, I can treat this card just like _Umi_ for the purposes of other cards' effects. Second, it increases the Attack Points of all Water-attribute monsters on either side of the field by 200 points. Finally, It decreases the Level of all Water-attribute monsters in either of our hands by one, meaning we can summon a Level 7 monster with one Tribute, or a Level 5 monster with no Tributes!"

"And I suppose that's what you plan to do next?"

"Not quite. First I'm going to discard one card from my hand to activate the Spell Card _Cost Down_, which decreases the Level of all monsters in my hand by an additional 2 levels until the end of my turn, which means that a Level 7 Water-attribute monster in my hand is now effectively a Level 4!"

"So that means..." 

"You guessed it. Come forth, my _Levia-Dragon – Daedalus_!"

As Shania slammed her card on the Duel Disk, a surge of water erupted from the waves, revealing a gigantic blue sea dragon equipped with an armored head and spine-like fins across its back.

_**Levia-Dragon – Daedalus**_

_**WATER/Sea Serpent**_

_**LVL/4 (7-3) ATK/2800 (2600+200) DEF/1500**_

"Impressive," I admitted.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" The tone of her voice was excited. "While it's true that _Daedalus_ can destroy every card on the field except itself by sacrificing _Umi_, or, in this case, _A Legendary Ocean_, I can _also_ sacrifice it to Special Summon _Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus_!"

A cerulean aura covered _Daedalus_ as it transformed the robust sea beast. Its entire body stretched out several feet wide in length. The fins across the back were larger and armed with sharper spines, and its head split into two.

_**Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**_

_**WATER/Sea Serpent**_

_**LVL/5 (8-3) ATK/3100 (2900+200) DEF/1600**_

"Now, by sacrificing _A Legendary Ocean_, I can not only destroy all the cards on the field, aside from _Neo-Daedalus_, I can destroy all the cards in our hands, as well!"

_Neo-Daedalus_ started to spin in a circle, gradually increasing speed until a water spout started to form over the ocean, drawing the sea up into the funnel cloud as it slowly expanded to cover the field.

"Not so fast!" I shouted. "I activate the Trap Card _Nightmare Archfiends_! Now, by sacrificing my _Vorse Raider_, I can summon three _Nightmare Archfiend Tokens_ on your side of the field!"

As _Vorse Raider_ disintegrated, three black imps with red eyes and shocking blue hair appeared on Shaina's field.

_**Nightmare Archfiend Token (x3)**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/2000**_

"What was the point of that?" Shaina wondered. "They're just going to get destroyed anyway!"

"The _point_," I explained, "is that whenever a _Nightmare Archfiend Token_ is destroyed, its controller, in this case, you, takes 800 points of damage. And since _Neo-Daedalus_' effect is about to destroy three of them..."

"That's 2400 points of damage!" Shaina finished.

As the winds from the water spout grew stronger, the three imps were lifted into the air and launched right into Shaina, exploding on impact.

_**Shaina Grandra: 1600 LP (4000-2400)**_

As the vortex drew all the water out of the sea, all that was left was a light mist covering the field.

_**Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**_

_**LVL/6 (5+1) ATK/2900 (3100-200)**_

"Nice move, but now your field is wide open!"

"You think so? Look again!"

As the mist cleared, we could see that there were three golden serpentine statues on my field.

_**Wicked Token (x3)**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1000 DEF/1000**_

"What happened?" Shaina pondered.

"What happened was that the three face down cards you destroyed were three _Statue of the Wicked_ Trap Cards, which, when destroyed, each allow me to summon a _Wicked Token_, in this case, in Defense Mode," I clarified, "Furthermore, the card in my hand that you destroyed was _Broww, Huntsman of Dark World_, which, when discarded by a card effect, allows me to draw a card, and since it was _your_ card effect that discarded it, I get to draw an additional card."

"That's pretty nifty," Shaina remarked. "Not only did you prevent me from clearing your field of monsters, but you even managed to partly replenish your hand, while I'm left with a single card on the field."

"Thank you."

"However, that one card is still a monster with 2900 Attack Points, so _Neo-Daedalus_, attack one of his _Wicked Tokens_!"

Balls of energy formed in the sea serpent's twin heads, which, when released, spiraled around each other until they slammed into one of the golden statues, destroying it instantly.

"Alright, hot stuff, let's see what you got. I end my turn."

_**Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus**_

_**LVL/8 (6+2)**_

"My pleasure! I activate the _Graceful Charity_ Spell Card, allowing me to draw three cards, as long as I then discard two, and the two cards I'm discarding are _Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World_, and _Sillva, Warlord of Dark World_, both of which I can Special Summon to the field whenever they are discarded by a card effect!"

Two monsters appeared on my field. One was a purple-skinned demon wearing bony armor and wielding a bone-handled _naginata_, while the other was a large, winged, grey-skinned demon in feathered silver armor wielding a long dagger.

_**Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1600 DEF/1300**_

_**Sillva, Warlord of Dark World**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/2300 DEF/1400**_

"Now I sacrifice _Beiige_ and my two _Wicked Tokens_ to summon _The Wicked Eraser_!"

Summoned behind a thin cloud of smoke, the Wicked Eraser was revealed as a heavily armored dragon with sharp blades for horns. The lower half of its body was long and snake-like ending with two tail-tipped blades. Its beak-like mouth was as sharp as its claws. Two glider-shaped metal wings spread behind its back.

_**The Wicked Eraser**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/10 ATK/? DEF/?**_

"_The Wicked Eraser_ gains 1000 Attack and Defense Points for each card you control. Since all you have on your field is your _Neo-Daedalus_, it's not very strong right now, so I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

_**The Wicked Eraser**_

_**ATK/1000 (1000x1) DEF/1000 (1000x1)**_

"All right, then, my move! I activate the Spell Card _Terraforming_! Now I can add one Field Spell from my deck to my hand, and I choose the Field Spell _Umi_!"

"Ah, I assume you plan to use that to activate _Neo-Daedalus_' effect, in order to destroy my _Eraser_, so in the interest of full disclosure, I should probably tell you that would be a bad idea."

"And why's that?"

"Because when _The Wicked Eraser_ is destroyed, its effect would_ also_ destroy all the cards on the field, only this time, your _Neo-Daedalus_ wouldn't be spared. For a similar reason, I wouldn't recommend attacking it, either, even though it's only got 1000 Attack Points."

"And simply activating _Umi_ would be a waste, since the 200 point bonus _Neo Daedalus _would get would be nothing compared to the extra 1000 points that _Eraser_ gets. However, you forget that you have another monster out on your field! Go, _Neo-Daedalus_! Attack _Sillva, Warlord of Dark World_!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap _Nightmare Archfiends_!"

"Another one?"

"That's right! I sacrifice _Sillva_ to summon three _Nightmare Archfiend Tokens_ on to your side of the field!"

The golden-armored demon dispersed into data while the three black imps returned to Shaina's field.

_**Nightmare Archfiend Token (x3)**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/6 ATK/2000 DEF/2000**_

"Not these guys again! As if I needed more incentive not to destroy your monster..."

"Yes, well, besides that added incentive, each _Nightmare Archfiend Token_ grants _The Wicked Eraser_ another 1000 Attack and Defense Points!"

_**The Wicked Eraser**_

_**ATK/4000 (1000x4) DEF/4000 (1000x4)**_

"Alright, alright... I see I've been outmaneuvered, for now. I end my turn."

"Oh, by the way," I said off-handedly as I drew a card, "did I mention that during my Main Phase I can choose to destroy _The Wicked Eraser_ myself?"

"No," She eyed me, coolly. "No you did not."

"Oh, well, I don't suppose you could have done anything different if I had, since all you have in your hand is the _Umi_ card you got from _Terraforming_, and with three _Nightmare Archfiend Tokens_ on your field, I can end this duel right here! _Eraser_, activate Self-Destruction!"

_The Wicked Eraser_ started to glow white-hot before setting off a massive explosion, destroying _Ocean Dragon Lord – Neo-Daedalus_ and launching the three _Nightmare Archfiend Tokens_ into Shaina.

_**Shaina Grandra: 0 LP (1600-2400)**_

xxxxx

"Wow," Shaina commented as we were both exiting the field, "I gotta admit, I've never had my strategy shut down so completely before."

"Well, I think it was just bad luck on your part, going up against a deck like mine, though I will admit, had you attacked _Vorse Raider_ with _Neo-Daedalus_ instead of activating his effect, this duel might have gone in a different direction."

"True, but I couldn't be sure of what those 4 face-down cards were, so destroying them seemed the safer option, at the time," she admitted. "Still, that was a good duel."

"I'll say!" Bakura said as he walked up to us. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Oh, thanks. Shaina, this is Ryou Bakura. Bakura, this is Shaina Grandra," I introduced the two.

"A pleasure," Bakura bowed.

"Ah, you're the one my brother trounced in the quarterfinals," Shaina commented.

"Well, now, I wouldn't say trounced," Bakura defended. "I was only one turn away from completing my _Destiny Board_ combo when he used his _Armed Dragon LV10_ to destroy my monsters and attack me directly."

"Fair enough. Speaking of Richard, I wonder how he's doing in his duel?" Shaina wondered.

"Why don't we head over to the other field and find out? Our duel was over so quickly that we might be able to catch the end of theirs," I suggested.

"Who's he dueling, anyway?" Bakura wondered.

"Some guy named Larry Stonebagel," Shaina answered. "He's the one who defeated my brother George in the last round."

"Ah, I met him earlier today," I mentioned. "He seems like a nice enough guy."

"Well, nice or not, he's gonna have a difficult time dealing with Richard's deck."

xxxxx

_**Larry Stonebagel: 1500 LP**_

_**Richard Grandra: 2200 LP**_

As Bakura, Shaina, and I reached the other dueling field, we were relieved to see that the duel was still in progress, and Shaina especially so, as her brother was ahead. However, Larry had a _Gemini Elf_ armed with an _Axe of Despair_ (EARTH/Spellcaster LVL/4 ATK/2900 (1900+1000) DEF/900) and a single face-down card on the field, while Richard only had an _Armed Dragon LV7_ (WIND/Dragon LVL/7 ATK/2800 DEF/1000). Apparently, though, it was Richard's turn.

"My draw!" the British teen shouted. "I sacrifice my _Armed Dragon LV7_ in order to summon _Armed Dragon LV10_!"

Richard's red dragon grew slightly more massive as it stood up on its hind legs and more silver armor appeared on it.

_**Armed Dragon LV10**_

_**WIND/Dragon **_

_**LVL/10 ATK/3000 DEF/2000**_

"Now, by discarding one card, I can activate _Armed Dragon_'s special effect and destroy all of your face-up monsters!"

As Richard placed one card from his hand into his graveyard, his dragon let out a mighty roar which shattered Larry's twin elves and their axe.

"Now, _Armed Dragon_, attack him directly!"

"Not so fast!" Larry countered. "I activate the Quick Spell card _Scapegoat_, which lets me summon 4 _Sheep Tokens_ in Defense Mode!"

As Richard's dragon prepared to fire an energy blast at Larry, four balls of fur with curved horns appeared on Larry's field.

_**Sheep Token (x4)**_

_**EARTH/Beast **_

_**LVL/1 ATK/0 DEF/0**_

_Armed Dragon_ let loose his energy beam, but one of the sheep intercepted it, sacrificing itself, but saving Larry's Life Points.

"Bah!" Richard shouted. "You may have saved yourself this time, but next turn you won't be so lucky!"

"Unfortunately for you, there won't be a next turn!" Larry smirked. "My draw! I summon _Maha Vailo_!"

Larry's new monster was a sorceress in blue robes with large blue blade-like wings and a gold and blue headdress.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster **_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1400**_

"Now, as you may or may not know," Larry explained, "_Maha Vailo_ gets an extra 500 Attack Points for each Equip Spell card she's equipped with, so when I activate the Equip Spell card _United We Stand_, she not only gains the 500 Attack and Defense Points due to her effect, she also gains 800 Attack Points for each Face-Up Monster I control. Counting _Maha Vailo_ herself, that's 4 monsters for an additional 3200 Attack Points!"

The three remaining _Sheep Tokens_ began to hover around _Maha Vailo_ as the four of them began to pulse with a white aura.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/5250 (1550+500+800x4) DEF/4600 (1400+800x4)**_

"What?" Richard exclaimed. "It's Attack Points... they're OVER FIVE THOUSAND!"

"Not only that, but it's enough to destroy your monster AND wipe out the rest of your Life Points! Go, _Maha Vailo_! Attack his _Armed Dragon_!"

_Maha Vailo_, still pulsing with energy, began chanting a spell as a ball of energy formed in front of her, then quickly launched into _Armed Dragon_, shattering it to pieces.

_**Richard Grandra: 0 LP (2200-2250)**_

xxxxx

"Richard!" Shaina ran up to meet her brother as he exited the dueling field.

"Ah, Shaina, dear," Richard replied. "It's a pity I didn't win, but I trust you'll prevail against Larry in the finals."

"Actually..." the British girl trailed off.

"What? Don't tell me you actually lost as well!" A third voice called out. The two siblings turned to see a younger teenage boy walking up to them, whom I inferred to be their younger brother, George.

"Well," Richard mused, "a tournament final without a Grandra in it is a rare thing indeed."

"Yes, it isn't often when the three of us get defeated in the same day," Shaina commented. "At least the two finalists are the ones who defeated us. Speaking of which, Richard, George, this is Lance Canebrook. He's the one who defeated me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Richard said as we shook hands. "You must be quite skilled if you were able to beat Shaina."

"Thank you," I replied. "It's nice to hear that from a duelist of your caliber."

"_**Attention, please. The final match between Larry Stonebagel and Lance Canebrook will be on the main dueling field in 15 minutes.**_"

"Well," George interrupted. "Come on, you two, I'm sure Lance here needs a few moments to prepare his deck."

"Good luck, Lance. I'll be rooting for you," Shaina offered me her hand, and I shook it, feeling something being pressed into my palm. As I looked to see what it was, I found a piece of paper with a phone number on it. "Call me," she winked.

Rendered speechless for a second time, I could do nothing but stare as she walked away.

xxxxx

Maximillion Pegasus, CEO of Industrial Illusions and creator of Duel Monsters, stood at the edge of his balcony in the grandstands. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," he said, "to the final match of this year's Summer Duelist Tournament. We started this tournament with a field of 32 competitors, and now we are left with the final 2! May I present, Lance Canebrook..." At the mention of my name, a spotlight lit the field where I was standing. "...and Larry Stonebagel!" A similar spotlight lit up my opponent, the guy I met at the start of today's duels.

"Well, I'm glad to see that it's you I'm facing," Larry said to me. "Although I will admit I was kind of hoping to face Shaina Grandra. It would have been nice to be able to defeat all three of the Grandra siblings in the same tournament."

"I know what you mean," I replied. "I've only beaten Shaina, but when I defeat you, it'll be like I defeated both of her brothers, as well!"

"Well, when you put it that way, I only need to defeat you to complete my trifecta!" He laughed.

"You can try, but I'm not gonna make it easy for you!" I warned.

"LET'S DUEL!" We shouted.

_**Lance Canebrook: 4000 LP**_

_**Larry Stonebagel: 4000 LP**_

"I'll take the first move!" Larry announced. "I'll set one monster in Defense Mode and another card face-down. Your turn."

"That's it?" I scoffed. "You call that a first move? Watch this! I summon _Double Coston_ to the field!"

Once again, the black ghost appeared on the field and split into two.

_**Double Coston**_

_**DARK/Zombie**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1700 DEF/1650**_

"Then I activate the Spell Card _Double Summon_, which allows me to Normal Summon once more this turn, and since my _Double Coston_ can count as two tributes, I sacrifice it to summon _Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World_!"

_Reign-Beaux_ was a large skull-faced demonic fiend, armed with folded horns and a golden twin-tipped spear, with heavy armor over its chest. Its massive black wings were lined with blades.

_**Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/7 ATK/2500 DEF/1800**_

"Pfft..." Larry sputtered. "_Reign-Beaux_? As in 'Rainbow'?"

"Hey, I didn't name the card," I shot a glance towards Pegasus. "Besides, you won't be laughing when he destroys your face-down monster! _Reign-Beaux_, attack!"

The demon launched its spear at Larry's face-down monster, which revealed itself to be a purple-haired woman in black robes.

_**Witch of the Black Forest**_

_**DARK/Spellcaster**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1100 DEF/1200**_

Larry laughed as his monster was destroyed. "I hate to prove you wrong so early, but that's exactly what I wanted you to do! When _Witch of the Black Forest_ is destroyed, I can take one monster from my deck and add it to my hand, as long as it has 1500 Defense Points or less, and the card I'm choosing is my ace-in-the-hole, _Maha Vailo_! Furthermore, I activate my face-down Quick-Spell, _Scapegoat_, which summons 4 _Sheep Tokens_ to the field.

As _Reign-Beaux_'s spear flew back to its hand, four goat-horned puffballs appeared on Larry's field.

_**Sheep Token (x4)**_

_**EARTH/Beast **_

_**LVL/1 ATK/0 DEF/0**_

"Well played, my friend," I commented. "_Scapegoat_'s effect prevents you from summoning on the turn you activate it, but since you activated it during my turn, that doesn't really apply to you, does it? So I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"I suppose you can guess what's coming," Larry said as he drew his next card, "so it should come as no surprise when I summon _Maha Vailo_!"

The blue-robbed sorceress appeared on the field in front of Larry.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster **_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1400**_

"And since you took the time to activate _Scapegoat_," I interjected, "I assume you'll be activating _United We Stand_, as well."

"You assume correctly!" Larry shouted excitedly, as he placed the card in the Spell/Trap slot on his Duel Disk. The _Sheep Tokens_ once again swarmed around _Maha Vailo_ as they all began to pulse with a white aura.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/6050 (1550+500+800x5) DEF/5400 (1400+800x5)**_

"Now go _Maha Vailo_! Attack his _Reign-Beaux_!"

_This is gonna be close..._ I thought.

The sorceress channeled a white-hot ball of energy from her aura and launched it at my monster, destroying it instantly.

_**Lance Canebrook: 450 LP (4000-3550)**_

"I activate the Trap Card _Sinister Seeds_!" I announced. "Now, for every 500 points of Battle Damage I just took, I can summon a _Sinister Seed Token_. Since I can't actually summon seven tokens, I guess I'll just have to settle for the maximum five."

An exotic-looking plant appeared on the field and shot out five large, brown seeds.

_**Sinister Seed Token (x5)**_

_**DARK/Plant**_

_**LVL/1 ATK/100 DEF/100**_

"Nice move," Larry complimented. "I'll place one card Face Down and end my turn here. Let's see what you got, Lance."

"My pleasure! I sacrifice three of my _Sinister Seed Tokens_ to summon _The Wicked Avatar_!"

The lights in the auditorium seemed to dim as a large black sphere materialized and began to radiate a white aura.

_**The Wicked Avatar**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/10 ATK/? DEF/?**_

"What is _that_?" Larry wondered, awe-struck.

"_That_," I answered, "is arguably the strongest of my trio of Wicked Monsters. _The Wicked Avatar_'s Attack and Defense Points are _always_ 100 points higher than the highest Attack on the field, except for itself or another _Wicked Avatar_."

_**The Wicked Avatar**_

_**ATK/6150 (100+6050) DEF/6150 (100+6050)**_

"Furthermore," I continued, "you cannot activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of your second turn after I Normal Summon this card, and that includes the one you just set."

"WHAT?"

"Let's see you counter this! Go, my _Avatar_, demolish his _Maha Vailo_!"

A small, circular section of the sphere opened up and released a beam of pure white light which pierced and destroyed _Maha Vailo_.

_**Larry Stonebagel: 3900 LP (4000-100)**_

_**The Wicked Avatar**_

_**ATK/100 DEF/100**_

"Alright, you defeated my _Maha Vailo_, but now that there's no other monster on the field, _The Wicked Avatar_'s Attack and Defense drop down to 100, and its very nature means that it can only chip away at my Life Points 100 points at a time. Besides, I still have my _Sheep Tokens_ in Defense Mode, and you only have 450 Life Points!"

"Larry, my boy, you are wrong on _so_ many counts! Before I end my turn, I activate the Spell Card _Token Thanksgiving_! This destroys all tokens on the field, and I gain 800 Life Points for each one. Between your four _Sheep Tokens_ and my two remaining _Sinister Seed Tokens_, that's six tokens for 4800 Life Points!"

_**Lance Canebrook: 5250 LP (450+4800)**_

"Well, then, I stand corrected. Even so, your monster still has one glaring weakness. Since I can't activate any Spells or Traps, I'll simply summon _Black Stego_ in Attack Mode and end my turn."

A large black stegosaurus with red spines and razor sharp teeth appeared on the field.

_**Black Stego**_

_**EARTH/Dinosaur**_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1200 DEF/2000**_

_**The Wicked Avatar**_

_**ATK/1300 (100+1200) DEF/1300 (100+1200)**_

"I see what you're doing there," I said as I began my turn. "By leaving _Black Stego_ in Attack Mode, you're trying to goad me into attacking it. However, I am well aware of _Black Stego_'s effect, which switches it to Defense Mode whenever it is declared the target of an attack. And since its Defense Points are significantly higher than its Attack Points, and, therefore, _Avatar_'s Attack Points, I would take 700 points of damage. This is the weakness of which you speak, correct? I know of two ways to counteract this. The first is to simply not attack. The nature of _The Wicked Avatar_'s effect is such that it cannot be defeated in direct battle. No matter how much you raise your monster's Attack Points, _Avatar_'s Attack Points would rise just as much. However, this tactic isn't very productive. To that effect, I activate the Spell Card _Dark World Dealings_. Now we each draw one card, and then discard one card, and the card I'm discarding just so happens to be _Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World_, which, like _Sillva_ and _Beiige_, can be Special Summoned to the field whenever it is discarded by a card effect.

Summoned to the field was an imposing blue demon with a skull-like visage and a golden horned helmet. Golden feathered armor adorned its massive shoulders. The golden-armored tips of its massive gargoyle-like wings loomed over its shoulders and it wielded a large black and gold axe.

_**Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World**_

_**DARK/Fiend**_

_**LVL/5 ATK/2300 DEF/1400**_

_**The Wicked Avatar**_

_**ATK/2400 (100+2300) DEF/2400 (100+2300)**_

"As you can see, the other way to counteract _Avatar_'s weakness is to not let my opponent dictate my monster's Attack Points." I announced triumphantly. "Now watch as _Goldd_ obliterates your _Black Stego_!"

"I activate _Black Stego_'s effect to switch it to Defense Mode!" Larry countered.

The stegosaurus curled itself into a ball as _Goldd_'s axe cleaved right through it.

"Now, _Avatar_, attack him directly!"

The opening appeared on the sphere and shot a beam of light at Larry.

_**Larry Stonebagel: 1500 LP (3900-2400)**_

"So much for 100 points at a time, eh? And with that, I'll end my turn."

"Very well," Larry stated. "I'll draw and end my turn, as well."

"Giving up already? Fine, then. _Avatar_, attack him directly and end this!"

"It's not that I'm giving up, it's just that I had nothing I could play last turn, thanks to your _Avatar_'s special effect, but now that I've completed two turns since it was summoned, I can now activate my Face Down Trap, _Negate Attack_, which halts your attack and ends your battle phase."

_The Wicked Avatar_ let loose another shot, but it was absorbed by an invisible barrier around Larry.

"Impressive," I admitted. "You've managed to survive this long, so let's see what else you've got. I end my turn."

"You asked for it. My draw! Since I'm no longer barred from activating Spell or Trap Cards, I'll activate the Spell Card _Premature Burial_! Now, by paying 800 Life Points, I can bring back a monster from my Graveyard, and the monster I choose is _Maha Vailo_!"

_Maha Vailo_ rose from a pool of light in the ground.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**LIGHT/Spellcaster **_

_**LVL/4 ATK/1550 DEF/1400**_

"Furthermore, _Premature Burial_ is now equipped to _Maha Vailo_, which means she gains 500 Attack Points, thanks to her effect."

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/2050 (1550+500)**_

"Next, I'll equip her with _Axe of Despair_, which, between its effect and _Maha Vailo_'s, raises her Attack an additional 1500 points!"

A giant axe appeared in the sorceress' hand.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/3550 (1550+1000+500x2)**_

_**The Wicked Avatar**_

_**ATK/3650 (100+3550) DEF/3650 (100+3550)**_

"Then I equip her with _Mage Power_, which raises her Attack _and_ Defense by 500 points for each Spell or Trap Card I control."

An orange aura appeared around _Maha Vailo_, and _The Wicked Avatar_'s own aura seemed to grow brighter, as well.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/5550 (1550+1000+500x3+500x3) DEF/2900 (1400+500x3)**_

_**The Wicked Avatar**_

_**ATK/5650 (100+5550) DEF/5650 (100+5550)**_

"It's useless!" I exclaimed. "No matter how much you power up your _Maha Vailo_, you cannot defeat _The Wicked Avatar_!"

"Maybe not, but I can still defeat you! I activate the Equip Spell _Shooting Star Bow – Ceal_! Normally, I'd have to sacrifice 1000 Attack Points, but between _Mage Power_ and _Maha Vailo_'s own effect, that penalty is pretty much negated, and she gains another 500 Defense Points on top of that!"

The axe held by _Maha Vailo_ morphed into a red and white celestial bow.

_**Maha Vailo**_

_**ATK/5550 (1550-1000+1000+500x4+500x4) DEF/3400 (1400+500x4)**_

"What was the point of that?" I wondered aloud.

"The _point_, is that _Shooting Star Bow – Ceal_ allows my monster to attack you directly! Now, _Maha Vailo_, end this!"

_Maha Vailo_ drew back the string on her celestial bow and a magical bolt of energy formed. She took aim directly at me and fired. I know that the KaibaCorp Solid Vision system doesn't cause any real damage, but it still felt like it should have.

_**Lance Canebrook: 0 LP (5250-5550)**_

xxxxx

"Congratulations," I said as I offered my hand to Larry after the duel. No one can say that I'm not a gracious loser.

"Hey, you weren't so bad out there yourself, man," Larry commented. "If I hadn't drawn that _Shooting Star Bow – Ceal_, I don't think I could have lasted another turn."

"Hey! Larry! Lance!" We heard a voice cry out. "Great duel!"

I turned around to see a teen with shaggy dark blue hair in an orange zip-up hoodie approaching us. It had been several years since I last saw him, but I still recognized him.

"Kenta? Kenta Kitagawa?" I was surprised at how easily Kenta was able to approach me, after all, I had tried to send him to the Shadow Realm, but his friendly smile showed that he bore me no ill will for what happened.

"Hey, Lance," Kenta greeted me. "Long time no see, huh? What's it been, five years?"

"Something like that..."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Larry wondered.

"It's a long story," Kenta said. "But you know, you two have more in common than you think. For one, you were both brainwashed by an evil mastermind and force to duel against your will. For another, you both know me!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. "Kenta, my friend, you sure have a funny way of putting things."

"Hey, why don't we go grab some dinner, and we can swap war stories," Larry suggested.

"Oh, hey, that's a great idea!" Kenta added. "I've picked up a new trick since we last saw each other, and Larry here has a few tricks of his own!"

"Alright, let's go," I said. "Larry, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

xxxxx

**My Commentary: **Yes, it's the official return of Lance Canebrook, former vessel of Pharaohmon. It's been a long time since I've utilized this character in any of my stories (not counting the recent _Wrath of Pharaohmon Redux_ fic). In storyline time up to this point, it's all been five years since he last seen anyone from the YYGDM cast. He's become a better duelist (though, apparently, not as good as Larry) and has become more free-minded after having Pharaohmon's control expelled out of him. This was also a good excuse to use other underused characters like Kenta and Bakura. Bakura, too, hasn't been seen in the YYGDM series for a long time (not since the original Pharaohmon story!). Kenta, while not as underutilized as these two, gets a spot in this _Summer Diaries _segment since he didn't get much of one in the Kazu chapter.

This chapter also marked the return of the Grandra siblings, who appeared in the _Invasion of the Rajita_. There was a chapter where the Grandras had three duels. George dueled Rex and Weevil, Shaina dueled Joey, and Richard dueled Seto. As you might remember (or recall after reading this chapter), Seto forced himself into retirement after losing to Richard Grandra. Since then, Seto has decided to duel again, but only sparingly. So, who knows? Richard and Kaiba might have their long-awaited rematch. By the way, the Grandra siblings belong to collaborator and good friend Ninetalesuk. He usually provides the duels, but LazerWulf, my beta-reader and another collaborator, wanted to take a crack at it for this chapter.

It was also Lazer's idea to include Larry and have him strike up a friendship with Lance, which becomes an even stronger bond after their duel. There's a reason for me making these two friends, and that shall be revealed in the far future (very far future since I still have _Dawn of Chaos_ to finish, which won't be done until 2013 at the rate I'm going).

I was originally going for lengthy duels, but decided against it since I intended for shorter chapters. I'm not good with outlining good duel scenes. Well, Lazer went out of his way to help add more depth to the duels I wanted to focus on.

That about does it. This chapter marked the return of a few select characters and established new friendships amongst a circle of guys. Hope you enjoyed.

Send a review and see you in the next update!

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** I'd like to apologize for the length of time it's taken to get this chapter out. This chapter was originally going to be posted as the 11th chapter, and "Tea" as the 15th, however, as K mentioned, I wanted to take a shot at writing the duels, which proved to be considerably more time-consuming than I had thought, since I had multiple duels to figure out for this one chapter, so the two chapters were switched.

Originally, I had planned to just show the end of the duels, and obviously, that's what I did for Lance VS Weevil, Since _Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth_ takes at least 5 turns to summon, I didn't want to figure out what all happened in that time, since it would make the story drag.

Lance VS Shaina and Lance VS Larry were also supposed to show just the endings, but once I figured out the endings to those duels, backtracking to the beginning showed that the duels weren't very long at all. The duel against Shaina was over so quickly I figured they'd have time to catch the end of Larry VS Richard, and it wasn't very hard to figure out the last two turns for that duel, so they were added in as well. The final duel between Lance and Larry went through several revisions before it became the duel you read here. Admittedly, this was what caused the most delay. Again, I'm sorry for that.

As for creating the duels themselves, I can only say that a combination of the Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia and the Yu-Gi-Oh Virtual Dueling program were instrumental in finding the right card combinations and making sure the mechanics all worked.

Peace out!


	16. Vivian, Tristan, and Duke

**A/N: **Hey, guys. Here's yet another exclusive Bonus Gaiden chapter. This one is tied in to one of the previous special exclusive chapters and builds up for a future tie-in side plot outside this fic.

The following chapter is chronologically 16th, and not previously posted.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Vivian, Tristan, and Duke**_

xxxxx

_**Vivian**_

Hong Kong. This is where I grew up and still live even as I speak. Here I am a famed celebrity, a well renowned martial artist, and a big name on the Asian mainland dueling circuits. I'm well recognized by my peers and rivals. And it's here where I like to make my name known. My name is Vivian Wong, daughter of Lee and Sei Wong, who own one of the best established banking agency firms in the country: the Golden Banking Firm. My family take care of the banking firm business. I'm in the process of establishing another dojo for underprivileged kids wanting to learn kung-fu. My name and reputation will hopefully be the big draw, but I'll let the future dictate that.

In the meantime, I've spent these few weeks training for an upcoming martial arts tournament and another dueling circuit in the area. So, yes, I've been plenty busy. And as one might judge by my last name, my family is related to the Wong family living in Shinjuku. In fact, I am Henry, Jaarin, Rinchei, and Suzie's distant cousin. Though, I haven't seen any of them since about 10 years ago? They were all just a bunch of cute little kids then! I've only been able to get into contact with them online after their father contacted me. He was kind enough to give me their email addresses and I started keeping in touch.

But, that's a story for another time.

I was working out hard in a training facility and kicking a punching bag fiercely. I'm known for my rapid fire kicks and quick-handed take down counters. The majority of my students and fans idolize me, watching me train my butt off in the gym while honing my kung-fu skills. After every training session, I don't just strengthen my body, but my mind, too. I apply this to my teachings to my students, reminding them to train their minds just as rigorously as their bodies. I've been taught that kung-fu is the process of one's training. In fact, my father was the former headmaster of our main dojo. He was the one who taught me all there is to know. I learned kung-fu from him at the tender age of five.

At age 8, I competed in my first martial arts tournament in the junior division. I won my first junior championship at age 10. Through my preteens, I gained a fan following and became a teen cover idol. I was looked upon as a growing sensation after winning five national championships five years in a row. For a prodigy my age, it became a feat that has yet to replicated. At age 12, I starred in my first film, but I didn't star in a lead role until I turned 14. My biggest inspirations are Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and Jet-Li. I strive to follow in their footsteps.

I am also a big fangirl for Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi. I wear the bun hairstyle in Sailor Moon's honor. I wish to meet them one day.

When I turned 16, my father passed the dojo over to me and I began to instruct my first class. The knowledge he passed over to me, I'm not only applying it to my students, but to my own training. Being a famous teen celebrity, the number of students more than tripled since my father stepped down.

My students and fans would usually call me Meiling Li, a character from the popular anime _Cardcaptor Sakura_. Indeed, my outward looks were similar to hers and how fitting since she's my favorite anime character. In fact, my deck reflects her passion for fighting. Fighting and dueling are my strongest pursuits.

During my youth, I was also an active duelist and a champion on the Asian circuits. Outside Japan, I was Asia's most decorated duelist. I had, and still do, have an infatuation for Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto. There's no mistake I'm an avid fan of both. I finally met Yugi during Kaiba's KC Grand Prix in America. By my admittance, I was being a whiny and immature brat, obsessed with getting anything I wanted through unorthodox means. I vowed to make Yugi my slave, but that ungrateful brat Rebecca Hawkins dashed my hopes! I competed with her over Yugi's affections. Lady luck wasn't good on my side and I lost all my duels during this event. I came out with nothing.

I returned home and worked hard to get back on the winning track. I took care of our family dojo, trained both myself & my students, and modified my deck until the next duel tournament.

Landing another fierce kick, I stopped and took deep breaths. I had gone over 25 minutes hitting the bag. My mind was focused on the upcoming martial arts tournament. Garbed in an azure battle suit, I picked up my towel and headed off to the showers.

Upon leaving the gym, I walked out wearing my usual yellow Chinese dress and pink shoes. I carried my training bag and headed back to the dojo. On my way, I walked past a boy, who stood in my way and had a conceited grin on his face.

"Mind stepping out of the way, kid?"

"Asian champion Vivian Wong, I challenge you to a duel!"

Oh, how cute. I smiled playfully and dropped my training bag. As he readied his Duel Disk, I drew out mine and prepared my deck.

"I'm going to beat you and become the next big dueling star on the Asian circuit!"

"Well then, bring it on, kid!" I declared and placed my deck into my Duel Disk. "I'm ready!"

"_**DUEL!**_"

I admire this boy's spunk, but he like any of my opponents will learn the hard way.

xxxxx

_**Tristan**_

Well, just got off my airline flight from Sicily. Whew, what a long flight and I could use a breather. My flight back home was delayed until tomorrow morning. So, I can just find a motel to sleep in for the night and get ready by 9:00 to catch my 10:45 flight. Yeah, sounds like a plan. Now what to do to pass the time? Hong Kong I hear has some awesome dishes. Let's see what I can find to fill my stomach!

I just got back from a European motorbike tour through the summer. I decided to take a few weeks off after working through almost a whole year. Fortunately, I get paid well and had enough to pay for the entire expense.

As I passed along by, I stopped and turned to notice a crowd of kids gathering near a stage. Curious, I approached the area and gazed across the stage to find a banner hanging above the stage. I distinctly read it as follows: _**Dungeon Dice Monster 2008 Tour**_. Wait, a second. There's only one person I know who pimps out the Dungeon Dice goods.

"Welcome to Hong Kong, Tristan. Fancy seeing you here, man."

Recognizing his tone, I spun around and came face to face with my pal. He and I gave each other a manly handshake as I watched a few guys in suits standing on the stage.

"Isn't this a small world? I didn't think I'd see you here, Duke!"

Duke shook his head. "Likewise. What brings you here?"

"Just got back from my European trip."

"Oh, that's right. How did that go?"

"It went smooth. It was nice going back and hanging with the guys in motorcycle competition. I did about as well as I could. But, I had a lot of fun sight seeing. Why aren't you on stage?"

"I already was. Those are just sponsors on the stage."

"Trying to get Dungeon Dice Monsters to undergo a second revival?"

Duke sighed, looking almost proud of his comeback tour. "Yeah, business has been kinda down for three years, but I'm cautiously optimistic the latest upgrades will raise the sales. The kids here sure love the latest dice monsters I've modeled. What's more, I've unveiled a new virtual model thanks to some backing from Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions. I can thank Mokuba, Lyn, and Pegasus for that."

"You'll do just fine, Duke. Dungeon Dice will definitely see a strong comeback."

"Me too, Tristan. Thanks for the support. What I needed to do was bring something new to DDM market."

"Anytime, man."

Dungeon Dice definitely hit its peak when he and Yugi dueled those years ago. Sure, sales have been down, but every business has its peaks and valleys. I'm no expert in business stocks, but I see things looking up for Dungeon Dice.

"Say, wanna go get something to eat together? I'll buy."

"Asking me out on a date? I thought you were better than to swing that way, man."

I barked. "YOU'VE GOT IT WRONG, YOU IDIOT!"

"Relax. I was just kidding. Sure, let's go. In fact, I know a perfect place we can eat all we want."

"Lead on."

xxxxx

_**Duke**_

I can tell he was a bit tense. He just got back from a long flight. Can't say I blame him for being a little moody, but I'm sure a nice buffet meal will brighten his mood. Hong Kong is one my favorite places to visit. For two reasons: 1) the tourism and attractions. 2) the food.

I just love the food here!

As we turned around the corner, we stopped as we saw a crowd of people. There just happened to be a duel commencing. The last we caught was a woman wearing a yellow Chinese dress sending her monster to attack a boy.

"Dragon Lady! Wipe out the rest of his Life Points!" shouted the woman as her armored female warrior swung her blade and hit the boy with full force. As the boy sank to his knees in defeat, we watched as the woman walked up to the kid and offered a hand to him. "Good duel, boy. Improve your deck and you just might beat me next time." After winking to him, the boy smiled and pulled himself off the ground with her assistance.

While the crowds cheered both duelists, our eyes and mouth gaped as we recognized the Chinese woman.

"Vi-Vivian Wong?" I blurted out.

Tristan gaped. "The Chinese duelist who we met at the KC Grand Prix that had it out for Yugi?"

Vivian heard us from the background and turned around. "Oh, ho. Well, if it isn't Yugi Muto's friends." She bolted through the crowd and greeted us. "I heard you were in town Duke Devlin, but Tristan Taylor? It's good seeing you here!" She pulled us into a embrace. "Relax. We're all friends here!"

Vivian overwhelmed us with a tight embrace, almost crushing us like a snake coiling its prey. Not too surprisingly her strength was greater than average. She is a renowned martial artist and could easily kick our butts. So, it'd be wise not to provoke a crazed and unpredictable girl like her.

"Yeah," I finally let out a deep exhale. "Might want to learn not to squeeze people too hard."

"Sorry, but it's a bad habit of mine! I'm just so excited to see friends of Yugi Muto here!"

"Vivian, do you still have a thing for Yugi?"

"Of course! I mean, unless he's already..."

We both nodded and her world was immediately turned upside down. She naturally sunk her head and sighed deeply.

"Sorry, Vivian," I said, trying hard not to sound like a jerk as it was not my intention to be one. "Yugi's significant other is Tea Gardner. You remember her."

"And here I was hoping... oh, well," we heard Vivian admit to her defeat. "I never actually thought I had a chance with either Yugi or Seto Kaiba." Her sad and solemn look was quickly replaced with a cheery and optimistic one. "Ah, that's ok! I'll just have to find another man!" She grabbed both of our hands. "So, where are you two going? Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah, actually I was going to take Tristan to a buffet restaurant that's famous around this side of town."

Upon hearing this, Vivian seemed to know which restaurant I seemingly implied. "Oh, THAT restaurant! That's my favorite place to go! Let's all go there together! Let's make it a threesome. What do you say?" Before I could initially respond, she grabbed both of our arms and led us down the direction to this buffer restaurant. "If Duke's been there, then Tristan we can recommend what kind of dishes you can make for yourself!"

"Sounds great!" Tristan called out.

Sheesh, I hope Vivian doesn't have a big appetite. I don't want to have to pay for a bigger bill than I want to afford.

"Heh, and such great timing! I had an intense training session and it's helped work up an appetite!" I heard her laugh merrily.

Damn it! I just had to jinx myself! It's even worse if she's just came back from martial arts training! I've seen how much food they can consume!

xxxxx

_**Vivian**_

"I hope you boys have enough to money to spend for yourselves! Because I'm gonna be eating that place out until they're out of food!" I laughed as I dragged the two men along, leading them to my favorite restaurant. Hmm, if Yugi's taken, then perhaps one of his friends are free. I wonder, which of these two are single? Either one look like they can take a girl out for a good time.

"Vivian, slow down! We're not in a hurry here!" Duke exclaimed.

Tristan protested. "And mind letting us go? We have legs and can follow you!"

"Fine, but race y'all there!" I giggled out loud and stormed ahead, almost leaving the boys behind a dust trail. They quickly caught up behind me as I turned a left corner toward the buffet restaurant. Nothing was going to beat me there! Then, seemingly out of nowhere, I stopped and saw a news report on a television display in an electronics store. Curious, I listened and heard a latest report on another 'sleep' victim.

"_**...another victim was found this morning with blood trailing from his eyes. 19-year-old Shu Xiancheng was confirmed comatose and rushed to the hospital.**_"

My heart stopped cold upon listening to the report. Oh god, Xiancheng? He's one of my students! And he's one of the 29 confirmed victims of this ominous spirit? I've been sensing sinister vibes this past month. I have to see him in anyway I can... and now I've just lost my appetite.

"Vivian!" I heard Tristan and Duke call out across from me. Alarmed, I came to and watched the boys running up to me. Suddenly, I spotted a lavender-haired girl bumping into the two of them. "Oh, Tristan! Duke!" I hurried to the guys and knelt over to help them up. Then, I shifted over to the hair with the lavender hair. I offered a hand to her as the boys stood. I helped her up and picked up a camera she had in her hand. "Here you go. Sorry about my clumsy friends here."

"Thank you..." She said with modesty. I noticed she looked at the boys as if she recognized them.

"Tristan? Duke?" The girl said their names with familiarity and raced over to embrace them.

"MIHO-CHAN?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Wha...? You two know her?" Puzzled, I went over and inquired to them. "Ok, what's y'alls story?"

"What brings you two here to Hong Kong?" Miho asked the guys, quickly turning toward me. "Is she a friend of yours?"

Tristan cleared his throat and openly introduced the girl to me. "Yeah, Miho. Vivian, this is our friend Miho Nosaka. In fact, she went to school with me and Duke."

"Miho-chan's still cute as ever," Duke grinned.

The lavender-haired girl turned and we exchanged handshakes. "Nice to meet you. I'm their friend."

I shook her hand, almost wanting to frown. "Vivian Wong. You've known these two since school?"

"Yeah! We go a long way back."

"But, we haven't seen each other since the few months after we graduated from high school," Tristan said.

"Well, I'm almost done with school in Osaka. By spring, I'll hopefully be back to Tokyo again!"

"Swell, but..." I tried not to let the report of my student get to me. "Let's go eat. You can bring your friend along so y'all can get reacquainted." I almost rolled my eyes and turned my back to the three. What nerve! That girl knows Tristan and Duke? And Duke calls her cute? What's so special about her anyway? Ugh, between this and now Xian-Zhu hospitalized... this day couldn't get anymore shittier.

xxxxx

_**Tristan**_

"What brings you here to Hong Kong, Miho-chan?" I asked as we sat together in a four seat round table. Before Miho could answer, we were interrupted by Vivian's constant gorging and slurping. Could she get anymore ruder in the table? I get the feeling she's showing hostility to Miho for no reason.

Ignoring Vivian, Miho explained. "I came here looking for someone."

"Who?" inquired Duke.

"Someone whose life might be in danger and I heard about those 28 victims..."

Suddenly, we were caught in alarm as Vivian slammed her glass down.

"Vivian? What's the deal?" I quickly protested to her obnoxious attitude.

"What the hell do you know about those victims, little girl?" Vivian hissed as she stood from her chair and created a scene with spectators observing us. "One of my students just happens to be one of those victims! He's hospitalized!"

"Vivian, since when did you...?"

"Since before this girl so happened to interject," Vivian shot an scornful glare to Miho. She pushed her chair away and placed money on the table. "I'll pay for our meal. It's all on me. I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Vivian, wait!" Duke and I tried calling out to her.

Miho remained quiet in her seat, wearing a pitiful look while watching me leave. She silently and ever so vaguely mumbled. "...could she be...?"

xxxxx

_**Vivian**_

Way to go. I just made a complete bitch out of myself in there! But, can one blame me? After I seek a love interest, some bumbling girl just so happens to get in my way. I've completely dropped my hopeless infatuation for Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba once learning they already have significant others. I can never seem to compete with these girls! I have all I could ask for. Honor, championships, fame, and prestige, but not a significant other of my own!

Why? I'm a woman with the perfect combination of beauty and strength!

Could it be that jealously is my greatest flaw? Is that what keeps me from moving on and looking for other men? Should I just forget about finding my love partner and move on what I do best? Why do I harbor such jealously for that girl?

"Vivian!" I quickly came to and heard the cries of the boys. Should I talk to them? No, I have to go and see Xiancheng. His health is more important and as his sensei I need to see him. But, should I just abandon these three? Yes, I shoulder just open up and apologize... or not. This can't wait any longer. "You guys following me?"

"We were worried," Tristan addressed. "When you said this student of yours was hospitalized..."

"And being a victim of these mysterious attacks in Hong Kong," said Duke.

Miho spoke up as she walked up to me. "Please, if you'll allow us to join you." I was able to discern the concern in her eyes. "But, if you won't, then we can respect your wishes..."

"Come on," I sighed and turned around. "I think I know which hospital he was taken to! Follow me!" As I lead them, I stopped for a second and noted a peculiar object in the air. Blinking a few times, I tried to make it out. All I saw seemingly floating and flying over me was a glowing maroon ball. It hovered away as I beelined right for the ball and followed it, which lead us toward the hospital. I really don't know what this weird-looking ball signified, but it was leading us to the nearest medical facility. Once arriving at the hospital entrance, I saw that the ball suddenly disappeared.

"Vivian! Is this the right place?" Duke called out as he and his friends ran up behind me.

"I hope so. Let's find out," I said as we walked through the entrance. As the doors slid open, we entered and approached the front receptionist desk. I rang up a front desk woman. "Excuse me. Does this hospital happen to have a patient named Shu Xiancheng?"

"Oh, Vivian Wong!" The front desk lady obviously recognized me, seeing how I am a celebrity. "Is the patient a friend?"

"Kinda. He's my student."

After the front desk lady informed us he was in intensive care, we took the elevator and went up to the 12th floor. Once we walked down a few corridors, we stopped right where the intensive care area was. To my shock, I nearly diverted my view as I saw Xiancheng laying comatose. I noticed Miho was seemingly spooked seeing Xiancheng. Does she happen to know something I don't? I believe she might know if these recent victim attacks are linked to evil supernatural entities. At this point, after all the weird things that's happened in Tokyo, I'm willing to believe anything now.

"Are you going to be ok, Vivian?" Tristan asked, trying to comfort me.

I sadly nodded. "I hope so. I just wanted to see if he was in this hospital..." Stubbornly turning around, I walked down the hall and left the three behind. "I need some time alone."

"Vivian...!" Duke exclaimed, but Tristan put an arm out to stop him. "Leave her alone."

"Maybe you should let me talk to her, guys," Miho offered.

xxxxx

_**Duke**_

Miho talk to Vivian? I don't like the sound of this.

"Don't bother, Miho. She's stubborn as a mule. Tristan's right, just leave her alone."

"I know, but... there's something I just need to ask her," Miho dismissed us and followed the direction Vivian took.

Sighing in defeat, I didn't even budge and shrugged. "What the hell? Didn't you just say Vivian needs to be alone?"

"Yeah, but maybe a girl like Miho-chan can give her some needed comfort. She's a guileless girl, but can bring a good conversation with anyone she talks to. If anyone can lift Vivian's spirits, it's her."

"Let's hope you're right," I wanted to believe Tristan, but I had my doubts about that stubborn woman. Could Miho be proactive with Vivian?

xxxxx

_**Vivian**_

I was atop the roof and angrily stomping my foot down. I shot forward and landed a kick, knocking down a stack of crates. Luckily for me, I found something to vent my frustrations on and a couple of crates were what I needed to break. I picked up one crate, tossed it in the air, and smashed it into pieces with a rapid fire punch. I repeated this process with three more crates as wooden debris littered the ground near my feet.

"HAAAA!" I cried out, expelling a powerful force behind a kick and smashed two crates. "This isn't enough. I need more crates to smash!" Channeling as much Chi into my fists and feet, I was exerting much more force than necessary and crushing the crates like nothing. I stopped and sensed a familiar presence behind me. Without looking over my shoulder, I answered in a tone tinged with irritation. "What do you want? Did you come here to pity me?"

Miho was standing behind me, wearing a serious demeanor. "No. I came to ask if you've noticed or felt anything out of place in Hong Kong? Like any negative vibes linked to anything inexplicably supernatural?"

"Like evil spirits? You could say that," I bluntly answered, hiding my anger with a smile. I turned and faced Miho's direction. "Why do you want to know?"

"I've been asked to look for someone. I have to find her before these things do what they did to your student and those other victims. You might've heard about those weird cases of 'weeping' spirits that've been responsible for these incidents?"

"I actually have and you think these 'weepers' you describe put my student in that comatose state?"

"He will die if he stays in that condition."

This suddenly hit me hard. The nerve of this ungrateful girl to tell me that Xiancheng might die! Who is she trying to fool?

"Look, I wouldn't even know where to look for this 'friend' of yours, but it has nothing to do with me. Sorry, but you'll have to ask Tristan and Duke to help."

"Listen..."

I dismissed and walked by her. "I'm done talking. First, you have the nerve to barge on my date with two friends and now you tell me my student might die. You really are ungrateful..."

Suddenly, as I walked past her, I heard her whisper lightly, which caught me off guard. "..._you're the one I came to find. Aren't you, Vivian Wong?_"

As I abruptly stopped, I whirled around and gazed at her with suspicion. She pivoted her view and eyed me closely, still wearing that serious and determined look.

"That glowing ball of light you saw led you here for a reason."

Once again, I was smacked with a recollection of seeing that mysterious ball of maroon light doubling as a guide to the hospital. Was that weird sphere's intention to bring me here to meet with Miho? This reeks of a set-up. How do I know this girl isn't involved with these evil spirits reportedly described as 'weepers'? She has to be in with these evil apparitions if she knows about them.

Without provocation, I grabbed Miho by her shirt and clenched my right hand. "Ok! What else do you know? Huh? Did you just happen to come here and lure me out to a trap?"

"No, listen! I'm here because I need you, Vivian!"

"I don't need anyone! Especially after all the times I've had my heart broken!" I instinctively readied my fist and went to punch her.

Then, to my own surprise, I dropped Miho and punched a steel door behind me. I left a dent out of anger and shook off the pain gripping my entire arm. Miho stood and walked up to embrace me.

"It's ok. I'm here now..."

"I hate..." Suddenly, I felt a sinister vibe approaching us as I grabbed Miho and pushed her aside. "Get back!" Before I could readily move, something hit me hard from behind and caused me to stumble forward.

"VIVIAN!" I heard Miho screaming out. As she ran to me, I beckoned her off as usual like my stubborn old self.

Slowly, I stood and favored my back. "Don't interfere... this isn't your fight." I readily took a stance as thin and frail looking demonic abomination emerged from the darkest edge of the rooftop. It had four long extensions coming out of the sides of its thin, bony-like body. The most haunting features of this creature was its faceless visage and double horns protruding the sides of its head. My body suddenly froze stiff in shock and fear as the creature towered over me like a giant. I noticed Miho looked, not only alarmed, but seemingly familiar with the creature standing in front of us. "Oh shit!"

"Vivian! Move! It's coming for you!" She pleaded me to run.

Who is she fooling? Me run from this thing? Ok, yeah, it looks scary up close, but I've got my pride to uphold!

"Tell me. Is this the thing that harmed those people, including Xiancheng?"

"Yes, and it's after you, but you can't fight it like you are!"

"Like hell I can!" I roared and charged right up to the creature. The creature seemed to 'weep' as I lunged forward and landed a spinning kick to its face. One kick disoriented it a bit as I landed and watched it stumble back. "Humph, with a frail and skinny body like that, of course I can knock you down so easily. How's that, you big freak? Want some more?"

"VIVIAN!" She repeatedly cried out to me, which prompted me to turn and chide her.

"Hey! Who's giving this thing a beating? Me or you? You can help by getting out of my way!"

Unfortunately, making a rookie mistake, I left myself unguarded and allowed the creature to recover. As I pivoted my view, the creature thrust its right arm and pushed me, applying a powerful force that knocked me across the rooftop. Miho hurried over to my side and valiantly pulled me up. I struggled to sit up and coughed out a little blood from my mouth. A few blood drops fell on my hand as I felt a sudden sense of dread, realizing the creature hardly needed to apply all of its power into its attack. And that was enough to somehow injure me enough to make me spit blood.

"Vivian, you shouldn't attempt to get up! You're bleeding!"

Having adapted to taking punishing blows, I stood and took another battle stance. No matter what enemy I face, be it man, woman, or monster, I was trained to fight them head-on! This drastic situation is no different! I dashed ahead to engage the creature. Ignoring Miho, her pleas fell on deaf ears as I directed my assault on the creature. It thrust one of those skinny limbs toward me. I was able to evade one, but another swatted me aside like I was a bug. I hit the side of a wall. Before I could evade, another one of its large, skinny arms pinned me against the wall and leaned its ghastly faceless visage in front of me. I resisted with all my might, kicking my feet into the creature.

"Vivian!" Miho screamed as she headed off the creature and picked up a large piece of wood. I watched her throw it at the creature, which provoked it enough to backhand her aside.

"Idiot! What do you think that's going to accomplish?" I angrily chided her. Then, I felt my body being crushed against the wall. No matter how much I struggled, the abomination's overbearing strength seemingly attempted to crush me. I had trouble breathing as I watched its visage split open, revealing a disgusting set of black beady eyes. "No... no... I can't... I won't..." I won't die! No way! The career of Vivian Wong, the Asian Champion Duelist, renowned martial arts champion & master, and famed celebrity won't let some freak cut my life short! I've only managed to live 24 years of my life to its fullest!

Then, before I knew it, I heard a voice cry out from the background...

"_**Makemake Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

Then, as a bright flash of light covered the rooftop, a long pink whip lashed out of nowhere and ensnared one of the creature's arms. The whip easily tore off the limb and forced it to release me. I fell to the floor and recovered my breathing. Relieved, I turned to find my savior. To my surprise, I saw a girl dressed like one of the legendary Sailor Senshi in Tokyo, except I don't think I've seen her before. Then, it hit me. Miho was nowhere in sight. I raised my head and saw the Sailor-suited girl standing in front of me holding a long pink whip.

"...you... saved me..."

"Are you ok, Vivian?"

Taken aback, I inquired. "How do you know my name?"

"Talk later. I've got this thing to kill!" She declared as she bolted ahead to fiercely cut through the creature's defenses with her whip.

Amazing! One of the Sailor Senshi in Hong Kong? I must admit, this was auspicious timing. I mean, what kind of coincidence is it for that Miho girl and this Sailor to turn up at the same time? Unless, could this Sailor be Miho? No, that just isn't possible!

My eyes and mouth were literally agape as she easily ripped away at each of the creature's arms. She did this with just the use of her whip! I couldn't even bring that thing down, but yet she's making this look easy! I watched as she cut the monster down to size and split it in half with her whip. Before long, there was nothing but a pile of ashes where the monster melted and fizzled away. The Sailor-garbed warrior landed gracefully and turned around, smiling toward me.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

Nodding, I initially responded. "...yeah, thanks... um, Sailor..."

"Sailor Makemake, I'm new on the job," she introduced herself as she walked up and offered a hand to me. "For someone with no powers, you held your own against that Weeper. They're extremely dangerous, miss."

"Weeper? Thanks, but where did my friend Miho go?"

"Huh?" I head her gasp as I noticed a large shadowed figure descending behind her.

"LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Before she could act, it was too late. Another one of those Weepers she described ensnared her with one of its limbs. I watched as she struggled to free herself. The whip fell right out of her hand as it hit the ground. Screaming as it started crushing her in its grip, I bolted ahead and grabbed the whip. As I tried to hit the Weeper, it initially reacted and backhanded me aside.

"Vi-Vivian!" Makemake grimaced while being crushed in the creature's strong grip.

Out of commission, I was on the ground and unable to sit up. In no condition to fight, let alone move, I was left wide open for the Weeper to do what its companion tried to do.

"...I miscalculated... I thought there'd just be one, but there's two...?" Makemake gritted her teeth as she glanced over me. "Vivian!"

There she goes calling out to me with such familiarity. I wish I knew who she was. I could help, but what could I do the way I am?

Suddenly, I noticed an explosion impact the creature's back. Then, a series of quick projectiles seemed to pierce through it. Alarmed, the Weeper turned as two men resembling Duel Monsters tried warding it off. From my vantage point, I could see a man dressed like the Cyber Commander. The other, almost unrecognizable behind a mask, looked like the Strike Ninja. I was only able to discern the former as Tristan... wait, Tristan? Then, the other one has to be Duke!

"Tristan...! Duke...!" I cried out, but I felt pain while trying to sit up.

As the Weeper advanced on Tristan and Duke, Makemake was able to recognize them.

xxxxx

_**Tristan **_

"Tristan! Look what's in that thing's hands!" Duke quickly pointed out.

Noticing the unknown Sailor, I fell into shock. "A Sailor Senshi? In Hong Kong?"

"I don't recognize her at all, but whoever she is let's get her out of that thing's grasp!"

"Right, but if Vivian's here, where's Miho?"

I shifted my view over to the other side and noticed Vivian laying on the ground. "Vivian?"

"Guys... don't! Don't try and fight that thing! You're just provoking it!" she abruptly called out to our direction.

"Duke! Let's free her!" I led the charge against the monster as I launched a missile that blasted the creature back. From the corner of my eye, Duke jumped up and cut off one of its limbs to free the Sailor. The mysterious Senshi landed gracefully in front of us. "Hey, we've never seen you before. You new?"

"Yeah. I'm Sailor Makemake and thanks for the save," she smiled at me in a manner that reminded me of Miho. Like Miho? Nah, couldn't be!

As the creature picked itself up, Duke beckoned over to us. "Heads up! It's about to attack again!"

"I take it you can handle yourself?" I asked Sailor Makemake.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a hand," she replied as she seemed to be looking toward Vivian. "Vivian, get out of here while you still can!"

xxxxx

_**Vivian**_

As she called out to me, my mind suddenly clicked and I struggled to stand up on my own. I surprised Makemake, Tristan, and Duke while favoring my left side. Driven with renewed determination, I balled up my left fist and barked at the group.

"You think I'm going to kneel over to this freak? Vivian Wong falls to no one!"

"Vivian!" Tristan shouted.

"No! C'mon, you big freak! Come and get me!" I goaded the grotesque abomination to charge toward me. And it responded by advancing to me. "C'mon! I won't falter!"

"VIVIAN! NO!" Makemake screamed, hastily dashing forward to push me aside.

As I closed my eyes, I accepted my forthcoming fate and wore a proud smirk. _If I'm dying, I'm going to take it standing tall!_

Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, a maroon beam of light hit the Weeper's face and blinded its black beady eyes. This allowed for Makemake, Duke, and Tristan to repel it away with a barrage if attacks. I fell into a deep trance while opening my eyes. Lifting my eyes, I noticed the shining beacon of light beaming through my forehead. However, that wasn't what piqued my attention. An odd-looking symbol materialized on my forehead, which gleamed a distinct maroon light. Whatever this light was, it saved my life with auspicious timing. Sinking to my knees, I saw that the glow faded, but the petroglyph symbol was still emblazoned on my head. It resembled a pi symbol coupled with two oval-shaped orbs.

"...what is this?" I gasped upon realizing the weird petroglyph on my head. "What's this symbol signify?"

Sailor Makemake jumped right over to my side and put an arm around me. While this was going on, Tristan and Duke were driving the Weeper back. Then, out of nowhere, the maroon-schemed orb that I saw earlier floated over in my face.

"It's... it's that ball I saw..."

"Yes," Makemake whispered, broadening her smile. "It's yours. Take it, Sailor Haumea."

Sailor Haumea? "What?" But before I asked any further questions, I heard a voice coming from inside the orb.

"_**It's time to accept who you've always meant to be. Sailor Haumea, your reawakening is now imminent.**_"

Ok, now this is going beyond the realm of impossibility. And if that wasn't weird enough, I'm hearing a lady's voice from this orb? Should I take it?

"Hurry, Vivian. I don't think the boys can hold that thing off much longer."

Nodding, I instinctively grabbed the orb and jerked it toward me. As I closed my eyes, the orb expanded a coat of light around me. At that exact moment, I saw a shimmering golden object poke out of my chest. Blinking a few times, the golden object, which seemed transparent from a closer view, floated around and resembled a golden seed. I curiously prodded the seed with my finger and it reacted but peeling itself open like a blossoming flower, which revealed a gorgeous maroon crystal. It glowed with seemingly everlasting light. Then, my eyes became drawn to the crystal and drove me to want to touch the warmth of this beautiful glow. I felt like I was in a deep trance while touching the crystal.

Just then, I felt something fall into my lap. I lowered my view and saw a stick with a golden ornament attached to it. The long rod comprising it was maroon, which matched the color of the crystal. Two golden wings jutted under the embedded maroon-schemed orb atop the rod. The symbol situated on the stick looked like the symbol still emblazoned on my head.

"What's this for?" I curiously asked, holding the weird-looking rod in my hands.

"_**Vivian Wong.**_"

I noticed another orb floating over near me. Inside the orb, I was able to discern a tiny green-haired woman and an outfit that looked identical to a Sailor Senshi's. I put two and two together, realizing this was one of the Senshi I've seen based on the news reports!

"Yo-You're one of the Sailor Senshi!"

The woman greeted me with a cordial and vague smile. "_**Greetings, Vivian Wong. I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time. Sailor Makemake's search ends here. You have been reawakened to be her partner and aid her in the fight against the Weepers.**_"

"Me partnered... with her?" I slowly turned over to Makemake, who nodded sagely.

"What's this object for? What do I do with it?" I showed the rod to the woman.

Sailor Pluto answered genuinely and in an insightful manner, as if she knows what I am required to do. "_**Upon the blossoming of your True Star Seed, it gave birth to a Sailor Crystal. With your Sailor Crystal, you have been revived as one of the lost Kuiper Sailor Senshi. The symbol on your head revived your power and identity, reaffirming your status as Sailor Haumea. You and Makemake have been paired to work together in a critical situation that requires your attention. Vivian Wong, the has come. You and Sailor Makemake have been selected by the Galaxy Cauldron to wipe out the scourge called the Weepers.**_"

Everything was coming together. The creature, called a Weeper, is what's been leaving a trail of bodies of innocent people, including Xiancheng!

Driven with determination, I gripped the rod in my hand and stood with fiery, passionate eyes. "That's it! Whatever I have to do to help you fight that thing, I'll do it!"

After picking up her whip, Sailor Makemake added. "That's the spirit, Vivian!"

Just then, Sailor Pluto pointed and produced a beam, which hit my forehead and reignited the symbol's glow. The beautiful crystal was absorbed through my body, filling me with an incredible rush of power that strengthened me and healed the wounds I received from the Weeper. As an overwhelming rush of power empowered me, I started to recollect old memories, which seemingly had been dormant in me for so long. I was remembering who I was from a former life.

As the memories became ingrained in my mind, I shook my head and eyed the object in hand. I stood and held the object, directly facing the direction where Tristan and Duke were fighting off the monster. I turned to Sailor Makemake, who nodded my action in approval.

"_**My work is done here. You and Sailor Makemake have work to do. The instrument in your hand is your Henshin Stick. Use it to transform into Sailor Haumea. You are the last Kuiper Senshi to be revived until the Galaxy Cauldron dictates more needing to be revived in the future.**_"

"There's more of us?"

"_**Potentially, yes, but when that time comes we'll find them. Now, to become Sailor Haumea, repeat after me.**_"

I reaffirmed my resolve and lifted the instrument overhead. I instinctively repeated, following Pluto's command.

"_**Haumea Planet Power! Make-Up!**_" With that, the Henshin Stick lit up as streams of maroon energy leaked out and encircled my entire frame. My eyes fell over my body as the streams wove and engulfed me as my clothes were magically torn away from my body. A maroon column of light swallowed me up. My seemingly nude form was all but a transparent outline behind the column of magical light. This power flowing through my body was relaxing and invigorating. Not only was I being renewed, but I was becoming stronger. I smiled, closing my eyes as a new outfit materialized and replaced my Chinese-styled garb. My whole body spun around, dancing with the light, as I passed through a wall of desert sand, which engulfed me. As I flew through the wall of sand, the transformation of my wardrobe reflected the new power I had received.

My arms were fitted with long black and white gloves and my feet were fitted into maroon high-heeled shoes. I saw my whole body was in a fitting white bodysuit - seemingly made from tough fabric material. My side shoulders were layered with white sleeves, which doubled as 'armor' for my shoulders. A bright blue bow adorned my chest, standing out on my new attire with a red orb lodged in between my bow. My collared section was maroon with striped white sections. I noted a blue back bow attached and hanging down my back, which was tied above a short maroon skirt, which a little below my waistline. Adorning my neckline was a red neck collar with a golden pendant embedded between it. My wrists became fitted with golden bracelets. To complete my new outfit, I had a forehead tiara with a maroon gem stone, a pair of yellow earrings, golden clips appearing around my long pigtails, and red orbs forming inside my buns like my hero Sailor Moon.

Sailor Makemake watched in awe, seemingly taken aback by my new attire. Needless to say, when I opened my eyes and gazed down my outfit, I was pleased. I tested out my reflexes and noticed I was able to land quicker kicks and punches. Having become Sailor Haumea, I was not only stronger, but my speed was augmented greatly.

Putting on a determined smirk, I turned toward Makemake. "I love it! This power is incredible!" This was definitely a dream come true. I was now a Sailor Senshi just like my favorite heroes!

"_**Sailor Haumea, you and Makemake must travel the world to destroy the Weepers. Their numbers are steadily growing.**_"

"Shouldn't we be getting help from the other Sailors?" I demanded.

The Guardian of Time dismissively nodded, which didn't bode well for me. "_**This is a battle you and Makemake must deal with on your own. To ensure your Sailor powers evolve, you will have to destroy these Weepers and find the hive where they are being harvested.**_"

"Fair enough," I conceded. "I think Makemake and I can handle it."

"We'll have to if we want to ensure the Weepers don't spread," Makemake said.

"_**Hurry and assist your friends now! Use your powers to destroy the Weeper!**_"

"Right!" We shouted in unison as we dashed forward to aid Duke and Tristan. We watched as the Weeper knocked them back with a hand swipe.

xxxxx

_**Duke**_

Was I just seeing things? Did I just see Vivian transform into a Sailor Senshi? They're popping out everywhere! Where are all these Sailors coming from?

And was that Sailor Pluto I just heard? Did she just somehow give Vivian this power?

The minute I turned to see the two Sailors heading our direction, I was backhanded across the rooftop. I saw that Tristan was tossed toward me. Suddenly, we were saved at the last second as the two Sailors caught us from falling off the roof. Me and Tristan glanced over our shoulders to see the Sailors.

"Ok, explain to me how there's more of you? And was that Sailor Pluto?" I asked the duo.

Tristan interjected. "Duke! Ask questions later, we've still got big problems to deal with!" He redirected me back to the monster advancing toward us.

"This big guy just won't give up!" Duke exclaimed while drawing out shurikens.

Just then, the Sailors walked in front and provided a barricade to shield us.

"What do you two think you're..."

"Your weapons are only good at slowing it down," Sailor Makemake addressed, readying the pink whip in her hand. "Our powers are more than sufficient enough to destroy it."

Sailor Haumea affirmed as she summoned dual giant bladed fans. "But, you two can help back us up."

"We'll do that," Tristan added, readjusting his rocket launcher. "The Senshi are close allies of ours."

I replied and steadily prepared for the battle. "And you two are no different. Let's take this freak down."

We quickly spread out and launched an assortment of attacks that pulverized the creature into submission.

xxxxx

_**Vivian**_

My new powers are astounding! Never have I felt power beyond human capability! It was refreshing and thoroughly satisfying! I fighting as a Sailor Senshi! Brandishing my new weapons, these bladed fans were the perfect choice for weaponry. I bumrushed under the abomination and threw both fans, cutting off both of its legs and rendering it immobile.

Then, I whirled around and caught both fans as they flew back to my hands. While Duke and Tristan helped restrain the beast, I sheathed both fans behind my back. Suddenly, the Weeper rebounded and launched spikes from its back. I countered the spikes by lifting my golden bracelets in the manner Wonder Woman would use them. As more spikes came toward me, I pushed my hands forward and a wall of sand solidified in front of me. The sand wall helped cushion the spikes as they fell to the ground. With a wave of my hand, I beckoned the sand over to me and manipulated its shape, turning it into a giant fist. Oh, ho, I'm getting really creative!

"Show us what you're made of, Sailor Haumea!" Sailor Makemake encouraged me whilst using her whip to cut the creature's arms off.

Reflecting back on my comatose student, I fiercely scowled and pushed my right hand into the giant sand glove. I raced forward and lunged at the Weeper, which barely pivoted its head and before I gave it a chance to recover...

_**Bam!**_

...I landed a powerful punch that not only disoriented the monster, but sent it flying across another rooftop.

"_**Sand Fist!**_"

That one was for Xiancheng!

I impressed the boys as they looked on agape at my impressive display of my new powers. I quickly nodded to them and leapt across, manipulating the sand on my fist and created a sand bridge to grant me entry over to the other rooftop. I jumped off and landed where the Weeper was stirring. Sailor Makemake, Tristan, and Duke arrived just in time, using the sand bridge I provided for them. We all readied ourselves as the Weeper shifted its view to us.

Suddenly, the lights from a billboard flickered on and burned through the creature. It screeched loudly and edged away toward a darker corner of the roof. Then, it fired a a series of claws forward and attempted to ensnare me. Sailor Makemake quickly thrust herself in front of me and seemingly prepared herself for the claws.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tristan exclaimed.

Duke shouted. "Get away from there!"

As the claws came nearer, I watched as both of our bodies shifted and distorted until we vanished from the creature's reach.

"_**Phantom Illusion!**_"

The boys looked on in befuddlement while scoping the area looking for us.

As for the Weeper, it realized its claws had penetrated through two sand figures of us. Having fallen for my sand decoys, the Weeper looked up as me and Sailor Makemake jumped off the billboard, hitting the demonic manifestation with our attacks. Makemake was initiated her attack, pressing her hands together. I noticed when she did this, the Weeper was seemingly paralyzed and unable to move.

"_**Illusion Shackles!**_" My partner called, invoking one of her special abilities. She quickly beckoned to me as we descended near the Weeper. "Go for it, Haumea!"

"Here I go!" I declared as gathered sand over my head and threw it over the Weeper. As the creature was heavily buried in sand, I clapped my hands as the sand trapped the creature and raised it into the air. I waved my hands and manipulated the shape of the sand ball into a hammer while smashing it across the roof with relentless force. "_**Sand Hammer!**_" I didn't stop there. I motioned over to the sand ball and waved my hands sideways, shaping the sand and turning it massive sand sphere. "_**Sand Seal!**_" Then, I readied my fans in conjunction with Makemake preparing her whip. I threw my bladed fans through the sphere while my partner hit the sand ball with repeated whip lashes. The sand ball exploded with good timing as our attacks shredded the Weeper into pieces as the area was raining with sand and dust remains of the creature.

Lifting my head, I reflected to my student and sighed. _That was for you, Xiancheng._

"Guys! Heads up!" Tristan and Duke warned us as we turned.

One of the Weeper's limbs shot forward to stab me and Makemake. The boys quickly interceded it from hitting us. I jumped forward and kicked the limb, pulverizing it into dust. Finally, it was over. If this was going to be how all Weeper battles are going to be, I better be prepared. Next time, Tristan and Duke won't be there to warn us.

xxxxx

_**Tristan**_

It was incredible. These two Sailor Senshi really impressed us. What's more impressive was Vivian quickly getting the hang of her new power. I didn't think the girl had it in her!

"Vivian," I addressed Sailor Haumea. "Duke and I already saw your transformation. So, you're now one of the Senshi."

The girls didn't hesitate as they powered down and unveiled their civilian forms. We were astounded when Makemake revealed herself to be Miho-chan!

"Miho... it's really you..." Duke stammered, overwhelmed with shock. "You're a Sailor Senshi?"

"Yeah, I'd hope I'd surprise you later, but this couldn't be helped and you just seen Vivian transform," Miho confessed.

Vivian folded her arms as her smile broadened. "That was exciting! I look forward to our partnership, Miho-chan."

Sheesh, it wasn't that long ago Vivian wanted to dismiss Miho. Now she's content with working with her? Guess becoming a Senshi changed her mind. I can never figure out girls. But, I wonder if the other Senshi are aware of this? Do they know Miho is one of them?

"Tristan, Duke, we really appreciate your help," Miho said, openly thanking us. "But, from here on out, the war with the Weepers is something Vivian and I have to handle on our own."

Taken aback by Miho's sudden shift in character, I protested. "You two alone? Fighting those monsters? No, that's suicide! You should contact the other Senshi if that's the case."

"Sailor Pluto has instructed us to travel the world and engage these monsters."

Vivian added. "If that's what we have to do, then we're going to fulfill our mission."

"But, don't you have responsibilities to uphold here, Vivian?" Duke inquired.

"I'll just entrust my family dojos to my top graduates. They'll care take them while I'm traveling with Miho."

"Th-This just isn't right."

Miho approached me and Duke, smiling with reassurance. "Listen, I understand you're worried about us, but you saw what me and Vivian were capable of. The more of these monsters we fight, the more our Senshi powers will gradually evolve. Pluto has reassured us this."

"Yeah, by the time we see you guys again, we'll be stronger than before!" Vivian declared, pumping up a fist.

"But, it's dangerous..." Duke tried reasoning with the girls.

"Tristan, Duke, please keep what you've seen a secret," Miho pleaded to us. She grabbed mine and Duke's hands, almost begging us. "Don't tell anyone back home we're Senshi. Sailor Pluto wants to keep our existence a secret until we find the Weepers' hive and destroy it. When Vivian and I come to Tokyo, that's when we'll find you all and tell everyone about us. We're the additional members of Sailor Sedna's Kuiper Senshi team."

"You two are Kuiper Belt Senshi? Then, you know..." I tried to speak as Miho nodded like she already knows.

"Pluto told me already. Please don't tell anyone." 

"We promise," Duke replied, shaking his head. "Well, Tristan?"

"Yeah... you have our word," I gave in and nodded. "But, you two be careful. Please come back stronger than ever."

"Count on it!" Vivian exclaimed.

Miho smiled and turned over to her new partner. "Vivian, I think we should go see your student. He and those who were victimized should be ok by now."

"Are you serious?" The Chinese girl cried out in disbelief. Her demeanor quickly changed from gloominess to overwhelming joy. "C'mon, we have to go see him!" I watched her charge toward the door as we pursued down back into the hospital.

xxxxx

_**Vivian**_

Much to my relief, I learned Xiancheng had recovered and I briefly visited him. Learning that Xiancheng recovered, I hoped the other victims would, too. I told him I'd be going on leave out the country with a friend. I would arrange a meeting with my parents to allow my top graduates to take charge of the dojos in my absence. Having remembered that Duke was in Hong Kong to promote his Dungeon Dice Monster series, I offered to let my family investment banking firm to be an investor for DDM. Needless to say, he was happy to receive the financial backings.

After leaving the hospital, Miho, Tristan, and Duke accompanied me out as it was past 11:00.

I meticulously scanned the Henshin Stick in hand, smiling proudly. This truly was an honor. Me being selected to be Sailor Haumea and a partner for Sailor Makemake? Heh, I really think I will enjoy this life changing path. With the power of sand, I'm a force to be reckoned with. I turned around and watched the three standing together.

"Miho, when do you want to leave?" I addressed my new friend and partner.

"Tomorrow evening if that's ok with you? I know you want to discuss matters with your family."

"Yeah, I do."

"Man, it's been a long day and I'm tired," Tristan said, stretching out his arms. "I better find a motel to rent."

Duke offered. "Actually, you can crash at the hotel I'm at. It's got two bedrooms. Miho-chan, you're more than welcome to come."

"Thanks," Miho said as she turned to my direction. "But, I think I'll stay with Vivian. Thanks for the offer though."

"Sure," Tristan said. "Miho-chan, but let's keep in touch. How about giving me and Duke your e-mail?"

"Ok!" I watched Miho hurry over to give her friends her information. I stood and waited, folding my arms and modestly shaking my head. "Ah, that girl is interesting. Fierce in battle one minute, but so kindhearted and cute the next minute." I waved to Tristan and Duke as Miho walked back to me. "So..."

"After we leave, our next stop will be Seoul in South Korea. Miss Setsuna has reserved a place for us to stay for a four days."

"Really? And why stay there for a few days?"

Miho openly smirked. "Destroy the next Weeper and to begin your training."

"Nice," I replied energetically, pumping both of my fists up. "Lucky me! I can't wait!"

And this begins my story as Sailor Haumea.

According to the Galaxy Cauldron, our semi-independent mission to destroy the Weepers has been dictated.

xxxxx

**My commentary: **Since I've already given most of the commentary about the Kuiper Senshi before, I won't bore you with further details. I'll just skip ahead to Vivian/Sailor Haumea's plot and the future developments of this Weeper mini-arc.

Why Vivian? Well for starters, Vivian wasn't originally intended to be a Kuiper Senshi. Miho was originally intended to be Sailor Huya while Haumea and Makemake would be OCs. However, with a little persuasion from LazerWulf and ultimately my final decision, I opted to go with Miho and Vivian to be Makemake and Haumea. Makemake and Haumea are two of the brightest Trans-Neptunian Objects (TNOs), and are also actual dwarf planets. Huya is listed as an TNO (designated as 38628 Huya), but it's a Plutino with a magnitude of 4.7. Basically, it's not that bright and not large enough to be on the list for dwarf planet status. Since Haumea and Makemake became officially recognized dwarf planets in 2008, the same year _Summer Diaries _takes place, it'd make sense if these two work together. Granted, the IAU does not dictate the will of the Galaxy Cauldron. It's the Galaxy Cauldron that determined it was Miho and Vivian's time for their Sailor Crystals to reawaken.

Vivian was chosen because she's essentially a minor (and a filler) character in _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Her background was not entirely detailed, so I helped fill the gaps and expand on her character's history. In fact, remember Chun from the previous _Helena and Tyra_ chapter? Chun just happens to be one of Vivian's students. If you didn't already know.

With her background out of the way, I can work on establishing her new friendship with Miho and realizing her status as Sailor Haumea. Her sand powers are and will be similar to the nature of Gaara's, and eventually beyond Crocodile's level (once her Senshi powers develop further). To complement her quick hands and physical strength, I gave her sand gloves to augment her punches. Already an experienced martial artist, Vivian would be the most physical fighter in civilian form along with Makoto, Haruka, Seiya, Helena, and Tyra. Hell, she might just be the most skilled fighter out of the bunch.

Makemake and Haumea will be the Sailor Duo, like Uranus and Neptune. They will essentially be the 'Outers' to Sedna's 'Inners'. However, unlike their predecessors, Miho and Vivian will be open to outside help and not be so judgmental to others going against their cause. You can rest assure they will work swimmingly well with Sedna's team and the Planetaries. Having seen Vivian transform and Miho undo her Sailor form, Duke and Tristan have been sworn to secrecy until the duo's training and Weeper hunt is complete. This would quash any romantic prospects between these four, which could be picked back up again by the end of _Dawn of Chaos_. They WILL make their grand re-entrance and aid the Senshi in the battles with the Neo-Rajita.

Ok, now go back to the opening scene in _Dawn of Chaos_ chapter 32, the duo implied about a mission they just left prior to their arrival in Tokyo. Yes, that would be their final encounter with the head boss of the Weeper hive: the Sandman. Now that I mention it, kinda ironic that a Senshi Duo whose powers are based on illusions and sand fight the Sandman. How about that?

How will I present their training, their battles with the Weepers, and face-off with the Sandman? Well, it might make a nice _Gaiden_ mini-arc, which I cover only the most important outcomes. First, I can recap their origins and their first battles with the Weepers, then skip all those boring monster-of-the-week battles that take place all over the world, and _Gaiden_ covers the more important parts (like say when they become Super-level Senshi). Then, in the last part, we see them as Supers, infiltrating the Sandman's hive, then gaining their Eternal-level stages to defeat him. Think of it like watching only viewing the first two episodes, a few crucial mid-point episodes, and the last two episodes of a 100-episode anime series. That's definitely a mini-arc I want to do in the future. Hopefully soon and with right timing with the Sailor Moon 20th anniversary forthcoming. But, first, I need to revive the _Gaiden_ section!

Just think: The adventures of Miho/Sailor Makemake and Vivian/Sailor Haumea. Fighting Weepers and working semi-independently from the main Kuiper Belt Senshi group. By the way we see them in _Dawn of Chaos_ chapter 32, they're already mature enough to enter a bigger war and with Eternal-level forms. Don't be surprised if they become Valkyrie Senshi during DoC. I'd say it's a given. ;)

One last thing: you may have noticed that Vivian, Tristan, and Duke couldn't recognize Sailor Makemake as Miho. Even though they got close, they seemed to immediately dismiss that theory. On the other hand, Vivian was immediately able to recognize Tristan as Cyber Commander and correctly deduce that Duke was Strike Ninja. Why is this? Well, you can attribute that to LazerWulf. It has long been a conceit of his that the Sailor Senshi's magic must have some way to protect their identities, because, come on, they're not exactly wearing masks (Sailor V notwithstanding). He believes that, unless you see the transformation or are told their identities, their magic prevents you from putting two and two together and deducing who they are, despite the fact that they look exactly the same! Even the transformation phrase is protected, as Vivian, despite Miho being right behind her could not recognize her voice as she transformed because she was not looking directly at her when she did. Obviously, the powers granted by the Staff of Apophis have no such protection. This isn't the first time this issue has come up (in The Taiyoukai Awakening, Rio was able to recognize Cammy in her Digital Priestess garb, but not the Sailor Senshi fighting alongside her, except for Sailor Venus, who transformed right in front of him) but it is the first time we get a good look at the thought process of someone trying to figure it out.

That ends a long commentary. Hope you enjoyed this side story. More of Miho and Vivian's story will be ready in the future.

Until next time, send a review and see you soon!


	17. Cammy

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this admittedly self-indulgent re-post of _Summer Diaries_. Now we bookend things with the epilogue chapter, which was posted first, but is actually chronologically seventeenth.

xxxxx

_**Cammy**_

xxxxx

My name is Cammy Hino, but most people just call me "Cammy-chan". I am the younger sister of the Rei Hino, the fiery and beautiful priestess of Hikawa shrine. My goal in life is to become a renowned priestess like my sister.

I met my sister nearly five years ago during the Pharaohmon incident. Having learned about me through Pharaohmon, Rei found it quite a shock that her dad had a second daughter, born from a different mother. I was also kept in the dark about my older sister, until circumstances allowed us to finally meet. It was then I discovered I had special powers linked to a powerful sword in the Digital World. It so happened I was once a warrior named the Digital Priestess, and it was I who sealed Pharaohmon. I helped my sister and her fellow Senshi regain their powers, which were taken by Pharaohmon. Then, I merged my consciousness and powers with Gallantmon: creating Gallantmon Shining Mode.

Following the Pharaohmon conflict, my sister took full custody of me from our father. Over the past five years, I've made a bunch of cool friends and faced many powerful enemies along the way, from an armada of alien invaders named the Rajita and a group of ancient demons called the Taiyoukai.

Anyhow, if there's anything I excel at, it's forming and building friendships. Since my sister is Sailor Mars, I've been close to the Sailor Senshi, but I'm also friends with the Tamers from Shinjuku, the Legendary Warriors from Shibuya, Duelists from Domino City, and the Spirit Detectives.

On top of that, I'm a member of the Neo-Spirit Detectives, the new generation of detectives hired by Prince Koenma! Besides me, there's the lead Detective Yui Tsubasa, her Digimon partner DarkGabumon, the half-Lycan Aoshi Tsubasa, and the summoner Kohana Kuroshishi.

Today, it just so happens to be the last day of summer vacation. And how do we celebrate the occasion? Duh! By going to the beach with all our friends, of course!

Joining us were Mokuba Kaiba, brother of the world famous Seto Kaiba, and Shingo Tsukino, younger brother of Usagi, whom he very recently found out was Sailor Moon.

I opened my eyes, stretching my legs across the sand. I was wearing a red one piece swimsuit and wearing a pink sun hat to protect my face. "Hey, guys. What do you say we go see what everyone else is up to?"

Yui, fully dressed in a dark blue one piece swimsuit and sandals, answered. "That's a good idea. We've relaxed enough. Wanna go check it out, guys?"

"Sure, let's go," Aoshi said, dressed in a gray muscle shirt and black shorts.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Mokuba added, dressed in a light blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts.

Kohana, wearing a long-sleeved white t-shirt and short blue shorts, removed her sunglasses. "Whatever, at least I won't get bored."

Shingo, wearing a white t-shirt and red swimming trunks, raised his head and smiled to me. "I like that idea, Cammy-chan. I'd like to see what sis is doing."

"I think I see Yusuke's group just over there," I pointed ahead and got up. "Let's go, guys! I'll race you!" I knelt down, picking up our beach ball and made off with it. No matter how fast I run, Yui is always the first to catch up. I turned and spotted her sprinting toward at me, full speed ahead! "Whoa, hold on!" The faster I ran, the faster she caught up to me. Looking behind Yui, I caught Shingo calling out to me.

The sound of his voice quickly drew my attention, long enough for me to stumble over something.

"Ow!" a voice yelped.

As I picked myself up, I shook off the sand off my face and saw that what I tripped over was actually Kuwabara, buried in the sand!

"Cammy? You think you could watch where ya going?"

"Kuwabara... oh, I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry, too!" Yui called out as she knelt over and offered a hand to pull me up.

"It's ok. I guess it's hard to see me when I'm like this," the orange-haired man smiled sheepishly as Yukina placed another bucket full of sand over him. "Ok, I think that's enough, Yukina-chan!" I laughed the minute I caught Kuwabara's face light up as the love of his life poured sand over him.

"Hello, Cammy-chan, Yui-chan," a soft, kind voice came from a beautiful, sea green-haired girl dressed in a cute, one piece matching colored bathing suit. I turned and faced Yukina, who sat beside Kuwabara with another couple sitting on the right-hand side. "Having fun?"

"Yep," I acknowledged. "We just came over here to see you, guys."

"What were you running for?"

Yui chuckled, pulling me to the side. "Trying to get her ball."

"I see."

"Cheerio, my friends!" Botan, dressed in a pink swimsuit, poked her head forward, greeting us with a cat-like smile. "How goes it?"

"GAH!" I cried out, abruptly taken aback by the ferry girl's cheery face. "Botan? What are you doing here?"

Botan initially responded, smiling. "I asked Koenma for a day off to spend time with you guys!"

"He...he didn't tell us that."

"Well, dear, now you know. Ah, isn't it just a beautiful day?"

I nodded my head, stifling a laugh. "Yeah, it sure is, Botan." I wasn't expecting Botan to be here, but it was a pleasant surprise. She may act like a total goofball, but she's been so good to our Neo-Spirit Detective team. She's even had less of a headache dealing us as opposed to Yusuke when he was Spirit Detective. I'm always the voice of reason in the team whilst trying to keep Yui and Kohana in line.

"Yo, guys! You should watch where the doofus buries himself!" Yusuke's voice rang out, laughing, drawing us away from Yukina. Yusuke, dressed in a white shirt and black trunks, waved over to us with Keiko, dressed in a light pink bathing suit, holding a small, black-haired child in her arms. "About time you came over and visited us!"

"Yusuke," Yui smirked whilst walking toward her Spirit Detective predecessor. As the two conversed, I walked over and knelt by Keiko's side and cooed at Raizen Jr.'s.

"Isn't he such a darling, Cammy-chan?" Botan chirped as she hung her face over the child, making silly faces to entertain Raizen Jr.

I think it's fitting that Yusuke chose his ancestral father to be his son's namesake.

"He's sure grown a lot," I giggled, lightly poking the child's nose. "He's grown as much as my niece and nephew! I mean, wow, what a difference a year makes!" I prodded my finger over Raizen Jr.'s. To my surprise, he quickly snatched my finger,. "Well, I can tell he's got his father's reflexes!"

I'm pretty good with children. I have tons of experience dealing with my sister's twins, so I know what kind of games to play with Yusuke and Keiko's child.

Keiko giggled as she gently pried the child's hand from my finger. "He sure does. He's already said his first words."

"Oh really? Ryuuhi and Koori have, too! Hiei said demon children mature faster than humans do."

Botan nodded. "This is true. Demon children can explicitly understand anything their parents say before they develop their first level of vocabulary.

"Yeah, must be a demon thing. Rei and I finally relate on something besides having stubborn boyfriends," Keiko replied. "But, little RJ still cries when mommy's not there to hold him."

I laughed. "Ha, ha, yeah, really no different from a human child."

"Cammy-chan!" Shingo's voice called out, catching me by surprise. As I turned, I saw Shingo, Mokuba, Aoshi, and Kohana walking up behind me. "Sheesh, you and Yui-chan need to slow down."

"Sorry, but you know how competitive Yui-chan and I can get."

"Pfft, and I'm supposed to be the only one competing with her," Kohana scoffed, folding her arms.

Aoshi bowed politely to Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina before turning over toward Keiko. "Good day, Mrs. Urameshi."

"Oh, Aoshi, you're too kind," the young woman said as she held the child in her arms. "We're still engaged, but we haven't gotten married yet."

"When are you going to _officially _tie the knot?" I inquired while eyeing RJ, who greeted me with a gleeful smile.

"When we can afford it, but we're getting there, guys."

"If you need some help, I'm sure Lyn and I can convince my brother to finance it," Mokuba said.

"I appreciate it, Mokuba, but Yusuke is adamant about paying for everything with our own savings."

"Just know we'll all be there," Aoshi reassured Keiko.

I nodded, concurring with the half-Lycan. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good to know!" Yusuke said, overhearing our conversation. "Keiko, let's make our wedding as grand as Usagi and Mamoru's!"

Before long, we finished our conversation with Yusuke and Keiko before moving along... as we ran into Kurama, dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and beige pants, and Maya, dressed in a pink bikini, along the way. The couple left to grab frozen lemonades from a vendor before returning back with their friends' drinks. I walked over to the couple, greeting them as I asked where Hiei was.

"I just left talking with Hiei. He's with your sister, the twins, and their friends," Kurama asked as he pointed ahead. "You'll find them just ahead."

"You might want to get there before they head off somewhere," Maya insisted, turning toward me. "I think your sister was asking for you. Wanna go see what she wants?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, Cammy-chan," Shingo said, turning to me with a genuine smile that made me blush.

However, before we even made it to my sister and her friends, we caught Joey, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous hanging together under an umbrella shade. Mokuba stormed past us as he made it over to the group. Joey and Serenity noticed us, beckoning waves towards our group.

"Yo!" Joey, dressed in a white shirt and green swimming trunks, hollered, greeting us with a big manly grin. "How's it goin'?"

"We're all just peachy," Yui answered.

Mokuba blinked, taking note of the lack of a few of our friends. "Hey, where are Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke?"

Serenity, dressed in a hot pink two-piece bikini, quickly answered. "Well, you see. Yugi went to visit Tea in New York, and Tristan and Duke went to Hong Kong to try to find some investors for Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Mai, dressed in a lavender bikini, removed her shades and smirked. "Yeah, apparently Vivian Wong's family runs an investment banking firm out there."

"Isn't she Henry, Jaarin, and Suzie's distant cousin or something?" asked Aoshi.

"Yeah, that's her. How do you think they got the meeting?" Mai winked.

"Speaking of absent friends, where are Lyn and Moneybags?" Joey inquired of Seto's younger brother.

Mokuba answered, smiling. "I'd bet they're somewhere out on the company yacht."

"Why are you not with them, Mokuba?" Morpheous, in his human disguise and dressed in a white muscle shirt and dark green pants, stated.

"Let's just say they wanted some _alone time_."

Turning towards me, Joey noticed me standing near Shingo. "So, are you two... like seeing each other?"

"We're just friends," both Shingo and myself said at once.

We turn, looking at each other and gasp.

Do we really look like a couple? I don't think of us that way, and I'm sure Shingo doesn't, either. Although, I can't deny Shingo is a bit of a hottie, but I wonder how Usagi and my sister would react if we were to start going out?

"Right?" He asks me, snapping me back to reality.

"Of course."

"Eh, I don't know," Mai chortled devilishly, shooting a devious glare at us.

"Ok, guys, I'm starting to feel a little awkward here," Shingo nervously chuckled, scratching his head.

"Don't mind them, please," the apologetic Serenity giggled. "My brother and Mai can be teases."

Morpheous frowned. "They teasetoo much if you ask me."

Right as always Morpheous! Good call!

"Listen. I don't mean to leave you hanging, but my sister's waiting for us," I promptly stated.

Mai blinked. "Oh, I see. Well, don't mind us holding you for too long."

"No problem. We'll come right back!" Mokuba said, waving to the group.

In no time, we made it over to where my sister, Hiei, and her friends were hanging out near a volleyball court. I hurried over toward my sister, who removed her sunglasses. The first thing that caught my eye was the alluring red bikini my sister wore, and really who could blame me? My sister has that special aura, which draws the attention of almost any heterosexual male. You could say the same happens with me. Just like sisters, eh?

The next thing to catch my eye were the twins, the oh-so-lovable nephew and niece of mine.

Gosh, they're the cutest things next to Calumon! I find it hard to believe I'm an aunt and still not out of high school yet!

"Look who's here, Ryuuhi-kun? Koori-chan? It's your Aunt Cammy!" Rei giggled as the twins crawled from under the umbrella shade.

I knelt over, hugging my nephew and niece while rubbing my nose against theirs.

"So, what brings you here, guys?" Usagi asked, dressed in a cute pink one piece swimsuit with tiny white ribbons tied on the sides. Like my sister, she offered to let me play with and greet Chibi-Usa. As I reached over and picked Chibi-Usa, I turned and saw Mamoru, wearing black swimming trunks and a gray sleeveless shirt, offering me some bottled juice. Realizing it was strawberry-melon flavored, I couldn't possibly refuse. It was my absolute favorite juice flavor! No_ ifs_, _ands_, or _buts_ about it!

"Thank you, Mamoru-san," I said, bowing my head, while taking the bottled juice.

"Oh, I love those!" Shingo called out. "Mamoru-san, do you have any more?"

"Just a few," the man smiled, handing Shingo his own bottled juice - a cherry flavored kind.

"Mmmm, good," I said as I felt the cold juice fill my mouth and replenish my body with some fresh liquid.

"Thanks, Usagi!" Mokuba said, drinking a watermelon-flavored drink.

Kohana drank her kiwi-flavored juice, suppressing her urge to burp. "Not bad."

As I turned and faced my sister, I opened my mouth and... D'oh!

I caught Shingo picking up Chibi-Usa and cradling her in his arms. A warm smile crept over my face as I glanced up at Usagi's brother. Ever since I was introduced to Shingo, I don't know... we became friends, but over the past year, I've become somewhat close to him. He's been spending a lot more time with us, especially after learning all our secrets at the O-Bon festival. Even Yui, Aoshi, and Kohana could tell how close we were becoming.

"We came here after Kurama pointed to where you were," Yui answered before I had a chance to speak.

"Oh, sis!" I nearly forgot what Kurama told me to do. "Kurama said you had something to tell me?"

Rei nodded, who stood up and scooped both twins in her arms. I followed her as we walked past the volleyball court. Pivoting my head, I caught Minako and Rio playing two-on-two against Makoto and her boyfriend Mako Tsunami. Wearing an orange bikini, Minako played like the pro she's always been since her school days. Rio, wearing a black shirt and green shorts, passed the ball over to Minako, who spiked it over the net. Makoto, wearing a bikini and flip-flops, jumped up and slapped the volleyball to the other side. I watched Minako rebound with a breath-taking leap and hitting it toward Mako, dressed in simple dark blue shorts. Mako made a diving leap, but was unable to catch Minako's shot.

"WHOOOO!" Minako hollered as she jumped up, throwing up a V with her fingers. "Score another for me and Rio again!"

Makoto sighed, scooping the ball up as she passed it to Mako. "Not your fault, Mako. You're playing against a pro."

"But... she... plays like a maniac!" Mako cried out, taken aback by Minako's aggressive volleyball-playing nature.

Yep, if there's anyone with a mean volleyball streak, it was good old Minako-san. Now I was overly giddy with the idea of playing volleyball with Yui, Mokuba, Aoshi, Kohana, and Shingo. Speaking of Shingo, I saw him and Yui following me.

"HEY, GUYS!" Minako's voice rang out from the volleyball court. "Wanna come and play with us? We could use four more!"

"Thanks, but we've got to be somewhere else right now!" I called back to the blonde as we caught up with my sister.

Well, as it so happened, my sister dropped us off near the ice cream and fruit drink vendor. She asked us to help carry fruit drinks and ice bags to replenish their cooler refreshments. I offered to carry the ice bags while Yui and Shingo carried the drinks. My sister paid for the supplies and walked off, carrying the twins as I followed alongside her.

Then, she slightly edged over to whisper near me.

"So, what's with you and Shingo?"

"Oh, c'mon, not you, too, sis!"

"Minako-chan noticed how awfully close you've been with him. She told me to ask you."

I couldn't believe this. Why couldn't people just get a clue? Shingo and I are NOT an item.

"Mai asked me the same question earlier," I whispered.

"I'm just asking... Shingo's a nice guy and I have no doubt Usagi would be happy..."

Taking a moment to let this sink in, I never thought it that way. If my sister is ok with it, Usagi shouldn't be opposed to it, too. But, this was easier said than done.

We return back with the supplies as I saw Ami, wearing a cute blue one piece swimsuit, and Vega, wearing a white shirt and black shorts, walking over to chat with Usagi. As I set the ice bags in the cooler, I caught Hotaru, wearing dark purple swimwear, playing with Chibi-Usa.

"She's such a little cutie, isn't she, Hotaru-san?" I asked the dark-haired girl, who turned and greeted me with a smile.

"Yes, I know. She, RJ, Ryuuhi, and Koori are the future."

"And it's our responsibility to lead them down the right path."

Before long, I watched as my sister knelt under the umbrella while offering a bottle of strawberry juice to Hiei.

"It's such a nice day," Ami said to Vega. "Don't you agree, Vega?"

"Yeah, and it's even better with the air so moist," he added. "It's not too hot either."

I concur. This was the perfect weather to be going out on the beach.

I admit I do envy my sister and her friends. Except for Hotaru and possibly Setsuna, they all have their lovers and partners to whom they can trust. Even Yui and Aoshi have been drawn together. Kohana, yeah, forget it. You'd be better off not bothering pairing her with any guy you throw at her. I think she might be more drawn to girls. I wouldn't know about Mokuba. That leaves me as the only one out of the Neo-Spirit Detectives seeking love.

A young priestess in love.

What am I to do?

"Cammy-chan, I heard Karin and her friends are over at the ice cream and fruit drink vendors," Yui chimed in. "Wanna go back there and check?"

"Oh, sure," I said, getting up as I followed my friends back to the vendor area. I turned, waving to my sister and her friends. Emotions were running high as my mind swam amidst the questions regarding Shingo's so-called friendship with me. Why the hell is this still lingering in my head? Just leave me be already! I'll decide whether I want to start a relationship!

It didn't take us long to get back to the vendors. We spotted Karin and the Kuiper Senshi sitting on a bench. Karin wore a long-sleeved buttoned shirt, a sun hat, dark blue bikini, and sandals. She licked a delicious lime-flavored ice cream. I glanced over to Jami, dressed in a yellow and black swimsuit, and saw her drinking frozen lemonade. I saw Christina, garbed in a dark purple bikini, eating chocolate ice cream. Then, I alternated my eyes toward Taylor, wearing a green swimsuit, and drinking lemonade. Then, I turned and caught Helena, dressed in an olive green and brown bikini, drinking lemonade, too. And finally I spotted Tyra, wearing a white shirt, yellow bikini, and sandals, licking a vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup spilling over it.

I motioned over to Karin, who waved over to us.

"Hey! Good to see you guys here!" The brunette jumped up and stormed over to us.

Kohana folded her arms. "So, what do you guys want?"

"Just wanted to say hi was all," Karin said as she approached Yui and me. "Man, that was a crazy break we've had, huh?"

"Especially the O-Bon festival," Yui pointed out.

I interjected. "Tell me about it. Now Usagi's brother has learned my sister and the others' identities."

"You know it's not that bad of a thing, guys," Jami stated. "I think we can all trust you, Shingo."

Chuckling nervously, Shingo gave a modest smile. "Sure thing, but man... to realize my sister, her friends, and now you guys... I'm one guy surrounded by a group of super-powered chicks, but... that's just awesome! You know I've always been a fan of the Senshi!"

The Kuiper Senshi, except Tyra, giggled over Shingo's comment.

Tyra pointed to Shingo. "You just make sure and not let it slip to the public, got it?"

"Yeah."

As I turned toward Shingo, I couldn't help but chortle when he blushes near girls. I find it cute. He may act tough on the outside, but I can clearly tell he's a big softie on the inside.

"We just passed by where Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, and the others were," Christina addressed. "They're just east from here. You'll find them together."

"Oh really?" I asked, turning toward my colleagues. "Why don't we pay them a visit then?"

From there, he reached the beach site where the Legendary Warriors were. It didn't take us long as Takuya, wearing a red shirt and yellow trunks, sat by Izumi, dressed in a pink and lavender bikini.

"Hey, Cammy-chan!" Takuya said, smiling.

Izumi greeted me with a hug. "Oh, Cammy-chan, how's it going, girl?"

"Just fine. We just got back from seeing Yusuke, his friends, my sister, Usagi, their friends, and Karin's group. Now, we just caught up to you."

"Well you're just in time. I've got some fresh-baked white chocolate chip cookies," Izumi smiled, making shifty eyes toward Takuya and the boys. "Don't be shy. Take as many as you like, because _they_ wouldn't appreciate a lady's cooking."

"Liar! Your cookies are great!" Takuya exclaimed.

"YEAH! I LOVE YOUR COOKIES, IZUMI-SAN!" Junpei's voice bellowed out from the distance.

Glancing over to my right, I saw Junpei, dressed in a fully-bodies blue and yellow bathing suit, cried passionate tears as he bowed toward Izumi's direction. Tomoki, dressed in green swimming trunks, was seen biting into one of Izumi's cookies. Kouji and Kouji, both wearing black swimming gear, were building sand monuments whilst covering their ears from Junpei's excessive and passionate cries.

Ok, yeah, Junpei still won't give up trying to impress Izumi, even though it's clear that Izumi and Takuya are an item.

Eh, I still can't blame the guy for trying. I know he'll find the right girl for him.

Who knows? He might have better luck than me! I'm not even trying for goodness sake!

"Thanks for the cookies," Yui said, finishing her piece.

Mokuba glanced toward the distance as he spotted a teen with goggles and a redhead together. "Guys! I think I see Takato and Rika!"

"Oh, right," Takuya added. "They're close from here. You won't miss them if you go right ahead."

"Thanks," I said, turning around while waving to the Legendary Warriors.

We spotted Henry, wearing a green shirt and white shorts, building a sand castle with Sara Shinobu, who was wearing a yellow bathing suit with white frills adorning the sides. I passed by Ryo, who Calumon and Impmon had buried in the sand up to his nexk. Kenta, wearing black trunks and sandals, was seen on the shoreline gathering seashells with MarineAngemon. It so happened we found DarkGabumon playing with Inumon and Renamon's pups - BlackViximon and YellowKouInumon. Speaking of Inumon and Renamon, I saw the digi-couple leaning against each other under an umbrella next to where Himura, wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and gray shorts, and Jeri, wearing a light blue swimsuit, were lying together on a towel. To my left, I saw Felinismon and Guardromon building sand sculptures of themselves. As I walked further along, I spotted Kazu, dressed in a black shirt and yellow shorts, throwing a Frisbee to Kiyoko, who was garbed in a green bikini.

"Rika! Takato!" I whirled around as Mokuba called out to the aforementioned Tamers.

I saw Takato, wearing blue trunks, sitting by Rika, dressed in a white shirt and a dark blue bathing suit, on a towel. Guilmon sat by Takato's side, but the euphoric reptile happily rose up and stormed towards us, especially me.

"Cammy-chan, Yui-chan! Aoshi! Mokuba!" Guilmon cried out, embracing each of us one by one. Then, he turned toward Shingo and jumped into the teen, hugging him. "Shingo, is it? Hi!"

"Hello?" an overwhelmed and awkward Shingo hugged Guilmon.

"Hi, Guilmon! Good to see you!" I happily returned an embrace to the reptile. Just think, the two of us here are the components completing Gallantmon's Shining Mode form. Imagine that.

Throwing off his goggles, Takato greeted us with smile. "Hey, guys! We weren't expecting you to come over here!"

"Cammy, your Digimon partner just happened to come here," Rika addressed to me, sitting up. "He must've smelt the pups' scent and came over here to see them."

"Yeah, I know how attached he's become to the pups," I giggled. "He can't help it."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Himura chimed in as he sat up, grinning from ear from ear. "The pups have grown to love their Uncle DarkGabumon."

Jeri added. "That's right! He's been so wonderful with them."

"We're glad to hear this," said Yui.

Shingo walked over by my side and waved to Takato. "Hi, Takato."

"Oh, hey, Shingo," the goggle-head acknowledged Usagi's brother.

As the boys conversed, I turned toward Kazu and Kiyoko's direction.

"Those two really are getting attached, aren't they?" I said, observing the two teens throwing the Frisbee toward each other.

Mokuba folded his arms. "Seems that way."

"Well, it's about time that fool admitted his feelings to her," Rika added.

"Too long if you ask me," Himura remarked.

"I just hope some _other people_ don't make the same mistake they did," Jeri smiled deviously at Shingo and me.

"Oh, god, not you guys, too?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Shingo, let's get out of here!" I grabbed him by the hand and started pulling him away from the crowd.

"Uh, Cammy-chan? I think we're alone now." I heard Shingo say after a while.

I turned to him and realized that we were still holding hands. Embarrassed, I quickly let go. "S-sorry," I stuttered. "It's just that I'm so sick of everyone thinking that we're a couple!"

"I know what you mean. Still, I can't say I haven't thought about it, as well."

"Really?"

"Sure! I mean, I think you're great, and I wouldn't mind having you as a girlfriend, but..."

"But?"

"But even though I knew the world was a whole lot bigger than anyone could have thought, I just found out that world is closer to home than I ever could have expected. I mean, when those dimensional pirates attacked the O-Bon festival, I saw my freakin' sister transform into Sailor Moon right in front of me! And then I find out you and Yui and Aoshi and Kohana all have superpowers, as well? It's a bit much to take in all at once."

"I know it must be a bit overwhelming to be thrust into this world so suddenly, but I think you're doing a great job managing, all things considered."

"It may seem like I'm cool and composed about all this, but, honestly? I still freak out about it sometimes. Which is why I don't think it's a good idea for us to start dating right now. I don't want to look back and regret a decision I made because I was caught up in the excitement."

"You... you think you'd regret going out with me?" I asked, a little hurt.

"I don't know if I would or not, but I don't want to take that risk. I don't know how you feel about me, and I don't want to know right now, but if it's gonna be right, it'll still be right if we start dating later instead of now, right? We were friends before I found out, and I'd like us to continue being friends. If something grows out of that, then great! If it doesn't, it's not like we won't be close friends anyway. What do you think?"

What _do_ I think? "I... I think you're right." Wait, I do? "I'm fine with the way things are right now."

"Really? Thanks Cammy-chan!" Shingo gave me a quick hug, then ran off to go talk to Aoshi.

"N-no problem!" I blushed.

Dammit. I was so close to finally having a boyfriend! Ah, well, if Shingo wants to wait, I guess I can, too. As the French say, _C'est la vie!_

xxxxx

**LazerWulf's Commentary:** Well, there you have it. This was actually the first chapter ever written for this story, so knowing that, you can kinda see how much we already had planned. Even stuff that didn't come to fruition until the _Special Edition_, like Yugi being in New York with Tea, and Tristan and Duke meeting Vivian in Hong Kong (and that Vivian was Henry, Suzie, and Jaarin's cousin), though, the fact that Vivian would become Sailor Haumea was not added 'til later. (As you might recall from the commentary of the _Vivian, Tristan, Duke _chapter, Makemake and Haumea were supposed to be Polynesian twins, and Miho was a different Senshi entirely, but I'm not sure how much of that K had thought out at this point...)

Still, I'd say that this was a fun and successful experiment in both First-Person Perspective and Non-Linear Storytelling. I hope y'all had as much fun reading it as we had writing it!

Peace out!


	18. Zimmy

**A/N: **...hey! You thought _Summer Diaries_ was over? Think again!

Here are a few bonus chapters for your entertainment purposes. :P

Enjoy the craziness that's about to unfold.

xxxxx

_**Zimmy**_

xxxxx

Sitting and lying in wait, I sat down behind a bush, resembling an all-green humanoid with large purple eyes. This is Zimmy, soon-to-be future ruler of this disgusting and human-infested dimension. I was there to witness the downfall of Lord Zagato's organization. Just when we had this dimension at the palm of our hands, these 'heroes' suddenly rebounded and stopped what was deemed 'unstoppable'?

No, I won't accept this. I WILL NOT! THOSE CURSED HEROES WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!

But, if I am to rebuild Lord Zagato's organization, I intend to enslave the very same heroes who thwarted our incursion. And I have just the means to pull off such a feat.

Feh, even so, I still can't believe these Earthers were responsible for the demise of the Arcadian Cross! Who'd believe a group of humans and metas would bring down a seemingly unstoppable force. Have they abandoned me? Am I the only one left behind in this world? What am I do to to pay back those who have denied us of conquering this dimension? Lord Zagato, I, Zimmy, vow to reestablish the Arcadian Cross movement and I will conquer in their name!

However, for this to become a reality, I must acquire the services of followers. How should I gain followers to preach the good name of Lord Zagato and rebuild our establishment? Very easy. With a gadget I've concocted, I can gain loyalists to turn over to my side. This gadget will be the key to my ascension to world domination!

Sitting in a bush, I veered my direction across an endless sea of sand and a crowd of Earthers passing along by. I shrunk myself down to the size of a rodent while concealing my presence from these monkeys. My hand held gadget, looking like a small remote control, also doubled as a scanner that locks on and traces strong energy signatures. The device has managed to pick up a large gathering of energies clustered together. Yes, my lucky day! I have a lock on those blasted do gooders responsible for the collapse of my lord's established movement!

I managed to slip on by as the area was clear of people. Like a small rodent, I slid through a hole inside a small confinement building, which I would discover was the excrement facility! Almost wanting to vomit, I slip out another hole and ended up back outside where a large gathering of Earther women were seemingly taking pictures together. I quickly climbed up a tall pole and jumped on a tree whilst getting a clearer view. My device was immediately picking up the same energy signatures before.

It's them! After taking a minute to analyze their energy readings, the profiles and faces match exactly with the warriors that defeated Lord Zagato and our entire organization! This simply cannot go unpunished! Ah, yes, these are all the wretched Earther women who fought my fellow Arcadian comrades. And the majority of them are those Sailor witches! But, wait... why destroy them? I simply can't let potential weapons of mass destruction go to waste. I must acquire their services and I can with my gadget, which can fire mind control collars and put any one I so desire under my control.

Yes, wouldn't it be an ironic twist of fate for the Senshi to help rebuild what they carelessly destroyed?

SWEET VENGEANCE IS MINE!

Enslaving the Sailor Senshi and their female colleagues... simply perfect. And I preferably want female slaves as they are easier to control. It'll even be sweeter when I turn them against their own male colleagues. Oh, I'm going to have a lot of fu...

"GAAAAAH!" I howled as the branch I held onto snapped and I plunged into some bushes.

Overhearing my cries, Serenity turned around and blinked twice. "Huh? Hey did you hear something?"

"You must be hearing things, Serenity," added Minako. "I didn't hear anything."

"Must've been some idiot falling off his skateboard," Makoto replied as she stood beside Minako and adjusted her top.

"C'mon, guys! Get together for another group shot!" Mai called out to all the girls from the hero groups for an all-girls group shot.

Shaking the leaves off my face, I poked my head through and scanned the girls in their revealing attires. I pivoted my view toward one in particular and scanned the boisterous blonde-haired woman with my scanner.

_Huh, she seems to be the take charge kind. Heh, in order to get by undetected, I can take her body and use her like a puppet to ensnare them with the mind control collars. Perfect, Zimmy! You're a mad genius!_

Suddenly, I felt something prodding my back side. I merely backhanded whatever was behind me until it prodded me again. Irked, I turned around and came face to face with a large brown cat staring at me. The large mammal's face conveyed a sinister grin, much more eviller than mine. This creature is sending off ominous vibes. Judging by the look in its eyes, its hungry. Perhaps it wants to eat me?

Striking as quickly as a thunder strike, the cat swallowed me up and slurped its mouth. However, I quickly seized control of the cat from the inside and controlled its very actions. I led the cat forward and prowled near where the Earther women finished taking this group picture, which I had little interest with. I watched the blonde-haired woman and stalked behind her. Now all alone in a shack, I moved right in and cautiously approached the woman, who was busy scanning the stupid pictures in her camera. With her back turned, I moved right while still controlling the cat like my marionette.

Before long...

"Hey, Mai!" A group of voices abruptly startled me and forced me to go into hiding. Hiding behind a trash can, I watched as two girls. One had a peculiar hair-style, almost like meatballs and blonde hair. The other had long, dark hair. According to the profiles I pulled up from the archives, I have these two identified as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon and Rei Hino/Sailor Mars. Gah, I should acquire one of their bodies instead! Oh, what to do!

"How did the pictures come out?" Usagi asked Mai, who showed them the pictures. "Oh, those are cool group shots!"

Rei nodded, gazing over the woman's digital camera. "And they're going to look good up on our blogs."

"I'll be more than happy to share after I post them up," Mai offered as the two girls left her alone.

Drats! They left too soon! Oh well, no use crying over spilled blood. Taking a human body is better than being inside a cat! Here goes!

"Meow."

Slightly startled, Mai turned around and saw the brown cat walking up to her.

"Oh, well, aren't you a sweet thing?" She smiled and knelt over to pet the deceptive feline.

Unbeknownst to her, I was watching her from within this dirty animal! All right, time's a wasting!

"MEOW!" The cat hissed as it gaped its mouth and expelled a green ball of light toward Mai.

"Wh-What's this?" The woman yelled, gaping her mouth wide enough for the green ball to enter her. As if blasted by a gunshot, she fell back and sunk to her knees. Shaking her head, she groaned until an evil smirk adorned her face.

Ah, success. Now I've got a hold of her body. Yes, now if memory serves me right, this woman is Mai Valentine.

Gazing over the newly acquired body, I chortled darkly and stood while examining myself. "Feh, can't believe how disgusting these Earthers look with such indecent attire. Still, it's better than being inside that furball." I snorted and scared the cat off. "Ha! Yes, run you coward!" I laughed out loud. In my right hand, the remote control appeared and I grabbed it. "Ok. How shall I go about building my new loyalist army? I can lure them out while in this body and tell them to meet me here?"

"Mai? There you are!"

Once again taken by surprise, I turned my head and saw a girl with a gentle disposition and long orange hair. I recall she's profiled as Serenity Wheeler, a wielder of a unique spiritual power called Spirit Fusion. Yes, she'll make a perfect slave!

"Serenity," I said, using the woman's voice to respond to the young girl. "What's up?"

"I've been looking for you! Joey wants you to put suntan location on his back."

"Couldn't you do it for him? I'm busy right now."

"Well, I..."

I openly smiled and put an arm over Serenity. "Listen, Serenity. Can you do me a favor?" I ran a hand over the girl's shoulder and down her chest. "Would you faithfully serve me to rebuild our empire?"

"Huh? What are you saying?" The pitiful naive girl looked at me like her friend was going to seduce her. "Mai..."

_**Swap.**_

With a press of a button, a collar shot out of the device and attached itself around Serenity's neck. The girl's face conveyed an emotionless and mindless demeanor as her eyes turned yellow. I turned Serenity around as she stood obediently and bowed before me.

Yes! Success! The mind control collars work!

"I am here to faithfully serve and rebuild the Arcadian Cross," droned Serenity as I folded my arms and smiled devilishly.

"Excellent, my slave. Your first mission will be to help me lure more of those Earther women here. We need to build a bigger army if we're to conquer this dimension."

Serenity nodded obediently. "Yes, Lord Zimmy."

I smiled and proceeded to walk Serenity out until I heard footsteps running behind us. I turned as I saw a tall brunette running from a corner near us. I beckoned over to Serenity to hide behind the bushes and turned around. Keeping the device hidden behind my back, I saw the brunette woman approach me. If I recall, this one is identified as Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter according to the profiles we've acquired. Excellent, the first Sailor Senshi for me to enslave!

"Mai, am I able to see those pictures you took of the group?" Makoto asked as she looked at me rather awkwardly. "Um, Mai? You ok?"

"Just fine, hun," I answered while handing her the camera. "Knock yourself out and look." I slowly turned my head and signaled to Serenity with a nod. "Hope you like them, Makoto."

While Makoto was preoccupied with the camera, Serenity sneaked right up behind the tall woman. Taken aback, Makoto nearly stumbled forward as Serenity surprised her with a full nelson hold. Makoto frantically looked over her shoulder and saw Serenity behind her, applying her hold tightly to restrain the strong woman.

"Serenity! What the hell are you doing?" Makoto shouted while trying to throw Serenity off her back. The more she struggled, the more Serenity tightened her hold. What surprised Makoto more was the smaller girl suddenly managing to overpower her. "Mai, tell her to quit playing around! Hey, are you listening?"

I chortled and walked right up to the defiant woman, who looked at me fiercely. "You have impressive strength for an Earther woman. I'll need it if I'm to make my army strong. I'll need a capable foot soldier." With a flip of a switch, another collar shot out and attached around Makoto's neck.

Before falling under my control, she took a swing at me, but I merely sidestepped the fierce woman and kicked her face. I quickly put my foot down on her back and nonchalantly folded my arms triumphantly, watching as she succumbed to the mind control. She stood and faced us, wearing the same mindless expression Serenity had a minute ago.

"Lord Zimmy, how will I serve you?" Makoto replied in a drone-like manner.

"Today, my slaves, we begin by rebuilding the Arcadian Cross from scratch. I'll need you help to build our army. Will you help me?"

Serenity and Makoto both nodded obediently as her eyes glowed yellow.

SUPERB! With these two by my side, I'll have them round up more slaves to make our army stronger than it's ever been! My goal, first and foremost before rebuilding the Arcadian movement, will be to capture and turn the Sailor Senshi over to my side! They will help usher in the revival of the Arcadian Cross. Oh, _Lord_ Zimmy has a nice ring to it. I'm getting goosebumps. It's only a matter of time before I conquer this world in the name of Lord Zagato and all he stands for!

Smiling evilly, I beckoned to my two slaves. "Let us find the other Earther women and lure them here. Follow me."

"Yes, Lord Zimmy," Makoto and Serenity answered without question.

It didn't us long, but we've managed to lure in and turn a few into slaves. Between using this woman's wit, Serenity's kind nature, and Makoto's brute power, we used our greatest strengths to lure and capture a decent number of their friends to be branded with the mind control collars.

The next ones to fall in line: Christina Denton/Sailor Orcus, Kohana Kuroshishi, Taylor West/Sailor Eris, Jami Waziri/Sailor Ixion, Minako Aino/Sailor Venus, Jeri Katou, Felinismon, and Izumi Orimoto. Just now, my dear slaves brought in another.

"Guys! What is the meaning of this?" Ami Mizuno demanded as my slaves pushed her into the ladies' restroom where I fired and watched the collar take control of the blue-haired girl.

Ami responded like the mindless slave she's become. "...Lord Zimmy, how will I serve you?" She bowed before me.

Giving an evil coy smile and twirling a lock of my puppet's hair, I chortled. "Oh, ho, ho, next we begin by making a statement and luring out the rest of them in the open." With that, I walked out as my slaves followed behind me and marched toward the beach shores. Bystanders gawked and looked at us like we were on a mission. The device traced an assorted gathering of energies in one vicinity. I beckoned to my enslaved warriors as we marched to where those no good fools gathered.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at where our enemies were. I turned and viewed the area, noticing Usagi Tsukino and Rei Hino with all their friends in an open area. They all turned and noticed us standing out in the open in assembly.

"Guys! Where have you all have been?" Takato exclaimed.

Usagi asserted. "We've all been looking for you!"

Suddenly, Rei was the first to note something was off about 'us' and heatedly faced our direction.

"What's wrong, Rei?" Rika asked.

Yusuke frowned as he, too, sensed a weird vibe coming from us. "Something's wrong with them."

"You're right, Yusuke," Rei replied as Hiei appeared by her side. "Before when me and Usagi went to see Mai, I sensed a weird vibe, but regretfully ignored it."

"Then, we'll correct whatever it is," Himura said as he stood and looked toward Jeri. "Jeri?"

"Ami-chan! Minako-chan! Mako-chan!" Usagi called out to her friends, unaware they've been put under Zimmy's mind control collars. "Get over here!"

"Guys, look!" Kuwabara pointed out the obvious new accessories the girls wore around their necks. "Last I checked they weren't wearing those!"

"Collars," Yui said. "And Kohana's wearing one!"

Cammy asserted. "Mind control collars?"

I openly smirked and laughed, twirling the device in my hand. "Oh, ho, ho! Finally figured it out, have you?"

"MAI! SERENITY! What the hell is this all about?" Joey demanded as he, Morpheous, Seto, and Lyn arrived.

Morpheous called out, noticing Serenity amongst the enslaved. "SERENITY!"

"Oh, Joseph Wheeler, you really have no idea, do you? I've taken your girl's body and I'm going to use these slaves behind me to help me rebuild the Arcadian Cross organization!"

"Arcadian Cross?" Henry cried.

Balling up his fists, Takato rebuked. "You mean we missed one of you?"

"Guess one of them slipped under our radar," scoffed Takuya as he called to his girlfriend. "Izumi! Snap out of it!"

"AMI!" Vega roared as he rushed head-on toward until Ami threw herself in front of me and kept the stubborn fool at bay. "What are you doing, Ami?"

"She's protecting her new lord and master, idiot," I remarked as my other slaves slowly moved in toward the beach. I quickly fired blasts from the device and forced onlookers to retreat from the area. The last thing I want are bystanders getting in the way. I'll deal with them later after I've gathered enough slaves from this bunch. "So, do you think you have enough courage to find your own friends? Oh wait, I forgot... they aren't your friends anymore! They're mindless slaves fit to serve only me and help advance the Arcadian Cross!" As I laughed, a ball of sand hit my face as I nearly choked on the sand that went in my mouth. "GAH! ACK!" I coughed and spat out the disgusting sand from my mouth.

I raised my head as my opposition grabbed sand off the ground and flung it at my direction.

"Enough! You're getting this body all dirty!" I screamed and covered my host's body from the sand balls.

"How dare you take control of our friends and possess another one of our friend's body for your sick ambitions!" Karin shouted as she, Tyra, and Helena arrived at the scene.

Usagi pointed toward my direction. "Let them go and we'll let you off easy!"

"Heh, no chance! You want a war, then you've got one!" I declared as I beckoned my slaves to bumrush and engage our enemies. I smiled evilly while backing away and readying my device.

"Heads up, guys!" bellowed Kuwabara.

"We can't hurt them! Just go for knocking them out!" Yui said as she, Cammy, and Aoshi were attacked by Kohana. While Yui and Aoshi were handling Kohana, Cammy raced over and pulled Shingo over to safety.

Meanwhile, Ami shot forward and went for a kick at Vega. Makoto and Minako attacked Usagi and Rei. Serenity wasted no time as she forced Joey, Morpheous, Seto, and Lyn into combat. Mokuba barely intervened on his brother and friend's behalf to try to help them stop Serenity. Karin, Tyra, and Helena tried fighting off Taylor, Christina, and Jami. Takato, Rika, Himura, and Henry gave chase to Jeri and Sara across the beach as she lured them into the sea. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki surrounded Izumi as they jumped in to grab her, but she gave them the slip and jumped over them. Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and Inumon tried holding off Felinismon with combined efforts.

"Yusuke!" Keiko called out from behind the Spirit Detectives. Upon hearing her voice, they saw Keiko and Botan coming toward them.

"Keiko! Botan! You two get back!" Yusuke shouted to the girls.

With the two ladies out in the open, I snickered and fired two collars at them.

However, Yusuke and Kuwabara countered the collars' direction while batting them down easily.

"Not on our watch!" Yusuke snapped.

Suddenly, the collars sunk through the sand and crawled through underground. Then, they shot out through the sand and ensnared the two ladies.

"Lucky for me, the collars can still acquire their targets even when you try countering them," I chortled evilly and watched the two ladies standing with zombie-like trances. "New slaves added to my army."

"NO! KEIKO! BOTAN!" The former lead Detective watched in horror as he turned to my direction. "Turn them back!"

"Now, why would I do that?" I shrugged and then from the corner of my eye a green vine shot out to grab me. I barely dodged and backflipped out of harm's reach. I raised my view to see a red-haired man and a woman next to him. "Heh, almost had me."

Maya gasped as she saw Botan and Keiko with the collars across their necks. "Look, Kurama!"

"I'd advise you to surrender and release our friend's body," Kurama threatened while pulling back his thorn-covered vine. "And relinquish control of all our other friends. I will promptly expel you from that body through force if I must."

"Ooo, cold-blooded," I snickered while backpedaling a bit.

Wait, a minute. Am I really getting over my head here? I'm surrounded! They still have the numbers advantage over me and my army. Should I surrender...?

NO! I, Zimmy, will NEVER surrender to these pitiful Earthers! They should be bowing to me!

"SLAVES! TIME TO GET SERIOUS!" I called out as they ceased their fighting. "Unleash your powers and crush them all! Make sure the females are conscious for me to give them the collars! Hurry!"

With that, my slaves drew out whatever instruments and sources of power to transform into their warrior forms.

Ami turned into Sailor Mercury as she blasted Vega with a water blast. Once Makoto and Minako turned into Jupiter and Venus, they unleashed a barrage of lightning and heart beams to force Usagi and Rei to hide behind a wall. Serenity used her Witch of the Black Forest powers to force Joey, Morpheous, Seto, Mokuba, and Lyn away as they hid from her sight. Sailors Ixion, Orcus, and Eris transformed as they pursued Karin, Tyra, and Helena while launching their attacks at them. Jeri unleashed a psychic blast that knocked up some ocean water and repelled her Tamer friends away with it. Sara charged right toward Henry and landed a kick to his side. Izumi turned into Fairymon and used her wind kicks to knock her friends away.

"Yes, yes, yes! Get them, my slaves! Show them no mercy! Muhahahaha!" I thoroughly enjoyed watching the no gooders forced to fight their friends. Calling this entertainment is a mere understatement. Heh, ok, now to make my move.

"Keiko, Botan!" Yusuke called out as he and Kuwabara restrained them.

Kurama interjected. "Aim for those collars!"

"But, what if we accidentally hit Keiko and Botan?" Kuwabara roared.

As I advanced to where the remaining Senshi were hiding, Jupiter and Venus blasted the wall down. I noticed the tumbling wall as they seemingly uncovered nothing.

"Lord Zimmy, they've escaped," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Drats," I miffed, gripping the device in my hand. A raw mix of frustration and obsession filled my mind as I desired for a new body. "Find Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, my slaves. I must acquire one of their bodies since this one doesn't have near as much power as I wanted. Find them quickly!"

Sailor Venus affirmed. "Yes, Lord Zimmy."

As my servants raced off to locate the two Senshi, I vividly surveyed the vicinity and saw the ongoing battles taking place. They can resist all they want, but this is my battle to win! When this day is through, my army will be complete and I'm on my way to reclaiming victory for Lord Zagato.

Once Serenity missed a beam, Joey turned into the Flame Swordsman and ran up to his sister. Serenity jumped back and forged a barrier.

"Serenity! Please, let me help!" Joey exclaimed.

"Allow me, Joey," Morpheous intervened as he put his hand through Serenity's barrier. After neutralizing her barrier, he tried prying the collar off Serenity, but the girl flew out of his reach and fired two beams that sent the two men sailing back. Morpheous somersaulted back and flew up to meet Serenity head-on. She narrowly flew out of Morpheous' reach. Then, incoming from behind, the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon landed on Serenity's back and clawed at the collar controlling her.

"Lyn's got her, Seto!" Mokuba said.

Seto painstakingly observed Lyn ripping the collar off Serenity's neck. "She got it off. Those collars are what's controlling them."

On another side of the beach, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Varuna, and Sailor Quaoar engaged Sailor Ixion, Sailor Eris, and Sailor Orcus in a Kuiper Senshi battle royal. Sedna unleashed a barrage of icicles at Ixion, which the Poison Senshi countered with poison darts. Varuna tried catching Eris, but the Texan countered with a speed blitz and swerved behind Varuna in a second. Varuna whirled around as Eris blasted her with a gust of wind. Quaoar tried landing kicks to Orcus, but the Australian forged a shadow barrier to nullify the Senshi's rapid fire kicks.

"This is bad," Sedna said as she ceased her attack on Ixion. She watched as the Nigerian readied a few more poison darts. "We've trained and fought alongside together for a few years, we're already familiar with each other's battle strategies."

Varuna landed after being blown by Eris' wind attack. "You're right. Tell me, does our new cyborg friend, Angelia, know anything about this?"

"Why would she?" Quaoar wondered. "This thing doesn't seem to show any affiliation with her."

"You're right," Sedna observed, brandishing her ice trident. "This Zimmy thing that's possessed Mai claims he's doing this for Zagato."

Jeri descended where her fellow Tamers was laying on the shore. Sara approached Jeri as they set their sights on the Beast Tamers. Takato, Rika, Henry, and Himura struggling to sit up as auras outlined them.

"We've got to restrain Jeri, guys," Takato advised his teammates. "We just can't hurt her even if she's being controlled."

Rika gritted her teeth. "Yeah, but she has no problem hurting us."

"Jeri!" Himura called out to his girl. "Listen to me!"

"The only way to free her and Sara is to get rid of those neck collars!" Henry said.

Sara and Jeri closed right in to attack them.

"Right, guys! Let's call upon our Beast powers!" The Tamer leader declared as he turned into Suzakato.

Following Takato, the other three invoked their spirit animal powers and turned into Beast Tamers right away.

"It's a good thing Kazu, Kenta, and Suzie took Kiyoko somewhere safe," Suzakato said, setting his sights on Jeri and Sara. "We can cut loose."

"And I know just the way to do it!" Seirika cried out as she raised her hands and gathered water around her. Combining the wind and steady flow of water, she generated a force akin to a small hurricane, which leveled a section of the beach. She easily blew Jeri and Sara back. "Go after them, Henry, Himura!"

"Right!" Himakko and Henbu dashed through to catch the girls.

"You're up, Takato!"

"_**Firepalm Blast!**_"

Suzakato flew across as he fired two fireballs that hit their collars, which short circuited them and freed the two girls from Zimmy's control. Henbu and Himakko jumped in to catch their girlfriends before being carried off into the skies.

"WHAT? NO!" I screamed out, realizing a few of my collars had been destroyed. So, they've figured out how to destroy the collars. I can't let them get away with destroying more of my precious collars. "No! I will take back my slaves!" I pointed and fired toward the wind wielder's direction.

Then, two orbs of light seemingly came out of nowhere and intercepted the collar. I turned as I saw two more Sailor Senshi standing atop a lifeguard post. I recognized their outward appearances and recalled seeing their profiles. These two are identified as Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus and Michiru Kaioh/Sailor Neptune.

"You've had enough fun. Time to end this," Uranus waltzed right toward me. "Get out of Mai's body and face us, coward."

"Coward? Me? Ha! More like a clever genius! You think I'm foolish enough to fight you on fair grounds? I don't play fair! I'll use whatever means to win!"

Using a mirror to see through my host's body, Neptune replied with a coy and sarcastic smile. "Then, perhaps we'll use whatever means to force you out of that body? Believe us when we say this..."

"...but, we don't play on fair grounds either," Uranus finished while brandishing a sword in hand.

"Feh," I quickly turned and bolted off across the beach.

"Get back here!" The two Senshi cried while pursuing me.

After giving them the slip, I hid behind a wall and watched as the two stopped to survey the area. Once they left, I slowly emerged and took a moment to collect my breath. This body isn't meant for combat, unless... yes, I just remembered this woman has a power called Spirit Fusion. Perhaps if I can invoke this power, I wouldn't have to resort to guerrilla tactics. Yes, I'll do just that! After delving into my host's memories, I recalled the incantation until... I was caught and found by...

"There you are!" Usagi and Rei said as they jumped out behind me.

Immediately startled, I nearly stumbled back and quickly backed off. Damn it all! I thought I lost them!

"You can't run from us now!" Rei said as she lunged right at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Hold her down, Rei-chan!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Whatever you are, get out of our friend's body!" The Miko Senshi snarled as she sat atop of me and grabbed my neck. Then, I watched as she pulled out a odd-looking white slip of paper. "One exorcism coming up."

"No, you don't!" I folded my host's legs around the woman's waist and landed a headbutt to her face.

As Rei stumbled back, I lunged at her and fell right atop of her. I secured both of her arms and pinned the weight of my host's body over her. Rei kicked and struggled to push me off.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi cried out as she grabbed me from behind and tried pulling me off.

While wrestling Rei down, I jerked my arm away and elbowed Usagi back. I leaned forward, burying and smothering my host's chest into Rei's face. I leaned forward to 'kiss' Rei and transfer myself over to the new body. Rei struggled to grab the weird paper that fell out of her reach. Unable to pry her hands out of mine, she found herself in a tight predicament and unable to kick me off until I felt something hit the back of my face and knock me off Rei. Usagi instinctively landed a flying kick, which surprised Rei.

"Whoa, where did that come from, Usagi?"

"Are you ok, Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, thanks," Rei said while grabbing her anti-seal parchment and readying it. "We've got to expel this creature out of her, Usagi!"

"Right, let's transform!"

Then it hit me. I invoked my host's powers as a golden sheet of light engulfed me completely. My host's revealing attire was replaced with a sleeveless armored top, purple armored pants, and green bird-like wings that doubled as arms and hands. A devilish smile adorned my face as I felt the power coursing through my host's body. An energy-imbued whip materialized in my right hand, which I brandished wildly. This power is incredible. Now to punish these two ungrateful women! The moment I raised my head, the two girls turned into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Moon, he's learned to tap into Mai's Spirit Fusion power!" Mars warned her colleague. "We have to be careful if he's learned to adapt to her body!"

Moon nodded as she pulled off her tiara and prepared to throw it at me.

"Heh, don't think I'll let you get near me!" I laughed and flew into the air, throwing my whip toward them.

Moon and Mars offhandedly evaded the whip's reach.

"Damn," the Miko Senshi cursed, eyeing me as I kept my distance in the air. "He's using her Cyber Harpie Lady form and equipped with a Cyber Shield! She's much faster and stronger in this form."

"Nothing that we can't handle," Moon threw her tiara toward me. "_**Moon Tiara Action!**_"

I barely evaded the incoming projectile and dove down to attack them with my whip. Sailor Mars intervened and jumped right at me, firing a fire arrow.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

With my whip, I batted the arrow aside and swiftly flew right into Mars. I pushed the dark-haired woman and smashed her into a tree.

"MARS!"

As Mars stumbled forward in pain, I chuckled with delight and slashed across Mars, cutting through her outfit. Moon hastily dashed with her tiara ready to throw. I took no chances and flew into the air, carrying Sailor Mars along with me.

"NO! MARS!" Moon cried out and invoked her Eternal form as she took off after us.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Moon was gliding closely behind us. Drat, she's fast and undoubtedly I don't stand a chance. Time to switch bodies. Then, before I could initiate the transfer, Mars threw the odd paper over my forehead and I felt my host's body seemingly forcing me out. Once we reached the beach, my host's body crash landed hard through a sand castle and I let Mars out of my hands. Mars sprang back to her feet as Moon landed next to her. As I steadily tried to cover, the host regurgitated and expelled me form her body. I fell out in a heap of vomit and slime whilst recovering. Once she became unconscious, I heard someone approach from afar. I literally flew across instinctively to whom approached. I flew and slipped right through the mouth of...

"Joey!" Serenity cried out as I had taken over Joey Wheeler, another wielder of Spirit Fusion.

I took over Joey and used him to attack the two Senshi. I quickly bumrushed Moon and Mars. They swerved away from my host's sword. Mars launched a fire blast from her fingers. I countered by swinging the sword, which imbued with flames and nullified both of our fire attacks. I swung my sword down again until a blue stream of light knocked the sword out of my hand. I turned to find Joey's colleagues, Seto Kaiba and Lyn, both in blue dragon-like forms. Suddenly, I felt a painful impact hit me from behind as I turned and saw Joey's friend, Morpheous, club me with both fists. I fell back and expelled myself out of Joey's mouth as I flew right into Moon's direction. Mars quickly countered and threw a fireball, which I dodged. Once hitting the ground, I stood and grew into normal human stature. My true form was revealed to those present.

"Curse you... _**CURSE YOU, SCUM!**_" I screeched whilst picking up the device from Mai's hand. "_**YOU WILL PAY!**_"

"We'll see about that, you freak," Mars snorted irritably. "You're finished."

Suddenly, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus arrived at the scene with their collars intact. However, just as they tried to save me, two balls of energy collided behind them. I glanced across as Uranus and Neptune utilized their attacks to destroy their collars. Rio arrived just in time with Sailor Saturn.

UGH! THEY'RE RUINING EVERYTHING! WHY MUST MY SEEMINGLY FLAWLESS PLAN FAIL?

"No, no, _**NOOOOO!**_" I whined like a child, realizing that my plans were falling apart. I was losing my slaves after I worked hard to build up my army. "Blast you, Senshi! You're ruining everything I worked hard to accomplish!"

On the other side of the beach, Yui quickly got behind Kohana and kicked her in the back. As Kohana stumbled forward, Cammy dashed in and threw an ofuda, which binded to the collar. Yui channeled her spirit energy into the collar and the ofuda as the mind control device shorted out and fell off. Kohana collapsed and panted heavily, quickly coming to her senses.

"Guys...?" Kohana blinked as she looked around. "What happened?"

"You're back. That's all that matters," Aoshi reassured her. "Everyone! Aim for the collars!"

Guilmon charged right behind Felinismon and fired. "_**Pyro Sphere!**_"

"_**Diamond Storm!**_"

As Guilmon and Renamon's attacks hit their mark, they removed the collar from Felinismon and freed her from Zimmy's control.

Inumon hurried over to Felinismon's side. "Are you ok?"

"What the heck just happened?" The feline shook her head, trying to recall the last thing she recalled.

Terriermon joked. "Got a flea collar off ya, that's all."

I veered my direction to the far left to see Fairymon having been freed from her collar. Agunimon utilized a fire blast that pried the collar off her. As I alternated my view around, I saw that Sedna, Varuna, and Quaoar removed the collars off their friends as well. I turned toward another view. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Maya successfully removed the collars from Keiko and Botan.

What am I to do? I'M ALL ALONE! I'M LITERALLY JUST A ONE MAN ARMY!

"Give up," Uranus quipped.

Suzakato flew behind me and remarked. "You lost."

"Time to surrender," Himakko added.

Yusuke growled and prepared to fire his Spirit Gun. "Better run your ass off or I'll blow you up!"

Taking no chances, I slipped by and dove through the sand.

"YOU DUMBASS!" roared Vega, now already in Arbormon form, and stomped the ground. He stomped on me hard that I was forced out of the sand.

"_**GAAAAAH!**_" I screamed as my eyes bulged right out of their sockets! The weight of his foot crushed my back! Oh, the pain! You miserable Earther! You'll pay dearly for that!

Sailor Mercury quickly cut me off and dowsed me with a water blast. As I was sent sailing into a pole, I shook my head and watched the heroes closing in to surround me. Moon and Mars were right at the forefront directing their attention on me. I had nowhere to go. Everywhere I turned, they barricaded me off from escape! No chance of escape, but I refuse... ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO SURRENDER TO THESE EARTHERS!

Then, I just remembered. I flipped the device around and saw a label reading '_**Emergency Switch**_.' This could be my ticket out of here!

_**Swoosh!**_

A rose struck the back of my device as I frantically looked up to see a man garbed in a tuxedo and a hat dropping in behind the Senshi.

DAMN YOU, CAPE BOY! GAAAHH! NOW, I'M DOOMED! Or, am I?

I flipped into the air and hovered past the stupid do-gooders.

"Wait a minute! Get back here!" Mars called out as she and Moon chased after me.

As I created a greater distance between myself and the large party, I turned and readied the device. I promptly removed the rose and saw that the gadget was still working! What a relief! Now to point and hit those two with collars! Uh oh, here they come! Zimmy, last chance to rebound! Recover the slaves! Start by taking these two out!

"Stop right there!" Moon shouted as she prepared to throw her tiara.

Mars invoked a fireball in her right hand. "Let's take him out, Sailor Moon!"

"He's right there! Get him!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei quickly brandished and readied his sword. "Miko, you better let me cut this fool's throat!"

"Guys! Don't let him get away!" Suzakato called out to the Senshi running ahead of them. "Rika! Let's give them a hand!"

"Right!" Seirika said as she took to the air and aimed forward. "You're not getting away!"

"We've got you now!" Agunimon bellowed.

_Here they come!_ I nervously and feverishly pressed random buttons to get the device ready. With a flip of a switch, I fired.

However, Moon and Mars launched their attacks at the exact same time.

"_**Moon Tiara Action!**_"

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

_OH CRA-!_

...fortunately, two collars fired through the device's slots and aimed forward.

_**Boom!**_

Both the attacks and the collars hit their marks, and the attacks quickly shorted out my device. The last thing I realized the collars were destroyed, but then I witnessed a bright flash of white light covering the entire area. From the corner of my eye, I watched as my body was turning into ash and burning away. As I drifted off and my voice was silenced, I heard cries.

"Rei-chan?"

"Usagi?"

"_**WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY?**_"

..._heh._

xxxxx

**My commentary: **Oh, dear, what just happened? I wonder... nah, I'm not gonna spoil! You'll have to find out next time. The next chapter will be a tie-in to this one. Anyway, enough about that...

Zimmy. He's an _interesting_ character. He was a stranded Arcadian Cross servant left behind as the organization's members were retreated after Zagato was defeated and Angelia seized control. In order to reform the Arcadian Cross, he built a device that would allow him to use mind control collars on victims. He targeted the girls, because well... whether he doesn't want to admit it or not, but he's partially perverted and yes he does prefer female slaves. He's loosely based off Zim (name included) from _Invader Zim_, and I imagine he'd have the exact same voice as him. Moreover, Zimmy is every bit as incompetent as Zim. Now imagine Zimmy and Zim locked in the same room.

Zim: …..

Zimmy: …..

Zim: Stealing my gig, Expy?

Zimmy: Erm... waffles?

Gir: WAFFLES!

By the way, this is a follow-up from the _Cammy_ chapter. It's roughly about an hour after that chapter. The girls were called over to take a big group picture. Zimmy just happened to find them after tracing their energy sources linked to their powers and transformation instruments.

I tried hard not to turn this into a dark, albeit hentaish comedy. I really hope I pulled this off convincingly. Granted, the little scene where Zimmy!Mai laid atop of Rei and tried kissing her (transferring Zimmy over to Rei's body) was borderline 'yuri'ish' (this is even a word? I don't care), but hey if Rei ever goes lesbian with someone... it'll likely be with Usagi and no one else in this series. Nonetheless, Usagi kicks Zimmy!Mai off Rei and protects her friend. True friends watch each other's backs!

Besides adding a little bit of action, just plain craziness and hot pursuits. Was there anything else I could've added? Hmm, not really. Maybe more chase scenes and delving into each girl getting collared, but that's about it.

Anyway, there's your insane comedy installment! :D

Next time, the follow-up to _Zimmy_.

Send a review and see you around!


	19. Usagi and Rei

**A/N: **And here's the follow-up story from the _Zimmy_ chapter!

After this, _Summer Diaries _is all she wrote. Any future tie-ins related to this specific time in the series will be placed under the _Gaiden_ section.

Enjoy this special bonus!

xxxxx

_**Usagi and Rei**_

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

A few hours removed from the Zimmy incident at the beach, my life's been totally flipped. I really mean _flipped_. What am going to do? How could've this happened? One minute a bright flash of light blasted us head-on and we wiped out that slimy freak like he was nothing. Then, when I was looking across at my own body... I flipped.

Am I dreaming? I wish I were dreaming, but this is reality. What happened really did happen. The worst thing that could've ever happened to me and her.

As I wiped my hand across the bathroom mirror, I had just gotten out of the shower and gazed myself across the mirror. There I was standing and staring at my reflection. The blonde hair, usually with an 'odango' hair style, the blue eyes, and the smaller body frame. I gazed over my body with a pink towel wrapped around it. I pressed a hand against the wall and sunk my head, groaning with disbelief.

I was in Usagi Tsukino's body. I never thought after all the times I've teased her... karma came back and bit me square in the ass. I was in my best friend's body and with seemingly no way of going back to my real body. As for my body... well, that's pretty damn obvious.

"Shit," I cursed, shaking my head as I stared myself in the mirror again. "This can't really be happening to me. Heh, maybe this is what I get for teasing you, Usagi."

After all the dumb blonde jokes I've bombarded Usagi and Minako with, what an ironic twist that I'd become a blonde myself.

Suddenly, the door suddenly opened as Mamoru came barging in unexpectedly. Startled, I whirled around and gasped while instinctively backing off.

"Ah! M-Mamoru-san, I... I didn't mean to..."

"Usako...? I mean..." Mamoru just remembered who he was talking to and quickly corrected himself. "Rei-san, sorry, I didn't mean to barge in. I was meaning to check in since you've been in here for an hour. Please, take your time. If you need anything, just come for me." I smiled to him and nodded as he closed the door, giving me room to gather my thoughts.

Mamoru-san's such an understanding person. He knows I'm not really Usagi, but every time he looks at me, he'd naturally call me by my friend's name. I mean, it's obvious. They have been living together for a couple years. It doesn't come across a surprise to me. Oh, and to make the situation worse, Usagi and Mamoru have Chibi-Usa. How am I going to approach her while in her mother's body? Ugh, and I can't imagine how Usagi is going to handle dealing with my kids back at the shrine! This couldn't get any worse.

I know Ami promised to have that device Zimmy used modified. She promised a few days at the most. So, the most me and Usagi can do is adapt to our new temporary lifestyles. It shouldn't be _that_ hard, right?

After finally walking out of the bathroom, I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sitting next to me were a pair of clothes Mamoru picked out for me to wear. I pivoted my head and stared at the set of clothes picked out for me. A pink shirt with a bunny monogram, white shorts, and white socks. Pink and white are so _Usagi_ colors. No use complaining. Once putting on the set of clothes, I checked myself in the mirror. I puffed up my chest and regained my confidence.

"Ok! I'm going to do my best!" I openly declared and stormed out of the bedroom. I stopped to find Mamoru in the kitchen preparing for dinner. Seated in a baby's chair was infant Chibi-Usa clapping her hands merrily. Luna was on the counter, looking at my direction. "M-Mamoru-san?"

"Feeling better, Rei?" Luna asked with concern.

I nodded, rubbing my head. "If I was in my real body, I would be."

"Rei-san, you don't need to help me make dinner. I've got this."

I walked into the kitchen and openly insisted. "No, please, allow me to help, Mamoru-san."

"Momma?" Chibi-Usa blinked as she called over to me. "Momma!"

"Rei-san, listen, I know it's been hard for you, but try adjusting. At least you're adjusting better than Usako at the moment."

Upon hearing this, I couldn't help but groan. Oh god, did anything go wrong at the shrine?

"What happened? Are my kids ok? And Helena, Tyra, and my sister? Are they ok?"

"Relax, Rei. They're all ok," Luna tried to reassure me being the worried parent and caretaker I've become.

Mamoru eased my anxiousness as he led me to the dinner table and sat me down. Chibi-Usa curiously looked over to me as Mamoru sat down next to me. When I look up at the man, I recount the days when we were a couple. Indeed, he was my first boyfriend, but shortly thereafter when he and Usagi were revealed to be reincarnated lovers, I respectfully stepped aside in their fated destiny. I watched as Usagi and Mamoru grew more closer. But, I wonder... what if those string of events never occurred? What if Mamoru and Usagi's memories as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion were never revived?

If Usagi and Mamoru never got together, would I still be his girlfriend? Would I be married to him? Would I be bearing this child now?

These questions have been lingering in my mind for these past few hours. I suppose I'll never know. What matters is adjusting and fitting into Usagi's lifestyle until Ami repairs that device. I have faith in my friend to get the device repaired, but what if Usagi and I never regain our bodies? Would we be stuck like this for the rest of our lives?

I hate to say it, but I don't think I can take it. This is especially the case since I am now a mother of two and will soon be inheriting the shrine with my sister after grandfather passes on. I have too many responsibilities ahead of me to leave behind. I'm a working class woman and a shrine maiden. I'm not a housewife.

"It'll be all ok, Rei-san," Mamoru said, pulling me into a hug as I nodded and embraced him. "Ami said a few days. Maybe even just one day. I wouldn't give up on her."

"I'm not. Listen, I'll do my best as a housewife."

"Well, it's not that hard."

I sighed. "No, it shouldn't be."

He's right. I'm letting this put me down too much. I'll get the hang of this. I just need to picture myself in Usagi's shoes! As scary it sounds, it shouldn't be too bad. I turned and walked back into the kitchen. On the counter, I noticed Mamoru was chopping up carrots. I took a piece and ate it, much to Mamoru's surprise.

"Um, Rei-san...?"

"Huh?" I just realized what I did. "Oh, shoot. I forgot Usagi hates carrots!"

Luna sweatdropped. "I thought you knew?"

"Momma... no eat cawwots... no eat..." Chibi-Usa kindly pointed out, barely managing to speak out in sentences.

"I cut the carrots for myself. I never serve them for her because you know how she hates those things."

I swallowed the carrots and slapped a hand over my mouth, devilishly giggling. "Oh, ho. Then what Usagi doesn't know won't hurt her."

Speaking of Usagi, I wonder how she's holding up in my lifestyle...

xxxxx

_**Usagi**_

"GUYS! DINNER'S SERVED!"

Cammy, Tyra, Helena, infant Ryuuhi & Koori, and Yuuichirou gathered around their places as I, garbed in a Miko's _hakama _and _haori_, carried a tray full of burnt food dishes. Everyone, except the babies, gawked and stared in disgust at the burnt dinner I had prepared for them. I stood proudly with arms folded.

"Dinner's served!" I proclaimed.

Helena pointed at the burnt pork on her plate. "Even with my help, you still couldn't manage to cook it right?"

Tyra shook her head. "Rei wasn't a perfect cook, but at least she knows not to burn the food!"

Cammy looked at me with pity, murmuring. "Oh, Usagi, I'm sorry..."

Yuuichirou prodded the food on his plate. "...did I just see the food on my plate move? Rei-san, are you completely having an off day or something?"

Even in Rei's body, I still couldn't cook worth a crap.

"You guys haven't even tried it," I growled deeply. "Dig in. I'm not going to let this food go to waste!"

"She's right everyone," Helena concurred as she picked up a piece of burnt meat with a chopstick. "Let's respect the meal she's prepared for us. We shouldn't go out of our way to trash it if we haven't even tried it."

Reluctant to even eat, Tyra forced herself to pick up a piece of pork.

Sitting down, I watched as everyone ate pieces of their dinner plate. I watched as they slowly crunched and swallowed their food. I noted their faces turning blue as a content smile adorned my face.

"How is it, guys?"

All of them, except the infant, gave me thumbs up before slowly swallowing their food. Tyra quickly grabbed her glass of water and chugged it down.

_Heheh, maybe I did add a little too much spice._ I giggled in thought. I walked over to Koori and Ryuuhi, while rocking their baby seats. "Sssh, it's ok, guys. Momma's going to feed you next."

"Um, about that," Cammy interjected after drinking her water glass. She whispered to my ear. "Usagi, listen. My sister gives them supplemental breastfeeding."

"Oh, I see. I do that with Chibi-Usa, too."

"But, you're breast feeding two babies and they require a lot to milk consumption."

Realizing this could be problematic, I wasn't used to breast feeding more than one child. How Rei could handle two children is beyond me. But, I was prepared to give it my all and give my best friend's babies the best nutrition they could need.

"When's feeding time for them?"

"In an hour and then she puts them to sleep after dinner," Cammy informed me.

Cammy-chan is such a life saver. Breast feeding isn't too difficult since I've already been accustomed to feeding Chibi-Usa that way. I mean, what's the worst that could happen when feeding two kids.

I would learn the hard way fast when I felt Ryuuhi's teeth.

"OW!" I pulled Ryuuhi away from my left breast and tried hard not to cry. I should've known the little ones have already completely teethed months ago, but whoa, Ryuuhi has some sharp little teeth! Now I know how Minako-chan felt when he bit her finger!

Suddenly, the twins began bawling their eyes out as I tried comforting them. Cammy, Tyra, and Helena came running to my aid as Cammy sat me down. Tyra and Helena grabbed the kids while I sat down, taking a few deep breaths.

"God, it's like they don't even know their own mother..."

"I take it because they knew you're not really my sister," Cammy said. "Demons do have that sixth sense we Mikos have. They sensed you're in my sister's body and recognized you not being their mother. And the way you tried feeding them is not how they're accustomed."

"What does Rei-chan do to calm them?"

"She sings to them. You do remember _Oh Starry Night_, right?"

"Yeah, a little. It's been a while."

I hit me hard. I'm used to care taking just one child and I use different means to bring comfort Chibi-Usa. I would sing a lullaby to her, but Rei's kids are probably more accustomed to their mother's lullaby songs. I get that they've probably sensed different vibes about me. I mean, what with me in their mother's body. It's perfectly understandable. Boy, am I beat after all that went down at the beach and the body swap incident. While taking out that freaky Zimmy was good, it left drastic consequences as all it took was our attacks hitting that device. Then, all Rei-chan and I remembered was a bright flash of light that covered the area.

The next thing I remember was seeing myself standing in front of me.

And both of us going ballistic!

That accident seemingly caused us to switch bodies. It was surreal and now my friend was in my body. I was in hers and boy is living in her shoes stressing. I do hope Ami-chan can repair that device. Though, when she said it would probably take her a few days to fix it, I realized that I would have to gut it out and adapt to living Rei-chan's shoes. Stripping myself down and jumping into the bath, I lied still in the tub and quietly reflected to that moment our bodies switched. It was quick and really spontaneous. The last thing I'd ever think would happen is us switching bodies. Would this have been karma coming back to get us after all the times we've argued? Here I am sitting in the tub living in my friend's body and living her average life.

Ugh, and tomorrow Cammy said I'd have to be doing a lot of chores around the shrine.

I sunk my head into tub and blew bubbles in the water. I was consciously aware that if things went well according to Ami-chan, I would only have to stay in this body for a day or two, at the most. I just hope Mamo-chan and Chibi-Usa-chan are doing ok, and that Rei-chan is doing the best she can. I trust her with my home and family. Just as I'll do my best taking care of her family and home.

After washing myself, I stepped out and put a towel on while staring in the mirror. The dark hair, the delicate skin, and purplish eyes. I was only beginning to realize how beautiful my friend's features were up close and a smoking hot body, too. I envy my friend being so beautiful. But, hey, why should I be jealous? I _am_ in her body until Ami-chan fixes that device and uses it to somehow return us to our original bodies! I don't think being Rei-chan for a day or two is gonna be that bad!

After getting dressed, I stepped outside for a second and sat on the porch. I gazed out and saw Hiei sitting on a tree. As I tried calling for him, he turned his back to me and vanished. Humph, he gave me the cold shoulder! Jerk! But, I guess I can't blame him. Though he'd never admit it, but he'd rather Rei-chan be back in her body than me in her place.

"Usagi-san..." I heard someone whisper behind me. I looked over my shoulder as Cammy approached me. "Don't worry we already fed the kids with the baby formula we had available."

Nodding, I folded both arms over my lap. "It's funny. After all the banters between me and your sister, this happens."

"I'm sorry about what happened. That was a freak accident I'd never expect."

Yeah, freak accident is a big understatement, Cammy-chan. More like a BIG FREAKING accident.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Chores day tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah, and it's back to school for me and Helena. Tyra's got work. You think you can hold up fort while we're gone?"

"Well, I'll have y'alls grandfather and Yuuichirou to help... do they know?"

"No," Cammy replied. "They haven't. It's a good thing, too."

"Right," I said, shaking my head and almost nodding off. "I'm already falling asleep."

"Yeah, I need to get to bed early. Goodnight, Usagi-san and sleep tight. If the kids are crying, just come get me and I'll help, ok?"

"Thanks, Cammy-chan, for getting me through this," I felt assured as I walked back into the shrine and marched into Rei's room. I plopped myself right on her bed and zoned right out. Today was rough, but I have a feeling tomorrow might get more taxing. Then, I turned over to my right side as a tear fell down my eye as I immediately thought about my Mamo-chan and my daughter.

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

I couldn't believe it. I was sharing the same bed Mamoru-san was occupying. As my face turned beet red, I saw the man sleeping on the left side. Turning over my right, I slowly sat up and stepped off the bed. I couldn't do this. I know I'm in her body, but I feel like I'm violating Usagi's space and didn't want to get too deep into this relationship.

"Rei?" I heard Mamoru turn the light on and caught me near the door. "What are you doing?"

"Mamoru-san, I can't sleep with you. I mean... you and Usagi... you're together... and I..."

Being the understanding man I knew him to be, he nodded and smiled. "It's ok. If you don't feel up to it, there's the guest room. You can use that. You'll be closer to Chibi-Usa-chan, though."

I acknowledged this with a nod. "Thank you, Mamoru-san." With that, and after closing the door, I sank to the floor and lightly groaned. _He's been too kind. Is he ever like this with Usagi? _I know he's doing he best to get me through this difficult situation, but maybe I should've been more upfront with him before we went to bed. I couldn't tell my friend I actually slept with her lover. That'd probably make me a two-timer in her eyes since Hiei and I are kinda a couple. The difference between my relationship with Hiei and Usagi's with Mamoru... our relationship was more deeply rooted from respect, acknowledgment of each other's powers, and the Houou's involvement. Usagi and Mamoru's was a destiny since the Moon Kingdom. That's the difference in our relationships with our love interests.

I love Mamoru-san, but only as a friend. Usagi is meant for him. They have their child.

Me. I have my own family awaiting me back on the shrine. I don't think I can get too deeply involved anymore.

Entering the guest room, I stopped and turned as my eyes fell on the sleeping child in her crib. I walked over and smiled down to the child.

"Goodnight, Chibi-Usa-chan. Momma's coming home soon."

I headed to the guest room and fell on the bed where the future Chibi-Usa would sleep. I pulled the blanket over me and fell asleep, recharging my body for a rigorous day tomorrow.

xxxxx

_**Usagi**_

It was morning. And I had accidentally slept in! I was awakened by Yuuichirou, who kindly reminded me of the chores I had to do. Perplexed, I didn't know where to even start! After putting on the Miko garb, I swept the steps as fast as I could. I over watered the plants. I even accidentally tipped over a statue while sweeping. I even tripped over my sandals a few times and hit my face on the ground. I was making the graceful image of Rei Hino look like a total klutz! Yuuichirou freaked out and wondered if I had awoken on the wrong side of the bed. And it was such a warm day! How can Rei-chan do all these chores in this heat? And so early, too!

"Rei! The kids need to be fed!" I heard her grandfather summon for me.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to feed the twins. "Coming, grandpa!" Oh, that was convincingly good! For one day, I get to be the cute old man's granddaughter!

I quickly hurried and walked inside to feed the kids. Ryuuhi growled the minute I tried getting near him, recognizing I wasn't Rei. I crouched over and tried singing a lullaby Cammy told me to sing. It was one of Rei-chan's songs she sang during her school events. I sung her _Oh Starry Night_ song to calm the boy. Ryuuhi's ears twitched as he slowly crawled over into my arms. After feeding the kids, I rubbed my nipples after giving breastfeeding another try. Small as they might be, those teeth of theirs sure were pointy. Overall, it wasn't too bad and after they finished they were sound asleep. I took the kids back to their crib and walked outside while adjusting the Miko robe.

I saw Rei's crows, Deimos and Phobos, cawing and hopping around on a tree. Hmm, I'm going to try something here.

I put my right hand out and waited for the crows to come to me. They didn't budge from their spots and I stood awkwardly. Shaking my head, I dropped my hand and groaned. They didn't acknowledge me. The kids and the animals knew I wasn't Rei. Heck, when I tried to go for the fire prayer and I couldn't even remember the freaking incantation! Being a Miko is so hard! My friend truly is dedicated to this. I wish I had a firm grasp about this! But, I'm not spiritually attuned like she is, nor do I... wait... that's it! The Houou could probably could give me a few pointers!

_**'Princess Serenity, listen, you're doing the best you can in my vessel's shoes. I do admire your tenacity.'**_

"Easy for you to say! I just wish I knew what I'm doing! At least I was able to handle the kids fine this morning."

_**'We have this whole day. If you can just manage to get through, everything will be fine. Your friend, Ami, will make this right. Have faith in her, Princess Serenity.'**_

How could I not? "I do and I won't give up. You're right! I'll make it through this! This is nothing! Being a Miko for another day shouldn't be bad!"

The Houou acknowledged my high spirits. _**'That's the future Queen I know. Now to teach you how to read fire...'**_

"I'm ready!"

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

I surprised Mamoru-san when I had awoken at 6:00 AM. Normally Usagi sleeps in just a little before eight. The minute he walked into the kitchen, I had made and served him coffee. I had also began feeding Chibi-Usa. I had pretty much covered everything Usagi would do when at eight.

"Now, Rei, if you need anything, just call me."

Holding Chibi-Usa, I smiled and nodded. "I think I got this pretty much covered, but thank you, Mamoru-san."

Decked in a green shirt, baggy jeans, and a bandana around my head, I was hard at work being the housewife. I vacuumed every corner of the house, getting rid of every dirty spot. I wiped every chair and table. I even cleaned up all the bathrooms. Ugh, having to clean up after my friend was the worst part about it! Is Usagi really this messy in her own apartment? I've had to spot food crumbs on the carpet and vacuum all that crap! Luna watched me and I discerned the pitied look on her face. She really felt bad I was cleaning up after my friend, but I was doing this since someone had to be the housewife. Going from a well renowned Miko to a normal housewife felt like a downgrade. Here I was wearing raggedy wear over my distinguishing Miko garb. It was surreal and a quite a pill to swallow. But, this was just for a day. I would indeed have to suck it up and deal with cleaning on my own without anyone to help.

I turned as Luna offered me a toilet scrubber to clean the toilet.

"Thanks, Luna," I said, taking the scrubber.

"What's it like cleaning after your best friend?"

I just shuddered. Luna laughed and cheered me up.

"You're doing just fine, Rei. Usagi does a swell job as a housewife."

"Hmm, we could use some music to lighten the mood."

I turned on the stereo player and played some _Sakura Fubuki _by Keiko Kitagawa while wiping the windows. I was singing along with one of my favorite album singers while rigorously cleaning. Chibi-Usa even clapped and smiled while I sang. At least I'm putting a beautiful smile on her face. I went into the kitchen and dusted the floor with a broom. Now this is something I'm used to doing! Sweeping the floors was easy. Now, what to do next?

Ah, dusting off the sheets and picking up the clothes from the dry cleaners.

"Chibi-Usa-chan," I turned to the child. "Ready to go run some errands with me?"

This really isn't so bad. Being a house wife is not really that different from when I do chores. Though, being in a less athletic body like Usagi's, I am getting a bit tired after working so fast.

_Growl._

The monster finally growled. I had forgotten being being in Usagi's body meant I now had her big appetite. Oh, what the hell? I went into the kitchen and made some pancakes. I sat on the dining table with Chibi-Usa watching me gorge down my plate.

"Still hungry."

Luna and Chibi-Usa watched as I made more pancakes. After all I times I teased her eating habits, here I was making a pig out of myself, but, eh, this is my friend's body. For all intents and purposes, I was feeding her body. I just hope she doesn't learn I ate a few carrots.

I quickly inhaled three pancakes and I was about to eat the third tiny one. I stopped and watched Chibi-Usa's mouth watering. I pushed the plate over and fed the child. After we finished eating, I noticed she had crapped her diapers. Ugh, ok, time to change the baby's diaper. After putting baby powder and changing her diaper, I got her dressed. Looking myself over the mirror, I was a mess. I had baby powder, dust, and syrup stains all over my clothes. Sheesh, is this what being a housewife is supposed to be like? Then again, I was cleaning around really fast and round the clock. At least on the shrine, I had my sister, Tyra, Helena, Yuuichirou, and grandpa to help me around. Now I was alone with Chibi-Usa and Luna. At least, these two were able to encourage me to get through the rest of the morning. I never felt so tired in a long time. I fell on the couch and groaned, throwing an arm over my face. In my real body, I'd have way more energy to keep going, but in Usagi's, I almost gassed out. I guess Usagi uses a more timely method when she's cleaning and tries not to screw up while doing so. She's already become accustomed to that. Maybe I overworked myself and just realized my friend's body had certain limits.

I hated being cooped up indoors. At least, on the shrine, I'd be outdoors and with nature so close to me.

Gazing over my arm... correction Usagi's arm, I missed my body already. I can't even contact Houou like I'd normally would. I wonder if she and Usagi have started conversing yet.

Luna jumped over to my side and gave me a towel to wipe my face with. "You've got this, Rei."

"You... you no... mommy..." I saw Chibi-Usa point to me as she grabbed my hand. "Me... still... love you."

"Chibi...Chibi-Usa?" I smiled and pulled the child into an embrace. "I promise your mommy will be back soon."

Yeah, I better make sure to stay true to my word.

xxxxx

_**Usagi**_

"_**AUGHHH!**_" I freaked out after the flame wall expanded and extinguished. My cries alarmed Yuuichirou, who stormed in to check on me.

"Rei-san! Are you ok?"

I whirled around and scratched my head modestly, giving him a ditzy raspberry face. "Um... sure? Guess the fire just scared me."

"Oh, Rei-san, your timing has been off lately today. Are you ok? Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah," I answered with a fake smile. Timing off? Yeah, that bit is true. I don't know what I'm doing! If only Yuuichirou knew... maybe I should tell him. "Listen, Yuuichirou..."

"I know."

I looked at him in befuddlement. "Huh?"

"I know and felt a different vibe about you. You can't fool a Lycan. Usagi-san, is that you?"

What he said hit me hard. I regrettably nodded. "Yuuichirou... I'm sorry... look Rei-chan and I... we switched bodies after the accident on the beach."

"I know. Cammy told me everything this morning before she left for school. You were still sleeping. Listen, don't overwork yourself. Let me do all the work."

"But, Yuuichirou..." I openly tried to plead to him, but he'd have none of it.

The stubborn man insisted as he gently escorted me out of the prayer room. "You did good being in Rei's position. Go wash up and rest. I'll tell the old man you got a headache and need some rest."

Saved by Yuuichirou and he was so understanding. I didn't think he'd know, but I suppose it couldn't helped if Cammy told him. I was led into the bathing room as he brought me some of Rei's casual wear.

"Thank you, Yuuichirou."

As he closed the door behind me, I sank to the floor and sighed, feeling weak-kneed. Ugh, this really is stressing. A lot of running back and forth around the shrine. First Rei's grandfather calls me over for something and then Yuuichirou asks me a question. How is she able to run a shrine with so many people living in it? She's a shrine maiden, a mother of two, and a caretaker of a shrine with a lot of people. I'm not up to the task of taking care of that many people and the shrine labor. Rei-chan is very dedicated in her line of work. I wish I had that level of dedication. I guess I could consider this training before I become the future queen. Guess fate chose this to be one of those times I've had to work hard to accomplish something and hope for the best.

"Chin up, Usagi! You can do this!" I said with determination and stood facing the tub.

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

After picking up clothes from the dry cleaners, I took Chibi-Usa to the grocery store to buy food for dinner. Picking up what I needed, we returned to the apartment and I unpacked the food in the kitchen. God, what a day. A few people, including Naru and Umino, tried talking to me, but I generally just told them I was busy. In fact, I doubt they knew Usagi and I switched bodies. I don't think this has become common knowledge with those outside our inner circle of friends and partners. What else could happen next?

The door bell rang as I walked over to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"Rei, can I come in? That's you still in there, right?"

Shingo was one of those outside the circle of heroes that knows about what happened.

Opening the door, I let Shingo into the apartment and followed him into the living room. We sat a few feet from each other. Shingo had that concerned look on his face.

"I just got back seeing Cammy after school. She went home to see if my sister is doing ok. How's it been living in my sister's shoes?"

"Rough."

"Really? Well, between finding out my sister is Sailor Moon and all my friends have super powers... and now you in my sister's body, things have been crazy!"

I nodded, turning off the television as I focused on looking at Shingo's direction. "I'm a Miko. I'm not a housewife. I hate being cooped up here and not being able to interact with nature. I can't even sleep with Mamoru-san without it making it seem like I'm cheating with your sister's lover. I pushed myself away from getting too close and asked to move to the guestroom. Admittedly, I enjoyed spending time with Chibi-Usa. She even knows I'm not her mother. She caught me eating carrots."

Shingo resisted the urge to laugh, which I couldn't blame him. "Oh, boy! Won't that surprise sis that you already contaminatedher body! She hates carrots."

"Yet, her name is _Usagi_." We laughed together as I immediately stopped and sighed. "I want to get back into my old body and soon."

"Heard anything from Ami?"

"Yeah, she told me she's able to modify it and she might have it done tonight. That's why I'm going to try to cook up a good meal for dinner prior. Shingo, I'll need your help. Can you do it?"

"I'll have to call mom and dad first, but since I'm here they'll be ok."

"Does your mom and dad know?"

"They know nothing about the incident, Rei. You can relax."

"Good," I sighed with relief and stood. "Well, I'm counting on you to help me prepare dinner!"

"And let's hope Ami will have that device ready tonight."

If things go well and Ami has the newly repaired device ready, I'll be back in my old body in no time.

"Rei, make sure to call Cammy and my sis to come over if that's the case."

"Right!" I sensed my spirits being lifted already. I do feel optimistic and I trust Ami-chan will have the device ready to go.

All we can do now is hope.

xxxxx

_**Usagi**_

"Usagi-san!" Cammy barged right into the kitchen and pulled me over to her room. "Guess what? I just got a call from Ami just now!"

I turned as my heart raced, hoping to hear any progress. "Oh, really? And?"

"She said she's almost finished fixing and modifying the device that shorted out."

"Ok, go on."

She said as excited glee adorned her face. "According to her, the modification part would be necessary because that flip was not what the device was originally intended for. So, she's able to make it work so it can switch you and my sister around to fix this!"

"So, you're saying...!" I squealed happily with delight and pulled Cammy into an embrace. "Oh god! This is great!"

"But, we're going over to Mamoru and your place. I hear Shingo and my sister are preparing dinner for us. Ami said she'd get there when the device is ready."

Oh, just when things couldn't get any better! Finally, our ticket to getting our bodies back is just a reach away!

"Right. I'll be sure to tell Tyra and Helena to look after the kids while we're gone."

"Sure!"

I had my hand pressed against my chest. I could feel the rhythm of the heart racing like a race horse. Was this excitement I was feeling? Though not my heart, I still felt the exhilaration and the quick rush that swept over my whole body. Hopefully by midnight, I'll be back where I belong.

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

It was after dinner. We had delicious spicy teriyaki beef soup and pork buns. Oh, god, it was so good. Shingo and I couldn't have made a better dinner than we did. Usagi, Mamoru-san, and my sister enjoyed our well cooked meal.

xxxxx

_**Usagi**_

Man, that hit the spot! I'm surprised these two were able to put together a well made dish. Now that I'm filled up, we all waited for Ami-chan to come with the repaired device. After an hour and a half wait, the door bell rang as we quickly turned to the door.

It was time.

We were on the rooftop as Ami-chan held the device Zimmy used to fired those mind control collars. Rei-chan and myself turned and faced one another, grabbing a hold of each other's hands. Shingo, Cammy, Mamo-chan, and Luna had their fingers crossed, awaiting for the experiment to commence.

"Ready?" Our blue-haired friend asked, holding the device in hand. As she prepared to press the button...

_**Ba-Boom!**_

A blast fired seemingly out of nowhere. The blast was so quick that we were caught off guard. All of us looked up to find a mantis-looking Youma swinging his arms, firing sickle-shaped projectiles at our direction. Ugh, if this wasn't bad timing enough!

"Girls! Transform!" Luna called out to us.

"We've got this!" Rei and myself shouted in unison.

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

We quickly transformed into our Super Sailor forms and sprang into action. Myself wearing Sailor Moon's garb, Sailor Moon still in my body, and Sailor Mercury lined up in formation. Mamoru suited up into Tuxedo Kamen as he and Cammy guarded Shingo from the fight.

This shouldn't take long.

I was the first to spring into action, being Sailor Moon, and grabbed a hold of the tiara. "Back me up, guys!"

"Right!" They cried out.

xxxxx

_**Usagi**_

Being in Sailor Mars' heels, I swerved around and cut the disgusting mantis off on one side. Mercury cut it off from the opposite side.

"_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!**_" The blue-haired Senshi propelled a wall of water over at the insect.

The insect monster evaded Mercury's attack, but opened up the opportunity for me to strike.

I focused and channeled a ball of fire in my hand. I did it! "_**Mars Flame...**_" Then, the arrow spontaneously combusted and knocked me back.

"SAILOR MA-MOON!" Mercury corrected herself mid-way as she saw me hitting the side of the roof.

Ow! What just happened? Could it be I'm not used to using Mars' powers? Makes sense, which means... oh no!

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

"_**Moon Tiara Action!**_" I flung the disc across and tried hitting the mantis with it. But, it quickly jumped out of the way. I watched as it lunged toward me! "SHIT!" Instinctively, I dodged out of the way and let the creature cut through the edge of the roof. No, I can do this! I can beat this thing using my friend's body! I turned as the disc dropped neat to me. I picked it up and watched as it unleashed a sickle-like attack at me.

"SAILOR MARS!" I heard my friends calling out to me. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a white Valkyrie Dagger flew in front of me and nullified the mantis' strike. I opened my eyes and saw it was my friend's Valkyrie Dagger that shielded it me. I instinctively grabbed the dagger and charged forward, cutting off its right arm. Then, I turned and stabbed its torso. With the giant insect immobilized, I pulled off the tiara off my forehead and shot a murderous gaze to the creature, shouting a warrior's cry. "_**Moon Tiara Action!**_"

As the insect attempted to move, a blast of water barricaded it. As it tried to fly up, a rose pierced its forehead. Attached on the end of the rose stem was an ofuda. Mercury, my sister and Tuxedo Kamen had taken action.

At last, to heat things up...

xxxxx

_**Usagi**_

"_**Fire Soul!**_" I managed to shoot out a fireball from my fingertips. It worked and it merged with the Moon Tiara disc!

We watched as the burning disc cut through the nasty bug and reduce the whole thing into ashes. Ah, doesn't this just take us back?

"We did it!" I turned and raced over to give my friend a hug. "Did you see that? We were able to use each other's attacks!"

xxxxx

_**Rei**_

It was fun, but now it was time to get back in our old bodies. As I walked alongside Moon, I turned from the corner and caught Hiei standing on another rooftop. He had actually come to see if we could've taken out the insect. He didn't seem at all surprised I had adapted so well using Sailor Moon's body and powers in the end. I gave him a sly and overbearing smirk, much to his chagrin and as facial message that conveyed 'I'm damn good no matter whose body I'm in' kind of vibe. I saw him just rolling his eyes as I stood next to my friend.

"Sorry for the interruption," Mercury announced as she pressed the device's switch. "Cross your fingers."

Reaffirming our faith in Mercury, Moon and I grabbed each other's hands while shutting our eyes simultaneously. I was getting that sense of euphoria about this. Nothing else was going to intervene!

Then, a bright flash of light hit us head-on.

As the light dimmed, I opened my eyes and looked down myself.

It worked. It really did work!

"Sailor Moon?" I turned to my friend as we shared genuine expressions.

"We're back in our bodies, Mars."

"I know, but this experience has really helped me appreciate and understand you more."

"Me, too." Moon and I exchanged hugs as our friends crowded over to us.

And that ends one unpredictable summer we'll never forget.

xxxxx

**My commentary**: _Sakura Fubuki _is an image song for Rei Hino's character in the live action _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ series. It's indeed sung by Keiko Kitagawa, the actress who plays Rei in the series. And the _Oh Starry Night_ is the dub song sung by the anime version of said character. Just two homages I wanted to throw in.

Before the closing statement, I wish to take the time to explain the motive behind this chapter. This and the _Zimmy _chapter were intended to be a special bonus treats, which follows up the _Cammy_ chapter. All this took place in a two day span (August 31st to Sept. 1st), respectively on the last day of summer vacation and the return to school for students.

Yeah, so the chapters were intended to be for fun. On top of that, I wanted something funny to end this summer arc. So, what kind of clever plot device could I utilize? Simple. The FreakyFridayFlip (look it up on TVTropes). So, who did I choose? Easily Rei and Usagi. Why not? They're opposites and yet the best of friends. I went with Rei and Usagi because it made _too much_ sense _not_ to do. I figured what would happen if a shrine maiden and a housewife swapped bodies. Well, here you go. Some awkward silliness and dramatic character examinations. Rei and Usagi would know how it feels living in each other's shoes. Turns out there was good, but real stress that goes along with their flipped lives. The most touching, in my opinion, was bonding with each other's children. Naturally, I had to involve Mamoru, Shingo, Luna, Cammy, Helena, Tyra, and Yuuichirou to help them through with the work.

I did add one fight with the Youma. Why a mantis? No personal reason. Just wanted a generic monster to add some tension for Rei and Usagi to fight in their switched bodies. I made it so they weren't sure how to use each other's powers, but they'd rebound after recalling each other's battle strategies. Yeah, pretty much by knowledge from all their team-ups and on the spot tactics. ;D

Like the Zimmy battle, I decided to go with old school Sailor Moon action. No Valkyrie power-ups or anything. Just classic Sailor action, all with good timing with the relaunch of the _Sailor Moon_ manga and debut of _Codename Sailor V_ manga in the US (plus the impending and hopeful return of the anime, potentially redubbed by FUNimation!). Consider this, _Miho_, _Vivian/Duke/Tristan_, and _Zimmy_ chapters early shout-outs to celebrate the upcoming SM 20th anniversary in early-2012. ;)

And that's finally a wrap! As this chapter closes, so does the _Summer Diaries _saga. Hope you all enjoyed the ride between the original the special edition!

Send your comments about the overall project. Lazer and I enjoyed giving you deep insight and 'DVD' commentary about the mechanics of this project's process. It was Lazer's idea to use the chrono-_il_logical and chronological order that _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ was structured by. That was an inspiration for this story. It was also enjoyable to delve into the slice of life perspective of the YYGDM heroes and what they do outside active duty. This also served to give underutilized characters a time in the spotlight, allowed two female YGO characters to become Kuiper Senshi, and opened up possibilities for future plots. It also served as the platform for cast of villains (the Arcadian Cross) to leave a vague impression on you readers. Was this OVA worth it? Did you like the first-person POVs? Would you like to see another project related to this again in the future? Tell us through the reviews. We'd like to hear your comments!

In the reviews, tell me us what were you top five favorite POVs in this section?

It was fun, but now it's time for me to get back on my main stories.

Send your review, tell me your favorite chapters and new characters in this series, and catch you later!


End file.
